


Правила выживания в Джакарте

by KuroTsuki_SW_2016



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Case Fic, Comedy, Humor, M/M, Romance, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 104,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsuki_SW_2016/pseuds/KuroTsuki_SW_2016
Summary: Не совсем краткое пособие для тех, кто хочет научиться угонять самолёты, придумывать чертовски хитрые планы, налаживать личную жизнь и оставаться при этом в живых.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Авторы: [адлер адерлин](https://ficbook.net/authors/1291309) & [Stupid Hanz](https://ficbook.net/authors/154467)

— Я угнал самолет, — кается Куроо. В голосе ни единой ноты сожаления.

— Ты... что? — тупо переспрашивает Бокуто.

— Вооруженный только одной зажигалкой, чувак.

И это самая настоящая правда, но начинается все, конечно, не с этого.

Серьёзные ребята из Дате садятся ему на хвост в Гааге, а окончательно наступают на пятки в Мельбурне. Скажи года два назад, что эти бугаи загонят его на самый юг Австралии, Куроо бы посмеялся. За два дня перебежек по Сент-Килде он не встречает ни одного кенгуру, зато знакомится с кучей индусов и семьей иммигрантов со Шри-Ланки, прячась от Камасаки и Обары среди сохнущего на балконе белья. Заканчивается почти хорошо: придурок Футакучи, конечно, простреливает Куроо бутылку с газировкой в рюкзаке, но в итоге это совершенно не мешает сесть в аэропорту на самолёт вьетнамских авиалиний прямиком до Ханоя. Простой и гениальный план заключается в том, чтобы на северо-западе от вьетнамской столицы пересечь границу с Китаем, а там — хоть в Пекин, хоть в шаолиньский монастырь.

Как и все слишком простые и недостаточно гениальные планы, этот тоже катится к чертям собачьим.

Когда Куроо, вальяжно усевшись в эконом-классе и уперевшись коленками в спинку переднего кресла, уже собирается поинтересоваться у стюардессы про обед, он видит Фукиаге. Гребаного Фукиаге.

Чуть позже этот мастер на все руки из Дате ловит его в кабинке туалета: просовывает ногу в проем прежде, чем Куроо успевает закрыть дверь, заходит и искренне советует лететь по назначению.

— Ну-ну, Куроо Тецуро. За шесть часов полета наши как раз успеют подготовиться к твоему прилету и убери-руки-ублюдок...

Это последнее, что он успевает сказать, прежде чем Куроо вырубает его прицельным ударом лбом об ободок унитаза.

Двое уединившихся в туалете мужчин — повод для подозрений любого толка. Куроо умывает лицо, переступает начавшую натекать по пластику лужу крови, крутит защёлку на треть и выходит, сильно хлопая дверью — сидящие в ближайших креслах пассажиры недовольно морщатся. Дёргает ручку. Заперто.

Впереди вырисовывается неотвратимый факт: в Ханое его ждут. Неважно, люди ли Дате или нанятые ими головорезы — Куроо как-то без разницы, хотят они его убить из чистой ненависти или из любви к деньгам.

Куроо почти слышит треск: это обламывается Ханой и рушатся его перспективы выйти из передряги красивым и целым. Да что там из передряги — если так пойдет, он не выползет даже из аэропорта.

Бортпроводница как раз везёт свою чудодейственную тележку вдоль рядов — кажется, за блиц-опросом Фукиаге он таки пропустил обед, — и Куроо, опускаясь на место, ненавязчиво просит коньяк.

Коньяк должен сделать ситуацию лучше, но не делает, и прямая лётная дорожка до Ханоя всё ещё кажется беспросветной жопой. У него есть минут десять, пока люди не начнут ломиться в туалет, и, осознавая, как тикают секунды, Куроо остро хочет закурить. Плохо, что он не курит.

Когда на дне остается еще половина, он ставит бокал на столик. Боинг на триста с лишним человек — это не маршрутное такси. На пассажирских самолетах нет парашютов, а даже если бы и были, то от удара об воздух Куроо бы разнесло на составляющие — и да, стоп, под ними Индийский океан.

Оружие перед проверкой пришлось выкинуть: металлодетектор нужно было пройти максимально быстро и безболезненно. Куроо не имеет обыкновения привязываться к вещам, хотя за пару классных глоков-близнецов было обидно, но даже они не помогли бы при входе в аэропорт, набитый мудаками из Дате. Сейчас из оружия у Куроо есть только трофейная, в форме пистолета Стечкина, зажигалка с гравировкой гвоздем по пластмассе «дорогому Т. от К., береги свой зад». С помощью нее можно уничтожить разве что парочку сигарет, а ребята из Дате точно в курсе, как выглядит настоящий огнестрел. С этой ерундой разве только самолет, полный гражданских, можно захватить.

Самолет.

Полный гражданских.  


Он только что подумал о том, о чем подумал?

Чёрт побери, он и правда об этом подумал.

Зажигалка во внутреннем кармане впивается в ребро, когда Куроо отворачивается к иллюминатору, чтобы спрятать от сидящей рядом полной австралийки террористический блеск в глазах. Все простые и гениальные планы Куроо Тецуро обычно летят по кочкам со скоростью болида Формулы-1. А этот план такой сложный и такой тупой, что просто нет слов.

Куроо нащупывает зажигалку и встает медленно, будто бы давая шанс себе передумать, метеориту — врезаться в самолет, катастрофе — произойти и чему-то из вышеперечисленного — остановить себя, но ничего не происходит. Только австралийка рядом, смуглая, с разгладившимися от лишнего веса морщинами, смотрит на него испуганно-настороженным взглядом.  


— Дышите, — говорит ей на английском Куроо. — Не нужно ни о чем переживать.

И залпом опрокидывает в себя коньяк.

Идущая мимо стюардесса оборачивается, синяя пилотка чуть не слетает с ее головы, а взгляд становится выжидающим. Так разглядывают пьяных пассажиров, которые вот-вот начнут буянить. Она смотрит на поднявшегося с места Куроо, и это очень вовремя, потому что он салютует ей стаканом:

— Дамочка, отведите меня к главной бортпроводнице, я намерен жаловаться на это отвратительное пойло.

И дальше уже ничего не идёт нормально.

* * *

— Нужно было убить тебя прямо в туалете, — брызжет слюной Фукиаге.

— Э-э-э, взаимно? — предполагает Куроо, трижды ударяя его головой об дверь. Прямо по свежей ране. Бить этого парня о твёрдые поверхности становится приятной традицией.

— Я слежу за вами! — орёт Куроо через плечо сжавшимся в креслах пилотам. — Не вздумайте ничего делать! А ты, — и это снова Фукиаге, — не вздумай пытаться стащить мой пистолет, ублюдок! Эта штука стреляет, пацан, серьёзно, эта штука стреляет!

И эта штука правда стреляет.

За тридцать два года жизни Куроо усваивает одно правило: главный тот, кто может прострелить тебе голову. С того момента, как он, вооруженный пластмассовой зажигалкой в форме пистолета Стечкина, обезоруживает командира экипажа и забирает у него нормальный вальтер, проходит полчаса. Расстановка сил меняется, и угадайте, кто теперь здесь самый крутой парень.

(Подсказка №1: не командир экипажа).  
(Подсказка №2: не Фукиаге).  
(Подсказка №3: ориентируйтесь на крутую прическу).

Куроо может только догадываться, но, скорее всего, дело было так: очухавшись в туалете, Фукиаге не обнаружил его смиренно ждущим своей судьбы на месте С18 и пошел тем же путем — разве что более окровавленный и менее симпатичный — то есть остановил главную бортпроводницу, угрозами заставил ввести код в кабину пилотов, а потом…

У Куроо нормальный вальтер с патронами среднего калибра. Самый крутой парень — это тот, кто может прострелить тебе голову.

Ранение оказывается слепым, кровь вытекает ровной дорожкой из дыры во лбу, Куроо пинает тело к стене, стараясь не испачкать ботинки, и говорит пилотам, не оборачиваясь:

— Я знаю, чем вы там занимались. Я всё видел.

Ничего он не видел. Но предполагает. И добавляет, видя напряженный профиль обернувшегося старшего пилота и не менее напряженный затылок командира экипажа:

— Мы не летим в Хошимин.

Стены мерно гудят, за широким окном над приборной панелью — утопический пейзаж из белых облаков. Второй пилот зажимает рот рукой, пытается подорваться с места, но Куроо с силой нажимает на его плечо, останавливая:

— Ты никуда не пойдешь, блюй в окно.

Вот просто открывай форточку на скорости восемьсот километров в час — и…

Последнее, чего хотелось бы, чтобы кроме валяющегося в углу трупа, здесь еще и воняло рвотой. Впрочем, ни выходить самому, ни выпускать кого-либо Куроо не намерен: последний раз, когда эта дверь открывалась, сюда вломился Фукиаге, чуть не задушил его голыми руками, чуть не пристрелил выбитым из рук вальтером, и в довесок, скорее всего, пилоты умудрились каким-то образом настучать о том, куда приказал перенаправить самолет нарисовавшийся на борту захватчик. Куроо ничего не видел, но на их месте сделал бы это тысячу раз. И поэтому:

— Слышали? Мы не летим в Хошимин. Бангкок? — предлагает он альтернативу.

Место назначения нужно менять. Желательно — на какой-то не самый крупный город где-нибудь на континенте. Идеально — что-то типа Порт-Морсби в Гвинее. Там такой уровень преступности, что каждый день в поножовщине людей погибает больше, чем рождается в тамошних грязных роддомах, но, черт, Куроо даже не в курсе, есть ли там вообще аэропорт. Да и роддом — тоже.

— Пномпень? — и это тоже его предложение.

Второй пилот, видимо, борется с очередным приступом тошноты, господа напряженно молчат; боже, ну убил он на их глазах человека, с кем не бывает? Куроо слегка закипает, но виду не подает, только весело хмыкает:

— Палембанг?

Действительно, Бангкок и Пномпень очень похожи на «не самые крупные города», а Палембанг в Суматре — еще и на «не самый крупный город где-нибудь на континенте», учитывая, что Суматру от континента отделяет Малаккский пролив. Но Куроо готов отказаться от континента в пользу какого-нибудь крупного острова, если раньше у него не закончатся знакомые названия.

— Ребят, кто здесь главный: я или вы? Почему я все должен делать за вас?

Куроо кладет руки на оба кресла: на спинку одного ставит взмокшую ладонь, во второе упирается кулаком, сжимающим пистолет, — и закатывает глаза.

— Мы можем сесть в Дананге, — натянутым голосом предлагает второй пилот, шумно сглатывая.

— Вьетнам? — переспрашивает Куроо, поджав губы. Нет, спасибо, у Вьетнама — что Ханой, что Хошимин — дурацкая тенденция подкладывать ему свинью. — Не стоит. Еще варианты?

— Мактан, это на Филиппинах.

Филиппины совсем идут вразрез с планом «затеряться на континенте или крупном острове»; можно, но нежелательно. Из плюсов: там он был один раз, лет в девятнадцать, и тогда у окружающих еще не было привычки стрелять по нему, только завидев.

Куроо с сомнением качает головой, а когда понимает, что пилоты все еще боятся на него смотреть, говорит вслух:

— Так себе идейка.

— Мандалай. Хотя… — второй пилот смотрит на какие-то показатели на панели перед собой. — Нет, мы не долетим.

И хорошо: в Мандалае прочно обосновались парни из Шинзена. После инцидента в две тысячи седьмом они стреляют в каждого, кто похож на Куроо, а потом уже уточняют, он ли это был вообще. Так что с этим «не долетим» никто особо ничего не теряет. Ну, кроме наемников, которым Шинзен обещает за голову Куроо девять миллионов кьятов.

— Ну а до чего долетим? — деловито интересуется он, взглядом бегая по приборной панели.

Не будь он в этой ситуации доморощенным террористом, то с интересом бы поспрашивал, нахрена тут все эти горящие кнопки: в кабине пилота настоящего боинга он впервые.

Командир экипажа — постарше помощника и не потеет от страха так сильно — смотрит на Куроо взглядом «думай, прежде чем захватывать самолет», а потом скрепя сердце предлагает:

— Ближе всего будет сесть в Индонезии.

С одной стороны, Индонезия — это шикарная идея; где-то рядом с её столицей Бокуто со своими ребятами как раз за несусветную сумму выполняет поручение очередного зажравшегося толстосума. Широфуку — помощница Бокуто, его же бывшая, маленькая девушка с большим дробовиком — конечно, расцарапает Куроо лицо, как только увидит, но шрамы же красят мужчину. А эта компания обычно пусть и втягивает тебя в свои неприятности, зато точно защищает от твоих собственных.

— И какие у вас идеи для Индонезии? — Куроо до сих пор не уверен, что реально готов на это пойти и что спрашивает вслух.

С одной стороны, Индонезия — это шикарная идея, ведь там Бокуто. С другой стороны, Индонезия — это, ну, _Индонезия_.

— Медан? — деревянным голосом предлагает командир, бликуя блестящим от пота лбом.

— Слишком далеко на запад.

Увы. 

— Пеканбару? — влезает второй пилот.

— Замечательно, а это, блядь, вообще где?

Пилоты замолкают — то ли осуждают, то ли задумываются.

Спустя полминуты молчания звучит:

— Самый оптимальный вариант — Джакарта.

— Джакарта? — слабо переспрашивает Куроо.

— Джакарта.

Это очень, очень плохая идея. На самом деле, это худшая идея из всех предложенных, даже если считать Мандалай. Куроо массирует переносицу свободной рукой, а потом несколько более жалобным, чем может позволить себе захватчик самолета, голосом тянет:

— Но мне нельзя в Джакарту!

Командир раздраженно, и Куроо бы понял его в любой другой ситуации, разворачивается и спрашивает:

— Почему?! — во взгляде читается «боже, как же ты достал».

— Эй, не смотрите на меня так, — отчаянно хмыкает Куроо. — Сколько до неё лететь? Час? Ладно, у вас работает эта штука для телефонной связи? Мне нужно позвонить.

— Бо, это я, — начинает Куроо. Разговор идёт на их обычном английском — воскрешать в памяти японский Куроо всегда отказывался.

— Так это ты? — взвинченно переспрашивает запыхавшийся Бокуто. На заднем плане слышится треск, визг и недовольный вскрик.

— Нет, это не я, — тут же отрицает Куроо, чувствуя подвох и очередную, неведомую ему ситуацию, в которой он может оказаться виноват.

Бокуто начинает сердиться:

— Бро, так ты это или не ты?

— Ну, вот то, что у тебя — это не я. А здесь — это я.

И за что Куроо всегда невероятно ценил и ценит Бокуто, так это за:

— А, ну тогда круто, — вот такое вот. — Тогда что случилось-то, мужик?

— Давай на секунду, вот чисто гипотетически представим, что я через час буду в аэропорту в Джакарте…

— Бро, — прерывает его Бокуто, и Куроо как наяву видит, что он морщится. — Бро, тебе же нельзя в Джакарту.

Куроо едва удерживается от того, чтобы длинно и тоскливо вздохнуть: было бы неплохо обсудить что-то, чего он не знает, окей?

— Расскажи мне об этом поподробнее, — ворчит он, потому что да кто в этой части Азии не знает о том, что Куроо нельзя в Джакарту? Хотя, судя по тому, какие взгляды бросает на него младший офицер, у него нет выбора. А теперь скажем это вслух и сожжем мосты, по которым можно было бы отступить: — У меня нет выбора.

— Ты где вообще сейчас?

— Сейчас, секундочку, — Куроо наклоняется между сидениями пилотов и шепотом уточняет: — Ребят, а где мы сейчас?

— Пролетаем над Ямденой, — сглатывает всё тот же младший пилот и косится на пистолет, рукой с которым Куроо облокачивается на его кресло.

Куроо несколько секунд обрабатывает информацию:

— Ямдена. Ты знаешь, что это?

— В душе не ебу.

— Ну, вот я в десяти километрах над этой фигнёй.

— Что ты там делаешь? И ты что, в самолёте?

Куроо понимает, что если выложит все разом, его не поймут. А еще вопли на заднем плане — это Яку? Откуда он вообще там? Но в итоге решается:

— Я угнал самолет, — кается он. В голосе ни единой ноты сожаления.

И вот тогда происходит этот легендарный диалог.

— Ты... что? — тупо переспрашивает Бокуто.

— Вооруженный только зажигалкой, чувак.

— Ладно, бро… — голосом «это ни черта не “ладно”!» говорит Бокуто. — Давай, я правильно понял? Ты угнал самолёт, — «Он сделал что?!» — слышится на заднем плане, — и через час собираешься приземлиться в Джакарте, — «Он собирается приземлиться где?!», — на этом самом угнанном самолёте?

— Ты у меня всегда был умненьким, — радуется Куроо.

— И тебя надо встретить и вырвать из оцепления, куда нагонят всех наших местных копов?

— Если не национальную гвардию, — косится Тецуро на пилотов. — В общем, через час. Аэропорт, куча полиции, перестрелка, возможность получить пару огнестрельных. Нормально?

— И мы с тобой? Отлично!

И, отключая телефон, Куроо понимает, что вот это — тоже нихрена не нормально и нихрена не отлично.

Через каких-то несчастных шестьдесят минут он окажется в городе, где не был уже три года, с радостью не появлялся бы еще лет двадцать и где его знает каждая собака.

Более того, эта каждая собака хочет его убить.

* * *

— Вы запомните этот день! День, когда вы почти поймали Куроо Тецуро! — в следующий момент Куроо ни в кого не попадает и ныряет обратно, за шасси самолета.

— Залезай в машину! — Яку стреляет по охранникам, как по мишеням в тире, а потом прячется за черный пуленепробиваемый минивэн. И еще уточните у него, что он вообще тут делает.

Не то чтобы Куроо против — Куроо только за, он не собирается смотреть в зубы дареному коню, но «плюс один» на вечеринку превращается в «приведи всех, кого знаешь, а кого не знаешь, с теми познакомься и приведи». Просто какая-то команда спасения капитана Куроо Тецуро из лап офицеров британского флота.

— Ты не мог бы поторопиться, идиот? 

А это уже Широфуку, та самая маленькая девочка с большой пушкой, сидящая метрах в двадцати по взлетно-посадочной полосе и прячущаяся за ярко-оранжевым автомобилем техобслуживания.

Минивэн, на котором приехала команда спасения, стоит прямо между ними. Это уютное укрытие для Яку, недовольно перезаряжающегося. Куроо перезаряжаться нечем: у вальтера магазин на десять патронов, из которых он уже успел потратить все.

Через заднее стекло минивэна на него неотрывно смотрит Кай, в его взгляде так и читается: «Молодой человек, вам должно быть стыдно». И даже не моргает, ублюдок. До поры до времени Куроо предпочитает игнорировать его недовольство, тем более ему есть на что отвлечься. Бокуто, мелькая над толпой своей белобрысой макушкой, на пару со штурмовкой вносит разлад в стройные ряды местной охраны, а Яку, расстреливающий полицейских, меток, как победитель соревнований по стрельбе на симуляторе зомби-апокалипсиса.

И это все было бы похоже на сцену из крутого боевика, если бы не:

— Что у тебя с прической, придурок? — небрежно бросает Широфуку, отточенным жестом засовывая новую обойму в пистолет и даже не оборачиваясь на Куроо. — Ты выглядишь отвратительнее, чем раньше.

И высовывается из укрытия, выпуская половину магазина в парня, пытавшегося напасть на Бокуто со спины. Вот уж кому повезло с ангелом-хранителем.

— Мы можем обсудить это не сейчас? — настойчиво кричит ей Куроо, пытаясь переорать пальбу и чужие ругательства.

— Когда умерла кошка на твоей голове? — всё равно не отстает Широфуку.

— Куроо, быстро залезай, иначе я сам тебя пристрелю! — Яку отодвигает дверь минивэна со своей стороны и юрко забирается внутрь.

Команда спасения капитана Куроо Тецуро из лап офицеров британского флота?

Команда доведения капитана Куроо Тецуро до самоубийства.

Яку прячется в машине, а когда та сдаёт назад, это становится похоже на очень хороший шанс. Куроо накрывает голову руками, сжимается в три погибели и бежит со всех ног, пока не влетает на второй ряд минивэна. Внутри он растягивается на сидениях лицом вверх — только ноги в открытую дверь торчат, — а в это время в окно над головой с треском впечатываются пули.

— Тора, давай! — командует Яку, и автомобиль резко трогается, Куроо чуть не валится с сидения на грязные прорезиненные коврики, но сверху его резко придавливает Широфуку, выгибая ему колени в другую сторону. — Забирай Бокуто и валим отсюда.

Тиран, диктатор, деспот. Сначала минивэн, потом — Польша, затем весь мир.

Кажется, Ямамото кого-то сбивает. 

— Боже, вблизи эта мертвая шкурка выглядит еще хуже, — пытаясь отдышаться, довольно улыбается Широфуку, стекая вниз по сидению.

Куроо — взрослый человек, но он не будет оправдываться.

— Эй, она отвлекает внимание от моего лица! — не оправдывается он. — Когда ты в бегах, это важно, ты в курсе, женщина?

Куроо безуспешно пытается выдернуть из-под нее свои ноги. Чем кормили эту даму весь год с их последней встречи в Будапеште? Яку на третьем ряду занят своей малодушной ненавистью, рядом с ним Кай и еще какой-то парень. Они молчат, и Куроо им благодарен: ему нужна минутка, чтобы рассмотреть обтянутый серым покрытием потолок и отдышаться. Он, конечно, не расслабится, пока в тачке не окажется Бокуто и пока Широфуку не слезет с его ног.

Она, не вставая, шумно задвигает дверь, и та с гулким хлопком становится на место. Бокуто влетает на переднее сидение, а Куроо наконец выдергивает из-под Широфуку свои конечности.

— Давай-давай! Погнали! — Бокуто хлопает себя по коленям, дергает Ямамото за локоть, суетливо вертится и оборачивается: — Блин, круто! Как мы их!

— Мужик, прекрати вертеться, ты мешаешь, — внушительно гаркает на него Ямамото и жмёт на газ, так что Куроо чуть не впечатывает лицом в спинку сидения. Тогда-то он и решает сесть.

— Яку, блин, поменяйся с Каем местами, я из-за его головы ничего не вижу, — просит Ямамото, а потом резко дает влево, и Куроо летит головой в крепление ремня безопасности.

Широфуку падает на него, остальные на заднем сидении складываются в бутерброд, а Бокуто снова хватает Ямамото за локоть.

— Да твою мать, прекрати! 

И Ямамото это явно не нравится. Ямамото вообще никогда не отличался спокойствием автора пособия по контролю над гневом, а в экстремальных ситуациях тут же выходил из себя. И если петляние среди мелких самолетов и обслуживающей техники под аккомпанемент пуль — не экстремальная ситуация, то Куроо решительно ничего не понимает в экстремальных ситуациях.

— Кай, сядь на место Яку, говорю, — гнет свою линию Ямамото, и спасибо ему за это; Куроо с радостью посмотрит, как Кай и Яку меняются местами, стараясь не спутаться в человеческую многоножку. — За нами может быть погоня.

— Боже, ну не-е-ет, — Широфуку звучит точь-в-точь как жена, чей муж снова, в сотый раз включил бейсбол вместо «Семейства Кардашьян».

Машину сильно встряхивает, когда они заскакивают на бордюр, прокатываются по поваленной при въезде рабице и выезжают на травяное покрытие. Метрах в ста от них дорога, ведущая в город, и, если бы не слова Ямамото, это был бы повод расслабиться.

— Твою мать, Куроо! — Яку недоволен вполне обоснованно, но Куроо хочет оспорить свою фамилию в конце восклицания.

Это скорее «твою мать, охрана», или «твою мать, копы», или «твою мать, полицейские форды», — а он здесь вообще не при делах.

Сирена раздаётся, как только Ямамото лихо выруливает на дорогу.

— Тора, сможешь оторваться?

— Да куда ж я денусь, — бурчит себе под нос Ямамото.

Бокуто, которого, кажется, наличие погони только радует, бьет его кулаком в плечо:

— У тебя всё выйдет, я в тебя верю!

— У меня всё выйдет, если ты прекратишь размахивать руками! — огрызается тот. — И да, Кай, нагнись, или, блин, меняйтесь местами.

— Господи, просто отстань! — орет на него Яку. — Кай, опусти голову.

— Яку-сан, может, лучше поменяетесь местами? Вы же маленького роста, Ямамото-сану будет лучше видно. — Куроо от этого аж оборачивается, сомневаясь, не ослышался ли он.

Господи, он — кто бы этот пацан вообще ни был — это сказал. Он правда это сказал! Проехался по росту Яку прямо в его присутствии! Восхитительная тяга к самоубийству просыпается в том третьем теле на заднем сидении — незнакомом мальчишке лет двадцати от роду, в длинной рясе со сбившимся воротничком. На аэродроме Куроо его не видел, значит, всю стрельбу он просидел здесь.

Яку тем временем тянется к шее забившегося в угол парня, но дотянуться через Кая не может, поэтому кричит ему:

— А ну, дай я пролезу и задушу этого пацана!

— Охренеть, — хмыкает Куроо, разворачиваясь уже целиком, чтоб не пропустить ни одного жеста из игры актеров в этом представлении. — Не зря я сюда прилетел.

— Если бы ты сюда не прилетел, — начинает Яку, перелезая через Кая, согнувшись в три погибели и, судя по шипению, случайно заезжая тому локтем промеж ребер. — Прости, я случайно. Лев, не пинай меня ногами! Так вот, если бы ты сюда…

— Вы лезете, чтобы ударить меня, почему я не должен защищаться?

— Лев, заткнись.

Да что это за имя такое — «Лев»? Бокуто становится коленями на кресло и, положив руки на спинку, хохочет. Широфуку прячет глаза за ладонью, Ямамото рычит от злости, а когда Кая таки сдвигают в сторону, становятся видны сияющие праздничными огнями крыши нескольких полицейских машин.  


— Лев, прекрати брыкаться, Куроо, придурок, прекрати ржать… — и тут, бросая взгляд на Куроо, Яку резко меняется в лице.

Он смотрит неверящим взглядом, а потом иронично поднимает брови, аж ослабляя хватку на шее белобрысого пацана. Пацан пользуется моментом, отодвигается как можно дальше и прижимается лицом к окну.

— Что это? — спрашивает успокоившийся Яку, поднимая бровь.

— Где? — спрашивает Куроо, поднимая бровь в ответ.

— У тебя. На голове, — с расстановкой отвечают ему.

Боже, только не снова. Кажется, к концу первого дня пребывания здесь, если их всех не посадят, Куроо набьет себе на лбу что-нибудь типа «отвалите, это мои волосы».

— Моя прическа, — как маленькому, отвечает Куроо.

Желтый кружок в небе — солнышко, Ямамото только что подрезал машинку, а у Куроо на голове — волосы, которые выглядят нормально.

— Это вертолет? — неожиданно спрашивает тот долговязый пацан со странным именем.

— Это моя прическа, — продолжает стоять на своем Куроо.

— Нет, правда, это вертолет, — и парень тычет куда-то в небо, чуть ли не плюща нос о стекло.

Несколько секунд в машине царит тишина, и тогда становится понятно, что на самом деле за пределами машины нихрена не тихо. И дело не в шуршащей под колесами дороге, не в полицейской сирене и не в возмущенных сигналах от подрезанных водителей, хотя все это создает мелодичную какофонию погони. Где-то вверху шелестят огромные лопасти и даже что-то вещают через громкоговоритель.

— Это правда вертолет! — восторженно восклицает Бокуто.

Куроо ему подмигивает:

— Все для тебя, Бо.

— Тецуро, это серьёзно, — нравоучительно говорит Кай, хмуро всматриваясь в небо через заднее окно.

А он-то не в курсе.

Все эти шутки призваны скрыть одну простую истину: они в дерьме.

* * *

Первую машину они меняют буквально через несколько минут: Ямамото тормозит где-то у начала южных районов, они вылетают на улицу и бегут, отстреливаясь от тормозящих полицейских фордов. Где-то вверху шумит вертолёт, но Куроо даже не поднимает голову, потому что понимает: они в трущобах.

Пока он несётся вслед за всеми, в голове одно за другим всплывают воспоминания. У Яку, как обычно, всё продумано, и они вереницей пробираются по узкой улочке к другой тачке. Люмьеровская плёнка вспыхивает в голове вместе со знакомыми ощущениями и голосами.

Перестрелка в маленьком кинотеатре; пьяные музыкальные ночи в «Королеве Елизавете»; труп белой девчонки на железнодорожных путях; тёмный силуэт католического креста на фоне розово-закатного неба; поножовщина в Джалан Джаксе и влажное хлюпанье, с которым лезвие выходит из груди; уличные торговцы в соломенных шляпах и ворох глазастых пластиковых браслетов по шесть тысяч рупий; рис с карри на площади Кота Туа; смуглая проститутка в льняных шароварах с мягкими ладонями; церковные авто с дорогими кожаными сидениями; какофония пробки на узких улицах Старого города; индийская еда, выжигающая глотку, в забегаловке Большого Джи; открытая сигаретная пачка и прозрачная, хрустящая упаковка кокаина на жертвеннике под статуей Иисуса Христа; Кай, рассеянно подкидывающий в руке гильзу; захламленная квартира в самой южной части Тхамрина, с самой большой ванной, которая когда-либо была у Куроо; Церковь; снова Церковь.

Ямамото газует, едва Куроо успевает захлопнуть багажник.

Тойота Прадо, естественно, меньше минивэна, но у нее стандартно большой для хэтчбэков багажник, в котором по принципу «в тесноте, да не в обиде» можно укомплектовать двух огромных мужиков. В результате Куроо и Бокуто оказываются отгорожены от остального салона задними сидениями.

— Нам нужно на Препедан, — командует Яку. Он залетает на переднее пассажирское. — Так ведь, Бокуто?

Тот задирает голову, несколько секунд смотрит непонимающим взглядом, а потом кивает, поудобнее устраивая задницу в огромном запасном колесе, будто в надувном круге среди бассейна — только коктейля не хватает.

— Да, Коноха должен был оставить машину там. Ну где перекресток со съездом в парк. В большом таком складе со стройматериалами.

— А поточнее адреса нет? — осведомляется Яку таким противным голосом, что Куроо, откидывающему грязные тряпки в дальний угол багажника, хочется бросить одной из них ему в затылок, чтоб не говорил с малышом Бо — рост за метр восемьдесят, обхват бицухи под пятьдесят сантиметров — таким голосом.

— На этой улице половина зданий выглядит как склады, — бухтит Ямамото, выезжая на трассу.

— Эй, у меня все продумано, у меня есть скрин из гугл карт! — хмурит кустистые брови Бокуто, достает из брюк телефон и протягивает его вперед. — Юкие, передай, пожалуйста.

Куроо несколько секунд сомневается, что им правда удастся оторваться: полицейские машины, уже без сирены, вылетают следом с другого заезда, но потом половина из них сворачивает в сторону окраины, а шумящий где-то справа вертолет, наоборот, берет курс на центр. 

Широфуку передает телефон с картой Яку, тот смотрит и кивает:

— Меняем машину и едем в Церковь.

Чёрт.

— Думаю, старику очень захочется поговорить с тобой, Куроо.

Чёрт!

— Он возвращается завтра утром, — мягко сообщает Кай с лицом человека, который зашел в камеру к смертнику, чтобы сказать «не сегодня».

Если в Джакарту прилетят бравые парни во главе с Футакучи, Куроо понадобится любая поддержка, и одного Бокуто тут не хватит. Уломать на огнестрельную помощь его друзей-подчиненных-нянек явно больше не получится, вся надежда на Церковь, а значит — надежды не осталось.

— Откуда возвращается? — спрашивает Куроо.

— Не твое дело, — припечатывает Яку. — Молись, чтобы он тебя не пристрелил.

— Или хотя бы не узнал, — прыскает Бокуто.

— Во-первых, молиться — это по вашей части, святой отец, а во-вторых, Бокуто, — Куроо оборачивается и строго на него смотрит. — У меня нормальная прическа.

Дорога до Препедана будет длинной.

* * *

Около двадцати минут они едут в относительной тишине, только Широфуку шуршит оберткой от чего-то, Яку с Каем вполголоса обсуждают дела, а белобрысый пацан периодически задает глупые вопросы, дергая Яку за рукав. Ямамото включает радио.

— …и к другим новостям. Свадьба Гунтера Перкасы, сына политика Гемы Пертиви, пройдет в резиденции семьи на озере Ситупатеннганг. На празднование приглашены более пятисот человек, все желающие могут…

— Э-э, что? — спрашивает он, когда все начинают смотреть на него через зеркальце заднего вида. — Не смотрите на меня так. Я не могу ехать в тишине!

Улица Препедан — концентрированная Джакарта. Куроо не чувствует ностальгического надрыва: этот город — не то место, по которому можно скучать, но, глядя на ржавый сайдинг маленьких домов, на разрисованные когда-то белые заборы, на граффити, которые перечеркивают другие граффити, на стоящие по обочинам впритык друг к дружке мопеды, Куроо чувствует, как его накрывает узнаванием, хотя, возможно, ни разу и не был в этой части Препедана. Вся Джакарта выглядит именно так: будто собранный из найденного под ногами мусора муравейник.

— Тормози, Тора, нам сюда, — Яку тычет в правый край лобового стекла.

Куроо снова привстает. Точка назначения выделяется среди остальных домов высокой шиферной крышей и облицованными кусками гофрированного металла стенами, ни с чем не перепутаешь.

Из машины они выбираются уже без спешки и спокойно пересаживаются. Кай даже успевает пожать руку одному из работников, спрыгнувшему со сложенных кирпичей.

— Это самая жалкая машина в моей жизни, — бурчит себе под нос Ямамото.

Куроо вытягивает ноги вперед, сидя на бортике открытого багажника и разминая шею. Самая жалкая машина в жизни Ямамото оказывается очередным минивэном — на этот раз облезлым, с пробивающимся из-под охровой краски грязно-голубым цветом, с наклейками туристической фирмы и вмятиной там, где должна быть задняя левая фара. Перекатывающийся с пятки на носок Бокуто пожимает плечами и опускает уголки рта — Куроо согласен: Ямамото не видел жалких машин.

Кай над чем-то смеется вместе с мужиком в комбинезоне, снова пожимает ему руку, бросает им:

— Пора, поехали, — и идет в сторону машины.

Пока они усаживаются, Куроо по-джентльменски говорит Широфуку «дамы вперед», и в отместку за это она отдавливает ему ноги, пролезая в салон.

До Церкви, стоящей на юго-восточном отшибе города, около получаса езды. За бортом сгущаются сумерки, копов на горизонте не наблюдается — ничто не предвещает беды. Но когда минивэн останавливается под светофором, Яку говорит:

— Теперь, Куроо, нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

На этот раз тот сидит на заднем ряду, с Бокуто и Каем, а длинного пацана пересаживают на переднее сидение.

— Теперь? — тупо переспрашивает Куроо, чуя подвох.

— Теперь, когда за нами точно уже никто не гонится, — повторяет Яку.

А потом раздается щелчок, и Куроо замечает, что почти все присутствующие в машине стволы направлены на него.

— Эй, — возмущённо говорит Куроо. — Вы что? Это вместо объятий?

Яку демонстративно снимает свою беретту с предохранителя. Точнее обе беретты в обеих руках.

— Гони в объезд по седьмой, — бросает он Ямамото, хмуря светлые брови. Тот даже не оборачивается на Куроо, и у последнего теперь зияющая рана — в сердце, дыра — в душе и скоро будет дырка в бедренной кости, если Широфуку не уберёт пистолетное дуло от его бока.

Куроо решает, что пристально смотреть взбешённому Яку в глаза — всё равно что подписаться на самоубийство, так что он переводит взгляд влево и экстренно пытается сменить тему.

— Кстати, что это вообще такое? — тычет он пальцем в долговязого. Тому приходится подобрать под себя колени, чтобы не проломить бардачок, но и он — вы только подумайте! — тоже наставил на него пистолет. — И почему оно в меня целится?

— О, это Хайба Лев, — перегибаясь через заднее сидение, дружелюбно вставляет Бокуто — единственный в этой тачке, кто не тычет в Куроо оружием. — Л-е-в. Которого ты так настойчиво игнорил. Он новенький певчий мальчик, — Куроо передергивает от воспоминаний об этой должности, — в Церкви. Блин, прикинь, за метр девяносто ростом!

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо здоровается Лев. На самом деле, Куроо мог бы и сам догадаться, что он новенький: ряса насыщенно-чёрная, не выцветшая — даром что не похрустывает, когда тот двигается. — И… я просто повторяю за Яку-саном?

— А если Яку-сан с крыши прыгнет, ты тоже прыгнешь? — скептично фыркает Куроо. Подумать только, да если бы все повторяли за Яку, он, Куроо, не дожил бы и до двадцати. — Получше образец для подражания не мог себе найти?

И тут же замолкает, потому что обычно, когда Яку опускает брови к переносице ниже еще на полтора миллиметра, где-то поблизости на следующее утро находят труп. И Куроо не хочет оказаться этим самым трупом. Но надолго его не хватает:

— Ребята, ну, нормально же ехали. Мне обидно.

— Нам тоже было обидно, — ворчит Ямамото из-за руля, — когда ты дал дёру со всей выручкой от партии в Шанхай.

— До слёз, — подтверждает Яку.

— Куроо-сан украл выручку со сделки? — суёт свой длинный нос с переднего сидения Лев, робко выставляя свой пистолет из-за подголовника.

Это было бы даже мило, если бы Куроо был из тех, кто любит, когда на него наставляют что-то длинное, узкое и неорганическое.

— Куроо-сан нагрел нас на выручку со сделки, — уточняет Ямамото и делает крутой вираж. — Своих же кинул!

— Потише, ты не в ГТА! — гаркает Яку. — А ты, Лев, убери пушку и сиди тихо, понял?

— Но, Яку-са…

— Лев!

Пользуясь внутренними распрями, Куроо вопросительно — почти умоляюще — смотрит на единственного здравомыслящего человека в этом дурдоме:

— Кай, ну хоть ты им скажи!

— Вот как вернёшь десять тысяч долларов, так я сразу, — добродушно соглашается тот, и Куроо чувствует, что его загнали в угол. Сукины дети. А ведь он к ним со всей душой!

— А что насчёт милосердия и всепрощения? — спрашивает он.

— А если я чек выпишу? — снова, чуть настойчивее.

А потом сдаётся:

— Ладно, ладно. Ну и что мне надо сделать, чтобы старик-епископ меня не прикончил?  


Как будто проблема только в нем. Да тут половина Джакарты спит и видит, как бы подпортить Куроо лицо.

— Об этом нужно было думать раньше, — отрезает Яку. 

Какая скука. Да кто вообще думает о последствиях?

Пытаясь абстрагироваться от безрадостных перспектив, Куроо ёрзает на сиденье и наконец придумывает, как грамотно сменить тему. Тем более этот вопрос действительно не дает ему покоя уже почти час:

— Не то чтобы я против, я одобрю любое ваше решение: ваша жизнь, ваши опрометчивые поступки, но, кстати — _почему вы все вместе?_

Яку цыкает — видимо, то, что Куроо и небеса благословляют союз Церкви с Бокуто и компанией, не значит, что его благословляет сам Яку.

— Не меняй тему, ясно? Лучше подумай о своих проблемах с епископом.

А потом после паузы неохотно тянет:

— Ты вообще не слышал, что происходит в городе?

— Чувак. — Лицо Яку требует прекратить называть его так, пока он держит Куроо на прицеле. — Меня не было здесь три года, и не было бы ещё дольше, если бы уроды из Дате не отрезали мне пути к отступлению, а бравые пилоты Фрэнк и Майкл не предали нашу дружбу. Откуда я могу знать, какой хренью вы тут страдаете на этот раз?

— Дате? — переспрашивает Широфуку, приоткрывая один глаз. Дуло её маузера всё ещё смотрит прямо на Куроо и приносит ощутимый дискомфорт. — Ты что, натравил на себя Дате?.. О. 

Куроо бы ей ответил, но немногое удастся сказать человеку, который держит пушку как раз на уровне твоих гениталий. Широфуку всегда была умной девочкой, стерва. Так что он переключается на Бокуто, который как раз спрашивает:

— Погоди, бро, что за Дате?

Он укладывает руки на спинку сидения прямо позади затылка Куроо. С таким тылом уже как-то спокойней.

— Аоне.

Куроо говорит это слово, вполоборота глядя на Бокуто — возможно, единственного не только в этой машине, но и во всей криминальной Джакарте, кто не хочет его пристрелить.

И лицо Бокуто озаряется пониманием. Он даже хочет что-то сказать, наверняка что-то поддерживающее и ободряющее — Куроо не сомневается в своем друге, — но тут в обсуждение вмешивается Яку:

— Ты тупой? Как ты вообще умудрился натравить на себя Аоне?

— Давайте поговорим об этом в исповедальне, святой отец, — отшучивается он, нервно смеясь и делая страшные глаза.

Потому что это длинная история. И Куроо быстро возвращается к поднятой теме.

— Так что у вас здесь за праздник дружбы и толерантности? В прошлый раз, когда мы виделись все вместе, Широфуку пообещала прострелить тебе голову. А теперь, гляньте-ка, сидите в одной машине, ближе, чем на расстоянии судебного запрета…

— Ха-ха-ха, очень смешно, — бесцветным голосом говорит Широфуку, зубами открывая чупа-чупс и сплевывая ошметки упаковки на пол. — Смешнее будет, только когда я отстрелю тебе член.

Куроо не уверен, что это будет смешно. Конечно, она не выстрелит — это ясно как дважды два, но ему все равно неуютно с пистолетом, тычущим ему в место, которым он, по расхожему мнению, думает.

— Давай не будем впадать в крайности… — слабым голосом просит Куроо. Чтоб он еще когда-нибудь вообще сел рядом с ней. — Давайте вы опустите свои стволы, и мы обсудим, почему вы тут все такие злые.

— По-моему, это очевидно, — Яку очерчивает дулом дугу, кивая головой на самого Куроо, явно подразумевая что-то нелицеприятное.

— Да нет, — Куроо не хочет возвращаться к теме любимого себя, потому что это чревато. — Вы с какого-то хрена работаете вместе. У вас что, временный союз? Бо, вы же с ребятами тут полторы недели только, разве нет?

— Слышал про Укая? — Яку не дает Бокуто ответить.

И на самом деле, это очень, очень внезапный вопрос.

— Старшего? Смеёшься? — хмыкает Куроо, стараясь втянуться в такую резкую смену темы. — А кто нет? Он же селебрити криминальной тусовки. Майкл Джексон от фальшивомонетничества! — Куроо разворачивается: — А что?.. Хочешь сказать, что он внезапно воскрес из небытия именно в Джакарте?

У Куроо тысяча предположений, и это — самое вероятное из них, раз Яку так внезапно вспоминает про легенду фальшивых денег, рассказы о котором снуют по криминальному миру не первое десятилетие. Страничка в Википедии вполне может служить индикатором популярности, искренне считает Куроо. Особенно если статья про тебя начинается со слова «гений».

Проблема только в том, что об Укае ничего не было слышно уже много лет. «Таинственно исчезнувший» и всё такое. Слухов ходило много: были подозрения, что он осел под чужим именем в какой-то из стран третьего мира или что его таки сцапал Интерпол. Сплетен — тоже. Хотя было бы здорово, если бы он всплыл. Только желательно не в Чиливунге спиной кверху. Куроо, конечно, печатанием денег не занимался, но автограф бы взял с удовольствием.

— Ну, он был в городе, — говорит Яку, пряча пистолет, за что Куроо ему очень благодарен.

— Был? — он аж выражение «я все знаю» с лица теряет. — Укай? Так ты серьёзно? Ну и когда встреча с фанатами? Дресс-код — повседневный или нужно сказать Ямамото, чтобы завернул за смокингом?

— Был, но где он сейчас — неизвестно, — обрывает полет мечты Кай.

Когда в тебя наконец-то никто не целится, жизнь становится гораздо приятнее, кроме разве что:

— Широфуку, спрячь пистолет, пристрелишь меня, когда выйдем из машины. Так что с Укаем?

— Мы не знаем, где он сейчас, — еще раз повторяет Кай. — Да и никто не знает, хотя весь город перерыли. Но суть в том, что перед своим исчезновением он пустил на подпольный рынок набор идеальных долларовых клише.

Куроо скептически морщится; ему не верится в то, что кто-то мог сделать _идеальные долларовые клише_ — даже такой гений, как Укай. Иначе здесь уже вовсю сновали бы…

— А доллары-то американские?

— Да.

Сновали бы американцы. Но ни одной капиталистической рожи он пока не приметил. И тем не менее Куроо всё ещё не улавливает:

— Так, хорошо, Укай в Джакарте, забацал клише, пустил на рынок. А как это связано с тем, что вы все теперь подружки?

Наступает заминка: Кай делает нарочито безмятежное лицо, словно вообще не при делах, Яку хмурится — видимо, здесь замешано что-то особенно выводящее его из себя. В итоге говорит Бокуто. Начинает, как обычно, издалека, почесывая лохматый затылок:

— Помнишь, я тебе говорил, что мы должны передать непонятно что в стремном чемодане?

«Мы» — это его маленькая, но мультифункциональная команда наемников. Храбрый квартет, вооруженный резвым интеллектом (Коноха Акинори, тридцать три года), недюжинной силой (Бокуто, тридцать четыре, и Широфуку, всегда совсем чуть-чуть за двадцать) и еще чем-то — Куроо не в курсе, на чем специализируется их новая девочка, которую они приняли к себе чуть больше месяца назад.

Куроо копается в памяти, и та выдаёт:

«Бро, бро, мы щас, короче, едем в Сереган, отдавать какой-то груз и забирать за него два лимона. Кому-нибудь передать приветы в Джакарте?.. Ой, ладно, не бесись».

И еще вот это:

«Чувак, этот чемодан такооой страаанный, тут и электронный замок, и обычный, и пароль, и вообще, а как ты думаешь, что внутри? Щепка от лодки Ноя? Расческа Элвиса Пресли? Эта штука, чашка — Грааль, во! Или…»

— А-а-а, золото скифов? — со знанием дела кивает Куроо. — Помню.

Яку переводит подозрительный взгляд с одного на другого:

— Золото скифов?

— Ну, или хрустальное дилдо, — Куроо разводит руками. — Мы так и не решили. Ну и что там с чемоданом?

Бокуто ещё раз чешет затылок, а потом начинает смущённо блуждать взглядом по салону.

— Ну, мы провернули сделку, забрали оплату в драгоценных камнях, должны были ехать на следующий день, а потом…

— А потом нас обокрали, — заканчивает за него Широфуку, вновь блеснув способностью рубить правду-матку.

Куроо так и замирает, занеся руку, чтобы почесать нос, а потом переводит взгляд то на Бокуто, грозно поджавшего губы, то на Широфуку, которая безмятежно открывает окно и выбрасывает туда палочку от чупа-чупса.

— Кто посмел? — искренне удивляется он.

Охренеть. Кто вообще додумался ограбить Бокуто? Ведь это же Бокуто Котаро, который объявлен в розыск правительствами пятидесяти восьми стран!

— Картель, — отвечает Ямамото.

— _Картель Восхода?_ — тупо переспрашивает Куроо и тянет шепотом: — Картель, твою мать, Вос-хо-да?

В идеале Куроо вообще не хотелось бы слышать это название, пока он находится в Джакарте, но сейчас он сидит и, черт побери, обсуждает Картель Восхода.

И прежде чем ему успевают ответить, не сдерживается и интересуется:

— Старик Вашиджо до сих пор жив, что ли? — скорбные кивки вместо слов. — Да из него же песок сыпался, еще когда я уезжал. А остальные? Ушиджима? Или тот же…

— Ушиджима тоже живее всех живых, — кисло отзывается Яку. — И Тендо, если ты о нём спросить хотел.

— Чёрт, Вашиджо живой, его главные подпевалы — живы, что ж за день-то такой, — бормочет Куроо себе под нос, вытирая пот со лба. Рубашка, в которой он сошёл с самолёта, сверху напялив бронежилет, вся мокрая. — Блин, народ, давайте закроем окна и включим кондиционер.

— Классная идея, но он здесь не работает, — бурчит Ямамото. — Я это выяснил, пока в тебя целились.

Оказывается, в мире происходит столько интересных открытий, пока в Куроо целятся. Учитывая, что на уговоры не стрелять он тратит треть своего времени лет с пятнадцати, вся жизнь проходит мимо.

— Ладно-ладно, не бурчи только, — отмахивается Куроо и свистит, привлекая внимание. — Эй, певчий мальчик, открой окно пошире, до меня не долетает. Так вот, продолжаем, — он разворачивается обратно с самым деловым видом. — Бо, как ты вообще умудрился дать Картелю себя обокрасть? С каких пор они вообще обворовывают проезжающих мимо фрилансеров? Или вы перешли им дорожку?

— Ничего мы не переходили, — Бокуто недовольно скрещивает руки и устремляет тоскливый взгляд в окно. — Это даже были не эти ваши… Ушиджима с Тендо.

— По описанию, — кивает Широфуку, почёсывая затылок пистолетом, — никто вообще не понимает, кто именно это был. Видимо, просто кто-то захотел выслужиться.

Куроо качает головой:

— Блин, Бо, ты умудрился продуть кому-то левому?! Нет, я понимаю, если бы это был Тендо, этот мудак всегда был тем еще прохвостом, а с Ушиджимой мне так вообще страшно одним воздухом дышать. Но хрен пойми кому?

— Отстань, — Бокуто обиженно отворачивается в другую сторону, демонстрируя сотню раз переломанный профиль, и грустно бормочет: — Мы не были готовы.

— Ладно-ладно, окей, вы не были готовы, они вас подловили, — мирно машет руками Куроо. Если Бокуто сейчас раскиснет, ему же, Куроо, будет хуже всех. — А эти что? — кивок в сторону Кая и Яку. — Вовремя вас утешили?

— И тут мы вернулись к оттискам, — без должной торжественности объявляет Яку. Напомните Куроо не доверять ему свою свадьбу или похороны: испортит самые важные эпизоды жизни. — Их приблизительная стоимость варьируется от десяти с половиной до тринадцати миллионов.

— Долларов? — присвистывает Куроо. Да за эти деньги он мог бы нанять Дате, чтобы те гонялись друг за другом.

Яку качает головой, и Куроо хмурится:

— Рупий? Йен?

— Евро.

— Офигеть… — Куроо таращит глаза, пребывая в ступоре. — И что… Стоп, Бо, так вы тоже полезли в гонку за этими скрижалями Ветхого Завета? Чтобы возместить финансовый ущерб?.. У вас что, настолько плохо с деньгами?

— Не совсем, — качает головой Кай и хочет еще что-то сказать, но Бокуто его прерывает:

— Ну, мы решили объединиться. Церковь интересовали — как ты их назвал, клево было? — а, скрижали. Нас — да, деньги, это ведь сумка с тринадцатью миллионами, бро! — и Куроо тут даже поспорить не может. — Но изначально получилось как бы немножко… не поэтому… Да и объединились мы вот буквально часа полтора назад…

С каждым словом брови Куроо поднимаются всё выше и выше. Понимание происходящего, к сожалению, пропорционально не растёт.

Что вообще произошло в этом городе, пока он захватывал самолёт?

Яку выуживает из кармана рясы мятую пачку Мальборо и опускает своё окно:

— Он всё равно не врубится, — доставая зубами сигарету, комментирует он. — Ведь это нужно слушать с самого начала.

— Это вы тут интеллектуалы, куда мне до вас, — строит ему рожу Куроо. — Хотя нет, стоп, а что за сумка с деньгами? Я думал, цена известна. Эти ваши идеальные скрижали, — «Оттиски», — ворчит Яку, — что, уже успели продать?

Все снова мнутся, и у Куроо складывается ощущение, что за этим неловким молчанием прячется еще какая-то история.

— Ну, да, — наконец кивает Кай, — они продавались. Несколько раз.

— Несколько — в смысле дохрена, — подсказывает Ямамото. — И крались столько же. Они из рук в руки чаще переходили, чем десять рупий на рынке.

— Да ладно тебе, дохрена, — Яку замолкает, чтобы прикурить и затянуться, — всего два раза. Потому что Дайшо продал…

На этом имени Куроо просто распирает от интереса, потому что такие пересечения — уже не совпадение.

— Дайшо? — перебивает он Яку. — Что? А он тут как замешан? Он виноват? Точно виноват, гарантирую! — черкает Куроо в воздухе рукой. — Дайшо всегда виноват, во всём. Понятия не имею, что у вас тут за дерьмо происходит, но начал его Дайшо!

Яку застывает с сигаретой около рта и смотрит на него осуждающе. Потом затягивается и говорит:

— Ты можешь хоть раз не делать выводов, пока ничего не знаешь?

— Вот, ребят, я ничего не знаю, но во всём определённо виноват… — все равно продолжает Куроо, не в силах остановиться.

— Правильно, ты ничего не знаешь. А потому заткнись и послушай, — обрывает его Яку. — И ты всегда говоришь, что виноват Дайшо.

— И что? — возмущается Куроо. — Я когда-нибудь ошибался?

— Как насчёт предыдущих восьми раз? — вставляет Кай. 

Ямамото поддакивает:

— Или когда ты уговорил епископа устроить налёт на его квартиру из-за перестрелки в арабском квартале, а оказалось…

— Это была не моя ошибка! — отрицает Куроо. — Это…

Со щелчком Яку снова наставляет на него пистолет — остается только заткнуться. Широфуку посмеивается. И когда Яку вопросительно выгибает бровь, Куроо пальцами показывает, как закрывает свой рот на воображаемый замок и выкидывает ключ в окно.

— В последний раз Дайшо, — медленно начинает Яку, — продал оттиски молодой японской банде и получил за них деньги. Но оттиски остались на рынке, потому что Терушима собирался продать их…

— Терушима? Это тот крашеный попугай в ботинках из крокодиловой кожи? — спрашивает Куроо.

Но у Яку то ли не остаётся сил приструнять Куроо, то ли он прекрасно понимает, что если его криминальную деятельность ещё можно держать в узде, то характер с прибабахом — нет.

— Да, тот самый Терушима, — кивает он, — в той самой крокодиловой коже.

Прошло три года, а этот неудачник все еще носит свои безвкусные ботинки. И тут до него доходит…

— Стоп! А как Терушима мог кому-то их продать, если их уже продал Дайшо?

— Терушима их не продавал, — терпеливо поясняет Кай. Широфуку снова тихо смеётся.

— Яку только что сказал, что Терушима их кому-то толкнул, — не унимается Куроо. 

— Он хотел, но не толкнул.

— Да как он мог хотеть, если их уже продал Дайшо?!

— Ну, он украл их у покупателей Дайшо.

Ну вот, теперь всё стало более-менее понятно. 

— После того, как Дайшо сам украл их у него. 

Нет, кажется, он все-таки поторопился с выводами.

— Технически, — говорит Кай, — Дайшо украл их два раза: до и после япон…

— Да вы издеваетесь! — восклицает Куроо.

Широфуку смеётся уже в полный голос.

— Блин, бро, — хлопает его по плечу Бокуто, — серьёзно, мы сами запутались со всей этой хренью. Забудь. Самое главное тут — финал.

— И что в финале? — с подозрением спрашивает Куроо, пытаясь хоть как-то разобраться в информационном хаосе.

Бокуто выдерживает сценическую паузу, на что Яку закатывает глаза, и отвечает:

— То, что кто-то увел скрижали из-под носа и у нас, и у Картеля.

— Это Дайшо, — моментально реагирует Куроо.

— Ты только прилетел, — снисходительно улыбается Кай, но Куроо видит, как тот почему-то напрягается. — Ну вот с чего ты это взял?

В ответ Куроо смотрит на них как на детей:

— Да это ж главный закон джунглей — первым делом проверять Дайшо. Всю жизнь вам это говорю.

Яку, Кай, Бокуто и Широфуку поочерёдно переглядываются, будто играют в какую-то игру, о которой Куроо ничего неизвестно. А когда это уже начинает раздражать, Яку медленно произносит:

— Ну, на самом деле, Терушима и назвал нам его как главного подозреваемого… Но это ещё ничего не доказывает, и я не хочу ничего слушать про то, что он точно виновен, просто потому, что в пятнадцать лет он чуть не отгрыз тебе нос!

— Не нос, а ухо, — обижается Куроо, — и нам было по шестнадцать. И вообще, я не понял, когда это вы поговорили с Терушимой? Да, если честно, я вообще ничего не понял.

— Потому что этот разговор не на пять минут. Всё, что нужно тебе знать сейчас, это то, что вся Джакарта охотится за оттисками чёртового легендарного фальшивомонетчика, которые тот пустил по рукам, как грёбаную часовую бомбу. Остальное расскажет епископ.


	2. Chapter 2

Как изрядный безбожник Куроо оценивает храмы по художественной ценности постеров со святыми, защищенности ящика с подаяниями и удобству лавочек. Так что ничего удивительного в том, что католическая церковь на берегу мусорной реки Чиливунг, с унылыми стенами и девизом «ни себе ни людям» за свои отвратительные скамейки получает твердую троечку и плевок на порог.

Впрочем, если Куроо плюнет в этом пристанище святой веры, то епископ потом плюнет в его кремированные останки.

Куроо чувствует каждую кость в своем теле, и оно ненавидит его за то, что он уснул на твердом дереве, согнувшись в три погибели. Сколько раз он себе говорил — не спать на скамейках в церкви? Столько же — не спать в местах, где тебя может разбудить Яку. Видимо, за три года из головы выветривается больше, чем нужно.

— Давай вставай, до службы осталось двадцать минут, — Яку высится над ним в ореоле света из узкого витражного окна, а потом бездушно и сильно пинает по свесившейся ноге. Он слишком жесток для того, кто носит сан диакона, но зато эталонно бездушен для головореза.

— Который час? — сипит Куроо. Ужасно хочется пить, и он кладет ладонь на кадык, пытаясь смочить горло слюной, после чего кривится.

— Самое время поднимать свой зад, — кивает Яку, рукой хлопая Куроо по колену. — Куда ты грязные ботинки ставишь? Здесь же люди сидят.

Не ставить так не ставить, Куроо со стоном поднимает себя в сидячее положение. Яку смотрит на него с непередаваемым злорадством, и в этот момент очень трудно сдержаться и не показать ему средний палец.

А дальше Яку, не давая ему прийти в себя, говорит фразу, которая кому хочешь испортит настроение:

— Поднимайся. Епископ ждёт тебя.

* * *

В келье свет не горит. Высокие узкие витражи заполняют помещение красными и синими пятнами: те расползаются по каменному полу, по поверхности дубового стола, застывают поверх черной рясы на плечах Наоя.

Старик опускает расписную фарфоровую чашечку — итальянское или испанское производство, он не признаёт дешевой посуды — аккурат в ореол цветного пятна на столешнице.

В полной тишине Куроо медленно наклоняет голову к шее, поочередно щёлкая суставами.

— Значит, захотелось вернуться под аплодисменты, мальчик? — цокает языком старик, щуря лисьи глаза.

Между прочим, Куроо любит аплодисменты, но не когда от них больше проблем, чем пользы, и уж тем более не когда они по звучанию похожи на пальбу из полицейских HK45. Поэтому его ответ: нет, не захотелось. Вообще, «захотелось вернуться» — это точно не про Куроо и Джакарту.

— Да не то чтобы, — говорит он и почти не врет.

Старик-епископ — всё такой же приземистый, невысокий, со своей добродушной хитрой мордой и бордовой рясой в золотистых нашивках — удручённо вздыхает, имитируя сочувствие.

— Вы не рады меня видеть? — Куроо прекрасно знает, что единственная радость, которую он может доставить ближнему своему, — это радость от своей кончины.

Некомата несколько секунд смотрит на него, постукивая пальцами по подбородку, будто бы взвешивает, а потом тянет:

— Ты украл мои деньги, Тецуро.

— Я не крал, — говорит Куроо абсолютно серьезным тоном. Наой смотрит на него нравоучительно, в глазах так и читается: «Брать чужое и сбегать — это и значит красть».

В голове крутится детское «я не успел отдать», потому что этот бешеный Ивайзуми из мотоклуба «Цитадель» загнал его в тупик, и у Куроо был выбор — помереть как святой Стефан во славу Божию или бежать из Джакарты налегке, без сменных трусов, но с десятью косарями.

Куроо обычно без проблем выбирался из таких беспросветных задниц: тут улыбнувшись, там подмигнув, — но епископ такого терпеть не мог.

— Ты мне должен десять тысяч с поставок в Амбон.

И стоило речи зайти о деньгах, он становился ещё страшнее.

— У меня сейчас нет таких денег, — собравшись с духом, признаётся Куроо, чувствуя, что совершает самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. Не считая того раза, когда он съел два перца чили на спор… И того, когда он решил, что отправить Яку на свидание с девушкой ростом метр девяносто семь — хорошая идея.

— Ну так дай мне хоть одну причину, — старик растягивает губы в дружелюбнейшей из своих улыбок, — чтобы я тебя не прикончил.

— Ну, я симпатичный? — пробует Куроо.

Градус опасности на термометре, который всегда помогал ему остаться в живых, поднимается до заоблачных цифр — Куроо уже чувствует запах палёного. И судя по безмятежному лицу епископа, рвануть может в любой момент, так что Куроо спешит реабилитироваться:

— Я могу пригодиться! Вы же с девятнадцати лет меня знаете, епископ.

— С восемнадцати, Тецуро, — поправляет его Некомата, — с восемнадцати. А еще коэффициент твоей разрушительности. И посчитай проценты от стоимости товара, которые набежали за эти три года. Так почему всё-таки я не должен тебя убивать?

— Ничего не имею против парочки отменных убийств, — Куроо сглатывает, краем глаза косясь по сторонам. Слева — арочный выход в молитвенный зал. Справа — двери в ризницу. — Только если ни одно из них не моё.

И все-таки решается:

— Дядюшка, ну чего вы…

— Манабу, прострели ему колено, — безмятежно приказывает епископ.

— Ладно, ладно! Давайте не будем кипятиться! Наой, опусти пушку!

Некомата искренне интересуется:

— Не понравилась перспектива?

— Епископ, — на язык напрашивается «старый ублюдок», но Куроо сдерживается как может, — у вас всего два диакона. Мы с Яку такой слаженный тандем, вы же не станете…

Некомата перебивает его:

— В Божьем доме сейчас один диакон, и это Тора.

— Вы что, уволили Яку? — Тогда какого хрена он здесь ошивается? — Нет, вы… Вы его повысили? Он теперь священник? Это нечестно, епископ!

В самой бандитской церкви Джакарты царит строгая вертикальная иерархия: твой духовный сан определяет твоё место в группировке. Прямо под носом у католических святых слуги божьи производят лучший синтетический героин в Индонезии, а также занимаются трафиком, потому что церковные перевозки в законодательстве на особом счету. Куроо, как человек, проварившийся в этом дерьме под укоряющим взглядом Иисуса почти десять лет и всеми правдами и неправдами заработавший сан диакона, понимает, что значит получить повышение в церкви Святого Ласкано. А ещё он понимает, что находиться в подчинении у Яку ему совсем не хочется.

— Как насчёт того, что он слишком молод?!

— Вы ровесники.

— Тогда почему я всё ещё не священник?!

— Потому что, пока я настоятель, в этой Церкви у тебя есть возможность стать только трупом, если ты не перестанешь меня утомлять, — постукивая ложечкой о края чашки, спокойно отвечает Некомата.

Некоторое время они сидят в молчании, пока Некомата, отпив чаю, не говорит:

— Но, на самом деле, тебе повезло, Тецуро. Ты вовремя решил посетить родные пенаты. У меня есть для тебя работа.

Звучит подозрительно. И Куроо прекрасно понимает, что слово «работа» не подразумевает, что ему будут платить. Но разве у него есть выбор?

— Вещайте, падре, — залихватски закидывает ногу на ногу Куроо, убедившись, что никто не собирается простреливать ему коленные суставы. По крайней мере, пока. — Яку вкратце рассказал мне, что почём. Хотите поучаствовать в гонке за мифическими сокровищами?

Некомата бесшумно отпивает из чашки и нейтрально спрашивает:

— Мифическими? Ты не веришь, что клише существуют?

— Ну, хотя бы вы не начинайте, — Куроо кривится в усмешке. — Конечно, ребята под впечатлением и вдохновлены идеей, но вы-то понимаете, с какой вероятностью это окажется пустышкой?

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал про Маркуса Глиндона? — неожиданно спрашивает Некомата, сцепляя пальцы в замок и ставя на них подбородок. Маленький, с редкими седыми волосами, с безобидным лицом и ласковым голосом, он кажется добрым дедушкой из дома престарелых. Только вот поведясь на этот обман, можно было лишиться пары конечностей. Или жизни.

— Было что-то в новостях, — расплывчато отвечает Куроо.

— В седьмом году Маркус произвёл четырнадцать миллионов монет номиналом в один фунт стерлингов. В Британии, естественно. По статистике, до сих пор каждая сороковая однофунтовая монета является подделкой. Причём подделкой, практически неотличимой от оригинала — они до сих пор изымают лишь по несколько случайно найденных монет, и то после десятка экспертиз.

— Талантливый парень, — присвистывает Куроо. — Кажется, припоминаю. Его же посадили?

— Я не к тому, — кашляет Некомата. — Маркус Глиндон был учеником Укая Иккея. Он использовал его недоработанные прототипы и технологию и адаптировал их под производство британской валюты. А сам Иккей, позволив Маркусу протестировать свои разработки, занялся американскими долларами.

— Да-да, вот про это я и слышал. Приехал в Джакарту, как-то поставил здесь на ноги производство, а потом почему-то исчез, пустив на рынок свои драгоценные оттис…

— Мы устроили здесь производство, — хмыкает Некомата, перебивая его. — Вместе.

— В смысле?

— Я, — повторяет епископ. Кажется, ему нравится недоумение на лице бывшего подопечного, — и Иккей. В прошлом феврале он прилетел в Джакарту, а четыре месяца назад мы запустили первые печатные станки.

— Вы и Ик… Погодите, вы что, знакомы?

— Очень старые друзья, — кивает Некомата, поигрывая чашкой и не отрывая от неё взгляда.

Куроо от удивления чуть ли не ложится грудью на стол.

— В Джакарте? Прямо под носом у Вашиджо? Со всем уважением, Ваше Преосвященство: вы что, рехнулись? 

Куроо потирает переносицу, а затем поднимает голову и неверяще щурится.

— Чтобы такой осторожный человек, как вы, и только ради возможности печатать деньги, которые всё равно рано или поздно обнаружат — если не Картель, то правительство… Я не понимаю, — он взмахивает рукой. — Сколько вы занимаетесь наркобизнесом — двадцать, сорок лет? Он стабилен и приносит отличные бабки. Так нахрена?

— Они безупречные, Тецуро, — улыбается Некомата. — Подделку нельзя обнаружить.

— Такого не бывает.

И тогда епископ делает жест в сторону Наоя, тот кивает, отворачивается к сейфу и достаёт оттуда сверток: обычный пакет с пачкой денег, какими с Церковью расплачивались покупатели.

— На, посмотри, — кивает Некомата.

Куроо, не скрывая интереса, тянется к пакету, потом плюхается обратно на стул и достаёт пару купюр. Он, конечно, не фальшивомонетчик, но в наличных, особенно в долларах, разбирается — специфика профессии. Яку бы сейчас сказал, что на самом деле его профессия — выводить окружающих из себя.

— Это его работа? — уточняет он. Епископ кивает, делает знак Наою, и тот протягивает ему ещё одну стодолларовую купюру. — Так, а это настоящие… Посмотрим.

И тут же приходится признать: на ощупь они действительно одинаковые. Никакой целлюлозы — только хлопок и лён. Пропорция подобрана настолько близко к оригиналу, что вполне могла бы отличаться только на одну сотую процента. Но на то Укай и гений.

Структура бумаги передана так точно, что ни чернила, ни их цвет, ни их состав не выдают никаких отличий между купюрами, сколько бы Куроо ни крутил их под насмешливым взглядом Некоматы. Краска ощущается выпукло, цвет будто взят пипеткой, а проведя ногтём по старому доброму старику Бену, Куроо ощущает очевидную рельефность. Он практически скребёт обе купюры, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь, но — нет. Одинаковая толщина. Детализация. Окаймление. Серийные номера.

Куроо хмурится.

— Как он подделал волокна? — спрашивает он, не отрывая взгляда от денег. — Они не нарисованы. Они _в самой бумаге_. Трафарет? Офсетка?

— Оттиски, которые сейчас гуляют по городу — это не просто трафарет для чернил. Это сложная комплексная техника, предусматривающая вставку нескольких вариантов серийных номеров для того, чтобы можно было их менять. Конечно, немаловажную роль играют и сами печатные станки — мы закупали их в Иране, они имитируют те, что стоят в монетном дворе в Вашингтоне. На самом деле, ноль выгоды, как казалось мне, — эти станки вышли из оборота в четвёртом году и должны были быть уничтожены в полной секретности, но их успели вывезти из страны. Тем не менее ещё полгода Иккей занимался… — Некомата подбирает слово, — …модификацией этих станков. Их сложно, но можно достать, если ты знаешь, где искать и не боишься последствий, — а вот его клише… Это ювелирная работа. Он уговорил меня провести одну… акцию, — тщательно подбирает слова епископ. — Мы запустили одну из финальных партий фальшивок на Гавайях и сымитировали донос — партию изъяли.

— Нет, — говорит Куроо, внезапно понимая, к чему всё идёт. — Даже не говорите этого вслух!

— Её…

— Я всё равно не поверю!

— ...признали подлинной. А донос — дезинформацией.

Куроо смотрит на него так, будто видит впервые в жизни.

Такого не может быть. Это сказки для малолетних преступников, считающих, что преступный мир полон бандитской романтики, как в фильмах Гая Ричи. Все любят байки про бандитов, которые совершают невозможное.

Но Куроо отлично знает, что преступники не могут творить чудеса. Они не умеют уклоняться от пуль, как Нео, они не исчезают, разлетаясь деньгами, как Айзенберг. И они не создают идеальные фальшивые деньги, которые признает подлинными монетный двор США.

— Безумие, — пораженно говорит Куроо. — Это просто безумие.

А этот урод Некомата только потягивает чай и посмеивается:

— Мне казалось, ты у нас самый… _особенный_ в Джакарте. И тебе так трудно поверить в «безумие»?

— Если под «особенным» вы подразумеваете «немного того», падре, — всё еще находясь в ступоре, рассеянно отвечает Куроо, — то не «особенный», а эксцентричный. Да просто взгляните на мою причёску!

— Она ужасна, — кивает Некомата и отставляет чашку. — Надеюсь, ты пришёл в себя? Теперь самое время обсудить, как ты будешь со мной расплачиваться.

— А что, — Куроо прекрасно знает, что ничего хорошего ему не светит, — есть варианты?

— У тебя — нет, — улыбается Некомата. — Так что, ты хочешь сначала узнать, почему Иккей пропал?

— Кстати, да, хороший вопрос. — Куроо оживляется: — Если у вас всё было на мази, зачем было прикрывать лавочку?

— Мы и не планировали. Но когда в дело вмешивается Картель, — епископ слегка сводит брови — жуткое зрелище, учитывая, что он продолжает улыбаться, — ты ничего не можешь планировать заранее.

— Ну, естественно, они пронюхали, — вздыхает Куроо почти сочувственно. — Это же _Картель_. Кстати, если полетели головы, почему Церковь ещё не сравняли с землёй?

— Потому что мне много лет, и я не дурак, Тецуро, — улыбается епископ. — А ещё потому, что самым секретным из всего было не производство денег, а моё партнёрство с Укаем. Никто из ребят не был в курсе, знал только Манабу. Правда выплыла наружу только после того, как Картель вышел на Укая.

— Не хотели подставляться?

— Ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько. Если бы Вашиджо узнал, что не я, а вообще кто-либо из Джакарты поддерживает Укая, он бы уничтожил этого идиота подчистую. Вместе со всей бандой.

Куроо уже не знает, радоваться ли ему новым сплетням или жалеть себя: раз Некомата рассказал ему о своём сотрудничестве с Укаем и раз он до сих пор жив, значит, это всё ещё тайна за семью печатями. А это означает, что Куроо слишком много знает. Просто закон жанра, мать твою.

— Ты вряд ли слышал эту историю. Иккей и Вашиджо не ладят.

— В каком смысле? — уточняет Куроо, чувствуя, как лихо осложняются повороты в истории, в которую он собирается влипнуть. — Мы ведь о лидере Картеля Восхода говорим, а не о янки из японского квартала.

— В самом ярко выраженном, который ты можешь себе представить, — Некомата трет сухие на вид ладони и качает головой. — Вашиджо ненавидит Укая. В шестидесятых мы с Вашиджо сели из-за него почти на двадцать пять лет. В Гитараме.

Куроо ничего не может с собой поделать: вздрагивает и моргает, глядя на лицо епископа.

Он знает, что тот сидел, но про Гитараму слышит впервые. Бокуто, отбывавший срок в Рикерсе, иногда мрачно шутил насчёт таких тюрем: «В моей жизни всё чётко, пока я не загремел в Гитараму или Карандиру». Гитарама — ад на земле, где заключенные жрут друг друга, чтобы выжить, трупы не убираются неделями, а не хватает не то что кроватей — даже места, чтобы лечь. Люди вынуждены круглосуточно стоять, пока их ноги не начинают гнить.

— Вы сидели в Гитараме? — не выдерживает он, сглатывая. — Двадцать пять лет?

Некомата улыбается — Куроо думает, что отсиди он в подобном месте хотя бы пару суток, то совсем разучился бы это делать, — и легкомысленно машет рукой:

— Сбежал при бунте в девяносто первом и угодил сюда. Вашиджо выпустили на несколько лет раньше — думаю, кто-то из его помощников заплатил огромные деньги, чтобы это провернуть. У меня в ту пору денег не было вообще.

— Из-за чего вы попались?

— Очень долго объяснять, — качает головой Некомата. — Крупное дело, высокие ставки, а Вашиджо был пылок и неосмотрителен, — он издал смешок. — Тем не менее он-то считает, что Иккею просто нужен был кто-то, кого можно было отдать на заклание.

— А вы? — хмурится Куроо.

— А я… Ну, скажем так, мы с Иккеем решили, что ради того куша, который нам светил, отсидка одного из нас — не самая большая потеря. Естественно, я не хотел проходить через такое, — признаётся он достаточно легко. — Но зато посмотри, что у меня есть сейчас.

— Вы решили?

— Ну, конечно, в большей степени так просто получилось. Вариантов тогда было не особо много. Иккею пришлось выбирать, кем пожертвовать, он сбежал с деньгами, а нас с Вашиджо схватила полиция Руанды.

— И после этого, — не верит Куроо, — после двадцати пяти лет в Гитараме он приезжает в Джакарту, и вы решаете открыть с ним магазинчик денег?! После того, как он вас сдал? Что за херня? Вы не похожи на святого, хоть и носите рясу. Да вы должны были первым делом взять Вашиджо под ручку и вместе посадить Укая в яму со скорпионами!

— Всё не так, как выглядит на первый взгляд, Тецуро. — Некомата задумчиво чешет локоть. Это его старая привычка, и сейчас Куроо начинает казаться, что под рукавом рясы может прятаться огромный уродливый шрам. — Они никогда не были друзьями. Мы с Иккеем — да, а у них не сложилось с самого начала. И меня Иккей не планировал подставлять.

— Ну да, — зло хмыкает Куроо. 

— Я приехал в Джакарту практически голым, сойдя с корабля руандийцев. Как ты думаешь, на чьи деньги строилась эта Церковь? На чьи деньги я набирал людей? А кто, по-твоему, оплатил операцию, чтобы я снова мог ходить? — Некомата посмеивается. — Не воображай себе лишнего, Тецуро. Иккей никогда не предавал меня, а я никогда не предавал его. Во всех планах бывают сбои.

Куроо тоже улыбается, вместо того чтобы раздражённо цыкнуть. Лично он придерживается позиции Вашиджо: убить ублюдка, который заставил тебя пройти через ад на земле, — это даже не месть, это восстановление кармической справедливости. Впрочем, раз Некомата на стороне Укая, у Куроо нет причин плыть против течения.

— Но ты прав, я сильно рисковал, согласившись на производство в городе Картеля. Тем не менее именно из-за него у меня было и остаётся самое надёжное алиби на всём острове: Вашиджо думает, что я ненавижу Иккея точно так же, как и он сам.

Слишком много информации за одни сутки. Куроо качает головой.

— Когда Картель вышел на него, Иккею пришлось бежать. Оставлять клише в Церкви было нельзя, а с ними он бы не смог пересечь границу — и он пустил их на рынок, — он хмыкает. — Как всегда, рисковые планы в его духе. Он покинул страну, не успев передать их нам, и теперь мне приходится носиться по городу вместе со всеми, чтобы заполучить их обратно. Старый маразматик, во имя Господа.

— Как я понимаю, мы наконец переходим к событиям нашего столетия? — вздыхает Куроо.

— Именно. Тебе знаком Терушима?

— Да-да, мы с ним пару раз стрелялись из-за девчонок. Или прибыли, не помню точно. Ребята его упоминали, но вы же знаете их. Так что там с Терушимой?

— Он стал первым, кто купил клише, когда Иккей бросил по городу клич. Как и все дельцы такого пошиба, он прекрасно понимал, что самостоятельно наладить производство не сможет, и решил продать: тем более Иккей отдал ему их практически за бесценок. Парень понял, что попало ему в руки, но, как нам известно, решил найти покупателя с деньгами. И обратился к Дайшо — молчи, я все помню, и сейчас для этого нет времени.

Куроо в корне не согласен: время обвинять Дайшо во всех грехах можно найти всегда.

— Дайшо нашёл покупателя — одного из клуба «Цитадель», тех японцев-мотоциклистов, кажется, Айкеву или Айкову. Но, по словам Терушимы, Дайшо попытался его надуть, украл товар прямо перед сделкой и попытался продать его японской банде из Боджонга. Он даже продал, за тринадцать миллионов.

— Ну, у Дайшо всегда была губа не дура, — проворчал Куроо. — Но там же опять кто-то что-то у кого-то своровал?

— Дайшо получил деньги, — подтвердил Некомата, — но клише пробыли у покупателей недолго — Терушима выкрал их обратно. Их и деньги Дайшо. Так сказать, отомстил одним махом на двести процентов прибыли.

— Не идеальные долларовые клише, — Куроо вскидывает брови, — а прям какая-то горячая картошка.

— В это же время на Терушиму и его хаотические перемещения наконец вышли рыбы покрупнее. За ним пришел Картель. И мы. Правда, когда Яку врывался в квартиру к Терушиме, он ещё не знал, что там уже Ушиджима и Тендо.

Куроо хохочет:

— Никогда себе не прощу, что пропустил это!

— …А потом за Яку в квартиру размером два на два ввалился твой друг со своей компанией, — Наой, кажется, не просто так держится рукой за лоб. — Они вообще были не в курсе, что происходит в городе, — Некомата качает головой с таким видом, будто до сих пор не может в это поверить. — Твой Бокуто просто хотел вернуть обратно свои драгоценности, которые у него украли картелевские шестёрки… И решил разобраться по этому поводу с Ушиджимой лично.

Куроо думает, что смеяться громче просто невозможно. Не бывает таких децибел. 

— Подождите, — всё ещё смеясь, поднимает руки он, — стоят, значит, такие Ушивака со своей постной миной, Тендо, маньячно блестящий глазами, Яку, изображающий среди них боевого гнома, между ними мешки с деньгами и этими вашими скрижалями, все держат друг друга на мушке, и тут, значит, Бокуто? Вваливается в квартирку?

— Через окно, — глухо произносит Наой.

— Что? — Куроо готов аплодировать прямо сейчас. — Всё так и было?

— Ты забыл упомянуть Терушиму, прикованного к батарее в углу, а твой приятель действительно ввалился через окно на десятом этаже.

Господи, он будет эту историю внукам пересказывать.

— И, значит, что? Бокуто пришёл, всё порешал. — Замолвить словечко за друга перед начальником — святое дело. Хотя, конечно, в их ситуации это скорее другу надо было молвить за Куроо, а не наоборот. — И почему скрижали до сих пор не у нас?

— Это называется клише, — назидательно произносит Наой.

Куроо отмахивается:

— Мне так больше нравится. Так почему?

И тут вот — да, Куроо чувствует — они подходят к самой проблемной части повествования. Потому что Некомата вздыхает и говорит:

— Когда все перестали целиться друг в друга и решили конструктивно пообщаться, оказалось, что в сумках ничего нет. Они были забиты поролоном… и кирпичами.

— Почерк Дайшо, — успевает вставить Куроо, — вот как пить дать.

— Твоя тяга обвинять Дайшо во всем поразительна, — снова вздыхает Некомата. — Но Терушима сказал то же самое. Суть в том, что твой любимый враг детства и юности вчера вечером бесследно пропал. И вот тут-то начинается твоя работа, раз уж ты соизволил нас посетить.

Любая работа, связанная с Дайшо и возможностью набить тому морду, автоматически становилась работой Куроо. Ну, в понятии самого Куроо, конечно.

— Ладно, давайте на секундочку представим, что я соглашаюсь. Что тогда от меня нужно?

— Выйти на Дайшо, узнать его намерения, установить текущего владельца оттисков, получить их обратно. И ничего не стащить в процессе. Уж с этим-то справишься?

— Договорились, — говорит Куроо так, будто, согласившись, он делает всем одолжение. — Но у меня одно условие.

Лица Некоматы и Наоя выражают такой скепсис, что его можно выжимать и использовать как кислоту, растворяя трупы неугодных.

Куроо скрещивает руки на груди:

— Церковный шмот я больше не надену.

* * *

На улице он появляется уже в рясе, и Яку, урод, даже не прячет широкую ухмылку на своем тринадцатилетнем лице.

— С твоим ростом я бы не стал смеяться, — мрачно показывает ему средний палец Куроо. — Отъедем за угол, и я к чертям это сниму. Как вы вообще в этом ходите?

* * *

— Ты, — Яку воинственно тычет пальцем в Льва, поворачиваясь к нему. — Ты сидишь в машине. И не выходишь. Ты меня понял?

— Но…

— Не нокай. Ты не выходишь, не идёшь купить себе газировки, не бросаешься за лоточником с едой и вообще не высовываешь отсюда носа.

— Кстати, чья это тачка? — подаёт голос Куроо с заднего сидения.

— А почему мне нельзя пойти с вами?

— Потому что я так сказал. И потому, что ты еще долго никуда не пойдешь с нами, если продолжишь стрелять себе в ноги, как в прошлый раз.

— Это была случайность! Я не…

— Эй? Чья, говорю, маши…

— Моя! — рявкает Яку. — Я спрашиваю, Лев, ты меня понял?

Мальчишка картинно надувает губы, обиженно одёргивает рясу и пристально смотрит на руль, но, схватив от Яку подзатыльник, быстренько расписывается в своей понятливости.

— Старательно ты его дрессируешь, — хмыкает Куроо, хлопая дверцей машины. — Кто он? Наполовину серб?

— Русский, — Яку обходит машину, ещё раз показательно строго глядя на Льва через лобовое стекло. — Только от него и толку, что водить умеет.

— Где падре его подобрал?

— У Старших Сестричек.

Куроо стопорится, застывая вполоборота и взглядом — на Яку.

— У Старших Сестричек? В смысле он…

— В смысле он брат одной из них. Не будь мудаком, а?

— Нет, а что сразу мудаком? Ты говоришь — Сестрички, что я мог подумать? — он делает большие глаза, но Яку, видимо, уже не хочет продолжать этот разговор, начиная хлопать по себе в поисках сигарет. За три года хоть бы другую марку курить начал, что ли.

Но не только Яку и его бессменные Мальборо остались такими, как прежде.

— Чёрт, — Куроо засовывает руки в карманы и глубоко вздыхает. Яку останавливается рядом с ним, прикуривая, и меряет его насмешливым взглядом. — Я и забыл, до чего это поганый город.

Красивой Джакарту назвал бы только интурист, смотревший на её выложенный стеклом и железом центр из окошка экскурсионного автобуса. Жилые районы, особенно те, что приютили не слишком обеспеченную прослойку населения, были какими угодно: шумными, грязными, переполненными, бетонными, желтыми от солнца и круглогодичной тридцатиградусной жары, — но не красивыми.

Дом, в котором, по последней информации, обосновался Дайшо, — низкое многоквартирное здание, бетонной змеей вытянувшееся вдоль дороги. Фасад уродуют ржавые пожарные лестницы, сквозь которые на улицу глядят раззявые окна, увешанные бельем, и белые наросты кондиционеров. Высохшие пальмы, пыль, шум машин, брошенные у подъездов мопеды. 

Очень много солнца. Куроо чувствует, как влажная от пота футболка липнет к спине. Волосы на затылке мокрые.

— Повежливее с родиной, — напоминает ему Яку. 

Куроо выставляет палец вверх:

— Я, вообще-то, родился в славном городе Токио.

— Вот и оставался бы там, почему страдать должна Джакарта? — ведёт плечами Яку. — Пошли.

И они идут.

Идут ровно до третьего этажа. Пешком — лифта здесь и не водилось. Куроо веселится, наблюдая, как Яку потеет в своей тяжёлой церковной экипировке, и ликует, что больше не обязан придерживаться дресс-кода. Подойдя к обитой кожзамом двери, он кивает: здесь. Яку отпихивает его от двери — локти у него всё такие же острые, как и три года назад — и, не найдя дверного звонка, долбит в дверь кулаком.

— Кто там? — через несколько секунд настороженно спрашивает женский голос. Яку вопросительно выгибает брови, Куроо в ответ закатывает глаза. Тот проводит ребром ладони по горлу, показывая, что будет, если Куроо не перестанет притворяться придурком, и, кашлянув, возвещает:

— Почта.

Ну да, Яку, молодец. Именно с таким похоронно-серьёзным тоном почтальоны и ходят по квартирам. 

Так что, когда за дверью раздаётся возня, явно указывающая, что никакой утренней корреспонденции дама не ждала, Куроо подаёт голос:

— Мика, Мика, стой! Это я.

Возня затихает.

— Кто «я»? — полуиспуганно-полувоинственно спрашивают оттуда.

Куроо в заминке поджимает губы. Яку демонстративно делает приглашающий жест — мол, продолжай, раз ты у нас тут самый умный.

— Куроо, — скрепя сердце отвечает самый умный. — Куроо Тецуро.

За дверью — никакой реакции. Воцаряется такая тишина, что слышно только сердцебиение и то, как со свистом разрастается скепсис Яку.

Куроо жестом его осаживает и пробует ещё раз:

— Помнишь меня, Мика? Сугуру, ты, я…

Молчание.

— Она что, умерла от шока? — ворчливо интересуется Куроо себе под нос, безрезультатно дёргая ручку двери.

Яку, недоверчиво наблюдая за его попытками, добавляет:

— От горя. Что тебя принесло обратно.

— Отвали. У меня вообще такое ощущение, что она узнала, что это я, и дала дёру, хотя почему — ума не прило…

Он замирает, навалившись на ручку, и упирается взглядом в Яку. Яку смотрит на него в ответ с точно таким же выражением лица.

Ну мать твою!

— Пожарная лестница, — быстро ориентируется Куроо, но Яку уже стартует вниз, на ходу вытаскивая из-за пояса свой глок и перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек.

Если Мика решает избежать конструктивного диалога, то последовать указаниям старика и сделать всё по-тихому не получится. Так что Куроо, не заморачиваясь, отлетает на пару метров и всаживает в замок половину магазина; подъездная акустика обжигает перепонки. Остается надеяться, что в таком местечке соседям не привыкать.

Дверь жалобно скрипит, когда Куроо дергает ее что есть сил, и поддается. В коридоре — никого, в спальне — тоже. Куроо бросается на кухню.

И чуть не здоровается лбом с бейсбольной битой.

Будь ситуация чуть менее напряжённой и не попади Мика ему со всей дури прямо по плечу, Куроо бы обязательно отшутился, но вместо этого он только шумно втягивает воздух и шипит, прикусывая от боли язык:

— Как невежливо!

— Не подходи ко мне! — громогласно и испуганно заявляет Мика, замахиваясь снова, словно отъявленный бэттер.

Куроо поднимает руки вверх в успокаивающем жесте, но сказать ничего не успевает, потому что Мика делает ещё одну попытку познакомить его со своей алюминиевой подружкой. Куроо и в первый раз не очень-то понравилось, так что он отскакивает и ловко дёргает девушку за руку на себя. Бита пролетает мимо. Правда, с силой рывка он перебарщивает, и вместо того, чтобы рухнуть прямо к нему в руки, как сделала бы любая порядочная женщина, Мика отлетает к плите.

За её спиной Куроо внезапно видит почти фантасмагорическую картину: пробравшись по пожарной лестнице, снаружи открывает форточку знакомый священник — в длинной рясе, с крестом на шее и белым воротничком. Он дёргает окно вверх, и на секунду Куроо кажется, что сейчас он спросит: «Добрый день, а не хотите ли вы поговорить о Господе нашем Иисусе Христе?», но вместо этого Яку говорит: «Блядь!». И едва успевает пригнуться, как оконное стекло над его головой разлетается осколками от удара битой, осыпаясь на рясу и пол. Мика замирает, видимо, в ужасе от того, что чуть не снесла голову святому отцу.

— Почему всё дерьмо начинает происходить именно тогда, когда ты появляешься на горизонте? — злобно шипит Яку, разгибаясь.

— Признайся, — Куроо широко улыбается и наставляет пистолет прямиком Мике под лопатки. — Ты же по мне скучал.

Судя по недовольному лицу, Яку настроен скрывать свои светлые чувства до последнего.

* * *

Спустя пару минут Мика сидит на стуле в углу кухни, трёт запястья и смотрит так, будто намерена обратиться в суд — Куроо почти раскаивается. Они остаются на кухне: четыре стены, стесанный дверной косяк, потеки воды на потолке. Безобразие трущоб приведено в божеский вид аккуратной женской рукой: Мика вообще всегда умудрялась даже полный отстой превращать во что-то приличное. Дайшо тому пример.

Такие панельные дома-коробки строятся за три месяца: все как один с одинаковой планировкой, отвратительной теплоизоляцией и нещадно маленькими комнатушками. Куроо в свое время прожил в подобном чулане под лестницей лет пять, и сложно представить, какие обстоятельства могли загнать сюда всегда стремившегося жить на широкую ногу Дайшо.

— Почему ты пыталась сбежать? — Куроо примирительно прячет пистолет в кобуру.

Яку — не образец дружелюбия и доверчивости, поэтому он не сводит мрачного взгляда с нахмурившейся Мики. Он прислонился к стене рядом с надрывно гудящим холодильником, за окном гремит автотрафик, Куроо ковыряет пяткой завернувшийся угол линолеума. Мика молчит слишком долго: видимо, говорить ничего не собирается, и Куроо, не оставляя линолеум в покое, принимается кидать предположения.

— Ты бросилась бежать, но нас испугалась не так сильно, как могла бы. Ждала ещё гостей?

Мика упрямо отводит взгляд, но Куроо уже не нужно её подтверждение — он и так знает, что прав.

— О том, что Сугуру замешан, вчера узнали целые две, — он показательно выставляет два пальца, — весёлые компании ребят. Мы, конечно, самые классные, но Картель Восхода тоже умеет пошутить.

Мика вскидывается так резко, что Яку машинально дёргается, хватаясь за кобуру под верхним слоем рясы.

— Картель Восхода? Они вчера… что?

Ого, так значит, она не знает. Возможно, Дайшо, выкрав сумки, больше сюда не возвращался.

— Узнали, — повторяет Куроо, — что это Дайшо стащил лотерейный приз прямо у них из-под носа. Ты ведь знаешь, что они тоже ищут скрижали? Вся Джакарта знает.

— Клише, — от подзатыльника Куроо спасает только то, что Яку либо лень тянуться, либо он слишком дорожит занятой позицией посередине комнаты. — Они ищут денежные клише.

И то ли вся Джакарта знает, а Мика нет, то ли информация о том, что банда головорезов во главе с Ушиджимой теперь тоже охотится за её женихом, была самой плохой новостью за день, но плечи Мики резко опадают, словно из неё вытягивают стержень. Она горбится, пряча лицо в ладонях, и на долю секунды Куроо становится искренне её жаль. Потому что любовь, действительно, зла, и, если тебе не повезёт, полюбишь и такого неудачника, как Дайшо.

— Ты даже не знала, что они будут его искать, — с сожалением вздыхает Куроо, глядя на по-детски выпирающие позвонки на ее склоненной шее. — И поэтому не уехала из города.

— Я не думала… — бормочет Мика. Она поднимает лицо, но её взгляд отчаянно мечется по кухне. — Я не думала, что он… Ещё и Картель… Ещё и Ушиджиму против себя настроит!

— Ещё и? — тут же цепляется Куроо, будто только этого и ждал. Но Мика, поняв, что сболтнула лишнего, тут же до побеления сжимает губы и отворачивается.

— Этот тип работал на кого-то ещё? — мрачнеет Яку. — Ну, блядь.

Яку — признанный мастер ёмких описаний, и с его талантом даже не поспоришь: Куроо до последнего надеется, что в игру не вступил кто-то, кто им не по зубам, но с выборочным везением Дайшо ожидать приходится худшего.

— Он влип, да? — цыкает себе под нос Куроо; не то чтобы его волновали драматичные повороты судьбы этого придурка. — Стоило догадаться.

Этот гад всегда был аккуратным и не влипал в проблемы; маминой радостью, если бы мамы гордились криминальными свершениями своих ненаглядных отпрысков и если бы конкретно его мать не нашли десять лет назад плавающей вниз лицом в Чиливунге. Дайшо в девяноста девяти случаях из ста выходил сухим из воды, но в сотом — его приходилось вытаскивать за волосы. 

— Стоило догадаться, — свистящим шепотом повторяет Куроо, вытягивая из-под стола табурет на шатающихся ножках и присаживаясь. Они с Микой оказываются на одной высоте, и тогда Куроо кладёт пистолет на столешницу и облокачивается на колени, чтобы снизу заглянуть ей в глаза.

— Если ты не расскажешь нам как есть, — абсолютно серьёзно говорит он, — то мы оставим тебя здесь совершенно одну. А потом за тобой придёт Картель — и ты знаешь, что они землю рыть будут, чтобы найти Сугуру. Найти и убить. Ты этого хочешь? Чтобы всё кончилось вот так?

Естественно, он врёт. Но если она не заговорит с ними, придётся тащить её в машину и везти к Некомате, потому что, пока она — единственный путь к оттискам, никто не даст ей свободно вздохнуть. И Куроо чувствует, что Яку уже начинает терять терпение.

Он нажимает:

— Ты ведь знаешь меня, Мика. Я могу помочь.

На этих словах Яку так высоко поднимает брови, что те грозятся уйти за линию роста волос. Куроо едва удерживается от того, чтобы не выйти из образа утешителя и не показать ему средний палец.

Тем более Мику, наконец, пробирает: задерживаясь на ресницах, крупные слёзы текут у неё по щекам. Она истерично хватается за Куроо, потом отдёргивает руки и начинает вытирать глаза дрожащими ладонями. Потом с усилием сглатывает вспыхнувшую истерику и снова выпрямляется. И кивает, успокаиваясь. 

— Я расскажу.

Куроо в ответ поощрительно качает головой.

— Проблемы начались три месяца назад…

— Какие именно? — жёстко перебивает Яку.

Куроо строит тому страшные глаза, а потом мягко обращается к Мике:

— Рассказывай.

— У нас начались проблемы с деньгами. Сугуру был должен кому-то, я не знаю кому, он сказал, что сам разберется.

Яку мрачно хмыкает: ну вот и разобрался. Куроо же интересно, как тот докатился до того, чтобы красть из-под носа у Картеля Восхода и натравить на себя пол-Джакарты. Уж в последнем-то Куроо отлично разбирается.

— И… — по тону Мики кажется, что она сейчас произнесет что-то фатальное, — он… Сугуру начал работать на Триаду.

Не кажется. Куроо, конечно, давно не был в Джакарте, но, судя по лицу Яку, красноречиво массирующего переносицу, ничего нового в иерархии этой африканской саванны не произошло. А значит, пьедестал главных львов прайда всё ещё занимают старик Вашиджо, ребята с Аллахом в голове и Триада.

И хуже, чем работать на китайцев, — только переходить им дорогу.

— У него поехала крыша, — кивает сам себе Куроо, — я всегда говорил, что этим кончится.

— А парень-то ваш того, — согласно комментирует Яку. — Но как его туда взяли?

Мика открывает рот, но Куроо её опережает, махая рукой:

— Он наполовину бирманец, его мать была родом из Мьянмы. Меня больше интересует такой вопрос: что было дальше? Они заставили его влезть в эту гонку за сокровищами, чтобы не светиться самим? — он скорее рассуждает, чем спрашивает. 

И Яку, и Куроо понимают: появление ещё одного претендента на клише Укая снижает шансы всех остальных, но раз этот претендент — Триада, то возможность конкурировать с ними остается только у Картеля. Епископ будет в восторге.

— Нет, не так, — качает головой Мика. — Это не так началось. Это была его… инициатива.

— Психопат, — ласково резюмирует Куроо. — И нахрена?

— Как будто ты его не знаешь, — она устало накрывает лоб ладонью. — Он же всегда мечтал жить лучше, жить богаче, вырваться отсюда куда-нибудь в Европу — он практически постоянно этим бредил. И три дня назад объявляется этот парень, — она хмурится, вспоминая имя, — Терашима и говорит, что у него на руках какой-то обалденный товар. Я не знала тогда, что именно, даже не слышала, что в городе началась эта чёртова охота, а у Сугуру… Боже, да у него глаза загорелись. Он сидел прямо тут, и я видела, что он придумал план за считанные секунды — обмануть этого Терашиму, связаться с парнем из Цитадели… Он собирался договориться с обоими, но не собирался привозить товар, на кону стояла большая сумма. — «Большая сумма» не совсем правильное слово для тринадцати миллионов евро. — Вчера утром, — она замолкает, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями, — вчера утром мы должны были сесть на самолёт в Мадрид. Билеты уже были куплены, он сказал мне собираться и ждать звонка.

— Не позвонил?

— Позвонил, — она глубоко вздыхает. — Он был взбудоражен, нервничал. Сказал, что возникли какие-то проблемы с тем, первым парнем, Терашимой. Сказал, что у него проблемы, и он едет домой. Я ждала, ждала несколько часов, но он так и не появился. 

— То есть он удачно надул Ойкаву и Терушиму, чтобы украсть скрижали для своих китайских боссов, но потом что-то пошло не так? Зачем ему понадобилась сделка с японцами? — не до конца понимая, спрашивает Куроо.

Мика закусывает губу, укладывая руки на столешницу, озадаченно смотрит на свои ладони, стреляет затравленным взглядом на Яку, смотрит на Куроо, шумно сглатывает и говорит:

— Не совсем.

* * *

Не совсем для китайских боссов, не совсем украл, не совсем удачно.

— Твою ма-а-а-а-ать! — то ли уважительно, то ли удивленно тянет Бокуто и чуть не падает со стула, когда тот становится на задние ножки.

Куроо абсолютно с ним согласен — это конкретное «твою мать», приправленное «черт побери» и «ну он и дебил».

Дайшо не собирался добывать оттиски для Триады — он собирался без их ведома загнать эту долбаную чашу Грааля японцам сам, стать в одночасье миллионером и уехать из страны как можно дальше, чтобы не попасть в загребущие руки боссов. Но, естественно, не рассчитал: китайцы, по словам Мики, пронюхали про его делишки. И, возможно, он уже валяется в каком-нибудь переулке с туго завязанным мешком на голове. 

Куроо даже злится на него за то, как самонадеянно и нелепо он откинул ласты. Шансы на то, что его оставили в живых, после того как он, попытавшись выбить себе отсрочку, всё-таки спёр из-под носа Картеля скрижали и даже принёс деньги, были… Да не было их.

— К чёрту, — бормочет Куроо, опрокидывая в себя пиво.

Экстренное совещание на тему полученной информации они устроили прямо под алтарём: Иисус и статуи Девы Марии взирали на пыхтящего сигаретой Яку, задумчиво привалившегося к кафедре Кая, пьющего будвайзер Куроо, качающегося на стуле Бокуто, поглощающую лапшу из китайского ресторанчика Широфуку — и на всё шире и шире улыбающегося Некомату с извечным Наоем за спиной. По-змеиному нежная улыбка епископа была верным признаком того, что положение у них — хуже некуда.

— Обстановка в городе не изменилась? — спрашивает Куроо, откидываясь на спинку скамьи.

Кай отрицательно качает головой:

— Нет, за три года, — «Что ты бегал от гнева божьего», — бурчит под нос Яку, — всё осталось по-прежнему.

— Никто никого не смещал, не устраивал вооружённых бунтов, не происходили восстания криминального рабочего класса? — Куроо цыкает. — Скучно у вас как-то, ребята. Без огонька.

Являясь по своей сути огромным криминальным муравейником, Джакарта известна как пристанище разнокалиберных преступников далеко за пределами Индонезии: арабы, китайцы, японцы, турки, бенгальцы, индусы — здесь подвизался каждый уважающий себя азиатский бандит. Настоящая старшая школа для разбойников имени Пабло Эскобара.

А главные в этой школе ребята, у которых больше всего подпевал, которые сидят за самым крутым столом в школьной столовой, катаются на самых крутых тачках и трахают самых красивых девчонок. А без метафор им принадлежит самая дорогая недвижимость, у них больше всего солдат и они ворочают самым крупным бизнесом на этой стороне Индийского океана. А ещё вместо того, чтобы окунать неудачников башкой в унитаз, они эту башку отстреливают.

Три столпа Джакарты. 

— Итак, Картель Восхода, Триада и Аль Шамед, — перечисляет Куроо конкурентов, загибая пальцы. — Ещё кто-нибудь присоединится к нашей тусовке? Что насчёт Тэй Хуэнь Чай? Батальона Дэ? Других преступных гигантов? Мы же ещё не всех пригласили?

— Прекрати паясничать, — морщится Некомата, обходя стол и присаживаясь на дорогой дубовый стул с высокой спинкой, стоящий за кафедрой. — Тем более Аль Шамед не в деле. Они ясно дали понять, что считают идеальные оттиски детской сказкой. Да и у них сейчас намного больше проблем с игорным бизнесом.

— Ну, арабы были бы главной проблемой, — легкомысленно комментирует Бокуто. — Остальное — фигня.

Яку закатывает глаза.

— Что насчёт Джема Исламии? — уже серьезно спрашивает Куроо.

Некомата в ответ хмурится ещё больше:

— Если кто-то продаст клише террористам, мы об этом узнаем. Но если они у китайцев, то я уверен, что этого не произойдёт: ты знаешь, как люди Хэня и Вашиджо относятся к спонсированию взрывов в их городе.

— Они у китайцев, — говорит Наой. — Тут стопроцентная вероятность с крохотной погрешностью. И если учитывать, что мы увезли девочку из города, и предположить, что у Картеля нет кротов в верхушке Триады, то мы в плюсе.

— Картель всё равно узнает, — Кай качает головой. — У них это не займёт много времени.

— Но фора-то есть.

— Мне, если честно, всё равно это мероприятие не нравится.

— А тебе ничего не нравится, — огрызается Яку, выдыхая дым.

— Потому что я не подписывался воевать с китайцами. Как будто в этом городе и без того не хватает тех, кто хочет меня прикончить!

— Зассал? — хрюкает от смеха Широфуку.

— Сутки назад я угнал самолёт, — обиженно напоминает Куроо.

Бокуто поддакивает:

— С помощью зажигалки!

— Слышала?

— Это станет легендой, чувак, — обещает Бокуто, и Куроо отбивает ему пять по воздуху. 

— Этот город уже знает своего героя и очень хочет от него избавиться, если ты умудрился забыть, — не выдерживает Яку и указывает сигаретой куда-то на юг. — Что мы с этим-то будем делать?

Куроо медленно поднимается со скамьи, держа руки в карманах, и вразвалочку подходит вплотную к алтарю.

— Известно что, — вздыхает он, поднимая взгляд и рассматривая Иисуса снизу вверх. А потом оборачивается через плечо и хмыкает: — Придумывать чертовски хитрый план.


	3. Chapter 3

— У нас вообще кто-нибудь говорит по-китайски? — оглядывается Куроо по сторонам, вальяжно покачивая ногой и закидывая в рот М&М’s, конфискованный у Льва. — Что, никто?

— Во-первых, не у «нас», а у «вас», — многозначительным тоном подчеркивает Яку, поправляя колоратку под подбородком. — Во-вторых, разве девчонка из вашей шайки не китаянка? А то похожа.

— А тебе разве не одиннадцать? — спокойно спрашивает Широфуку из-за его спины, щелкая затвором. — А то похож.

— Эй, эй, всё, брейк, ребята, — в обычной ситуации Куроо, конечно, сделал бы ставки и сел бы с Бокуто наблюдать представление из ближайшего безопасного угла, но Некомата дал ему ясно понять, что «чертовски хитрый план» надо было придумать ещё вчера, пока на горизонте не объявился Картель во главе с широченными плечами Ушиджимы. — Раз никто из вас не китаец, то это делу не поможет. Бо, — Бокуто прекращает раскладывать М&М’s по цветам и поднимает на него взгляд, — помоги мне!

— Найти тебе китайца?

— Как минимум.

— А как максимум — уведи нахрен отсюда свою бывшую, и пусть она уберёт от меня свою пушку! — рявкает Яку.

Куроо запрокидывает голову к Иисусу и провозглашает:

— Боже, если ты существуешь: я верю, что ты нормальный чувак. Пожалуйста, пусть Яку уже кто-нибудь пристрелит. И пошли мне чёртового китайца.

Он уже собирается увернуться от пули, пущенной ему в голову одним неправедно гневным католическим священником, как от входа в ризницу раздается бойкое:

— Извините, вам что, нужен китаец? Я на четверть, правда. У меня неплохо с кантонским.

Пуля пролетает мимо. В дверях стоит высоченный, энергичного вида пацан.

Есть, оказывается, бог на этом свете!

_Китайский келурахан, или квартал, называется Глодок — шипящее паром хитросплетение улиц с синими навесами и красными фонарями. Глодок — это рынки, которым не хватает места снаружи, и они забираются многочисленными прилавками на первые этажи зданий; это мелкие забегаловки, где ты никогда не уверен в том, что плавает в твоей тарелке; это идущие прямо между деревянных рядов потертые красные драконы, это мешки со специями, это ведущие вглубь переулки, заставленные ящиками._

_— Прошу прощения, — начинает Инуока на китайском._

_Пожилая дама в цветастой рубашке отвлекается от замачивания грязных корней имбиря в огромном стальном тазу. Инуоку пинают в спину, но он даже не оборачивается — только вытирает взмокшие ладони и говорит, сглатывая под придирчивым взглядом дамы волнение:_

_— Я ищу подругу Вонга._

_Как и говорится в инструкциях, она отвечает скрипучим голосом:_

_— Он так ее и не нашел? — от этого комок нервов внутри ослабевает; теперь Инуока волнуется не охренеть как, а просто до ужаса._

_— Пока нет, я видел ее только на снимке._

_Она смотрит, будто бы не верит, и с подозрением кивает на широкий дверной проем за прилавком, занавешенный грязной красной тканью._

_— Входи._

 

— Китайцы знают, что за скрижалями охотятся все, кому нечем заняться в этом городе, и знают, что в любой момент за каждым их человеком начнут следить десятки жадных глаз. — Куроо расхаживает вокруг стола широкими шагами, периодически останавливаясь, чтобы посмотреть на карту города, раскатанную на столе и придавленную с одной стороны пушкой Широфуку, а с другой — пустой бутылкой Асахи. — Начинать производство здесь — самоубийство, так что они будут вывозить их за границу. Без вариантов.

— К чему ты это? — выгибает бровь Широфуку. — Какая нам разница? Зашлём вашего патлатого и всё узнаем. Делать выводы потом будем.

— Потому что это даёт нам отличный шанс, сладенькая, — мурлычет Куроо, проводя пальцами по неровностям карты. — Всё может пройти легче, чем нам кажется.

— Когда ты так говоришь, обычно становится только хуже.

Проигнорировав Яку, Куроо продолжает:

— Если они попытаются их вывезти, то у скрижалей будет приличная охрана. Они не будут рисковать, пытаясь незаметно вывезти их из города с одним человеком. А все мы знаем, как китайцы не любят… — он делает несколько приглашающих пассов рукой, чтобы благодарные слушатели, рассевшиеся на церковных скамьях, сами додумали очевидное.

Те смотрят на него как на дебила. Все, кроме Бокуто, который всем видом показывает, что интерактивы с призами — правильный ход, чтобы растормошить вечеринку.

Куроо, вздохнув, кладет руки на пояс:

— Какого чёрта? Кого из нас не было тут три года? Все мы знаем, как китайцы не любят жертвовать своими! Чем вы занимались, пока меня не было?

— Жили себе спокойно, — скривился Яку. — Мы уловили мысль. Триада не станет набирать пушечное мясо из числа своих. Это будут люди со стороны. Мы можем очень удачно подмазаться.

— А с чего это им доверять кому попало мешок стоимостью тринадцать миллионов? — Бокуто почесал в затылке. — Не, ребят, как-то не клеится теория.

_— А ты кто? — в тучном китайце с лысой, блестящей от пота макушкой роста больше, чем в Льве._

_Инуока сглатывает, прикладывая к губам глиняную чашку, как каждый раз, когда ему кажется, что на него смотрят и ему срочно нужно симулировать занятость. В нос ударяет запах спирта и трав._

_— Я тебя раньше здесь не видел._

_Медлить нельзя, поэтому Инуока отвечает, стараясь не дрожать, как осиновый лист:_

_— Ты и не мог, — забывшись, он даже делает глоток из чашки и почти, почти не морщится. — Я приехал из Сянгана неделю назад. Меня зовут Лиу Дзы._

— Запоминай. Вот это — Сиу Хань. — Куроо двумя пальцами сует пацану под нос фотографию. Пацана зовут Инуока Со, и он не обладает никакими очевидными достоинствами, кроме непрошибаемого оптимизма и знания китайского. Хочется верить, что парень просто полон сюрпризов. — Один из вербовщиков Триады самой низкой ступени. Если кто из их наборщиков и будет искать ребят на самоубийственное дело, так это он, восемьдесят процентов вероятности.

— Когда это ты стал математиком? — спрашивает Широфуку скорее из вредности, потому что, даже если Куроо и стал, она вряд ли узнала бы об этом.

— Я сказал наобум, — вместо возмущений щелкает он пальцами. — Может, там даже все девяносто.

_Сиу Хань оказывается худым и бледным, особенно если сравнивать с остальными джакартцами. «Ориентируйся на взгляд дохлой рыбы», — говорит Куроо. Яку предлагает ориентироваться на татуировку на плече в виде карпа, что в поисках помогает больше. Карп набит очень хорошо, Инуока бы даже сказал, профессионально, хотя он вообще не разбирается в татуировках, но цветы и волны очень красивые. Впрочем, сейчас не время об этом задумываться._

_Просто потому что пистолет в руках парня напротив сейчас вынесет ему мозги:_

_— Ты скажешь мне, где братья Цзы, или я прострелю тебе голову! — ставит ему ультиматум Коноха._

— Твоя задача — найти его, но не выдать, что ты специально хочешь устроиться к ним. Ты — кремень, независимый и гордый. Он должен сам к тебе подойти.

— А насколько я независимый и гордый? — не понимает Инуока. — То есть как я его заставлю?

Куроо широко ухмыляется:

— Ты должен…

— Куроо, блядь, отстань от ребенка, — Яку мученически трет переносицу, на лице — досада воспитателя детского сада.

— Да какой он ребенок? Я в его возрасте... 

— Все мы знаем, что ты делал в его возрасте, — с нажимом перебивает Яку, а потом чеканит по слогам, будто бы каждой буквой вбивая гвоздь ему в голову, за причёску на которой, судя по лицу Яку, ему должны были уже давно отбить почки ногами: — И посмотри, к чему это привело. 

Куроо, конечно, оскорбляется, а Бокуто хватается за сердце. Они переглядываются и жестикулируют, а Инуока почти отшатывается в сторону, предчувствуя неладное, но Куроо вцепляется в его локоть и притягивает обратно. 

— Так вот, юный падаван, усвоить правило трех «О» обязан ты.

— Что?

— Правило трех «О», — как само собой разумеющееся повторяет Куроо, с сочувствием оглядывая мальчишку; теперь ему понятно, чем они занимались эти три года в Джакарте — деградировали.

— Что это за правило трёх «О» такое? — с опасливым любопытством спрашивает Инуока, пропуская мимо ушей сдавленное «не слушай его» от Яку.

Куроо победно поднимает палец вверх и нарочито медленно произносит:

— Они. Обязаны. Охуеть.

_— Ты скажешь мне, где братья Цзы, или я прострелю тебе голову! — Коноха, помощник Бокуто, в бандане, с марлевой маской на лице и паникой в глазах, тычет Инуоке стволом в подбородок._

— Просто представьте, что это перфоманс, — говорит Куроо, отправляя их в добрый путь. Коноха смотрит на него недобро.

— Только не замирайте надолго, а то получится не перфоманс, а эта, как там ее, — Бокуто щелкает пальцами.

Проблема? Огромная проблема? Глобальная проблема?

— Инсталляция, — под кивок заканчивает Куроо.

_Сиу Хань отвлекается от партии в маджонг за дальним столиком, кто-то начинает перешептываться, Инуока дерзко и небрежно хмыкает:_

_— Там же, где окажешься ты, если не прекратишь орать при посторонних._

_— Ты…_

_Сначала одним резким движением прижать направленный на него пистолет к столу. Одновременно — выплеснуть стакан байдзю ему в лицо._

_Дальше проще: перехватить пистолет, заломить руку, ухватить за шею сзади, приложить подбородком о спинку стула, взять за ворот и протащить пару метров до выхода. Там остановиться, отвести рукой полог, а потом бросить вполборота себе за спину:_

_— Прошу прощения за беспокойство._

_Он возвращается за свой столик под стенкой спустя пять минут, потирая кулаки, и утыкается в чашку. А когда поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на того, кто решает загородить ему свет, то видит Сиу Ханя. И Сиу Хань спрашивает:_

_— Я присяду?_

— Они подбирают народ из мало-мальски хороших ребят. Это как телевидение: главное, засветиться в нужном месте. — Куроо под укоризненным взглядом Господа взгромождается на кафедру.

Если все выгорит, то Куроо поставит свечку. 

— Этот план провисает по всем фронтам, — хмыкает Яку, с разбегу разнося ногой хрупкие замки мечтаний Куроо.

— Есть идеи получше? — Куроо закидывает ногу за ногу и скрещивает руки на груди. — Так я и…

— Вообще-то есть, — вставляет Яку.

— Так я и думал, — продолжает Куроо. — Если нет идей, молчи, пожалуйста.

— У меня есть иде…

— Только перебивать и можешь.

На самом деле Куроо с радостью выслушал бы, если бы это был кто-то другой — кто-то не такой противный и не наступающий все время ему на горло. Да даже этого он выслушает, только сначала закончит излагать свое видение. Хотя в итоге его план, конечно, окажется лучше, потому что у Куроо просто не может быть плохого плана.

— Так вот, Инуока Как-там-тебя, после того, как ты понравишься Сиу Ханю, он поведёт тебя к проверяющему. Не бойся, будет не больно.

_Здание спрятано в глубине китайского квартала: чтобы до него дойти, нужно спуститься в подвал на одной улочке, подняться из него по другой, пройти через рынок, через навес, где в огромных тканевых гамаках спят старые китайцы, через боковую дверь в парной — и только тогда ты вырулишь в тупичок с неприметной деревянной дверью в углу._

_«Иди», — говорит ему Сиу Хань, и сквозь наглухо тонированные солнцезащитные очки не видно, куда он смотрит — Инуока общается с ним уже третий день, но ни разу не взглянул ему в глаза._

_Он кивает, расправляет плечи и тянет за ручку двери._

_И оказывается в темноте._

— Не видно будет вообще ни хрена. Потом включится лампа, там будет стоять стол и, скорее всего, два стула. Тебе предложат сесть на один. А на другом перед тобой будет сидеть парень, от которого ты в штаны от страха наложишь. Огромный, и глаза — бешеные, — Куроо неприязненно передёргивает плечами. — В общем, поздравляю: тебе выдалась неоценимая возможность лично познакомиться с Дзы Фанем.

_У Дзы Фаня глаза навыкате, огромный толстый шрам от брови до подбородка, и Инуока, честное слово, не знает, по каким именно законам физики тот умещается на стуле: человек таких размеров должен создавать собственное гравитационное поле и притягивать в него людей поменьше._

_— Добрый день, — сглатывая, произносит Инуока и робко присаживается на край стула._

— Дзы Фань у нас парень серьёзный, — говорит Куроо, устраиваясь на столе и качая ногами. Яку садится рядом, закинув лодыжку себе на колено, остальные кучкуются на первом ряду скамей; Бокуто вертит в руках яблоко, периодически от него откусывая, Широфуку заглядывает через плечо режущемуся во что-то на телефоне Льву, Кай стоит, прислонившись к спинке. Инуока сидит прямо перед Куроо на стуле, выставленном между рядами, с такой прямой спиной, что хоть гвозди заколачивай. — И отвечать ему тоже надо серьёзно. Представь, что ты случайно пошутил насчёт роста Яку, и теперь тебе придётся разбираться с последствиями.

— Типа как Льву? — нервничает Инуока. 

Тот недоумённо вскидывает голову:

— Я никогда не шучу насчёт роста Яку-сана! Я всегда серьёзно говорю!

— Это ещё хуже, — улыбается Куроо, — Яку, убери ствол, мне нравится этот мальчик. Так вот, когда Дзы Фань спросит тебя…

_— Триада должна быть у тебя в приоритете. Мы точно не пожалеем, взяв тебя? — спрашивает Дзы Фань, упершись своими мощными локтями в стол. Инуока еле отрывает от них взгляд, сглатывает и, стараясь выглядеть уверенно, отвечает:_

— …ты должен ответить…

_— Вы — точно, я — посмотрим. Вы захотите, чтобы я остался._

Яку смотрит на него как на душевнобольного:

— Что, серьёзно? Прямо так?

Инуока теряет свою уверенность в собственных силах прямо на глазах, перед богом и людьми.

Куроо кивает:

— Да. Прямо так. Поверьте, Дзы Фаню понравится.

_— Хорошо, — довольно кивает Дзы Фань, и его мощное лицо, кажется, даже немного смягчается. — Очень хорошо!_

— …А потом он захочет тебя пристрелить.

— Что? — моргнув, переспрашивает Инуока.

— Что? — давится яблоком Бокуто.

— Что?! — угрожающе повышает тон Яку.

— Никакой оригинальности, — сокрушенно качает головой Куроо.

_Дуло пистолета упирается Инуоке прямо в лоб._

— И ты, значит, должен…

— Нет, твою мать, погоди! — взрывается Яку, от волнения чуть не падая с края стола. — Что значит — «захочет тебя пристрелить»?! Куроо! Лучше бы тебя уже кто-нибудь пристрелил!

— А вот переход на личности — худший провал аргументации!

Яку, очевидно, собирается показать ему, какая аргументация в доме божьем самая лучшая, потому что снова тянется за пистолетом, но тут из дверей в задние комнаты высовывается голова Наоя, и он окликает:

— Мориске! Епископ просит тебя зайти. Ребята, у вас всё в порядке?

— Ты как с воспитанниками детского сада разговариваешь, — хмыкает Широфуку.

Куроо искренне не понимает, в чём разница, но покорно дожидается, пока Яку сползёт со стола и уйдёт за Наоем, а потом говорит:

— Так вот, Инуока, пользуясь случаем, пока нас не перебивают, повторяю: ты должен…

_— Это нелогично, — тянет Инуока, вольготно закидывая локоть на спинку стула и нахально глядя на Дзы Фаня снизу вверх. — Если это у вас такие методы набора нового персонала, то можете меня не оформлять._

_— Ты шутки со мной шутить вздумал? — рычит Дзы Фань._

_Инуока делает вид, что от вида дула, направленного прямо ему в голову и несущего в перспективе скорую смерть, у него не трясутся поджилки. И отвечает:_

_— Мне нечего скрывать, — пожимает плечами он. — Но умирать я не хочу. Уберите пистолет._

— Такая наглость скорее в твоём духе, Куроо, — задумчиво тянет Широфуку. — Твой стиль.

Куроо весело хмыкает, едва ли не давясь от собственной крутости:

— Значит, у меня есть стиль?

— Ну да, умалишённого с дурным вкусом. Так что я не уверена, что у мальчика прокатит. А если этот твой китаец не поведётся?

_В тишине тёмной комнаты Инуока думает, что всему кварталу слышно, как у него истерично бьётся сердце. Он смотрит в дуло пистолета, изображая непринуждённость, но сам представляет, как в любую секунду оттуда может вылететь пуля и оборвать его юную, цветущую жизнь. Он не хочет умирать!_

_Капля пота катится у него по затылку._

_Дзы Фань молчит._

— Поведётся, — легкомысленно отмахивается Куроо, — Дзы Фань любит наглых. — А может, у него поменялись вкусы, но это он решает не озвучивать, лишь назидательно выставляет палец и заканчивает: — Короче, делай, что я говорю, и всё будет окей, пацан.

_Пистолет опускается вниз так медленно, будто в любую секунду может вскинуться обратно. Но вместо того, чтобы его пристрелить, Дзы Фань говорит:_

_— Я скажу Сиу Ханю, что с тобой можно работать._

— Если мы пройдём рубеж Дзы Фаня, мы будем всесильны! — оптимистично заявляет Куроо и с громким хлюпом отпивает из пластмассового стаканчика с колой. Потом продолжает: — Потому что половина соискателей срежутся на этом собеседовании. А некоторых потом даже и не найдут, увы.

Инуока бледнеет ещё больше, но держится. Вернувшийся к этому моменту Яку на грани слышимости бормочет что-то про дегенеративные расстройства. Бокуто зажимает ручку между носом и верхней губой.

— Ближе к делу, — зевает Широфуку. 

Куроо подхватывает:

— И к телу. К твоему, дружище, — он хлопает Инуоку по плечу. — Потому что когда мы пройдём первый этап проверки, останется ещё один — и это если правила не поменялись. Китайцы, гады, подозрительные и допустят тебя к делу, только если ты их не подведёшь. Ну-ка, расскажи мне, ты умеешь водить?

_— Ты умеешь водить? — спрашивает его Сиу Хань, снимая очки. Они сидят в маленькой шумной китайской забегаловке, полной людей и пара, ползущего с кухни. — Права есть?_

_Инуока кивает._

Инуока отрицательно качает головой.

— Нет, — добавляет он почти испуганно.

— Нет? — возмущённо переспрашивает Куроо, а потом оборачивается к Яку: — Да ты издеваешься? Чему вы его тут учите вообще?!

_— Этот товар, — Сиу Хань аккуратно пододвигает к ножке его стула какую-то сумку, — необходимо доставить к господину Ро Мингу сегодня, до полудня. Справишься, — он прищуривается, будто знает об Инуоке всё, начиная тем, что у него взаправду отец — японец, и заканчивая тем, что это всё дурацкий план Куроо. Но вместо того, чтобы обличить его в обмане, Сиу Хань продолжает: — Ключи в сумке. Машина — красный седан мицубиси за углом по правой стороне. Ты везёшь большую сумму. Справишься?_

_— Конечно, — уверенно отвечает Инуока._

— Ты уверен, что это будет связано с вождением? — спрашивает Кай.

Куроо кивает:

— Точно вам говорю. Китайцы почитают традиции, они очень нелегко отходят от привычек. Вот Сугуру наполовину китаец, — тут он заминается, кривится и добавляет: — был, а всё равно имел отвратительную привычку… Ай, ладно.

Взгляд Яку почти смягчается, но потом снова становится осуждающим, когда Куроо чешет голову и предлагает:

— Может, объясним ему по ходу по наушнику?

Яку тут же отрезает:

— Даже не думай. Он убьётся.

— Или, что ещё хуже, провалит задание, — вздыхает Куроо, откидываясь назад. — Тоже верно. О! — снова подскакивает. — Давай Боку…

— Нет.

— Что «нет»? Я ещё даже не договорил!

— Любые предложения, где есть слова, начинающиеся на «Боку», нам не подходят.

_На улицу Инуока выходит на ватных ногах._

— Ладно! — взрывается Яку после долгих уговоров. — Ладно, я понял, у нас нет выбора, хватит повторять мне одно и то же! Делайте что хотите!

_Идя к машине, Инуока вспоминает самое главное. Он помнит, что с педалями дело у него пошло куда быстрее. «Вот эта хрень нажимается, когда надо ехать, — говорит ему Бокуто, тыча пальцем, — а вот на эту херню давишь, когда впереди пиздец»._

_Инуока не подозревает, что пиздец впереди его ждёт всегда._

— Если что-то пойдёт не так, — твёрдо стоит на своём Яку, — мы должны подстраховать Со. Ты сам сказал, что, скорее всего, они по пути устроят какую-то западню, чтобы проверить его на вшивость, так какого чёрта?

Куроо хочется сказать что-то насчёт куриц-наседок с нереализованным материнским инстинктом, но он слишком ценит свою шкуру, поэтому говорит:

— Когда мне было двадцать и я был певчим мальчиком, старик заставил меня без подготовки сесть за руль самосвала, когда мы удирали от той банды с северо-запада, и ничего, смотрите-ка, жив!

— Какая жалость, — запрокидывает голову Широфуку, показывая, что, вместо того чтобы париться в церкви, она бы с удовольствием пошла… Что она там обычно делает? Ест? — Но я тоже считаю, что со страховкой план хороший.

— И я, — миролюбиво добавляет Кай.

— И я, — тихонько тянет Инуока.

_«Если что-то пойдёт не так» случается ожидаемо быстро, Инуока даже не успевает опомниться: об машину начинают барабанить пули, и ему приходится выкатиться оттуда, прихватив с собой сумку. Прямо над ним возвышается высокий афроамериканец. Мозг начинает подсовывать Инуоке совершенно бесполезную в таких ситуациях информацию: например, что татуировки выдают в нём члена маленькой банды нигерийцев из Бекаси. Через дорогу Инуока видит ещё троих и понимает, что это конец._

_Но чёрные ребята падают один за другим, как костяшки в домино._

_Инуока несколько секунд смотрит на распростёртое прямо перед ним тело и резво поднимается с асфальта._

_— Порядок? — спрашивает его неуверенный девичий голосок в наушнике беспроводной связи._

_Он выдыхает:_

_— Да. Да, спасибо, — смущённо кашляет. — Спасибо, Сузумеда._

— Потому что мои ребята — самые крутые, хэй-хэй-хэй! — громогласно хохочет Бокуто.

—…и когда тебе намекают на то, что хорошо заплатят за участие в сомнительного удовольствия мероприятии — ты соглашаешься! — салютует пустым стаканчиком Куроо и швыряет его в мусорку.

_— Конечно, — говорит Инуока, — спасибо за доверие, гэгэ! Я согласен. _

— И вот тут начинаются сложности.

— Сложности начались, когда ты родился, — комментирует Яку, но лениво и без огонька, скрывая зевок рукой. — А у нас они и не прекращались. Так что, в чём проблема в твоём гениальном плане?

Куроо решает пропустить шуточки про своё рождение мимо ушей. На улице начинает светать, и спать ему явно хочется больше, чем перекидываться с Яку оскорблениями, точно в пинг-понг.

— Они… — он пытается подавить уже свой зевок, но не выходит. Все начинают зевать по очереди, пока Бокуто не хрустит челюстью так, что остальные вздрагивают. — Они не будут распространяться на счёт своих планов. Это чревато. Скорее всего, объявят, что нужно делать, за день до дела, если повезёт. А если нет — то минут за десять. Так что нам нужно, чтобы Инуока проявил чудеса шпионажа и узнал, как именно они поступят со скрижалями… — Куроо делает паузу, но Яку настолько устал, что не поправляет его. — Чтобы мы могли придумать, как будем противодействовать.

— Есть идеи? — сонным голосом спрашивает Широфуку.

Куроо кивает.

— Есть, — он усилием воли приводит себя в сидячее положение на стуле, — но сначала кофе.

Все соглашаются. В ближайший супермаркет посылают Льва.  


— Ищи болтуна, — говорит Куроо. — В каждой банде есть свой болтун, это метафизический закон бандитов.

— А в нашей банде это кто? Ты?

— Во-первых, у нас не банда, а католическая община, чувствуй разницу, — назидательно произносит атеист Куроо. — Во-вторых, не я, а… — он оглядывается по сторонам: — Лев!

— Болтаешь ты пока больше Льва, — замечает Широфуку. Может, она втайне на него запала, и это просто способ выразить симпатию? Может, надо как-то мягко её отшить?

— Я бы с большей радостью его послушала.

Куроо передумывает насчёт «мягко».

— Ты мне не нравишься, — ответственно заявляет он.

Широфуку только хмыкает.

Убедившись, что он как следует потоптался по её разбитому сердцу, Куроо удовлетворенно продолжает:

— Итак, болтун. Вот как ты его узнаешь…

_Чтобы найти Хан Цу, не приходится прикладывать много усилий. Он высокий, тощий, чем-то действительно напоминает Льва: много двигается, много говорит. Он знаком со всеми, говорит со всеми, знает что-то о каждом, не следит за словами и всё равно на хорошем счету у Сиу Ханя._

— Подружись с ним.

_Инуоке хватает двух дней._

— А как мне заставить его рассказать мне… Ну, — он мнётся, — именно про их планы на клише? Если он вдруг что-то знает?

Вокруг начинают сыпаться варианты:

— Угрожать ему?

— Прострелить ему колено?

— Подкупить его?

Сразу видно дилетантов. Куроо выдерживает паузу, чтобы прозвучало солиднее:

— Напоить его.

_Забегаловка, которую люди Триады считают «своей», находится прямо в центре квартала — местные шутят, что это его сердце. Когда Сиу Хань зазывает первую и вторую бригаду работающих на него выпить, он приглашает и Инуоку. Отказываться неприлично: гэгэ не отказывают._

— Почему все твои планы так или иначе сводятся к алкоголю? — подозрительно спрашивает Яку.

— Потому что это одна из немногих вещей, объединяющая абсолютно всех в этом городе.

— А, что-то вроде желания тебя прикончить?

_В забегаловке шумно, душно, голоса перекрывают друг друга, наслаиваясь многообразной китайской речью и диалектами. Выросшие в Джакарте вообще звучат как-то по-особенному грубо._

_— Я вот тоже вырос в Джакарте, — говорит Хан Цу, опрокидывая в себя маленькую плошку хуанцзю — настоящего шаосиньского старого вина, которое, вообще-то, надо потягивать, а не пить стопками._

_Инуока заботливо подливает ещё._

— Подкати незаметно, наливай ему, как только отвернётся. Пусть пьёт, пока не развяжется язык. А потом выведи его на улицу покурить и скажи:

_— Мне очень нужны деньги, брат, — сокрушённо говорит Инуока, выпуская в тёплый ночной воздух белую струю дыма._

_До закутка, где они разговаривают, всё ещё долетают голоса и шум, хотя Хан Цу захотелось отойти чуть подальше. И отошел бы, не напоминай его походка матроса на штормовой палубе._

_— А почему… ик… А работа… которую собирается… дать гэгэ? — пытаясь сообразить ответ, Хан Цу хватается за протянутую руку, и добрых пять минут они совместными усилиями поднимают его с земли._

— Наплети, — Куроо определённо очень вдохновлён идеей, что придётся опять кому-то врать, — наплети, что у тебя проблемы с… с матушкой! Она очень больна, она медленно умирает где-нибудь в антисанитарии и бедности в Коулуне…

— Коулун снесли ещё в девяностых, тебе лет десять было.

— …любом другом месте в Гонконге, где можно умирать в антисанитарии и бедности, — закатывает глаза Куроо. — Так пойдёт, Яку? В общем, Инуока — наплети чего-нибудь. И дави на его маленький пьяный мозжечок, дави!

_— Ради матушки, — идёт ва-банк Инуока, потому что упоминание матери уже два раза заставило Хан Цу прослезиться. — Я должен знать, какая работа мне предстоит. Она всегда хотела, чтобы я вырос честным человеком… Ну, и ты же понимаешь… Сколько заплатят?_

_— Ну, в общем, — Хан Цу нервно и пьяно облизывает губы, стряхивает пепел и наклоняется ближе, показывая, чтобы Инуока сделал то же самое. — Говорят, — он забывает, что хотел сказать, а глаза у него уже с трудом ловят фокус, — повезём какой-то твр. Двадцть девтго… Да, два-адцть девя-я-ятого. Утром вы — ик! — езжаем. А платят столько потому, что дльце не из этих, ну, как их, безпсных. Будет одна тачка, кто-то из нас — водила, обзтльно с пушкой, и один человек из верхов с товаром. Я… я пдслшл, — чуть ли не плача, признаётся Хан Цу, — как гэ…гэ разгварвл с Большим Боссом. БэБэ скзл, что повезём твр из… этих, ангаров наших в Депоке, в аэропорт… ну этот, знчт, в Скарн-Хтт… Ты понял, — он шмыгает носом. — Нельзя обманывать гэгэ, и пдслшивать нельзя, но я тебе доверяю, Лиу Дзы, ткчт никму, слышишь?_

— И двадцать девятого числа мы воруем скрижали. Вуаля, мы восхитительны!


	4. Chapter 4

Утром двадцать девятого, выйдя из ангара покурить, Инуока говорит в наушник, прикрываясь ладонями, чтобы оградить зажигалку от ветра:

— У нас проблемы.

— В смысле? — спрашивает в гарнитуру Куроо.

До условного сигнала остается ещё полчаса, на улице душно и скучно, так что приходится спрятать машину в тени козырька от почты и коротать время, откинув спинку сидения и прикрывшись кепкой с Чикаго Буллс. Все в Джакарте знают, что Церковь разъезжает на чёрных брабусах, так что во имя конспирации ему выделяют не первой свежести сузуки джимни.

— Что случилось? — деловито осведомляется голос Яку. — Сбои в плане?

— Откуда? Это же мой план, — обижается Куроо.

— Вот поэтому я и спрашиваю, — Яку то ли цыкает, то ли сплевывает.

— Бро, а помнишь, как ты летел из Мельбурна? — задорно воскрешает почившую тему для шуток Бокуто, будто бы заставляет пересказывать на семейном ужине историю их знакомства.

— Бокуто, завали, — Куроо вытирает пот под козырьком кепки.

Фраза «У нас проблемы» не лучшее начало разговора, особенно если на носу смертельно опасная миссия, но Инуока выходит на связь раньше, чем Куроо успевает сгрызть ногти на второй руке.

— Машина не одна, — говорит Инуока. — Их четыре. И в каждой лежит по объёмному, абсолютно одинаковому чемодану.

Господи, почему все всегда идет через задницу?

Инуока много ещё чего говорит, прерываясь, чтобы его не обнаружили. Например, что в каждой из четырех машин собирается целая компания по спасению мира: один доверенный Триады, два охранника и вооруженный водитель. И что маршруты сообщат прямо перед выездом водителям, а его, Инуоку, ставят одним из охранников, а не водителем.

— Я не знаю номера машин и через сколько мы выезжаем, — нервно шепчет Инуока. — Я даже не знаю, в какой я машине. Нам ничего не говорят.

— Не отключайся, — спокойно говорит Куроо. Последнее, что им нужно — и так ссущий от страха агент, который узнает, что все идет прахом, а у них — ни малейшего понятия, что делать.

— Пожалуйста, быстрее, — шепчет Инуока, и голос у него срывается, словно он что-то подозревает.

— Пиздец, — говорит Куроо.

— Чей-то план дал сбой, — ехидно говорит Широфуку в гарнитуре.

И не поспоришь.

— Я даже не знаю, с чего начать… — Куроо царапает гравировку фирмы на пистолете.

— С того, что твой план дал сбой? — Широфуку не отступает.

Куроо не спорит с женщинами, но Широфуку — не женщина, Широфуку — мегера, каждый раз пытающаяся уложить его самооценку на лопатки и отпинать ногами. Умение признавать свои ошибки — ценное качество любого лидера, а если он будет невозмутим, ни одна сучка не выиграет бой.

Поэтому Куроо говорит:

— Беру свои слова обратно, — по ту сторону гарнитуры слышится настороженный вздох хором. — Мой план может дать сбой, и он только что это сделал.

Изначальный план был до смешного прост.

База Триады, с которой отправлялась машина, — в те славные времена, когда она ещё была одна, то есть меньше десяти минут назад, — находится в лабиринтоподобных кварталах Депока, пригорода Джакарты. Как рассчитали Кай и Яку, самый короткий и безопасный путь до аэропорта Сукарно-Хатта ведет по внешнему кольцевому шоссе, огибающему город на западе. Это давало определённый простор для манёвра: Яку, Ямамото и Лев на двух машинах должны были выехать из Депока одновременно с китайцами и вести их по параллельным дорогам; нужно было не дать машине добраться до аэропорта, но на всякий случай там оставался на подхвате Кай. На случай, если вдруг китайцы что-то заподозрят и решат проехать через город, Куроо страховал на юге, на самой удобной для въезда в столицу магистрали. Главными действующими лицами представления были ребята Бокуто: он сам и Широфуку как тяжелая артиллерия занимались перехватом, Коноха контролировал точку с земли, а новенькая блондинка, Сузумеда — сверху, вместе со своей красавицей-винтовкой.

Просто. И гениально.

Как и все слишком простые и недостаточно гениальные планы, этот тоже катится к чертям собачьим.

— Что-то мне это напоминает, — бормочет Куроо, заводя машину.

Он дает общую сводку по плохим новостям за несколько секунд — обсуждение длится уже минуту, состоя преимущественно из бормотания Яку, успокоительных фраз Кая и кратких комментариев Бокуто.

— Так, ладно, они поедут разными маршрутами, это очевидно, — говорит Яку напряженным голосом, показывающим, что он старается думать как можно быстрее. — Куда?

— Аэропорт, — тут же говорит Бокуто, — и порт. Это единственные пути вывоза скрижалей из столицы.

— Четыре машины — четыре аэропорта? — навскидку предполагает Куроо, выруливая из-под козырька и чуть не сбивая бампером почтовый ящик на высокой ножке.

— Но мы считали, Сукарно-Хатта единственный вариант! Джуанда и Яни не подходят из соображений безопасности, там их легко перехватить, а до Адисукипто добираться почти семь часов!

И это резонно, если только китайцы не примут их за дураков и не отправят скрижали по продуваемой всеми ветрами трассе до Яни.

— Так, — командирским тоном начинает Яку; несколько секунд молчит, а потом повторяет: — Так. Как минимум, одна из четырех машин поедет в Сукарно.

Куроо кладет обе руки на руль, глубоко вздыхает, запрокидывая голову и разминая шею, а потом говорит:

— У нас нет выбора, ребят. Будем смотреть по обстоятельствам.

— Замечательный план, — прыскает Широфуку.

— Надо сказать Инуоке, чтоб придерживался первоначального варианта, — быстро говорит Яку. — Сами разберёмся пока, для него установки те же.

— Только он не ведёт, — вздыхает Кай. — Это всё усложняет.

— Если тебе подкинули лимон, то выжми его и сделай из него лимонад! — оптимистично заявляет Бокуто.

У Яку есть свои соображения по поводу того, как надо жить эту жизнь:

— Если тебе подкинули лимон, — кровожадно говорит он, — то выжми его и захреначь лимонной кислотой в глаз тому ублюдку, который тебе его дал.

— Мне страшно за Льва, который в одной машине с этим парнем, — делится опасениями Широфуку. Куроо задорно хмыкает. 

Кай примирительно заявляет:

— Ну, мы хотя бы будем знать, в какой машине Со.

* * *

И, естественно, — нихрена.

Простые планы. Гениальные планы.

Конечно, судя по тому, что происходило в микрофоне у Инуоки, его машина уже в пути: голоса, периодически врывающиеся в эфир на китайском, становятся вакуумными, шум города стихает. Но:

— Их две, ребята, — подразумевая своим тоном что-то нецензурное, сообщает Яку. — Их, сука, две. Тонированные как черти. Выехали тютелька в тютельку друг с другом.

— Одна машина движется в сторону Тангеранга, к аэропорту, как и планировалось, — тут же докладывает Ямамото, — ещё одна выехала на скоростную трассу Маргендонга, там съезд только на восток или напрямую в город. Третьей и четвёртой пока нет. А эти две, твою мать, — одинаковые серебристые тиморы си-два.

— Предсказываю, что оставшиеся две тоже будут серебристыми тиморами.

Яку издает стон:

— Ещё и в разное время, супер. Тора, оставайся там. Я поведу ту, что к аэропорту. Куроо, на тебе вторая. Как понять, в какой машине Инуока?

— Инуока, — бойко начинает галдеть Бокуто. — Инуока, в какой ты машине?

— Охренеть, — поражается Яку.

— Молодец, — почти без сарказма зевает Широфуку.

— Он тебе если и ответит, то по-китайски. Ты что, знаток китайского? — хмыкает Ямамото.

— Между прочим, я знаю три слова!

— О, ну и почему мы тогда не заслали к китайцам тебя? — нараспев тянет Коноха; Куроо даже успевает забыть, что тот тоже подключен.

— Может, потому, что вся Джакарта знает, как мы выглядим? — индифферентно интересуется Широфуку.

— Джакарта и ещё пятьдесят семь стран, ты хотела сказать, — говорят ей в ответ.

— Значит, машина Инуоки — или та, что к аэропорту, или та, что в город? — прерывает их галдёж Куроо. — Ну, план на вторую остаётся прежним. Я у съезда на Хуанду, жду. Какая, говорите, там машина?

Гугл выдаёт результаты быстро — хотя бы с интернетом проблем нет — тимор си-два выглядит как абсолютно среднестатистический автомобиль, и Куроо остаётся только орлом высматривать на двухполосной трассе нужный экипаж. До его точки от китайской базы практически полчаса езды. В эфире тишина ровно до тех пор, пока, спустя семь минут разглядывания проносящихся мимо машин, не раздается голос Ямамото:

— Вторые две выехали, — говорит он. — Одна движется по тому же маршруту к городу, к Тангерангу, вторая… Чёрт, вторая уезжает по Питаре, вглубь острова. Что мне…

— За второй, — коротко приказывает Яку. — Возможно, у них есть какой-то план на другой аэропорт. Дай им двадцать километров, отъедь подальше от базы, там по обстоятельствам.

— Следую.

Куроо немножко завидует Ямамото — тот хоть что-то делает в отличие от него самого. Ему приходится стоять на съезде с трассы еще около часа без малейшей возможности отвлечься, даже радиостанции приходится переключать на ощупь. Найти волну, где никто не говорит о браке Гунтера Перкасы, двадцать девять лет, сын политика из Партии Национального Мандата, оказывается почти невозможно.

По истечении получаса Куроо уже ненавидит радио, ненавидит не-тиморы, ненавидит Гунтера Перкасу и его жену, ненавидит…

О.

— Вижу тимор, — рапортует Куроо, наконец трогаясь с места.

Тимор едет не спеша: подклеенный скотчем багажник, знак о перевозке детей на заднем стекле, невысокая скорость. Наверное, Куроо перевозил бы ценный груз в машине именно такого вида, разве что без наклеек на заднем стекле — уж слишком хороший ориентир для сужения поиска.

Но китайцы не тупые.

— Заезжают на заправку, — несколько обескураженно докладывает он, сворачивая за ними и останавливаясь у огромного баллона с пропаном-бутаном.

Что за дела? Они решили закупиться баночкой редбулла перед дальней дорогой? В то, что у них вдруг мог кончиться бензин, верится так же, как и в то, что все предприятие закончится безболезненно, а китайцы сами отдадут им чемоданчик и еще на чай пригласят.

Куроо весь подбирается, предчувствуя что-то нехорошее. Последний раз он ощущал такое беспокойство прямо перед тем, как Футакучи начал палить по нему прямо в Старбаксе в Брисбене и прострелил его стакан с латте.

Из машины вылезает огромный лысый мужик. Огромный лысый мужик-европеец.

Прежде чем закрывается дверь, Куроо успевает заметить внутри полную азиатку с ребёнком.

— Блядь, — говорит Куроо.

— Блядь! — говорит Куроо.

— Да твою же мать! — орёт Куроо и пугает работника в желтом комбинезоне, чуть не уронившего заправочный пистолет.

— Удиви меня, — мрачнеет в ответ Яку. Беспокойство за своё здоровье подсказывает Куроо, что удивлять Яку и в повседневности плохая идея, а когда весь план идёт через жопу, и вовсе не стоит.

Впрочем, Яку далеко, поэтому больно не будет, и Куроо говорит, пытаясь оторвать руку ото лба:

— Это не та машина!

На той стороне связи повисает многозначительное молчание. А потом:

— Что?

— Ты издеваешься, Тецуро?

— Бро! — неодобрительно тянет Бокуто, и Куроо слышит, как тот качает головой. — Непрофессионально, бро!

Ох, да ты серьезно?

— Ты что, рванул за первым попавшимся тимором? — Яку, заткнись, просто заткнись. — Ты идиот? Это самая популярная машина в Индонезии!

— Я что, похож на пацанов из Цитадели, чтобы разбираться в тачках?! — не выдерживает Куроо. — Серебристый? Серебристый! Тимор? Тимор! Тонированный, по фоткам похож, заткнись, Яку, я серьёзно!

— Куда ты собрался, придурок? — спохватывается Яку. 

Куроо отмахивается, несмотря на то что этот жест нельзя увидеть по телефону:

— Понятия не имею. Вы мне доверяете?

— Нет, — доносится моментальный ответ.

— Да щас, — слышится ворчание Ямамото.

— Доверять человеку с такой причёской? — Широфуку ухмыляется так, что аж слышно. — Ты за кого нас держишь?

— И помнишь, как ты своровал наши деньги?

— И так и не вернул.

— В этой беседе слишком много народа, — жалуется Куроо. 

Яку подтверждает:

— И всем ты поднасрал.

— Да что вы все на него накинулись? — громко возмущается Бокуто. 

Куроо вздыхает и напоследок говорит:

— Сориентируйте Инуоку. Всё будет путём.

— Путём, как же. Ты вот слышал, «Отряд самоубийц» скоро выходит? — пыхтит Яку. — Мне кажется, там про нас. Лев! Убери руки от оружия!

Куроо отключается.

* * *

К сожалению, их рации устроены так, что подключить к линии обратно тебя может любой желающий, так что в следующий раз Куроо возвращают в беседу, когда он зло хлопает дверью серебристого тонированного тимора с перепуганной парой пенсионеров внутри. Уже четвертого серебристого тонированного тимора на его пути.

— Успокойся, — говорит Яку, понизив голос. — Ты их потерял, смирись. Надо придумать другой план.

Сузуки мигает аварийкой — одной фарой полноценно, второй — через раз. Рыжий огонек при свете дня почти неуловимо отражается в блестящем серебристом бампере тимора. Мимо проносятся цветные автомобили, и Куроо семимильными шагами преодолевает расстояние от остановленного тимора, будь он неладен, до сузуки.

— Ты меня слышишь? — переспрашивает Яку со своими привычными интонациями, говорящими о том, что слышать его — в интересах Куроо. И это неожиданно бесит настолько, что, садясь обратно в машину, он хлопает дверцей так, что та может больше никогда не открыться. — Ты их потерял.

— Мне плевать, — скрипит он зубами, резво срываясь с места, перестраивается, резко подрезая какой-то ниссан, и показывает в окно средний палец. — Мне, блядь, плевать. Я буду расстреливать каждый чёртов серебристый тимор, я вам обещаю перед лицом Господа.

— Первое послание от Иоанна, Куроо, — мрачно напоминает Яку. — Всякий, ненавидящий брата своего, есть человекоубийца; а вы знаете, что никакой человекоубийца не имеет жизни вечной…

— Зато имеет кольт эм-четыре под сидением! 

— Звучит как крутая фразочка из какого-то фильма, — делится соображениями Бокуто.

— Давай не сейчас, — цедит Куроо.

— Сейчас, — безапелляционно говорят ему в ответ. — Потому что ты слишком бесишься. Не записывай это на свой счет, у всех бывают просчеты. Найдешь их — хорошо. Не найдешь — ну, что теперь, коллективно топиться?

— Аминь, — вздыхает Куроо и выглядывает в просвет между синим ниссаном и пежо цвета металлик. — О, еще один тимор. Я отключаюсь, Бо, ты все знаешь.

— Я все знаю, — самодовольно отвечает Бокуто с улыбкой в голосе. — Не благодари.

Если он поблагодарит, то окончательно подобреет, а это ему совсем не нужно, потому что автомобиль может оказаться тем самым. Звуки в эфире прекращаются, Куроо выходит из сузуки, разминая шею и кулаки, а затем пинком распахивает только начавшую открываться переднюю дверь тимора:

— Нихао, ребята!

Водитель гибнет первым — Куроо вышибает ему мозги прямо на сидящего рядом чувака со взглядом побитой собаки, затем стреляет в только что вылезшего с другой стороны машины ещё одного китайца.

Шум в наушник возвращается неожиданно.

— Чем ты там занимаешься?! 

Яку, не сейчас.

Куроо распахивает заднюю дверцу: там еще трое.

— Всё, — Куроо резво отскакивает с места, куда целится один из парней на заднем сидении, — в порядке, — с натугой говорит он.

— Ты устроил перестрелку прямо посреди федеральной трассы? — спрашивает Яку слабым голосом. — Господи Иисусе. Епископ меня убьёт.

Куроо бы обязательно его пожалел, если бы нашёл время. Но вместо этого он вытягивает парня в отглаженном костюме с заднего сидения, уходит от хука правой и расстреливает его в упор. У него нет времени возиться здесь, если в чемодане не окажется чёртовых скрижалей. Так что он прикрывается телом первого и заканчивает с двумя другими — те даже не успевают вылезти из машины. 

За криками ужаса и машинными сигналами он слышит полицейские сирены и даже не оглядывается на свой сузуки, выкидывая водителя из салона и залетая внутрь тимора.

— Итак, кто тут босс? — он срывается с места и переключает передачу.

— Чемодан, Тецуро, — сдержанно напоминает Кай, про которого Куроо уже успел забыть. Сбросив скорость, он тянется одной рукой на заднее сидение, находит там чемодан и поднимает. Тяжелый — значит, или там что-то есть, или китайцы все предусмотрели. Лучше первое.

— Так, сейчас посмотрим, как открыть… — Куроо не глядя кладет его себе на колени, плавно перестраиваясь в линию с меньшей скоростью движения, опускает взгляд и: — Твою мать, они запаролены, вот что!

— Вот черт, — выдает Бокуто и еще несколько нецензурных слов.

— Твою же мать… — шипит Яку.

— Как выглядит замок? — спрашивает Кай.

— Он механический, не навесной, — рассказывает Куроо, устраиваясь на сидении, подпирая чемодан коленом, и одновременно нажимая на газ. — Четыре колеса… На каждом двухзначные цифры.

— Давайте попробуем восемь нулей! — предлагает Бокуто.

— …все выставлены по нулям. Но хорошая попытка, Бо.

— Восемь единиц? — продолжает тот генерировать варианты.

— Я даже не буду пытаться…

Дорога сворачивает влево, и Куроо, чтобы не щуриться, приходится опустить козырек от солнца.

— Ну и кто у нас специалист по вскрытию замков на чемоданах?.. — спрашивает он, хмыкая. — Что, нету? Блин, никто с воровства в аэропортах не начинал? Неудачники.

— Продолжай в том же духе, Куроо, и так и будешь ехать с восемью нулями, — тянет Коноха — у того просто отличное чувство момента.

— Ты б еще дольше отмалчивался.

— Ты знаешь, как его взломать? — игнорируя Куроо, интересуется Яку.

— Ну конечно, — растягивает гласные Коноха и добавляет: — Итак, для начала тебе нужен стетоскоп.

— Стетоскоп. — Куроо задорно хлопает ладонями по рулю. — Чудесно. Я достаю свой стетоскоп… Что такое, блядь, стетоскоп? Бо, ты знаешь, что такое стетоскоп?

— Понятия не имею. У тебя есть с собой стетоскоп, бро?

— У меня? Нет. А у вас, ребята? — обращается он через плечо к трупам китайцев. — Не, Бо, у них тоже нет. Что будем делать?

— Ты... — и он практически видит, как Яку хмурится. — Ты что, не один в машине?

— Трупы моих китайских друзей считаются? Не обижай их.

— Китайцы? — неверяще переспрашивает тот. — У тебя в машине? Мёртвые?

— Но чувствительные! Ты что, что-то имеешь против мёртвых? 

— Может, вернёмся к стетоскопу? — ехидно напоминает Коноха.

— Может, вернёмся к тому, что у меня его нет?

— А если ну его? — предлагает Бокуто. — Как насчёт просто расстрелять замок?

— И испортить к чертям все скрижали? — возмущается Яку опасным голосом. — Боже, Бокуто!

— Ты только что назвал их скрижалями! — Куроо не сдерживает возгласа и радостно ударяет по рулю.

— Я не называл их скрижалями!

— Бо, подтверди!

— Бо подтверждает! Так что, расстрелять чемодан не вариант?

— Чемодан, скорее всего, бронированный, — беспечным тоном комментирует Коноха. — Это же Триада. Они бы не поскупились. Я серьёзно, Куроо. Тебе нужен...

— Стетоскоп, я понял. Где я тебе его найду, пупсик? — Куроо уже не выдерживает и прикрывает раздражение нарочито сладким тоном. — Ограблю по дороге скорую?

— Ну тогда по дороге тебе стоит ограбить так же супермаркет и хозяйственный магазин, потому что ещё тебе понадобятся ножницы, алюминиевая банка, молоток, болгарка и деревянный протез ноги.

На секунду в эфире воцаряется тишина.

Потом голос Бокуто робко говорит:

— Я ничего не понял, если это была не отсылка к...

— Ты ведь шутишь? — резко уточняет Куроо.

— Нет, серьёзно, там в сцене побега из тюрьмы…

— Да, — то, как Коноха Акинори закатывает глаза, видно, наверное, с орбиты, если уж слышно по рации. — Можем обойтись без алюминиевой банки.

— У тебя дерьмовые шутки. Бокуто, у твоего подчинённого дерьмовые шутки! Разберись!

— Стетоскоп, Куроо. Достань стетоскоп. Ты же умный, придумаешь что-нибудь.

* * *

Куроо ответственно заявляет: он ненавидит этого парня.

По дороге ему приходится удирать от полицейских машин, потому что даже ленивые джакартовские копы, привыкшие к произволу на улицах, не могут пропустить перестрелку на одной из основных трасс острова. Впрочем, гонятся за ним не очень настойчиво: кажется, даже они знают, что за дела происходят в городе, и не горят желанием лезть в разборку.

Когда Куроо вылетает из аптеки где-то в переплетении узких переулков Глодока, температура воздуха, кажется, переваливает за сорок, и начинает стеной идти дождь. К машине Куроо добирается мокрый до нитки, но с зажатым в руке стетоскопом:

— Я его добыл, — триумфально заявляет. — Что дальше?

И тут внезапно в эфире объявляется Ямамото:

— Двадцать километров по Питаре, — голос у него раздосадованный. — И я понятия не имею, куда они вообще едут. Мне продолжать?

Куроо хочет ответить, но Яку его опережает, и то, что он говорит, внезапно приходится Куроо по душе.

— Стопори их, Тора. Стопори и херачь ко всем чертям. Мне надоели эти игры и неожиданности.

— А вот и явление Тёмного Яку! — радуется Куроо, подтягивая к себе чемодан.

— А то обычно он такой положительный, — хмыкает Широфуку.

Судя по скрипу зубов, Яку готов всех их вырезать, пока они будут спать, так что Куроо напоминает, что он достал стетоскоп, мимоходом жалуется на дождь и призывает Коноху взять ответственность.

— А ты достал протез ноги? — уточняет тот, но все его быстро затыкают.

Следующие почти десять минут Куроо проводит за самым идиотским занятием: он сидит с чемоданом на коленях, со стетоскопом в ушах и пытается прислушаться к щелчкам, когда крутит лимб.

— Ну как там…

— Тихо! — шипит Куроо, в который раз прерывая зарождающийся трёп. Правда, его хватает не дольше, чем на три секунды, после чего он выдёргивает один наушник стетоскопа и обречённо стонет, закидывая голову на подголовник:

— Всё, нет, нет, я так больше не могу. Чувствую себя придурком.

— Что-то обычно тебя это не смущает, — хихикает Широфуку.

— Меня вообще мало что смущает, — злобно фыркает Куроо, разминая пальцы и представляя, как держит кого-то ими за шею.

— Да проще угадать, — ворчит Яку.

Ему возражает Бокуто:

— Четыре лимба по две цифры, это… сто миллионов комбинаций. Чего-то нифига не проще.

— Мы что-то не знаем о твоих скрытых талантах? — с любопытством тянет Широфуку.

— Ладно. Ладно! — вскидывается Куроо, надевая стетоскоп обратно. — Я попробую. Только заткнитесь.

* * *

Когда у него наконец получается, проходит где-то полчаса. За это время Куроо, кажется, научился определять щелчки любой тональности, от ля-минор до ре-диез мажор. А мама ему всегда говорила, что у него нет слуха!

Последний щелчок раздаётся, как только напротив пина встаёт цифра два.

— Пять-восемь-ноль-три-девять-один-два-два! — с победным воплем оповещает всех.

Вместо аплодисментов доносится:

— Ну! Открывай!

— И-и-и-и… — бормочет Куроо и распахивает тяжёлую бронированную крышку.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Яку.

Куроо откидывается на сиденье. Он, конечно, не верит в судьбу, но иногда это становится очевидным.

— Куроо! — раздражённо гаркает Яку.

Судьба его ненавидит.

— Да ничего тут нет, отстань, — расстроенно отвечает Куроо, ощупывая тканевую подкладку чемодана рукой.

— Бро, не отчаивайся, — низким голосом журчит Бокуто. — В следующий раз повезёт!

Куроо душевным голосом отвечает:

— Ты правда так думаешь? У меня всё еще есть шанс?

— Послушай, никогда нельзя останавливаться. Всегда нужно верить в свои си...

— Я вас убью, — обещает Яку, — ещё одна такая трагикомедия — и я вас натурально грохну. Куроо, куда ты сейчас?

— Ну, если ничего не изменилось, — абсолютно нормальным голосом отвечает Куроо, заводя машину и спихивая чемодан с колен. Дождь как раз прекратился, оставив за собой мокрые улицы, которые, впрочем, высохнут через несколько минут под палящим солнцем. Куроо врубает щётки на лобовом стекле и трогается с места. — То сейчас мы с машиной Инуоки движемся в одном направлении. Так что догоню его, заберу, и у нас будет уже два чемодана. Зная нашу удачу, — добавляет он, вылетая на боковую трассу в объезд пробки и нарушая все правила дорожного движения. Судя по звукам ударов сзади и неистовым гудкам, он только что испортил кому-то день и отношения со страховой компанией. — Скорее всего, пустых, но кто не рискует, тот не мы. Хороший план?

— Главное, чтобы он не пошёл в жопу, как и все твои хорошие планы.

Куроо даже не обижается, отключаясь.

— Инуока, мио амиго! — радостно говорит он в микрофон несколькими секундами позднее. — Пора проверить, как хорошо ты впитывал знания Бокуто! Не хочешь немного поводить?

Инуока, кажется, давится воздухом в другом серебристом тиморе. Он ничего не говорит, но Куроо точно знает, что Инуока не хочет немного поводить. Скорее всего, Инуока хочет вернуть свою спокойную жизнь обратно и тихо-мирно перевозить наркотики в чёрных пакетах с надписью «собственность церкви, не вскрывать».

— В общем, приятель, план такой: на следующем светофоре расстреливаешь пацанов сзади, потом приставляешь пистолет к голове водителя и заставляешь его остановить тачку на ближайшей обочине — только там, где можно парковаться, мы же не хотим получить штраф за парковку, верно? А как только он глушит машину, заканчиваешь с ним и ждёшь меня, я уже на второй развязке в Барате.

Инуока не отвечает, зато на заднем плане кто-то что-то самодовольно говорит на китайском. Затем смеётся, и другой голос поглуше его смеха.

— Ой, как он классно пошутил, — оценивает Куроо. А потом добавляет: — А теперь стреляй в него.

И на том конце тут же раздаются звуки выстрелов.

* * *

— Ты что, правда в него стрелял? — Куроо не верит своим ушам.

— Это не я, — слабым голосом отвечает Инуока. 

А потом в наушнике слышится отличный английский:

— Пригнитесь! Это Картель!

— Картель?! — снова выстрелы, шум тормозов, китайская ругань. — Чёрт! Тендо!

И это имя объясняет Куроо больше, чем все предыдущие выстрелы разом. Он вдавливает педаль в пол.

На том конце линии происходит вакханалия в лучших традициях сумбурной перестрелки: все кричат, все стреляют, Инуока, кажется, прячется.

— Это был их человек, — задушенно говорит тот же голос совсем рядом. — Суки! Протащили ведь его как-то!..

Внезапно начинается ор на китайском, потом слышится удар, потом снова китайский, слово «водитель», а потом напуганное Инуоки:

— Он мёртв!

— Твою мать, хватай руль! Руль хватай!

— Я не…

— Заткнись и гони в порт! В порт!

«Да я и с первого раза понял», — думает Куроо, резко уходя в поворот на другую улицу. Из четырёх машин в живых осталось три, а если Ямамото нагнал ту, что поехала на юг, то две: Инуоки и та, которую ведёт Яку к западу от города. Картина его воодушевляет, и всё вокруг уже не кажется таким отстойным. Оставив Инуоку на линии, он подключается по выделенке к Яку:

— Скучал, малыш?

Тут тоже слышится очередь выстрелов. Ну вот, никого ни на секунду нельзя оставить!

— Век бы тебя еще не слышал.

— Как там у вас?

— Вмешались какие-то типы, черти их раздери, — шипит Яку. — Вылезли непонятно откуда с калашниковыми, расстреляли всю тачку.

— У Инуоки, похоже, только что была примерно такая же картина. У него — та-дааам! — Картель, а у вас?

— Не думаю. На ребят Ушиваки точно не тянут. Лица вообще неизвестные.

— Сколько?

— Около пяти… Да, точно, пятеро. Льву давать оружие себе дороже, я… Да мать твою! Это новая ряса, урод!.. Я отстреливаюсь, китайцы отстреливаются, всем скопом, блядь, отстреливаемся и не даём им подойти к машине. И ждём Бокуто с друзьями. Они в десяти минутах.

Куроо уже заранее не завидует: ни бедным китайцам в машине, попавшим под перекрёстный обстрел, ни неизвестной пятерке неудачников, влезших в чужую разборку. Бокуто и Широфуку представляют собой ударную силу их маленького храброго отряда: девочка с двумя таворами на каждую руку и AK-12 за спиной и мальчик, объявленный в розыск в пятидесяти восьми странах. Если, конечно, людей, которым за тридцать, можно назвать «мальчик» и «девочка».

Куроо обгоняет чей-то кроссовер и жмет до перекрёстка по встречке.

— Скучать не приходится, я погляжу.

И едва не встречается лоб в лоб с микроавтобусом.

Лица водителей вокруг можно выносить в отдельный жанр живописи. В последний момент Куроо теснит седан и въезжает в редкий поток, игнорируя обезумевшую какофонию гудков вокруг. А потом он понимает, что именно так раздражает его периферийное зрение и прищуривается в зеркало заднего вида. Ага. Он, конечно, уже дал маху с автомобилями сегодня, но это не значит, что его можно списывать со счетов. Спасаясь от Дате, он пересек всё южное побережье Австралии и знает, как выглядит «хвост».

— Держи меня в курсе, — медленно просит он, пролетая на красный. Скоро все полицейские Джакарты его возненавидят. — Я отключусь. Кажется, меня тоже зовут на вечеринку.

* * *

Он прикидывает, что копы пока не сообразили, где именно его ловить, — полицейские кордоны и вертолёты над головой штука приметная, — так что решает, что у него есть время на маленькую дуэль. Тем более перестрелять их удобнее, чем вести за собой в порт. Кто бы это ни был.

А Куроо ставит на Картель.

Он немного сбрасывает скорость и перестраивается, потом снова уходит в левый ряд, тормозит на светофоре, как порядочный водитель, пропускает фольксваген и сбрасывает скорость, пока не оказывается бок о бок с горе-преследователем на праворульном БМВ. И дружелюбно опускает стекло, чтобы не менее дружелюбно получить пару выстрелов в открывшееся окно.

Куроо рывком ложится на сидение и понимает, каким умным решением было тормозить эту машину, когда нападал он, и стрелять через открытые двери; а также почему двое китайцев-охранников так и не вылезли из салона: тачка оказывается бронированной. Время помолиться за практичность китайского ума!

Он делает несколько выстрелов наугад, слышит ругательства, прибавляет скорость и выпрямляется. Впрочем, новенький БМВ догоняет его очень быстро. С пассажирского сидения на него смотрит тощий мальчишка, почему-то разодетый в деловой костюм, и с бравым румянцем на щеках тычет в его сторону пистолетом.

— Ты кто такой? — вежливо интересуется Куроо, нажимая на курок и отвечая любезностью на любезность. 

Тот успевает пригнуться, а затем высунуться в окно и ответить:

— Гошики! Гошики Цутому!

— Как-как? — ещё выстрел.

— Гошики Цутому! — ещё громче орёт парень. — Го-ши-ки!

Куроо почти умиляется. Особенно тогда, когда парень кричит вдогонку:

— И скоро ты запомнишь, как меня зовут! Я стану следующим главой Картеля!

На смазливую рожу мальцу лет двадцать пять, и Куроо решает, что вдоволь посмеётся над этим позже. Или посочувствует: с такими амбициями в этом городе долго не живут. Поэтому вместо ответа он вытягивает руку и стреляет будущему главе Картеля прямо в лицо.

К чести последнего, он успевает увернуться, чуть не стукнувшись лбом о бардачок, а когда вскидывает голову, то выглядит почти обиженным:

— Отдай чемодан, Куроо Тецуро!

В Куроо просыпается бахвальство, и он передумывает стрелять. А может, стрелять он передумывает ещё и потому, что дорога делает крутой поворот, и на руле желательно иметь обе руки.

— Что отдать? — кричит он.

— Чемодан!

— Что-что?

— Че-мо… Да ты издеваешься надо мной! — доходит до Гошики, и он стреляет. 

Куроо снова ныряет, на секунду выпуская руль, а когда поднимается обратно, стреляет в ответ и спрашивает:

— А как ты узнал, что Куроо Тецуро — это я?

— Мне сказали, что если черноволосый, небритый, в чёрной майке и с очень странной причёской, то стрелять на поражение! — кричит Гошики, пытаясь переорать шум ветра. Его машина делает вираж. — И я видел фотографии! Кстати, а что у тебя с причёской?

— Она всегда такая была! — оскорбляется Куроо и в знак своего негодования делает ещё пару попыток пристрелить будущего грозу Джакарты.

— Неправда! На фотографиях трёхлетней давности было лучше! 

Они медленно, но верно приближаются к Старой Батавии, куда вести ещё больше людей Картеля было бы нежелательно, так что нужно заканчивать с юнцом и его командой.

Куроо отбрасывает пистолет и, молясь, чтобы машину не унесло вбок, меняет его на громоздкий кольт. Держа его одной рукой, отправляет в БМВ Картеля жаркий привет горячей очередью. Слышно, как Гошики ругается, пригибаясь, и, видимо, случайно задевает что-то на панели: начинает грохотать музыка.

— О, это Ариана Гранде! — радостно кричит Куроо. — Оставь!

И резко даёт по тормозам, пропуская БМВ вперёд. Позади них машин почти не осталось: все в панике начали съезжать на обочины и перестраиваться, но впереди парочка ещё маячит. У Куроо созрел план. Не очень простой и не слишком гениальный, так что, по идее, мог сработать.

Он объезжает машину сзади, пристраиваясь справа, со стороны водителя, и жестом показывает Гошики, чтобы тот открыл окно. Мальчишка крутит пальцем у виска, и Куроо, закатив глаза, демонстративно откидывает кольт на заднее сидение.

Стекло отъезжает вниз.

— Тебе нужен чемодан? — орет Куроо.  


— Да! — отвечает Гошики.

— И тогда вы от меня отвалите?

— Нам больше нечего делить! И мне сказали забрать только чемодан!

— Ну тогда держи! — кричит Куроо и зашвыривает чемодан прямо в открытое окно. А потом крепко хватается обеими руками за руль и бодает машину Картеля в бок. На скорости сто тридцать в час инерция толчка делает своё дело: БМВ на полном ходу слетает на соседнюю полосу и собирает боком встречные машины.

Куроо сворачивает на съезд в Старую Батавию.

* * *

Из-за потасовки с Гошики заезжать на территорию порта приходится с западных улиц, где дорога петляет, превращаясь в лабиринты доков.

— И-ну-о-ка! — нараспев произносит Куроо, подключаясь к линии. — Ну что, ты где?

Доки — симбиоз старых складов, новых ангаров, кинутых под стенами канатов, стоящих в проходах ящиков, со знаками для удобства ориентировки для грузчиков. Здесь есть основные дороги — для рабочих на технике, а есть маленькие просветы между зданиями.

— В порту, — честно отвечает Инуока.

Куроо даже не успевает хлопнуть себя по лбу: это уж слишком тупой прокол в прикрытии, — как на том конце раздаётся:

— Это я вижу, дебил. Ты найдёшь сегодня пристань или нет? — Несмотря на наличие знаков, здесь реально трудно ориентироваться: просто потому, что, случайно проморгав нужный поворот, можно очнуться уже где-то в Чили. — Давай, пока этот монстр Тендо куда-то делся.

Куроо мог бы поделиться коллективным опытом всей Джакарты, что если Тендо куда-то исчезает — это не к добру. 

— Кхм, — неловко кашляет Инуока. — К какой, вы сказали, пристани?

— Ты имбецил? Нет, серьёзно, скажи мне — имбецил? Десять раз тебе сказал, урод: к пятой!

Аж настроение поднимается. Куроо оборачивается, ища, с кем бы разделить радостный момент. Одно из тел сзади грохается на пол — всем бы такую группу поддержки. И в горе, и в радости, как говорится.

Вот как все это закончится, Куроо порекомендует Некомате этого чудесного мальчика к повышению. Даром что его собственная поднятая рука на любом церковном голосовании теперь воспринимается как мишень, по которой нужно палить. 

Итак, пятая пристань. Куроо уверен, что это за высокой башней укрытых парусиной ящиков, стоящих на углу. Куроо разворачивает машину на девяносто градусов и тут же видит заезжающий за следующий поворот такой же серебристый выкидыш индонезийского автопрома. Если что-то выглядит как тачка, в которой скрижали, и едет в нужном направлении, то это либо тимор семейной пары, решившей остановиться на заправке, либо машина, в которой Инуоку незаслуженно называют имбецилом.

Машина тут же скрывается, но даже нескольких секунд Куроо хватает, чтоб проникнуться мыслью: план работает. Тимор виляет, проскальзывая задними колесами по свежей луже. К гудению в капоте и звуку открывающегося шампанского прибавляется плеск воды и шелест колес. Чужих колес.

Куроо резко поворачивается влево — на звук. И видит это.

Пропавший из поля зрения Тендо — плохой знак. Появившийся в поле зрения Тендо, который до этого где-то пропадал, — дважды плохой знак.

Куроо проносится мимо этого просвета между складами, Тендо выезжает на дорогу спустя секунду и тут же падает ему на хвост. 

— Отвратительно, — нажимая кнопку в гарнитуре, гаркает себе под нос Куроо, не особо заботясь о частоте, на которую его выбрасывает.

Тендо в зеркале заднего вида, кажется, расчехляет какое-то оружие.

— Отвратительно! — рявкает Куроо уже громче.

— Что там у тебя? — без особого энтузиазма спрашивает Яку; на фоне слышны пальба, скрежет и вопли на китайском.

— Тендо Сатори, — сдержать раздражение, как было в изначальном плане, не получается, поэтому остаток предложения Куроо выплевывает уже с должным количеством яда: — Собственной персоной.

«Да, это я», — словно бы говорит Тендо, делая несколько выстрелов по бамперу Куроо.

Куроо злорадствует, а потом понимает, что в кино это обычно заканчивается простреленными шинами. Его развернет на девяносто градусов, он снесет серебристым капотом своей таратайки стену какого-нибудь склада и будет погребен под отсыревшими деревяшками.

— Замечательно, — Куроо прямо видит, как хмурится Яку. — Тендо Сатори.

Куроо дает влево, потом вправо. Здесь мало места для маневра, поворотов много, едут они не больше шестидесяти километров в час, это даже погоней не назовешь — так, паралимпиада, — и это просто вопрос времени, когда Тендо попадет ему в колесо, и Церкви придется устраивать поминки за свой счет.

Вариант с «резко остановиться» не катит: Тендо не тупой, держится на расстоянии, хотя увидеть, как он цепляется передним колесом за багажник Куроо и делает кульбит над тимором, приземляясь на капот, было бы классно.

Тендо всегда имел привычку умирать и воскресать, и либо у Картеля есть подпольная лаборатория по созданию клонов, либо кое-кто — крайне живучий ублюдок.

— Только попробуй его прикончить, — шипит Яку, а потом чертыхается, видимо, на что-то происходящее у него под носом.

— Яку, ты в своем уме? Я сделаю одолжение всей Джакарте, если пристрелю его!

— Он — правая рука Вашиджо, — как маленькому втолковывает Яку. — Нам не нужны проблемы с Картелем.

— То есть сейчас у нас проблем с Картелем нет? Я скажу об этом Тендо, который палит по моему багажнику.

— Ты понял, — с нажимом говорит Яку.

Куроо знает, что прикончить Тендо — это объявить Картелю открытую войну, даром что в том же Картеле половина людей вздохнули бы с облегчением. Старику Некомате полномасштабные проблемы с Вашиджо не нужны: Церковь спасает только то, что их рынок — это Океания, а Картель поставляет наркотики в сторону Азии. Хотя насадить голову Тендо на пику под распятым Иисусом — очень соблазнительная идея.

— У вас там что? — спрашивает Куроо, прерываясь на стенания в середине предложения, а повороты повторяются все чаще, руль приходится крутить каждую секунду из стороны в сторону.

— Еще стреляемся, но чемодан уже у нас… — замолкает, а потом залпом выдает: — Мне нужно идти, не наделай глупостей, — и правда отключается, так и не узнав, что глупости — это не по части Куроо.

Также не по части Куроо позволять всяким ублюдкам доводить себя до приплясывания на углях — именно так, наверное, со стороны выглядят его попытки уйти от погони.

У Куроо кольт на соседнем пассажирском и нож под левой штаниной. Единственный план — сбросить скорость и вовремя дрифтануть, перекрывая машиной финишную прямую к точке Б, но…

До пристани пятьдесят метров — так говорит заржавевший знак на следующем повороте. Стрелка показывает направо, и Куроо идет туда, куда его шлют. Это занимает три секунды, а в себя Куроо приходит, почти поравнявшись с Тендо.

В боковом зеркале слева видно, как тот, низко пригнувшись, перекладывает пушку в другую руку. И это очень хреново.

Потому что в следующий момент Тендо вытягивает руку и стреляет ему по колёсам. Не секунду, не две, не три: он стреляет ровно столько, сколько надо, чтобы прострелить ему передний скат. Машину резко и неуправляемо бросает в сторону: сила инерции так мощно толкает его куда-то вперёд, что Куроо не в состоянии с ней справиться, даже вцепившись в руль. Тимор теряет управление и влетает в железное ограждение на пристани.

Воздух из груди выбивает в два счета. Куроо пытается вдохнуть — ребра сжимает стальной хваткой и не отпускает. Мелькает мысль о том, что в руле у тимора нет подушки безопасности — вправлять себе ещё и нос было бы чересчур.

Но, кажется, он жив — и это уже отличные новости!

Пытаясь прийти в себя, чтобы так оставалось и дальше, Куроо нашаривает кольт правой рукой, левой — опускает стекло. Смотрит несколько секунд: вот спина Тендо, пригнувшаяся к мотоциклу, вот серебристый тимор, остановившийся у трапа, вот очередь из туристов в цветных рубашках ждет посадки, снова спина Тендо, вращающееся заднее колесо, серый асфальт.

Прижав свободную руку к грудине, Куроо целится и выпускает сразу всю обойму. Чтобы прострелить колесо мотоцикла, хватит и одного выстрела, но этот ублюдок впечатал Куроо в забор!

Тендо успевает отъехать на десяток метров вперед, мотоцикл резко клонит влево, заднее колесо настойчиво пытается поменяться местами с передним, раздается металлический скрежет. На такой скорости наверняка не обходится без парочки раскрошенных костей. Куроо даже не уверен, что ему удалось выполнить просьбу Яку.

— Выкуси, ублюдок, — Куроо самодовольно улыбается, открывает дверь, распахивая ее ногой, а потом видит, как то, что он уже считал бездыханным телом, шевелится. 

Куроо захлопывает дверь обратно, перескакивает через коробку передач на соседнее сиденье, открывает дверь и вываливается наружу, согнувшись в три погибели. Ловким движением руки серебристый тимор превращается в укрытие.

Тендо отползает за стритлайн: светящийся стенд с рекламой высотой в человеческий рост. Куроо стреляет навскидку и не попадает.

— Так-так-так, кто тут у нас? — певуче растягивая гласные, кричит Тендо.

Под трапом туристы разбегаются в разные стороны; черные тачки, окружающие тимор Инуоки, видимо, принадлежат Картелю; черные тачки, окружающие черные тачки, окружающие тимор Инуоки — видимо, китайцы.

Куроо не пройдет мимо Тендо — это факт.

У Тендо есть автомат, и Тендо умеет стрелять — это тоже факт.

Если Куроо облажается и выживет, то смысла выживать никакого: Некомата отпустит ему грехи из беретты прямо в голову.

— Угадай с трех раз, — дерет глотку Куроо, шлёпаясь на задницу и втягивая шею.

Им обоим не до того. Занятые люди, плотный график, дела поважнее — ну, например, встретиться с бизнес-партнерами или укатить в закат с долларовыми клише. В интересах Тендо побыстрее его пристрелить — все взаимно: невеста любит жениха, жених — невесту, можете обменяться залпами из оружия.

Тендо некоторое время молчит. Куроо не слышит ни шарканья по асфальту, ни звука перезарядки, а потом тот просит:

— А ну, скажи что-то еще, — и пускает пулеметную очередь.

Ну вот и как в таких условиях общаться?

Пули ударяются по ту сторону машины, звук расходится волной по железу, пальба сливается в одну огнестрельную какофонию.

Это бесполезная трата обойм. Они могут просидеть так полдня, пока скрижали не преодолеют половину пути из точки А в точку Б и Тендо не заберут из детского сада его друзья, а за Куроо не приедет Яку, не возьмет под руку и не расскажет, что на ужин.

Провести остаток своей жизни, говоря с Тендо, — очень сомнительное развлечение.

— Ты там живой? — орет Куроо, прислонившись затылком к боку ящика и шумно втягивая воздух. Выпускает пару пуль, выглянув из-за машины, чисто для проформы.

— Ага, — отвечает Тендо.

Хочет сказать что-то еще, но Куроо его перебивает кратким:

— Жаль.

— Голос у тебя больно знакомый. Ойкава?

— Вот сейчас обидно было.

— Да, мимо, — соглашается собеседник. — Дайшо?

— Да ты издеваешься, — громко стонет Куроо, резко выглядывает и стреляет в место, где мелькает чужой ботинок.

— Куроо Тецуро? — хмыкает Тендо Сатори с насмешливым недоверием в голосе. — Ты, что ли?

— Вот это поворот, скажи, — Куроо с досадой понимает, что даже не задел.

— Ты еще не умер? Какой неприятный сюрприз.

— Могу сказать тебе то же самое. Разочаровываешь.

— А что это у тебя на голове?

Кто бы говорил.

Куроо видит через два стекла, как Тендо выглядывает и прикладывает растопыренную пятерню к парикмахерским чудесам на своей сообразительной башке. То, что он показывает, необоснованно и несправедливо похоже на петушиный гребешок, но прежде, чем Куроо успевает выглянуть и пристрелить ублюдка, тот быстро прячется.

— Да вы задолбали, — это звучит совершенно искренне.

Куроо знает, что начнётся дальше.

О Тендо можно было сказать многое.

В Джакарте его имя приравнивалось к пальбе, взрывам, глобальным разрушениям; люди, которые чем-то не угодили Картелю, предпочитали умирать сами, не дожидаясь, пока он придёт. А как известно, беда никогда не приходит одна, так и Тендо один практически никогда не приходил.

По крайней мере, так было три года назад.

— А где твой дружок? — интересуется Куроо, резво подрываясь к соседней двухметровой заставе с грузом, поближе к китайцам, и присаживается. — Вы что, расстались?

— Тебе меня мало? — искренне недоумевает Тендо. — Вот оскорбил!

И даёт пулемётный залп.

— Да нет, я серьёзно! — кричит Куроо практически с земли, куда ему приходится припасть. — Где Ушивака?

— Ты ведь в курсе, что его зовут не так? — спрашивает Тендо.

— Его все равно здесь нет, он не обидится, — Куроо выразительно пожимает плечами, но Тендо видеть этого не может.

— Будет очень некстати, если он внезапно появится, да?

— Вот ты сейчас блефуешь или как?

Куроо не надеется, что ему ответят честно. Куроо уже все равно: есть такой уровень «плохо» на шкале дерьмовых ситуаций, после которого тебе уже все равно, в какие дыры тебя насилуют и на какой круг ада выбрасывают из самолета.

Нужно отвлечь Тендо. Можно подорвать вот эту машину: там сзади есть неплохая клумба, чтоб спрятаться за ней; можно забросить гарпун на борт лайнера, в полете пристрелить Тендо и сбежать — но так бывает только в кино. 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что мы так просидим хрен знает сколько? — спрашивает Куроо, скривившись. — Давай ты хоть автомат отложишь.

Тендо выражает согласие очередной пулеметной очередью.

— Что там у тебя? — раздается голос Яку в гарнитуре.

— Развлекаемся с Тендо, — почти дружелюбно по меркам ситуации рассказывает Куроо, перезаряжаясь. — Хреновая вечеринка, компания полный отстой.

— Вообще-то это обидно, — тянет Тендо.

— Когда ты по мне палишь, это тоже обидно, знаешь ли.

— Это я так симпатию проявляю!

— Не взаимно, извини!

— Разбиваешь мое сердце. Так, секундочку, мне звонят.

— Конечно, я буду стрелять потише, — Куроо правда не хочет мешать, но не получается. — Яку, что там у вас?

— У нас пустой чемодан, — плохие новости, — и Бокуто с компанией, — новости получше.

— Ну так смывайтесь оттуда, в чем вопрос?

— Твой Бокуто отказывается уходить. Говорит, что они только пришли.

— Блин, переходим на общую, — прыскает Куроо и щелкает колёсиком частот. — Эй, Бо, Яку говорит, что ты чертовски горяч и неудержим.

— Так и сказал? — весело хмыкает Бокуто.

— Я не говорил такого, — устало фыркает Яку.

На той стороне слышится такая автоматная вакханалия, что их с Тендо перестрелка кажется детским развлечением на фоне. Куроо уважительно хмыкает.

Кстати о Тендо.

— Шумит, стреляет, отказывается уходить, хотя вы уже просите? — слышит Куроо его озадаченное хмыканье в телефон откуда-то из-за баррикад.

— О, Бо, тут тоже про тебя говорят, — неподдельно радуется Куроо и пытается отстрелить Тендо голову.

— Куроо, — на линии снова появляется Яку. — Чемодан Инуоки — с оттисками, у Торы пусто.

— Охренеть, — говорит Куроо и добавляет: — Зашибись. Ладно, окей.

— Остальное на тебе.

— Меня тут как бы обстреливают, — Куроо наклоняет голову вбок, когда пули врезаются в машину вблизи его шикарной прически.

— Выкручивайся.

Отличный совет, Яку, спасибо.

— Я над этим работаю.

— Ты сказал, что уже семь минут сидишь и нихрена не делаешь.

— Я — фрилансер. Почему ты вообще мне указываешь?

— Потому что я твой начальник, и у тебя нет выбора.

Насчет выбора Яку подмечает верно, насчет начальника Яку идет к черту. Отвратительный день, вечером он просто взломает кладовую и нажрется церковного вина.

Куроо успевает перебежать ещё ближе к китайцам, когда в наушнике вдруг так бабахает, что Куроо жмурится и молится за свои перепонки. Когда грохот стихает, он спрашивает:

— Что это у вас было?

— Всё в порядке, — отвечает Широфуку, объявившаяся на линии. — Это Коноха. Подорвал машину.

— Так он у вас вор или подрывник? — Куроо чертыхается, перекатываясь от одного укрытия к другому. — Тендо, отвали!

— Какой ты эгоист! — радостно отвечает тот.

Куроо закидывает кольт на плечо и вслепую стреляет на голос. И в следующую секунду он понимает, что кольт перестаёт стрелять, а рука, тянущаяся к карману, не нашаривает ту самую последнюю обойму, на которую у Куроо было столько надежд. Твою мать.

Он успевает придумать три способа выбраться из ситуации и все три внутренним голосованием признать недееспособными, когда понимает, что уже секунд сорок не слышит ответной пальбы.

— Тендо? — хмурясь, спрашивает он, но не выползает из укрытия.

— А? — спрашивают в ответ.

Без бесконечной пальбы тишина просто оглушает. Еще и Тендо отмалчивается.

Куроо посещает невероятная догадка.

— Ты что, пуст? — спрашивает.

— А ты?

— Я первый спросил.

— Не хочу первый отвечать.

— Значит, ты пуст, — удовлетворенно констатирует Куроо. Впереди забрезжил шанс. Правда, не только для него.

— Ты тоже, — произносит Тендо.

Воцаряется недолгое молчание; они оба переводят дух.

А потом Куроо выходит из укрытия. Тендо швыряет в него автоматом и наступает ему на ногу. Куроо вгрызается ему в запястье, чувствуя, как под зубами щелкают сухожилия. Они летят к трапу клубком. Картель стрелять не решается. Можно ли утверждать, что Куроо добился мира, дав полапать себя за зад?

— Следи за руками, эй, — шипит он.

— Не могу удержаться, — Тендо бьет локтем по многострадальным ребрам. — Твоя прическа слишком шикарна. Что с ней такое?

Куроо настоятельно советует ему отвалить — сначала кулаком в челюсть, потом головой — в висок. Зубы стучат, череп начинает ныть. Когда они максимально приближаются к первой китайской машине, он пинает ногой по спине парня в безвкусных штанах из ярко-голубой джинсы. Парень влетает в машину, Тендо прикрывается им от его коллег, выхватывает из слабеющей руки пистолет, расстреливает мужиков, прятавшихся за той же машиной. Куроо падает на землю и делает подсечку. Пытается встать и перепрыгнуть через этого мудака, чтобы забрать ненужный застреленному китайцу маузер, но прыгает, еще не до конца встав, поэтому падает на Тендо сверху.

— Сначала просишь следить за руками, потом сам набрасываешься, — Тендо пытается наставить на него пистолет, Куроо наступает коленом ему на запястье, хватает маузер, почти попадает в рыжего ублюдка, но получает ногой под дых.

— Служба безопасности порта! Внимание, служба безопасности! — раздается в громкоговоритель.

— Прекрати со мной флиртовать, я не люблю рыжих, — цыкает Куроо, подрывается, Тендо лягает его по ноге. — Эй, ты мне джинсы запачкал.

— Сдай в химчистку, запиши на счет Картеля, — Тендо вскакивает следом, Куроо палит по нему, не учитывая негативный опыт полностью потраченных патронов.

— А Вашиджо завезет мне их домой? — Куроо прячется за капотом, Тендо — за бампером.

— Служба безопасности порта! Положите оружие! — снова в громкоговоритель, уже ближе.

На них даже внимания никто не обращает, Куроо бы начал комплексовать.

— А я тебя не устрою? — мурлыкает Тендо и стреляет в Куроо тут же, как только тот решает, что подобрал идеальный момент, чтобы выбраться из укрытия и вынести мозги этому козлу.

— Я тебя уже отшил, тебе ничего не светит и…

— Служба безопасности, положите оружие! — раздается уже рядом.

Картель и китайцы заняты перестрелкой между собой, охранники оказываются ближе всего к ним с Тендо. Куроо несколько секунд делает вид, что им дальше по коридору, но те продолжают целиться, поэтому он вежливо просит, пытаясь понять, что задумывает Тендо:

— Ребята, сейчас, у нас разборки.

— Оружие на землю!

Куроо яростно разворачивается, смотрит, и его начинает душить смех. С каких пор служба безопасности ездит на маленьких одноместных тарахтелках в духе тех, на которых перемещаются между лунками на полях для гольфа?

— Вот это у вас тачки, — восхищается Тендо по ту сторону машины.

— Просто огонь, — соглашается Куроо.

— Положите оружие, иначе мы стреляем.

— Секундочку! — тянет Тендо.

— Кладите оружие! Быстро!

Они мгновенно обмениваются взглядами. Искрой понимания, промелькнувшей между ними, можно было бы сжечь небольшую деревню: так друг друга понимают люди, которые оказываются в абсолютно одинаковой паршивой ситуации и могут поделиться своим горем только друг с другом.

Так что в следующую секунду пистолеты они поднимают с таким единодушием, что становится понятно: мир синхронного плавания многое потерял.

Стреляют они тоже одновременно; идиллию портят тела, упавшие в разное время. Тот, что справа, медленно заваливается внутрь кабины, а левый мягко оседает на землю.

— Потому что нехрен быть невежливыми, — подытоживает Куроо. А затем направляет пистолет на Тендо и стреляет ещё раз.

Впрочем, естественно, безуспешно.

Тендо картинно вздыхает, прижимая такой же маузер к груди:

— Ты же понимаешь, что это бесполезно? Клише всё равно достанутся Картелю.

— Ну-ка повтори ещё раз, — предлагает ему Куроо. — Мне понравилась патетика.

— Я ещё и в стихах могу.

— Ну просто лорд Байрон индонезийской криминальной хроники!

Тендо очень многозначительно мычит, но потом резво подскакивает и срывается с места. Куроо оборачивается, и ему не нравится, то что он видит.

Кто-то в черном костюме и с чемоданом в руках под стрельбой взмывает вверх по трапу. Куроо бежит следом, на ходу стреляя в тех, кто стреляет в него. Тендо он нагоняет у самого подъема и роняет на землю — в прыжке хватает за ногу, ловит за ботинок, случайно стаскивает его и недоуменно смотрит на зеленый мокасин в руках.

— Ох, держи и второй! — фыркает Тендо и ногой лупит Куроо по скуле.

Это больно и унизительно: Куроо чувствует себя мстительной бывшей, стреляя ему в ноги, но у Тендо получается уходить от погони получше него.

Они поднимаются по трапу: Куроо едва не поскальзывается на стертом ковре, непонятный мужик в пилотке смотрит на них взглядом, который Куроо не успевает оценить, потому что подлый Тендо ставит ему подножку, и Куроо умудряется сосчитать подбородком все три перекладины в ограждении палубы.

Китаец бежит вдоль борта лайнера, они пытаются застрелить и его, и друг друга — побеждает дружба: попадают одновременно, кто-то в голову, кто-то в спину. 

Так же синхронно они срываются с места, толкая друг друга руками.

— Ты занимаешь слишком много места, — Куроо пихает Тендо плечом и вырывается вперед.

Его за локоть тут же тянут назад, гладкий покрытый лаком пол едет под ногами, прежде, чем упасть, Куроо успевает схватить Тендо за предплечье и устоять на месте.

— Спасибо.

— Обращайся.

— Ты хороший друг.

— Взаимно, — Куроо вовремя вспоминает, что у Тендо есть пистолет.

Так же вовремя он вспоминает, что пистолет есть и у него самого — и ударяет стволом по стволу, потом лбом — в лоб и бежит вперед. Хватает вожделенный чемоданчик, лежащий на полу, резво разворачивается, бьет Тендо в подбородок пуленепробиваемым углом.

Куроо слышал, что дерьмо не тонет, но все равно решает проверить, и от всей души пинает Тендо ногой в живот, кидает чемодан на землю, хватает того за грудки и, поднапрягшись, выкидывает за борт.

— Твою мать, Ку… — неудобно втирать о своем недовольстве сначала в полете, а потом — хлебая соленую воду Яванского моря.

— Я тебя не слышу, — нараспев произносит Куроо, беря чемоданчик под мышку и обходя билетёра в съехавшей набекрень пилотке. Он возвращается на пристань, вжимая голову в плечи и прикрываясь трофеем как щитом.

Выбирать не приходится — Куроо влетает в тарахтелку службы безопасности, прижимая чемодан к себе одной рукой, другой вдавливая рычаг передачи вниз до упора. Кажется, ему, наконец, везёт: этот болид даже может развить скорость больше черепашьей, и, на самом деле, этого достаточно.

Всё предельно просто: ехать ему как раз в ту сторону, откуда он заезжал. Нужно добраться до конца дока, найти любую тачку и смотаться отсюда к чертям.

Добраться до церкви. Отдать проклятые скрижали Некомате. Рассчитаться с долгами. Свалить из этого города и жить себе дальше.

И тут его таранят в бок.

Куроо и его тарахтелка падают друг на друга, машина — сверху. Скорость, на которой его сбивают, не особо большая, но ее хватает, чтобы взвыть от боли в локте, стесать подбородок и отбить спину. Чемодан падает рядом — только руку протяни — и Куроо тянет, а потом видит блестящие ботинки.

Не стоит ждать ничего хорошего от людей, которые ходят в таких вот ботинках. Куроо слегка приподнимает ободранный подбородок. Шея отзывается болью, но зато теперь он видит такие же пижонские брюки на чертовски длинных ногах. А если еще чуть поднапрячься, то и белую рубашку. Больше напрягаться не приходится: обладатель самых сибаритских шмоток в Индонезии наклоняется сам, демонстрируя белобрысый затылок, берет чемодан за ручку, а потом поднимает взгляд — и Куроо видит самое смазливое за этот день лицо.

— Я это забираю, — растягивает губы в притворной улыбке этот сукин сын, а потом распрямляется, и последнее, что Куроо слышит, прежде чем воцаряется темнота, это: — Хорошего дня.

* * *

Вечерняя Джакарта — сплошь размашистые акварельные мазки. Водоворот оттенков синего: кобальтовый, аквамариновый, индиго, сапфировый, лазурный, голубой. Небо слоится облаками и туманом, идущим с моря, стягивает город в тугое кольцо. Синий остужает размякший за день асфальт, а зной уходит с улиц вместе с закатом. Яркими пятнами вспыхивает жизнь внизу: бегущие жёлто-рыжие артерии дорог, по-деловому структурированные, как в рабочем улье, точки света в высотках бизнес-центров, миллионы разбрызганных огней низких жилых районов.

Любой другой город с наступлением вечера укрывается темнотой, скрадывая свои грязные и острые углы, становится куда более приятным и симпатичным; но не Джакарта.

Джакарта кичится своей наготой.

В сумерках, выглядывая из переулков, взрываются огнями вывески баров, многоэтажных борделей, потрёпанных драг-отелей. Вдоль залива тянутся кальянные с террасами, усыпанными подушками и полуголыми девицами, картинно пускающими дым темно-вишнёвыми губами. Гремит музыка — иногда китайская, иногда арабская, чаще — английская, хотя белых здесь почти не бывает. Гудят клаксонами мопеды, и паутина поездов, оплетающая город, наполняет его равномерным гулом.

Но с высоты фешенебельной, золотой Сети-Буды этого почти не видно — конечно, если ты не знаешь, куда смотреть.

— …Ты должен меня понять, — договаривает гость.

— Я понимаю, — соглашается Вашиджо, сухо кивая сам себе, — но это не значит, что я могу позволить этому повлиять на свои решения. Этот город мой, потому что Картель — сильнейший. И пока у меня есть возможность убирать препятствия на пути этой силы, я буду это делать.

Худощавый силуэт, чернеющий на фоне панорамных окон во всю стену, подсвечивается синевой города. Зачёсанные назад седые волосы, непропорционально большая голова с крупным носом и кустистыми бровями, тонкая шея. Идеально подогнанный тёмно-серый костюм в тонкую полоску, дорогие ботинки, хмурый, серьёзный взгляд — несмотря на маленький рост и несуразную внешность, Вашиджо Танджи умеет производить впечатление.

Он недолго молчит, угрюмо рассматривая кишащий жизнью город, но не останавливаясь ни на чём конкретно.

Маленький, сухой старичок на самом верху Хамайма-Тауэр, своего орлиного гнезда.

— Значит, ты говоришь мне выйти из игры, — задумчиво тянет гость из своего кресла. — Забавно.

— Расценивай это как жест доброй воли, — Вашиджо поворачивается спиной к городу и хмуро смотрит на поднявшегося на ноги собеседника. — У нас никогда не было с вами проблем, Ясуфуми.

Некомата привычно улыбается, склонив голову набок. Он похож на старого, сытого кота, обернувшегося пушистым, хотя и полинялым от старости хвостом. Он молча слушает, прищурив глаза с выцветшими ресницами.

— Мы позволяем вам существовать, — Вашиджо, пришаркивая, проходит к массивному дубовому столу, совершенно не вписывающемуся в обстановку стеклянных высоких окон, пластика и металлических панелей на стенах. Он берёт со стола бокал, круговыми движениями покачивая в нём коньяк. Тот, что в руках у Некоматы, уже почти на донышке. — Потому что вы не приносите нам проблем. Не надо, — Вашиджо наклоняет голову, делая паузу, — даже создаётся впечатление, что он просит. — Не надо пытаться переходить нам дорогу. Твои ребята, — он недовольно кривит губы, — сегодня доставили нам проблем. Мне это не понравилось.

Они сталкиваются взглядами. Круглые, навыкате глаза Вашиджо — и узкий лисий прищур Некоматы.

— Я сделал тебе одолжение в счёт старого знакомства, пригласив тебя на разговор, а не послав к тебе Ушиджиму, — с нажимом говорит Вашиджо и отпивает из бокала. — Но это исключение, а не правило. Приструни своих котят и забудьте об оттисках. Их заберёт Картель.

Когда Некомата уже направляется к выходу, тот внезапно заговаривает снова:

— И, Ясуфуми…

Тот останавливается, уже положив ладонь на дверную ручку, и слегка поворачивает голову.

— Этот мальчишка, — Вашиджо неприязненно морщится, — Куроо Тецуро. Если он снова работает на тебя, то отошли его. Он не нужен мне в этом городе. Слишком много проблем.

— Понятия не имею, о ком ты говоришь, — улыбается Некомата и выходит за дверь. 

— Езжай, — мрачно говорит он меньше, чем десять минут спустя, и Наой тут же мягко трогается с места. Чёрный брабус выезжает с огороженной парковки принадлежащего Картелю бизнес-центра: хмурые, подтянутые молодые люди в форме, пропускающие их через двойную систему шлагбаумов, меньше всего похожи на обычных охранников.

Некомата раздражённо цыкает себе под нос, надевая очки в тонкой оправе, чтобы поднести к лицу телефон и пробежаться по кнопкам. Затем он переводит взгляд на залитые светом улицы Джакарты в окне и говорит, как только на том конце поднимают трубку:

— Времени больше нет. Вариантов тоже. Отпусти его, пусть едет. Нам нужно узнать, где клише, быстрее, чем это сделает этот старый ублюдок.


	5. Chapter 5

Несмотря на отдаленные звуки ночных кварталов, пробирающиеся через длинные и узкие оконные проемы, здесь тихо. Старые лодки, грязь, темень, сырость. Где-то, действуя на нервы, капает вода. Полки с пыльными коробками тянутся на все пятнадцать метров склада, спрятавшегося на южной окраине портовых доков.

Добраться сюда так, чтобы ни люди Церкви, ни гончие Картеля не проследили за ним, было той ещё задачей: он не привык к такому темпу работы, когда из любого угла тебя может пристрелить какой-нибудь псих. А если верить статистике, психов здесь полный город.

Цукишима переступает с ноги на ногу, и ему кажется, что этот звук заполняет всё помещение.

Время уходит. Со склада его должны были забрать два часа назад, но он ещё здесь. И это раздражает до чесотки.

Если уж быть до конца честным, ему не нравится находиться в этом городе одному. Ощущение, что Джакарта сожрет тебя, едва зазеваешься. Не город, а монстр.

На первых порах он настороженно вслушивается в каждый шорох, сжимая в мокрой ладони пистолет. Потом паранойя отступает, органы чувств чуть расслабляются, и он откладывает пистолет на ящик рядом, чтобы тот был в поле зрения. Тяжёлый чемодан давит на острые колени, а тишина — на уши.

Ещё через полчаса до него доносится шум.

Вскинув голову, Цукишима прислушивается: снаружи по гравию скрипит шинами подъезжающая машина. Едет вдоль дальней стены — он следит за светом фар, пробивающимся через прорезь окна. Потолок исчерчен ярко-желтыми полосами. Автомобиль заворачивает к входу. Рука сама ложится на пистолет, и, подбирая кейс, Цукишима прячется за полками — там, где больше всего теней. Он крепче стискивает оружие, поднимая руку к плечу. С лязгом открывается тяжёлая входная дверь.

— Кей? — раздается взволнованный голос. — Ты здесь?

Секундное напряжение отпускает, и Цукишима почти готов устыдиться, но останавливает себя: это не страх, а просто здравый смысл.

— Инспектор Сугавара, — уважительно кивает он, выходя из тени и крепче прижимая к себе чемодан.

Мама учила его быть вежливым со старшими. Но инспектору Сугаваре почему-то это не нравится, и он вздыхает:

— Коуши, я же просил.

Он стоит в дверном проёме — знакомый силуэт в четких границах света с улицы. Светлые волосы, распахнутая рубашка поверх белой майки. Оружия не видно, скорее всего, оно в кобуре за спиной.

— Да, извините, — в который раз соглашается Цукишима. — Вы задержались. Что-то пошло не так?

Инспектор Сугавара качает головой:

— Киёко приказала выждать несколько часов, на всякий случай. Всё получилось?

В целях безопасности они не связывались. Цукишима выполнял приказ автономно, действуя по своему усмотрению. И хотя такая свобода никогда не приносила ему особого удовольствия, судя по чемодану в руках, у него получается вполне достойно. Без лишней скромности.

Он кивает, проходя мимо инспектора к выходу.

— Да. Мы готовы выезжать?

— Подожди-подожди, они точно у тебя? — инспектор хмурится, откидывая со лба светлые волосы. На его красивом лице — желание проверить всё прямо здесь, на месте. Цукишима не закатывает глаза, только потому что все еще помнит о воспитании. — Ты вскрыл кейс? — взгляд инспектора скользит вниз, к чемодану в руке Цукишимы. — Давай я проверю.

Цукишима хмурится. Едва ли это хорошая идея. С чего это инспектор хочет проверить содержимое кейса прямо здесь, на грунте, когда по плану они должны уехать отсюда как можно быстрее?

— Я выполнил всё по инструкции, — нудным бюрократическим тоном отвечает он, поправляя очки. — И в этой инструкции чётко сказано, что повторно открывать чемодан можно только в условиях полной безопасности, инспектор.

Сугавара слегка вскидывает брови. Волнение буквально стекает с его лица, как вода, и он удивлённо тянет:

— Какое похвальное следование букве закона, Кей. Но, мне кажется, Киёко не оценит, если мы привезём ей не оттиски, а чемодан, набитый поролоном. Согласен?

Цукишиме хочется съязвить, что он в состоянии определить, что перед ним: долларовые оттиски высокого качества или поролон, — но вместо этого он оборачивается через плечо и медово улыбается, глядя на инспектора сверху вниз:

— Я ведь сказал, что произвёл первичную проверку содержимого. Оттиски внутри. Тем более я полагаю, что старший инспектор Шимизу куда больше не оценит, если нас убьют в глуши, застав с открытым чемоданом.

Сугавара улыбается в ответ:

— Вас в Академии только язвить старшим по званию учат, не иначе, — и смеётся, проворачивая на пальце ключи. — Поехали, умник.

Авто на аренду обычно идеально вычищены. Это хорошо, особенно в Джакарте, где у тебя в два раза больше причин сомневаться в том, чем здесь занимались люди, платившие за эту элантру миллион рупий за три дня. Пахнет химией, перебитой освежителем воздуха. Тихо работает радио.

Цукишима сидит, привалившись плечом к двери, наконец-то расслабив плечи. Он как раз методично протирает стёкла очков, достав из чехла салфетку, когда Сугавара спрашивает:

— Расскажешь мне, как прошло, — и насмешливо косится, — или изложишь в рапорте?

Огни едущих навстречу машин отбрасывают рваные блики на его лицо.

Цукишима улыбается в ответ:

— А это приказ или вы за меня волнуетесь?

Сугавара вздыхает:

— Кей.

Как будто Цукишима не знает, что с ним иногда бывает сложно.

Он вновь принимается протирать очки и, избавившись от улыбки, тоже вздыхает:

— Пришлось долго ждать, пока они друг друга перестреляют — устроили на пристани настоящее фаер-шоу. В остальном всё шло по плану.

— Как тебе удалось в итоге отобрать оттиски у Картеля?

Цукишима недоуменно на него смотрит:

— Я не говорил, что чемодан остался у Картеля.

Сугавара вскидывает брови, поворачиваясь к нему и заставляя нервничать. Кей и так не любит, когда за рулём оказывается кто-то другой — это лишает чувства контроля над ситуацией, — а особенно когда водитель постоянно отвлекается от дороги.

— Да ладно. Церковь? Поразительно, — Сугавара разворачивается обратно, хмыкая. — На той машине, где дежурил я, у них не было бы и шанса, если бы к ним не присоединились какие-то бравые ребята с автоматами наперевес. Мне не удалось их сфотографировать, но наш мальчик-гений сейчас пытается выяснить, кто это.

— На пристани было всего два человека из Церкви, — говорит Цукишима, наконец надевая очки обратно.

Мир снова становится чётким, и теперь можно видеть искреннее удивление, отпечатавшееся у инспектора на лице:

— Два? И они смогли забрать оттиски?

— У Тендо Сатори, — добавляет Цукишима и тут же жалеет, потому что Сугавара снова поворачивается, комично тараща на него глаза.

— Двое против Тендо Сатори? Я видел досье на него. Это же местный Терминатор! Догадливый Монстр Джакарты.

Цукишима фыркает: все эти клички, которыми местные награждают кого не лень, порядком забавляют.

Тендо Сатори родился в Нагое в неблагополучной семье и всю свою подростковую жизнь путешествовал из колонии в колонию, а после совершеннолетия отсидел несколько лет в тюремном комплексе Гифу, чтобы затем выйти, ограбить банк, подорвать фабрику Мазды и сбежать из страны.

— Если быть точным, то один против Тендо Сатори, — Цукишима качает головой. Он много слышал — и в частных разговорах, и в Академии — о том, как происходят преступные разборки, но такое видел впервые. — Я помню состав Церкви: его в списках нет, но Инуоку Со он не трогал. Возможно, наёмник. Я отобрал кейс у него, когда он уходил из порта.

— Насколько я знаю, Церковь не привлекает наёмников, — Сугавара задумчиво стучит пальцами по рулю. — Это закрытая организация. Они набирают молодых людей, практически подростков, и взращивают их на своих условиях, а те начинают свою работу с самого низа. Со стороны туда не попадают. Вряд ли епископ изменил своим принципам.

— Но если поиск оттисков для них — приоритетная задача?..

— Надо будет обсудить с Киёко. За тобой точно никто не следил?

Цукишима досадливо цыкает про себя. Возвращаясь к политике абсолютной честности: он не рассчитывал, что именно в его точку привезут оттиски. Все были уверены, что конечным пунктом станет аэропорт: тот был куда более подходящей и безопасной целью. Цукишима даже слегка растерялся, когда прямо у него на глазах началось это шоу. Успел и понервничать, и успокоиться, прежде чем догнал церковного наёмника. Он знал, как работать со слежкой, но только не в таких условиях. И все же в итоге он все сделал правильно.

Это он и озвучивает.

— Хорошо, — вздыхает Сугавара, а потом убирает руку с руля и треплет его по плечу. — Прости, Кей, никто не думал, что на первой же миссии тебе придётся пробираться под пулями.

Цукишима кивает и терпеливо ждёт, пока инспектор уберёт руку.

Надо же.

 

Их отель располагается в конце Джалан Джаксы — идеальное прикрытие: вокруг одни магазины, бары да недорогие гостиницы — недаром здесь самая большая концентрация туристов в городе. Время далеко за полночь, однако эта часть Джакарты живёт своей жизнью, пестря неоновыми вывесками, цифровыми рекламами и слепящими глаза витринами. Они едут мимо, и Цукишима упирается лбом в стекло, попутно рассматривая город: не слишком отличается от Нью-Йорка или Чикаго, к которым Цукишима привык, а своими пальмовыми аллеями и вовсе напоминает родной Майями. И тем не менее тут не обходится без особого азиатского колорита.

Лавки, торговцы, зазывалы, огромные компании пьяных молодых людей, женщины в цветастых платках, в хиджабах, трёхколёсные повозки, мопеды, хаотичные перекрёстки, крошечные переулки с вывешенной на балконах одеждой, вывески на китайском, арабском, индийском, японском — огромное осиное гнездо.

— Пойдём, — мягко тормошит его инспектор, думая, видимо, что Цукишима задремал. Возможно, его слегка разморило, потому что он не помнит, когда они остановились у тротуара напротив входа в гостиницу. Сонная тяжесть в мыслях вызывает раздражение, и Цукишима плотнее обхватывает ручку чемодана.

На последнем этаже тихо и пусто, и единственным звуком становится пиканье дверного датчика, когда Сугавара прикладывает ключ-карту. В номере светло, за декоративной перегородкой видно две головы — рыжая и светлая — склонившиеся над столом в кухне. Цукишима ставит кейс у своих ног, но задевает зеркальный шкаф, и над целым строем ноутбуков вскидывается еще одна макушка.

— Цукки! Инспектор!

— Коуши, Тадаши, зови меня Коуши, сколько раз можно вас просить.

— Инспектор! — вылетает в коридор Хината. — Цукишима! Ну что там, что?

Цукишима, все так же стоя за спиной Сугавары, закатывает глаза, Ямагучи хихикает в кулак, — а когда Хината оборачивается, встречает его вежливой улыбкой.

— Ну, привёз я его живого, — шутит Сугавара. — И да, Кей отлично справился: оттиски у нас.

— Правда?! — шумно восхищается Хината, бросаясь к ним, и Цукишима клянётся сам себе, что если тот подойдет ближе, то он за себя не ручается.

 

В номере царит приятная прохлада: кондиционер работает на полную. Цукишима порядком устаёт от здешнего климата и воздуха, в котором просто невыносимо много влаги. Ему хочется поскорее сменить липкую рубашку и майку под ней, так что он направляется в спальню. Из коридора туда ведут деревянные арки: в начале и в конце.

Две двуспальные кровати, дешёвые тумбочки с ночниками, потёртый длинный ковёр неприятного жёлтого цвета, скинутые в кучу чемоданы у стены. Большая часть багажа — техника и оружие. Если связать шнуры от их ноутбуков, можно спуститься до земли с одиннадцатого этажа. Однако сменные рубашки у Цукишимы есть.

— Где старший инспектор? — спрашивает он, присаживаясь перед своей сумкой и дёргая молнию.

— Она в посольстве.

— Все еще? — вскидывает бровь Цукишима. Время должно быть уже около двух ночи.

— Все еще, — Хината выразительно пожимает плечами и плюхается на край кровати, закидывая руки за голову. — Там какие-то проблемы с выездом из страны.

Из всех них даже миниатюрная Ячи больше похожа на взрослого человека, чем Хината. 

— Расскажи, что было! — просит тот, чуть ли на месте не подпрыгивая.

Цукишима бы лучше уточнил, каких масштабов проблемы, если их приходится решать в два часа ночи.

Но ему не удается убрать с лица свое «не хочу», потому что смеётся даже Ячи.

Инспектор Сугавара хохочет, прижав ладонь ко рту, хлопает его по спине и говорит:

— Да ладно, Кей. Всё равно заносить в рапорт.

Это не помогает, но Ямагучи тоже выглядит заинтересованным, так что Цукишима с неохотой пересказывает все с того момента, как Тендо начинает палить по машине церковного не пойми кого. Хината разве что не повизгивает от зависти и восторга — в отличие от Цукишимы, у него это не первый опыт полевой работы, однако в этой передряге ему пока не довелось даже оружия подержать. Цукишима бы с удовольствием поменялся с ним ролями.

Но он не мог.

В том числе и потому, что, по слухам, стоит дать Хинате пушку, так тут же кто-нибудь падает с простреленной ногой.

— Чё-о-орт! — восклицает он. — Как классно! Блин, был бы я там, поймал бы этого Тендо и...

— И отпустил бы, потому что на территории Джакарты у тебя нет полномочий, — хмыкает Цукишима, доставая сменную одежду, и встает с корточек.

Сугавара, проходя на кухню, бросает на него острый взгляд: как бы то ни было, чемодан все еще рядом с Цукишимой. И, замечая это, тот уже знает, что сейчас будет.

— Тадаши, — ласково зовёт Сугавара, — давай откроем кейс и сразу внесём серийные номера оттисков в реестр? Заодно наконец-то посмотрим на них. Идеальные оттиски Укая Иккея. — В его голосе уже проскальзывают нотки нетерпения.

У Хинаты лицо чуть ли не трескается от восторга. Цукишима уверен, что тот не в силах отличить даже пятидолларовую купюру, нарисованную фломастером, от оригинала, куда ему до «идеальных оттисков Укая Иккея».

То ли дело Сугавара: у него профессиональный интерес, вытекающий из десяти лет работы с подделками разного уровня. Вот уж кто точно может оценить по достоинству произведение фальшивомонетнического искусства.

— При всем моем уважении, — Сугавара тут же смотрит на него укоризненным взглядом, будто говоря «я уже знаю, что ты хочешь сказать какую-то гадость, потому что ты их все начинаешь со своего уважения», — но у меня есть инструкции, отданные непосредственным начальством.

«И мое начальство не вы», — про себя договаривает Цукишима. Он даже не пытается скрыть недовольство действиями Сугавары.

— Кей, — Сугавара шумно выдыхает, разглаживая складки на своей рубашке, и вдумчиво смотрит.

— Цукишима!.. — взвизгивает Хината. — Ну покажи!

От одного голоса начинается мигрень.

— Какой же ты упрямый, — вздыхает инспектор, потирая переносицу. — Кей, я помню, что ты подчиняешься напрямую Киёко, и понимаю, что это твоё первое задание. Ты волнуешься, стараешься во всем следовать правилам, но поверь моему опыту…

Его прерывает стук в дверь. Из коридора доносится на английском:

— Обслуживание номеров!

Что бы там ни говорила пресса, они не дураки. Во всяком случае, инспектор Сугавара — уж точно.

— Кто-нибудь заказывал? — его взгляд становится таким цепким, что Цукишиме не по себе. Сугавара вовсе не простачок, каким кажется на первый взгляд.

Все отрицательно качают головами.

— Я открою, Хината, прикрой, — строго приказывает Сугавара, но тот подскакивает с места.

— Давайте я.

Тот долю секунды оценивает предложение, потом кивает и указывает на дверь. Хината, убрав одну руку за спину, идет открывать. Цукишима ногой двигает чемодан в сторону и оттесняет Ячи себе за спину, а Ямагучи, который оружие вообще никогда в руках не держал, напряженно следит за происходящим из своего кресла — видна только тёмная макушка.

Хината дёргает ручку и открывает.

Коридор пуст. Перед ними — дверь в тысяча сто восьмой и бежевые стены с тёмными панелями, разбегающиеся в обе стороны.

И Цукишиме это не нравится. Он хочет сказать Хинате «Стой!», когда тот разворачивается обратно к ним, удивлённо хмурится и говорит:

— Это не похоже на розыг...

Но не успевает. Хинату пытаются ударить пистолетом по затылку, но в последний момент тот уворачивается. Его все равно скручивают, вытаскивают пистолет из-за пояса штанов и приставляют к горлу.

— Стоим, не двигаемся, не дышим, — мрачно предупреждает мужчина в дверях. — Иначе сами понимаете.

— Руки поднимите! — кто-то низко горланит из-за его спины.

— Инсп… — тихо начинает Цукишима, не отводя взгляда от дула, прижатого к сонной артерии Хинаты.

— Тихо! — обрывает тот и поднимает обе руки вверх. — Делай, что говорят.

Твою мать. Цукишима сглатывает. Ему хочется выругаться, но вместо этого он, как и Сугавара, поднимает обе руки вверх, а пистолет проворачивает на указательном пальце так, чтобы тот висел на тыльной стороне ладони дулом в потолок. Ячи за его спиной делает то же самое.

Он прекрасно понимает, что, кроме него, никто не мог привести сюда чужаков на хвосте.

— Молодцы, — будничным тоном хвалит их бугай, держащий Хинату перед собой как щит. — Нам пришлось сильно подождать, чтобы вы привели нас сюда, так что батарейка у нашего терпения — того. Не надо усложнять никому жизнь. Пистолеты медленно опускаем вниз, не дергаемся и отталкиваем ногой ко мне.

Как будто им незнакома эта процедура.

Они все выполняют указания, будто списанные с учебника, и выпрямляются. Цукишима косится на Ямагучи — тот все еще сидит с ошалевшими глазами, не шевелясь.

Замечательное продолжение вечера, просто чудесное.

Мужчина одобрительно кивает:

— Выстроиться вдоль стены! Руки за голову, ноги расставить! И без глупостей!

Цукишима прижимается лопатками к стене, чувствуя, как мысли лихорадочно носятся внутри головы — нужно что-то придумать, и срочно.

Незваному гостю далеко за тридцать, он широк в плечах и абсолютно точно — японец: слишком плохой у него английский. Мощные руки, которые могут свернуть шею на раз-два, оружие держит привычно и уверенно. 

Он отходит в угол, освобождая проход. Когда в номере появляются еще двое, становится тесно. Краем глаза Кей замечает, что в гостиничном коридоре остаётся здоровяк с угрожающей мордой, бородкой на квадратном подбородке и длинными волосами. Он дожидается кивка от главного и прикрывает дверь.

— Акихико, подбери оружие, — приказывает главный и обращается к Хинате: — А ты, мелкий, не дёргайся.

Тощий парень хулиганистого вида, ростом даже ниже Хинаты, с неаккуратно покрашенным хохолком и в футболке с непонятной разноцветной надписью на китайском, наклоняется, сгребая их пистолеты. Второй парень — высокая худая жердь с постной миной — становится по правую руку от главного, небрежно держа пистолет перед собой. И Цукишиму посещает внезапное желание, чтобы тот случайно сам прострелил себе ногу — им всем сегодня не хватает повода посмеяться.

— Итак, — продолжает на английском главный, — первый вопрос: где чемодан?

— Ты ведь не ждешь, что мы скажем, — переходит на японский Сугавара. Главный удивлённо вскидывает брови, будто не ожидал от него такого, а потом хочет ответить, но Сугавара продолжает. Он выглядит абсолютно спокойным, отбрасывает с глаз светлую чёлку и продолжает: — Вы — та банда из Боджонга, которой Сугуру Дайшо продал оттиски за тринадцать миллионов евро, верно?.. Или, лучше сказать, та банда, которая не получила свои оттиски и потеряла тринадцать миллионов? 

Японцы замирают. За полминуты Сугавара удивил их уже дважды, они явно не ожидали, что ему будут известны такие подробности. Ход мыслей Цукишимы подтверждает мрачное бурчание долговязого:

— Откуда вы узнали? Это не…

— Масао, — обрывает его главный, не сводя взгляда с Сугавары. А потом добавляет совершенно другим тоном: — Иди, проверь спальню.

— Слушаюсь, Шуичи-сан, — послушно кивает тот.

Тихое раздражённое цыканье вырывается у Цукишимы против воли. Никакого плана на ум всё ещё не приходит — он не привык думать под дулом пистолета. Тем не менее видит и запоминает каждую деталь.

— А ты осведомлён, — замечает главный, дожидаясь, пока Масао скроется за стенкой.

Сугавара слегка улыбается:

— Да, это одна из моих сильных сторон.

— Быть осведомлённым?

— Да. И когда я чего-то не знаю, то вот, представляете, спать не могу, так терзает любопытство. Так что сделайте милость, Шуичи-сан, расскажите: откуда у крохотной банды, полгода назад перебравшейся на остров, тринадцать миллионов евро наличными?

Сугавара болтает, тянет время, но вопрос задаёт и вправду интересный: они обсуждали это в самолёте, когда пытались понять, какова нынешняя расстановка сил в Джакарте, но так и не пришли ни к какому выводу.

Впрочем, этот парень тоже умеет противно улыбаться:

— Поднакопил чутка, — отвечает он. 

А потом из комнаты слышится голос:

— Нашёл! — Масао появляется в арочном проёме. — А ещё у них там целый оружейный склад.

— Ну, тогда переходим ко второму вопросу. Расскажите-ка мне, любезный, кто вы такие?

— У них тут ещё и компьютерная выставка, — присвистывает коротышка с крашеной челкой, направляясь к столу в конце коридора. 

Цукишима поджимает губы и пытается думать. Если сейчас, пока главный не смотрит, а рука Масао занята кейсом, кинуться к Хинате и вырвать оружие… Нет, рыжего придурка убьют сразу — слишком близко к шее. 

Но додумать он не успевает: в следующую секунду Хината ловко изворачивается, бьет главного локтем под дых и отнимает пистолет. Раздаётся выстрел.

Цукишима не сразу понимает, что произошло, лихорадочно ищет взглядом, в кого попала пуля. А в это время Сугавара успевает выхватить оружие из рук конвоира, ударив локтем коротышку в лицо. Начинается пальба.

— Пригнитесь! — рявкает Сугавара, прячась за шкаф. Белый, как простыня, Ямагучи забивается за кресло, Цукишима ныряет вниз, дёргая за собой Ячи, нашаривает чужой вальтер и начинает палить бандитам по ногам. Хината уже прострелил одному из них бедро, и теперь тот заливает кровью коврик у двери. Из-за косяка товарищей поддерживает огнем здоровяк с бородой. Цукишима щурится, вытягивает обе руки и жмет на курок: бородач скрывается, чертыхаясь.

— Уходим, — рявкает главный и, прежде чем отступить вместе с остальными за порог, делает несколько выстрелов в угол, где стоит Сугавара. — Нишиноя, прикрой!

— Кей, прикрой! — в свою очередь приказывает Сугавара. — Хината, со мной!

Цукишима и Хината кивают почти синхронно, подрываясь со своих мест и пытаясь прострелить голову, выглядывающую из-за двери, чтобы проложить себе путь из номера; Масао успел перебросить чемодан прямо в руки здоровяку — слаженно работают, просто футбольная команда.

Сугавара и Хината срываются следом. Из каких соображений за ними устремляется Цукишима — он сам не знает. Ясно, что они не успеют — бандиты почти оторвались — и что даже втроём против пятерых у них нет шансов. Это наверняка понимает и Сугавара. Они добегают до конца коридора и расстаются у лифта: Сугавара и Хината продолжают преследовать похитителей по правой лестнице, а Цукишиме остается та, что слева.

Ни шанса на успех, но он все равно, сломя голову и рискуя переломать ноги, бежит в обход — только мелькают таблички с этажами и двери номеров. На четвертом этаже он оступается и чуть не летит кубарем вниз, на третьем в сотый раз жалеет, что ввязался во все это, на втором, кажется, слышит вдалеке пальбу. А врываясь в холл на первом, видит спины и искренне надеется, что на втором ему просто показалось: Сугавары и Хинаты нигде не видно.

Цукишима сбивает ночных посетителей, перепрыгивает тележку с чемоданами, успевая на ходу поправить съезжающие очки, — и вылетает на улицу. Последнего из бандитов, Нишиною, подтягивают в грузовик набирающего скорость пикапа. Отъезжая, тот задорно мигает габаритными огнями, которые красными зигзагами расплываются в лужах.

— Черт, — Цукишима скрипит зубами.

 

Когда все возвращаются, номер выглядит как обычно, даже окно уцелело. Только дырки от пуль дополняют паршивый дизайн.

— Инспектор, — Цукишима поднимает взгляд на Сугавару. — Я приношу свои извинения. Это полностью моя вина. Вероятно, у них была та же стратегия, и кто-то отследил нас после порта.

Он злится, потому что ненавидит осознавать свою некомпетентность.

— Кей, — Сугавара хлопает его по плечу. — Ты только полгода как выпустился из Академии. Ты наш самый талантливый новичок в экономике и финансах. И никто не ожидает от тебя шпионских навыков.

— Не думаю, что начальству будет до этого дело, — разочарованно замечает Хината. Чья-то шальная пуля задела ему плечо — вроде ничего серьёзного, царапина, но Ячи, разрезав ему рукав футболки, аккуратно промывает рану.

— Вот насчёт начальства вам точно беспокоиться не надо, — уверенно заявляет Сугавара, упирая руки в бока, — с этим я сам разберусь. Лучше побеспокоиться о том, что мы доложим Киёко…

По комнате прокатывается единодушный стон. Цукишима молчит, но исключительно из гордости.

Тема оказывается весьма актуальной, и они добрых десять минут обсуждают возможную реакцию старшего инспектора Шимизу. Даже Сугавара, состоящий с ней в дружеских отношениях, предсказывает «разочарование на лице» и жалуется, что в номере нет мини-бара.

А когда они наконец переходят к вопросу, что делать дальше, раздаётся внезапный стук в дверь.

 

— Обслуживание номеров! — зычно горланит низкий голос.

Сугавара смотрит на дверь, будто та объявила, что ей это надоело и она увольняется. На весёлый розыгрыш это совсем не похоже.

— Они это не серьёзно, — бормочет Сугавара, заряжая новую обойму. — Тадаши, Хитока, отойдите за шкаф.

— Кто «они»? — спрашивает Цукишима, прячась за аркой, ведущей в спальню, и вскидывая пистолет. 

Сугавара качает головой:

— Вот сейчас и посмотрим. Всем тихо. 

Цукишима мрачно ищет плюсы. Как минимум, если это снова кто-то желающий забрать заветный чемодан, то у этого кого-то ничего не получится: кроме жизней невезучих борцов с фальшивомонетчиками, здесь забирать нечего.

Сугавара проворачивает замок, прислоняется спиной к стене и ударом резко распахивает дверь.

— Блин, по носу, чувак! — низкий голос теперь звучит очень высоко. — Больно!

— Очень неприятно, — второй голос, тоже мужской. — Тебе наваляла дверь.

Изумленное до крайности выражение лица Сугавары бесценно.

— Да кто же знал, что она открывается наружу!

— Все в курсе, тебе не сказали?

— Прекращай издеваться.

— Ладно, тогда давай стрелять.

Сказано — сделано, хоть кто-то здесь отвечает за свои слова. Выстрелили бы друг в друга — цены бы им не было. Пули влетают в дверной проем и наконец разбивают ранее уцелевшее окно. Гости — с типичным для местных флером долбанутости, аморальными прическами и пистолетами — синхронно вламываются следом. Сугавара делает несколько выстрелов и ныряет за диван. Цукишима прячется обратно за косяк и палит из пистолета, когда ближайший к нему мужик равняется с его укрытием. Не попадает. Руки отвратительно дрожат, ладони мокнут, тугой курок больно врезается в палец. Цукишима занимается финансами, Цукишима не создан для полевой работы. Позади него со стены падает картина с утопическим пейзажем.

Мужик в дурацкой футболке с Дедпулом лихо разворачивается и наставляет на него пистолеты, Цукишима пятится, пытаясь понять, за чем бы укрыться, и ныряет в проход между кроватями, стреляя бандиту в ноги и не давая подойти ближе.

За решетчатой перегородкой бьется стекло и шумно ругаются, но никто не стреляет. Сугавара хорош в рукопашном. Цукишима слышит хруст и глухие удары, видит мельтешащие силуэты. Они несколько раз падают, огибают перегородку и заходят с тыла. Сугавара делает подсечку, противник подпрыгивает, отвечая ударом в челюсть. Следя за ними, Цукишима теряет несколько секунд, за которые неприятель успевает подобраться к нему, и наконец узнает.

— Инспектор, — кричит он Сугаваре, — это он! У него я забрал чемодан в порту!

Сугавара замирает. Цукишима все еще лежит, опершись на локти, в проходе между двумя кроватями, а прямо над ним нависает гора мышц с двумя пистолетами.

— Бо, стой! — внезапно выдает тот, что был в порту, задирая подбородок и неотрывно глядя на Цукишиму. У него безумная прическа и футболка с Человеком-пауком, видимо, парная к Дедпулу.

Сугавара так и стоит, заведя ему руки за спину и заставив согнуться до пола. Цукишима даже порадовался бы за команду в черных костюмах, но у команды в идиотских футболках тоже есть преимущество, и это преимущество — он сам, валяющийся на полу под дулом пистолета.

— А? Что? — переспрашивает качок с Дедпулом.

— Это он! — восклицает лохматый, пытаясь выпрямиться, но снова сгибаясь от боли в суставах. — Длинноногая блондинка из порта!

Цукишима мог бы возмутиться, но он все еще на прицеле.

— Я думал, это была девица, — Бо чешет затылок. — Нет, ну дерется он точно как девчонка. Давай махнемся, а то он, похоже, только валяться и может. Мне требуется противник посерьезнее!

— Кстати говоря, Бо.

— Что?

— Это… мы сдаемся, — внезапно выдаёт лохматый.

Все остальные в комнате удивляются вместе с Бо. Цукишиме вообще кажется, что он ослышался.

— Что? Чувак, ты думае…

— Говорю, мы сдаемся.

Да что тут происходит?

— Точно сдаемся?

— Точно, бро. — Лохматый задирает голову и смотрит через плечо на Сугавару. — Так вот, мы сдаемся. Беспомощны и готовы к страданиям.

Цукишима подтягивает к себе ноги и медленно встает — так же медленно, как качок Бо убирает пушку. Они неотрывно смотрят друг на друга, а мысль, что тут какой-то подвох и их всех сейчас перестреляют, никак не выходит у Цукишимы из головы.

— А блондиночка может связать меня в личном порядке? — Цукишима отвлекается на слова лохматого. Ему хочется думать, что речь все же о Ячи, но Ячи и Ямагучи отсиживаются в углу, и их даже не видно.

— Не паясничай, — приказным тоном говорит Сугавара. — Тадаши, наручники.

На подмогу приходит раненый Хината, надевая наручники на качка.

Невероятно, но факт: эти двое сдаются. Цукишима не может понять почему, и ему это не нравится.

 

Непрошеных гостей сажают спина к спине и сковывают сзади наручниками. А еще Цукишима настоятельно советует Сугаваре натянуть лохматому на голову мешок.

— Без ножа режешь, — тот вальяжно вытягивает ноги и выразительно смотрит в упор.

В нем не меньше шести футов роста, загорелый, куда худощавее, чем его напарник, но Цукишиме не хотелось бы испытать на себе его удар. Черты лица грубоватые, высокий лоб, широкие скулы и раскосые глаза. Правда, всё это украшено свежими синяками и ссадинами. На щеке, даже несмотря на загар, проступает набухающий кровоподтёк. И все же он задирает голову и нахально откидывается на стуле, будто он не в плену, а в баре, готовится кого-нибудь снять. 

Цукишима не уверен, что может испытывать неловкость, но когда тебя при коллегах выбирают девочкой, с которой будут заигрывать, чтобы всех побесить, это уже слишком. Хорошо, что Сугавара — слишком толерантный, Ячи — слишком стеснительная, Хината — слишком недалекий, а Ямагучи — слишком Ямагучи, и весь этот цирк дружно игнорируют. Правда, Цукишиме почему-то кажется, что его оставили на растерзание.

— Какая досада, — Цукишима многозначительно морщит нос, еще раз проверяет наручники и отходит в сторону.

Сугавара присаживается на край тумбы, Ямагучи — на самый дальний стул, Хината наворачивает круги возле пленников. Цукишима опускается на подлокотник дивана, а два героя дня ведут себя так, будто бы в любой момент могут встать и уйти.

— Ц-цукишима, — прокашливается Ячи, нервно поглядывая на них. Они ей не нравятся, и Цукишима с ней солидарен. — Вот.

Цукишима берёт пистолет — не служебный, видимо, кто-то из японских гостей оставил — и пихает в кобуру. Вполне возможно, Ячи права: кто знает, что могут выкинуть эти два типа, если уж им пришло в голову сдаться.

— Спасибо, — кивает он.

— Я помогу Ямагучи, — она слабо улыбается и огибает диван, уходя на кухню, куда переместилась большая часть бронированных ноутбуков.

— Итак, начнем, — говорит Сугавара. На часах три утра, самое время для допроса. — Кто вы?

— О, а вы кто? — переспрашивает Бо, пытаясь сделать руками какой-то жест, но только со звоном ударяясь наручниками о наручники своего напарника.

— Мы первые спросили! — возражает Хината. Железная аргументация.

Если Цукишима будет закатывать глаза каждый раз, когда хочется, к концу миссии заработает косоглазие.

— Секунду, Бо… кажется, я вижу, — загробным голосом тянет лохматый.

— Неужели? — шепотом переспрашивает Бо.

— Да, я вижу это… Флаг… Звезды… Черный президент…

Цукишима смотрит на Ямагучи, Ямагучи — на Цукишиму. Они понимают друг друга без слов.

— Штаты! Но как же ты догадался? — нарочито шокированно реагирует Бо.

— Я поведаю тебе, — лохматый расслабленно закидывает ногу на ногу и устраивается поудобнее. Цукишима представляет, как, должно быть, затекли у него руки, и внутренне злорадствует. — Слышал эту их «эр»?

Второй ненадолго задумывается, а потом принимается горячо кивать:

— Американцы, точно.

— Американцы. Ну, или европейцы.

— Не-не-не, — Бо мотает головой. — У той, маленькой, стопудовый иллинойский акцент. Я знаю, бро.

— Ты был в Иллинойсе? — оглядывается на него лохматый с таким видом, будто готов вот-вот уличить в измене. — Когда это ты успел?

Тот охотно отвечает:

— Лет… пять назад. И в Нью-Йорке ещё сидел аж с пятью ребятами из Чикаго и Ороры. 

— Смотри мне, — комментирует его дружок. 

— Банда у них какая-то была, не помню, то ли «Краш», то ли «Смэш», что-то классное. А блондинка твоя, — он кивает на Цукишиму, — южанка, как пить дать.

— Южаночки — моя слабость. Как бы ни ломались, все равно оказываются чертовски горячи... Кхм, так вот, — лохматый делает вид, что перебивает сам себя. — Тот — инспектор, но они явно не из «Полиции Майями», — он не собирается, похоже, переключаться на серьёзный тон. Речь всё такая же ленивая и насмешливая. — Хорошая аппаратурка, но гоняются за скрижалями — не ЦРУ, ЦРУ тут делать нечего. Вообще я ставлю на эсэсовцев…

Ячи на кухне ойкает, а Цукишима прикрывает ладонью лоб и видит, как на лице этого индюка появляется самодовольная ухмылка:

— Они ж у нас главные по фальшивомонетничеству в прекрасных демократических Штатах.

Сугавара, дергая пуговицу на рубашке, улыбается той своей улыбкой, после которой следует побоище, а потом пододвигает к себе стул и садится верхом.

— Ну, тогда давайте знакомиться. Уполномоченный инспектор по линии выявления фальшивых денег, — он улыбается, наклоняя голову, и это выглядело бы вполне дружелюбно, если бы у него в руках не было пистолета. — Агент Секретной службы США, Сугавара Коуши. Теперь ваша очередь.

— Сначала скажите, как зовут вон того красавчика, — лохматый мотает головой в сторону Цукишимы. 

— Это лишнее, — замечает тот.

— Да ладно тебе, котенок, — щурится лохматый. Ячи краснеет, Ямагучи прижимает ладонь к лицу — видимо, старается не ржать, предатель. В довершение — сочувствующий взгляд от Сугавары и Хината с растерянно раскрытым ртом.

— Настоятельно прошу вас это прекратить, — Цукишима хмурится, массируя пострадавшее в потасовке запястье.

— Ты совсем молодой, сколько тебе? Лет двадцать с хвостиком? — начинает лохматый. Если сейчас последует такая же глубокая аналитика, как с их произношением, Цукишима просто выйдет. — Ты плохо стреляешь, весьма никчемно пытался заползти под кровать, вообще в бою пользы от тебя никакой. Значит, ты специалист по финансам, и если твои навыки обращения с деньгами обратно пропорциональны боевым, то ты лучший специалист по финансам, которого я видел за свою жизнь.

— И почему же мой плохой прицел не может быть трюком для отвлечения внимания от моих впечатляющих умственных способностей? — из чистого упрямства вскидывает брови Цукишима.

— Ну, то, что ты красавчик — очевидно, — улыбается лохматый, — а вот насчёт твоих умственных способностей я ещё не уверен.

И вот тут Цукишима оторопело замирает. С каждой секундой этого молчания его брови поднимаются выше и выше. Он привык разбрасываться шутливыми оскорблениями и скептически относиться к интеллекту окружающих, но сейчас он и сам не понял, заигрывают с ним или пытаются унизить? От злости его почти трясет.

— Девочка, видимо… айтишница? — как ни в чем не бывало продолжает лохматый. Цукишима пробует считать до десяти. — Судя по вашим лицам, мимо. Ладно, хм-м-м, переводчик какой-нибудь? Что, опять не то? Ай, ладно. Тогда, получается, айтишник — тот веснушчатый. Рыжий — ну с рыжим все понятно. А где ваше начальство?

Сугавара дергает бровью. Лицо Хинаты, с которым «все понятно», становится очень выразительным. Лохматый самодовольно улыбается. Остается надеяться, что в какой-то момент у него перехватит дыхание от собственной крутости и он задохнется. 

— Почему вы решили, что есть кто-то еще? — Сугавара делает ничего не выражающее лицо.

— Ты серьезно? — лохматый хмыкает.

Его притихший товарищ вставляет:

— Бро, давай я. А то они уже поняли, что ты крутой, но я же тоже крутой, а они об этом не знают.

Если вы оба такие крутые, то почему сидите тут в наручниках?

— Маленькая блондиночка, — кивок в сторону Ячи, — уж совсем маленькая. И неуверенная. Даже если и полевик, то с мизерным опытом. Большая блондиночка, — кивок на Цукишиму, — абсолютно бесполезна в бою. Рыжий мне нравится, а пацан с веснушками айтишник. Ты, инспектор, классно машешь кулаками, это ушу или что? Даже если рыжий — тоже неплохой боец, двое для такой серьезной операции, даже если вас прислали для первичной разведки, это мало. Есть еще кто-то. И этот кто-то — ваш большой босс, потому что в таких случаях во главе группы ставят полевого агента, а не инспектора по линии выявления или как там тебя, забыл, прости, я не специально.

— Ничего страшного. — Цукишиме видно, как Сугавара морщится, прикрываясь ладонью, но когда поднимает голову, губы уже изогнуты в вежливой улыбке. — А теперь поговорим о вас.

— Ой, не, — говорит качок, тоже оказавшийся крутым.

— Да что о нас? Мы так, бандиты мелкого пошиба, ничего особенного, — улыбается лохматый.

— Криминальные низы.

— Криминальное дно, низы повыше.

— Не хотите, понятно, — дружелюбно и жутко улыбается Сугавара, не сводя с них глаз. Рука с пистолетом лежит на спинке стула. — Тадаши, вбей в базу иллинойские банды, попавшиеся в Нью-Йорке в отрезке с десятого года по двенадцатый.

— Искать перекрёстно с «Бо»? — уточняет Ямагучи.

По лицу этих двоих понятно, что что-то идет не по их плану.

— А вы не глупенькие, — сказал, будто грязью облил. Умник. — Секретная служба идиотов не набирает, да? И, смотри, специально ведь именно этнических японцев послали — знали, что Джакарта ими кишит.

Каким бы раздражающим ни был лохматый, он снова угадал: всех участников операции сорвали с ближайших к Индонезии баз, ссылаясь на срочность.

— Светленький, правда, так себе японец, хотя, конечно, слегка похож.

Светленький.

— Наш агент так сильно не дает вам покоя, — без вопросительной интонации говорит Сугавара. Цукишима благодарен ему, но, кажется, все бесполезно, потому что лохматый, скорее всего, не умеет останавливаться.

— Посмотрите на эти ноги, — с удовольствием тянет пленник, и Цукишиме от его взгляда хочется их подобрать, — разве тут можно успокоиться? Разве тут можно устоять?

У этого парня или всё очень плохо с чувством юмора, или настолько хорошо, что ему приходится шифроваться под очень плохо, — Цукишима ещё не решил. Тот ему подмигивает. Цукишима и бровью не ведет — встает с подлокотника и, не выпуская из рук пистолета, идёт подальше от спальни — к Ямагучи и Ячи. Ямагучи поднимает на него взгляд, полный сочувствия.

На экране его ноутбука с сумасшедшей скоростью мелькают окошки, то и дело где-то высвечиваются совпадения и какие-то кодовые пометки. База заключенных Рикерса, понимает Цукишима. Он пару раз слышал о ней, преимущественно благодаря преданным огласке фактам насилия над заключенными. Тюрьма как тюрьма — даром что на острове посреди Гудзона.

Программа находит Ямагучи несколько десятков заключенных: видимо, каждый из них в разное время сидел с разными головорезами из Иллинойса. Дальше тот работает вручную, и Цукишима со слабым интересом наблюдает за процессом фильтрации, принимая во внимание только фотографии. Один латинос, другой без глаза, третий слишком старый, четвертый — слишком молодой, а вот этот — о.

— О, — тихо говорит Ямагучи.

— Нашли? — Сугавара поворачивает голову к ним, не упуская пленников из внимания.

— Нашли? — Хината подскакивает сзади, протискивается между стенкой и стулом Ямагучи и заслоняет головой монитор.

— Хината, — голос у Сугавары усталый, — есть что-то?

Цукишима кивает, глядя на экран. Портретная фотография в профиль и анфас, общая сводка с нескольких ресурсов, включая базу розыска Интерпола и досье, приложенное к делу в архиве Рикерса. Он бегает глазами по строчкам, Сугавара просит:

— Кей, читай вслух.

И он читает сначала:

— Бокуто Котаро, тридцать четыре года, родился в Токио двадцатого сентября восемьдесят второго. Закончил старшую школу… — он останавливается от удивления и вскидывает брови. Да ладно вам, может быть, он поторопился с выводами и внешность бывает обманчива, потому что…

— Кей? — настороженно спрашивает Сугавара. 

Цукишима медленно продолжает:

— Закончил старшую школу, вместо университета пошёл в Академию самообороны Японии, потом начал служить по контракту.

— Что? Военный? — вырывается у Сугавары.

— В двухтысячном начал службу в эскортных силах морской самообороны Японии на военно-морской базе Майдзуру в составе третьей эскадронной флотилии, на эсминце-вертолётоносце «Курама». К две тысячи седьмому дослужился до звания капитана второго ранга... В двадцать пять лет, — немного обескураженно добавляет Цукишима. Звучит то ли нелепо, то ли невероятно. 

— Погоди, за семь лет?

— Тут приложено досье, минутку…

— Да я вам сам всё могу рассказать! — громко и расстроенно встревает Бокуто. 

— Замолчите, — почти вежливо шикает на него Сугавара.

— Тут нет никакой информации о заслугах перед страной… Но указано, что со второго по седьмой год проходил службу в Афганистане, — Цукишима замолкает. Его немного коробит, и он оглядывается сквозь перегородку на сидящих на стуле. Потом возвращается к чтению: — А по возвращении в Японию получил подполковника.

— Но по официальным данным, японские силы самообороны оказывали только тыловую поддержку, обеспечивая фронт пресной водой и топливом, — говорит Ямагучи, поднимая вопросительный взгляд. Цукишима ему ответить не может, зато Сугавара задумчиво перебирает пальцами по подбородку, не сводя глаз с Бокуто. Тот мрачно поджимает губы, но в остальном выглядит вполне расслабленным.

— Перепрыгнуть сразу столько званий, оказывая гуманитарную помощь? Ну-ну.

Цукишима пытается представить себе Афганистан: всё это слишком далеко от его мира цифр и ломаных кривых на биржевых графиках. Он хмурится от подтекста, закравшегося в слова Сугавары.

— Чем же ты на самом деле занимался в Афганистане, Бокуто Котаро? — спрашивает Сугавара. — Что-то ещё есть?

— Да. В мае седьмого года по официальным документам дезертировал, не дослужив трёх лет до истечения срока контракта. Если верить предоставленной информации, на территории Японии больше не объявлялся, зато засветился в других странах.

— Каких?

Цукишима несколько секунд скептически крутит бегунок, а потом вздыхает. Ему не по себе, но он тщательно пытается скрыть это.

— Я до завтрашнего дня зачитывать буду, инспектор. Тут пятьдесят восемь стран.

— Сколько?

— Сколько?

— Сколько?!

Лохматый довольно смеётся, будто это его заслуга.

— Он в розыске в пятидесяти восьми странах, — повторяет Цукишима, пытаясь не задумываться, что находится с этим человеком в одном помещении. — Грабёж, подозрение на террористическую деятельность, участие в революционных бунтах, пиратство, заказные убийства, работа на преступные картели… Он — наёмник. Сидел один раз, в девятом году, в Рикерсе, как оказалось позже — под чужим именем, сбежал в десятом.

— Из Рикерса? — удивляется Сугавара.

— Да, минутку… Судя по расследованию, вручную переплыл пролив и пробрался в грузовой отсек самолёта, улетающий из Ла-Гуардии.

— Классно я их, — хмыкает Бокуто. Цукишима отрывается от компьютера и снова оглядывает его. Он смахивает на идиота, но идиот не дослужится до подполковника в двадцать семь и не может так виртуозно убегать от правительства. 

— Умеете удивлять, — сдержанно замечает он. 

Бокуто расцветает:

— Да-а, это я могу!

— Ладно, а что-нибудь насчёт вот этого кадра есть? — Сугавара кивает в сторону лохматого. 

— Ну, — Цукишима снова оборачивается к компьютеру, — тут сказано, что Бокуто Котаро — лидер собственной группировки без постоянного названия. Члены группы: Юкие Широфуку, тридцать один год, этническая японка родом с Филиппин. Но на неё он не похож, — Цукишима иронично косится через плечо, — и Коноха Акинори, тридцать четыре, тоже японский военный, старший лейтенант в сухопутных войсках. Судя по фотографии, не он.

— Ищи по его связям, — говорит Сугавара, — смотри пересечения с деятельностью.

Искать по связям Бокуто — занятие на несколько недель, если перелопачивать всех, с кем он сидел, кому помогал сбегать и от кого бегал.

— Ну, он не настолько известная личность, как я, — с сочувствием заключает Бокуто.

Лохматый недовольно оглядывается на него, пытаясь развернуться как можно сильнее.

— Эй, я вообще-то!..

— Ну? — Цукишима насмешливо поднимает брови. 

Лохматый сдувает свою абсурдную челку, косится, недовольно сжав губы, а потом говорит:

— Подойди, — и нагло улыбается, — шепну на ушко.

У Цукишимы начинает стучать в висках. Если этот лохматый окажется не сыном президента, то Цукишима немедленно прострелит ему ногу.

— Прекрати на меня так смотреть. У меня аж мураш...

В дверь громко стучат.

— Мурашки, — заканчивает лохматый, быстро моргая и глядя в сторону входа.

— Обслуживание номеров! — раздаётся оттуда.

Через секунду уже до всех доходит идиотизм ситуации. Бокуто пытается сдержать смех, прижимая подбородок к груди, а лохматый прыскает, отвернув голову. На лице у Сугавары так и читается: отличная шутка, ребята.

— Давайте не будем открывать, — внезапно предлагает Ячи.

Лохматый с осуждением качает головой.

— Ну нет, малышка, это невежливо, — он на секунду задумывается. — Кто у вас ещё дверь не открывал? Давайте по очереди!

— Нет, лучше сыграйте в «камень, ножницы, бумага»! — энергично возражает Бокуто.

— Обслуживание в номер! Откройте! — настаивают за дверью. 

Цукишима хватается за пистолет. У людей в этом городе или проблемы с фантазией, или комплексы по поводу уборки в комнатах.

Но открыть они не успевают, потому что электронный замок прошивает пулевая очередь.

— Какие нетерпеливые в этом отеле горничные, — ёрничает лохматый, пока они все бросаются в разные стороны.

В проеме возникает фигура, и помещение тут же затапливает выстрелами. Цукишима резко бросается в сторону, не удерживается на ногах и валится на пол. Выручает Хината, кидаясь к арке и успевая вставлять свои одиночные пистолетные выстрелы в стрекот автоматных очередей. Учитывая, что постоянно прерываются и слышится отборная ругань, справляется он хорошо. Ничего удивительного, Хината был лучшим на полигонной практике. В отличие от самого Цукишимы: шесть из десяти, в голову мишени никогда попасть не мог.

— Кто это, блин, ещё такие? — кричит Хината, перезаряжаясь. В зеркале шкафа-купе в коридоре мелькает еще один силуэт. 

Хинате отвечают укрывшийся за креслом инспектор Сугавара и лохматый:

— Картель! — рявкают они хором. Цукишима аж вздрагивает, оглядывается на пленников и ползёт вперёд, чтобы помочь Хинате.

— Может, освободите нас, эй? Ребята? — предлагает лохматый. — А то если вы проиграете эту битву, нас тоже убьют! — Видя, что никто не обращает на него внимания, пробует снова: — Мы могли бы помочь? 

Очередь, которую выпускает высокий русый парень с автоматом, чуть не делает из Цукишимы решето: он успевает в последний момент завалиться назад и раздражённо шипит:

— Вы могли бы помолчать!

— Ой, — говорит лохматый.

— Он разозлился, — объясняет Бокуто. — Ты его разозлил, бро.

Цирк какой-то. Их что, совсем не смущает обстановка?

Выстрелы стихают. Цукишима видит Сугавару, прижавшегося к стене и напряжённо перезаряжающего оружие. Знали бы они, что тут такое обслуживание номеров, прихватили бы станковый пулемёт.

— Ты кого-нибудь задел? — слышится из-за стены. И внезапно на лице лохматого появляется беспокойствие. Он слегка хмурится, сосредоточенно глядя в пол, будто пытаясь прислушаться.

— Нет, — прохладно отвечает другой голос.

— Вы там все акробаты, что ли? — ворчит первый.

Цукишима успевает сесть, но в этот момент снова начинается пальба. Хината загораживает обзор, поэтому он отодвигается назад, чтобы безопасно подняться на ноги. И слышит, как позади него Бокуто странным голосом спрашивает:

— Это ведь был голос Семи, бро.

— Чёрт, — сплевывает в ответ лохматый.

— Чёрт, — подтверждающе вторит ему Бокуто.

— Чёрт!

— Чёрт!!

— Чёр...

— Мы поняли! — обрывает их Цукишима, раздражённо оборачиваясь, — и оказывается прямо между разведённых коленей лохматого. Тот, мгновенно отвлекаясь от своих возгласов отчаяния, многозначительно хмыкает, глядя на него сверху вниз. На губах расплывается противная ухмылка.

— А может, и не так уж сильно разозлился, — фыркает от смеха Бокуто, а Цукишима чувствует, что недостаток опыта стрельбы по мишеням не помешает ему прострелить кое-кому колени.

— Красавчик, вообще-то я всегда даже очень за, — подмечает лохматый, поигрывая бровями. Цукишиме не шестнадцать, чтобы краснеть от такого, но его начинает утомлять необходимость даже во время стрельбы держать лицо перед придурком, который просто считает себя очень остроумным. — Но сейчас чуточку не подходящее время. Давай ты сначала пристрелишь Семи?

— Это будет куда проще сделать, если сначала я пристрелю вас, — улыбается Цукишима в ответ, рукой с пистолетом опираясь на колено лохматого, а затем рывком поднимаясь. — Тем более что конкретно с вами подходящего времени не будет.

— Какой же ты вредный, — не прекращает смеяться тот, и Бокуто хмыкает: «Один-ноль».

— Стоп! — раздаётся окрик Сугавары сквозь автоматную пальбу. — Стоп! Белый флаг! Переговоры!

Стрельба прекращается. За стеной почти физически ощущается недоумение неприятеля.

— Вы сдаётесь? — уточняет голос, как понимает Цукишима, того самого Семи.

Лохматый отчаянно крутит головой и шепчет: 

— Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! Вы не должны сдаваться Семи! Скажи своему боссу, что вам нельзя!

— Да почему? — не выдерживает Цукишима. 

— Он меня грохнет! — одними губами отвечает лохматый.

Интересно, думает Цукишима, а можно его отдать Картелю, чтобы те отстали? 

Тем временем Сугавара продолжает: 

— Нет. — Но прежде, чем те вновь начнут стрелять, добавляет: — И у меня плохие новости.

— Какие это ещё? — мрачнеет голос Семи.

— Вы можете уходить, — голос Сугавары звучит не менее сурово. — Оттисков у нас всё равно больше нет.

— И с чего это нам вам верить? — хмыкает Семи. — Мы даже не знаем, кто вы такие.

— Они явно врут! — заявляет чей-то высокий голос, а потом кто-то на него шикает. 

У лохматого выражение лица внезапно меняется. У Бокуто тоже.

— Да мы не врём! — возмущенно встревает Хината. — Заявились эти отморозки из японской банды, — Цукишима видит, как Сугавара беззвучно чертыхается, — попалили тут и забра… Ой.

— Это обманный ход! — не унимается тонкий голос. Если бы его обладатель видел лицо Сугавары, он бы так, конечно, не говорил.

Бокуто задумчиво хмурится и смотрит перед собой.

— Эй, — неожиданно громко спрашивает лохматый. — А это у вас там случайно не Будущий Глава Картеля, а? — Цукишима прячет лицо в ладонь. Параллельно он слышит: «Ты что, всем так представляешься, Гошики?!» — и абсолютно не понимает, что здесь происходит. — Гошики Цу-то-как-как? Ты как там, пацан, жив-здоров?.. 

Во всём номере несколько секунд стоит напряженная тишина.

— Эй, — в свою очередь медленно тянет Семи. — А это у вас там случайно не Куроо Тецуро?

— Нет, — мгновенно отвечает Бокуто. — Не знаем никакого Куроо Тецуро.

— И Бокуто Котаро, — с пониманием тянет их собеседник. Цукишима убирает ладонь от лица, смотрит на теперь уже Куроо как на умственно отсталого, но не перебивает. Сугавара тоже — видимо, всем интересно, что здесь происходит.

— Простите, что не пристрелил его, — извиняется Будущий Глава. — Но он грязно сыграл.

— Слушайте, — вдруг мрачно спрашивает Бокуто. — А Гошики-Будущий-Глава — это не чернявенький такой с дебильной стрижкой под горшок?

Наступает очередная пауза.

— У меня не дебильная стрижка! — орет на него из-за стены Гошики-Будущий-Глава. 

— Слышь ты! — кричит Бокуто в ответ, вытягивая мощную шею, и Цукишима удивлённо моргает. Куроо закатывает глаза, как бы говоря «всё в порядке», а потом пытается достать своего приятеля ногой. Но тот не обращает внимания. — Гони мне мои бриллианты! Иначе я тебя достану, отвечаю!

— Что тут происходит, — слышится шипение Семи. — Гошики! Ты что, нарвался на Бокуто Котаро? Как?!

— А правда, что он сделал? — оборачивается к Куроо и Бокуто Хината, и Цукишима впервые рад, что тот открыл рот. 

Он сам пристально смотрит на них, и тогда Куроо обращается к Бокуто:

— Тебя что, обокрал Гошики Цутому?! Братан, да ему лет двенадцать!

— Мне двадцать пять!

— Заткнись, Гошики! Что вы там предлагали, переговоры? — спрашивает Семи. — Я согласен, если вы приструните Бокуто!

— Выходи, — соглашается Сугавара. — Он привязан. Сколько вас там?

— Трое, — после заминки отвечает Семи.

— Давай, — Сугавара напрягается. — Нам не нужны проблемы с Картелем, и мы не будем стрелять, только без фокусов!

Семи поднимает руки, показывая, что у него нет оружия, и выходит на середину коридора. Высокий, вполне симпатичный и с виду даже интеллигентный молодой мужчина. Он аккуратно одет, на нём хороший костюм, и сейчас этого вполне достаточно, чтобы Цукишима принял его сторону. Жаль, что их интересы пересекаются на оттисках — Цукишима бы с удовольствием сыграл в его команде против Куроо. Возможно, исключительно ради этого.

— О, так значит, Гошики не соврал, — удовлетворённо произносит Семи, цокая языком.

— Ну да, зачем ему врать, — самоуверенно тянет Куроо, будто зашел на чай. — Это действительно я.

— Да нет, в это я сразу поверил, — отмахивается Семи. — Ты слишком надоедлив, чтобы тихонько сдохнуть где-нибудь на Сомали. Я не верил в то, что твоя причёска могла стать ещё хуже, чем была.

Цукишима не может сдержать нервный смешок, и Куроо аж задыхается от возмущения:

— И ты, Брут? Я думал, мы подбиваем друг к другу клинья!

— Слушайте, — вместо ответа ему Цукишима вспоминает свою недавнюю идею, — а не хотите его забрать?

— Разве я не ваш любимый пленник? — паникует Куроо. — Вы же должны обо мне заботиться.

Сугавара делает страшные глаза, но Цукишима продолжает:

— Оттисков у нас нет, информации тоже, зато есть эти двое, — сейчас он напоминает себе продавца автомобилей. — Эксклюзивное предложение.

— Никаких эксклюзивных предложений, — обрубает Сугавара. 

Семи переводит на него насмешливый, умный взгляд:

— У меня с этим, — он кивает на Куроо, — свои счёты. Если нам нечего делить, то мы уходим, но вам-то он зачем? Поверьте, от этого парня больше проблем, чем пользы. Здесь каждый третий хочет его прикончить.

И Цукишима вполне понимает, за что. Но все это выглядит так, будто они собираются оставить себе Куроо в качестве домашнего питомца. И довольно проблематичного.

— Так, а давай-ка без удручающей статистики! — влезает Куроо.

— Давай, — соглашается Семи, а затем вскидывает руку и стреляет прямо в него. 

Цукишима с самого начала предполагал, что так будет, а потому успевает пихнуть стулья ногой — Куроо вместе с Бокуто тяжело грохаются на пол.

Все снова бросаются врассыпную. Семи падает за диван; на его место врывается худенький блондин, поливая их из автомата, а поддерживает его Гошики с двумя пистолетами.

Ну всё, думает Цукишима, отпихивая Куроо с Бокуто подальше к кровати. На это я не подписывался, думает Цукишима, и ловит брошенный ему Хинатой пистолет.

И в этот момент у кого-то звонит телефон.

Семи орёт: «Стойте!», и Сугавара делает всем знак остановиться. С одной стороны, так Цукишиме никогда не доказать Куроо, что он умеет стрелять, а с другой — ну и слава богу.

— Оттиски уже у нас? — озадаченно переспрашивает Семи в трубку.

Цукишима недоуменно смотрит на Куроо, потому что тот находится к нему ближе всех, но сразу же переводит взгляд на Сугавару: вид у того растерянный.

А потом всё начинает происходить слишком быстро. Прихвостни Картеля вежливо откланиваются и уходят, даже двери за собой прикрывают — какие воспитанные! Гошики пытается что-то крикнуть напоследок, но его быстро затыкают.

В номере вновь становится тихо. Цукишима растерянно оглядывается, пытаясь осознать, что он всё ещё жив. И это ненормально — всё, что здесь происходит, ненормально!

— Ты меня спас, — внезапно раздаётся сзади.

И зачем он только открыл рот? Цукишима очень не хочет поворачиваться к Куроо лицом, но что-то внутри него твердит, что иначе он проиграет. Приходится развернуться на пятках, выпрямив плечи и поглядев на Куроо сверху вниз. Тот излучает самодовольство, как радиацию.

— Я знал, что хоть немного тебе понравился!

Под рёбрами становится горячо от злости, и Цукишима еле сдерживается, чтобы не заскрипеть зубами, но вместо этого ласково улыбается и задумчивым тоном отвечает:

— Может, я просто хотел убить вас собственноручно?

— Ну, тоже ничего, — Куроо одобрительно кивает, выпятив нижнюю губу. — Попахивает артхаусной любовной драмой.

— Трагедией, — вежливо поправляет Цукишима. — Если по ходу действия кто-то из главных героев погибает, это называется трагедией.

Куроо ухмыляется:

— Так я все-таки один из главных героев?

— Тот, что мёртвый, — напоминает Цукишима, хмыкая. Как же с ним сложно.

— Прекратите флиртовать, — внезапно закатывает глаза Сугавара, и Цукишима вспоминает, что они в комнате не одни. — Нам нужно…

И в этот момент раздаётся стук в дверь.

 

— Обслуживание номеров! — доносится сиплый мужской голос.

— Ну нет, — качает головой Сугавара, смотря на дверь сумасшедшим взглядом. — Это уже даже не смешно.

— Это перестало быть смешно три раза тому назад, — замечает Цукишима, в спешке хватая новый магазин с кровати.

Это будет одним из главных правил в Джакарте: никогда не жди от обслуживания номеров ничего хорошего.

— Ну, ребята, приятно было пообщаться, — неожиданно вздыхает Куроо, Бокуто хмыкает за его спиной. — Это, похоже, за нами.

И он встаёт, разминая руки. Наручников на них нет. Сукин сын.

Цукишима без промедлений направляет на него пушку, но тут раздаётся грохот, и в номер вваливаются очередные посетители, которым что-то от них нужно. 

Цукишима машинально разворачивается в их сторону, но тут же понимает, какую ошибку совершил: ему заламывают руку и прижимают к себе, уперев его же пистолет ему под подбородок.

— Какой же ты тощий, — неодобрительно щелкает языком Куроо, сильнее стискивая его запястье, когда Цукишима пытается вырваться. Выкрученные суставы обжигает болью, а самолюбие — чужим выдохом на ухо: — В следующий раз приеду с конфетами.

Цукишима до боли сжимает зубы.

В комнате резко становится шумно; Бокуто, как и Куроо, тоже с легкостью освобождается от наручников и швыряет Хинату через кровать, отбирая у того своё оружие. Сугавара отстреливается из-за угла, а перед Цукишимой вырастает низкорослый парень в церковной рясе и с двумя береттами в руках.

— Ты дебил? — спрашивает псевдосвященник, а на самом деле — наркоторговец. Яку Мориске — память услужливо подсовывает ему вырезки из профайлов. Один из основных винтиков в механизме Некоматы Ясуфуми: тщательно взращённый цепной пёс. Он выглядит куда младше своих лет, если судить по его досье, тем, кто обманывается его внешностью, очень не везёт в дальнейшем.

Но Цукишиме импонирует то, как Яку обращается к Куроо.

— Да что я опять сделал-то? — оскорбляется тот. — Не трогай, — добавляет, когда Яку наводит оружие на Цукишиму. — Широфуку, ты тоже прекрати палить по ним! — это уже той женщине, что пытается изрешетить Сугавару. — Это американцы, правительственные агенты. Тронем их — выйдет боком!

— Американцы? — Яку подозрительно щурится на Цукишиму и Хинату с Ямагучи, которых Бокуто практически держит за шкирку. — Твою мать, Лев, положи автомат немедленно!

Все присутствующие оборачиваются на парня в коридоре, который под шумок попытался поднять хеклер-кох. Совсем молоденький, тоже в рясе, и ростом, наверное, с Цукишиму. А ещё у него такое разочарованное лицо, что Цукишима не может не добавить себе под нос:

— А то папочка будет ругаться…

— Мамочка, — хмыкает Куроо ему на ухо. — Папочка тут, вообще-то, я.

— Ты двоюродный дядя, которого все не могут терпеть, — тычет в него пистолетом Яку, и, кажется, Цукишиме все больше нравится этот парень. Примерно так же, как Семи. Похоже, ему нравятся все люди, которые оскорбляют Куроо. И особенно его причёску.

— Ты меня достал, — Куроо отступает к стене, таща за собой Цукишиму. — Меня и его тоже. Так что отвали, мы обиделись.

— В вашем случае обижаться нужно только на генетику, — едко комментирует Цукишима. Руку ниже локтя он не чувствует совсем.

Яку удивлённо вскидывает брови и одобрительно кивает, а холодное дуло ствола Куроо сильнее прижимается к подбородку, заставляя задрать голову выше.

— Поосторожнее на поворотах, умник, а то пристрелю.

Цукишима хмыкает. Он чувствует, что, если бы Куроо на самом деле хотел пристрелить его, давно бы уже сделал это. А потому комментирует, загоняя беспокойство подальше:

— Не пристрелите. Вам нравится, что я умник.

— И мне нравится, что он умник, — одобрительно кивает Яку. — Так что, не стреляем их?

Сердце у Цукишимы предательски пропускает удар. Он внезапно надеется, что это не было заметно — особенно чертовому Куроо. Как глупо.

— Нет, — с пренебрежением отвечает чертов Куроо. — Хочешь, чтобы сюда явился какой-нибудь спецназ, а не эти белые воротнички? Ты же знаешь, американцы терпеть не могут, когда убивают своих. Принесём старику ещё проблем — нас понизят до алтарников. Ты что, хочешь быть как Лев?

Парень, которого зовут Лев, растерянно оглядывает их, сжимая в руках бельгийский файв-севен из арсенала Секретной службы. Яку смотрит на него таким взглядом, что тот тут же откладывает оружие на стол, принимаясь крутить в руках чётки с крестиком.

— Сплюнь, — обращается он обратно к Куроо. — Оттиски?

Но тот мрачнеет:

— У японцев.

Подчиненная Бокуто, Юкие Широфуку, закидывает автомат на плечо:

— Что, опять? Да вы шутите!

— Ну это уже ни в какие рамки! — всплескивает руками Яку. — Как так вышло?

— Тут сегодня половина Джакарты побывала, — ухмыляется Куроо. Цукишима не видит его лица, но сомнений не остается: голос Куроо хорошо отражает каждый оттенок его зубастых, ироничных настроений. — В тачке расскажу.

— Хорошо, — кивает Яку и делает знак Льву. — Поехали тогда.

— Может, прихватим очкарика с собой? — напоследок спрашивает Куроо.

— Нет, — отрезает Цукишима.

— Нет, — поддерживает Сугавара, хотя вряд ли кого-то из здесь присутствующих еще волнует его мнение.

— Нет, даже не думай, — наконец говорит Яку с интонацией «положи туда, где взял». 

— Судя по всему, он вообще никогда не думает, — не сдерживает себя Цукишима, и его тут же дергают за руку вверх. Остается только зашипеть от боли и зажмуриться: такое чувство, что сустав на самом деле трещит. Сегодня он точно уже ничего не сможет держать этой рукой.

— А вы всегда применяете физическую силу, когда не знаете, что ответить? — Цукишима понимает, что не намерен останавливаться. Сейчас он даже не обращает внимания на боль. И это очень странно: он всегда считал, что безоглядно хамить человеку, который в любой момент готов всадить тебе пулю в голову, могут только самоубийцы или полные идиоты.

— Я передумал забирать тебя с собой, — сообщает ему Куроо. — Ты бесстыжий мальчишка.

— А я уже начал думать, что это ваш любимый тип.

— Господи, ты что, заигрываешь со мной?!

Цукишима категорически не согласен с этим, но ему срочно нужно выкрутиться:

— Расценивайте это исключительно как способ самосохранения.

— Мне нравится. А как насчёт минета в таком случае?

— Заткнитесь нахрен оба, — обрывает их Яку. — Кай говорит, что к Хамайма только что подъехал кортеж из пяти машин. У Картеля какая-то движуха, и мне она не нравится.

Судя по его лицу, ему вообще никогда ничего не нравится. Он ставит их всех к стене, и Куроо приходится отпустить Цукишиму. Почти вывихнутая рука мелко подрагивает, сведенная судорогой, но он держится, пока Церковь не скрывается в коридоре.

Но как только дверь захлопывается, хватается за локоть и шипит, закусив губу.

— Не сломал? — появляется рядом обеспокоенный Ямагучи, глядя большими испуганными глазами. Для этого парня сегодняшний день должен стать самым нервным за все двадцать шесть лет жизни: столько оружия разом он еще не видел.

Не то чтобы Цукишима сильно превзошел его в этом вопросе.

— Нет, — он пытается сжать кулак. — Инспектор…

— Сугавара-сан, — Хината хмуро смотрит на дверь. — Мы не пойдём за ними?

Тот качает головой, роясь в телефоне:

— Нет смысла. Оттиски увели, и у них...

Стук в дверь.

— Обслуживание номеров!

Они все переглядываются — даже Ячи, которая, кажется, готова уже рассмеяться в истерике — и разом бросаются к раздолбанной двери, толкаясь плечами. Сугавара распахивает её ногой, чтобы направить сразу три ствола в лицо очередному криминальному авторитету Джакарты.

Очередным криминальным авторитетом оказывается тощая азиаточка-горничная с каталкой и пылесосом в руке.

Сквозь пиcтолетные дула на неё смотрят три мрачных сосредоточенных лица, на которых постепенно проступает удивление, а потом тонкий голос Ямагучи за их спинами трясущимся на ветру листком говорит:

— Э-это я вызвал.


	6. Chapter 6

В машине бубнит радио, но Цукишима не вслушивается. Он равнодушно устремляет взгляд куда-то в сторону бардачка; он просто не знает, что сказать.

Если оставить чистый профессиональный вопрос проделанной работы: да, ему стыдно. За слежку, за раздолбанный номер, за так глупо ушедшие оттиски, за свое неловкое обращение с оружием. Мысль о том, что, держи он пистолет увереннее, всё сложилось бы иначе, не оставляет. Цукишима знает, что волноваться не нужно, но также знает, что мог быть лучше. Хмурясь, он проводит ладонями по лицу.

— Не надо взваливать всё на себя, — говорит старший инспектор Шимизу с водительского сидения. — Ты делал всё по уставу. Невозможно предусмотреть все.

Цукишима косится на неё: рассвет за окном окрашивает её тонкий, изящный профиль розовато-красным. Серьёзная, собранная, она даже утешает по-особому.

Про таких, как Шимизу Киёко, в Голливуде и снимают фильмы: женщина, пробившаяся в руководство; женщина-ни-одного-провала, женщина — железная рука в бархатной перчатке. Обязательно очень умна и невероятно красива — если бы Цукишима мог по достоинству оценить женскую красоту. 

— Извините, — всё равно говорит он, переводя взгляд за своё окно. Шимизу лишь устало вздыхает, она тоже не спала сегодня.

Когда она возвращается из посольства, то застаёт номер разобранный по кирпичику, их — в раздрае, а администрацию отеля — в бешенстве. У неё уходит около часа, чтобы замять скандал, у них — полчаса, чтобы выселиться из отеля, и двадцать минут на пересказ своего позора.

Узнав, что её бравые подчиненные нарвались на конфликт с Картелем Восхода, Шимизу решает, что не стоит ждать, пока все станет еще хуже. И поэтому сейчас они направляются к Вашиджо.

— Если разрешите, — неуверенно начинает Цукишима, кашлянув. Шимизу кивает, не отвлекаясь от дороги. — Можно я выскажусь?

— Конечно, — она кивает ещё раз.

— Мэм, вы уверены, что разговор с Вашиджо — хорошая идея?

И это вторая мысль, которая тревожит его всю дорогу.

На самом деле он сомневается, что им вообще стоит иметь хоть какие-то дела в городе Вашиджо. Всё-таки банды в Америке и банды в Азии, несмотря на общий криминальный характер, разнятся практически во всём. Начиная с того, что банды в Штатах остаются бандами — прячутся от полиции, не лезут на федералов, ориентируются на законодательство; они действуют логично и понятно. А банды в Джакарте класть хотели на законодательство. Банды в Джакарте класть хотели вообще на всё, кроме своих целей: в драке разносят целую пристань, стреляются в гостиницах, устраивают погони и перестрелки прямо в центре города. Когда в дело вступают Картель, Триада и Аль Шамед, полиция не вмешивается.

Так что если старшего инспектора Шимизу убьют прямо на верхнем этаже башни Хамайма-Тауэр, никому здесь не будет до этого дела. Кроме Цукишимы, который останется в машине и будет терпеливо ждать ее возвращения.

— Это необходимо, — кивает она. Они выруливают на безлюдный проезд и направляются в южную часть города: низкие дома Старого Города заметно вырастают, превращаясь в бизнес-центры, отели и высотки из стекла и бетона.

— Почему? — не понимает Цукишима. Он устал и хочет спать, но гораздо больше он хочет понять.

— Картель известен далеко за пределами Джакарты, — начинает объяснять обычно немногословная Шимизу. — Мы имеем дело только с подделкой американской валюты, но собираем всю возможную информацию, оказывая содействие местному правительству. За последние два года Картель начал успешно выходить на рынок фальшивых денег. Помимо наркобизнеса, охватывающего весь Сиамский залив и Южно-Китайское море, он начал печатать таиландские баты и китайские юани. Мы просто передавали информацию их спецслужбам, так что не знаю, чем все закончилось. И тем не менее Картелю хватает сил и людей, чтобы вести бизнес сразу в нескольких странах и при этом полностью контролировать свою территорию в Джакарте. По примерным данным, у них около полутора тысяч бойцов.

А Вашиджо Танджи, глава этой организации, известен своим… деспотичным характером. Он не терпит, когда в его дела вмешиваются посторонние и особенно если мешают ему. С такими у него разговор короткий. Как ты думаешь, он обрадуется, узнав, что шестеро неизвестных лиц нарушают его планы и стреляют в его людей?

— И зная всё это, — поднимает брови Цукишима, — вы всё равно хотите туда пойти? Он же вас убьёт на пороге!

— Я хочу обозначить границы. Пояснить, что мы здесь не из-за Картеля, а из-за Укая. Надавлю на общий мотив: мы здесь, чтобы посадить его, а это — не считая его убийства — именно то, чего хочет Вашиджо. Тем более одно дело — перестрелять неизвестных, другое — агентов спецслужб США. Вашиджо осторожный, он десять раз подумает, прежде чем пойдёт на это. Он не станет меня убивать. Тем более с порога.

Она звучит уверенно, но Цукишима всё равно считает, что риск намного выше. 

— А если он будет не в духе? — интересуется он.

— А с чего ему быть не в духе? — хмыкает Шимизу. — Оттиски у него, он победил. Наоборот, думаю, сейчас самое подходящее время, чтобы поговорить с ним, — она говорит это так, будто собирается на ленч к старому знакомому. Цукишима качает головой.

Шимизу паркует машину и открывает дверцу, чтобы уйти. Цукишима не может ничего с собой поделать, чувство вины смешивается с беспокойством, и он.... 

— Если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так, я дам знать, — говорит она, наклонившись в салон. Тёмные волосы блестят в свете поднимающегося над городом солнца. Кто знает, вдруг Вашиджо — ценитель женской красоты, и у него просто не поднимется рука причинить ей вред? 

Она выходит и направляется через дорогу. Какое-то время Цукишима провожает взглядом её изящный силуэт, затянутый в тёмную блузку с коротким рукавом и тонкие льняные брюки, а потом откидывается на сиденье, немного опуская спинку. Позвоночник ломит, голова гудит: слишком много всего произошло за эту ночь.

Он вспоминает пули, свистящие в сантиметре от лица, твёрдость стены под лопатками, когда тот японец приказывает им встать в ряд, и дуло чужого пистолета, направленное ему в подбородок. Да, не так он представлял себе жизнь после выпуска из Стэнфорда. И в какой момент все пошло не так?

Цукишима хмыкает, склоняя голову набок и прикрывая уставшие глаза. Интересно, что бы сказал Акитеру, узнай, сколько раз за одни чёртовы сутки целились в его младшего брата? Он прокручивает в голове воспоминания о прошедшей ночи, анализируя каждый момент. Но кое-что хочется просто вычеркнуть — от стыда за свою неумелость, от неловкости, от раздражения. И, что удивительно, почти все это он испытывал, именно когда открывал рот Куроо Тецуро. Цукишима морщится, представляя его лицо.

Он знает, что производит впечатление человека сдержанного и рационального, и он с легкостью может назвать качества, которые нравятся ему в людях, а которые, наоборот, раздражают. Цукишиме совершенно точно импонирует интеллект, какой бы характер ни был у его обладателя.

А Куроо умён; у него хорошо поставлена речь, он мастер провокаций и с первого взгляда может вычислить, на чем можно сыграть: недаром он сцепляется языками именно с Цукишимой и использует его раздражительность. Он выбирает именно ту цель, которая потребует наименьших затрат ресурсов и времени.

— Чёрт! — Цукишима шипит себе под нос, открывая глаза.

Осознание себя самой лёгкой целью для провокаций — не то, что ему хочется испытывать на пороге нового прекрасного дня

* * *

— Что, так и сказал? — трёт переносицу Сугавара. Они с Шимизу разговаривают у дальнего стола в единственной комнате.

— Вполне возможно, что это лучшее, что я смогла для нас выбить.

— Давай начнём с того, что ты выжила.

Цукишима слушает их, умостившись на табуретке. Утренний свет режет уставшие глаза, утренний Хината действует на нервы: кажется, стресс ему вообще не помеха. Он стоит, прислонившись к двери, внимательно следит за разговором и то и дело громко вставляет комментарии. 

— ...Естественно, Картель не будет оказывать нам содействия, — подчёркивает Шимизу. — Но если мы не будем претендовать на оттиски, то можем делать, что пожелаем. У них нет к нам претензий.

— Но… — не понимает Хината, скрещивая руки на груди. — Мы ведь будем. Наша цель — изъять оттиски с рынка и не допустить производство!

— Я посчитала, — тон у Шимизу успокаивающий, — что Вашиджо этого знать необязательно.

Она преподнесла главе Картеля информацию порционно, выборочно. Мы разыскиваем Укая Иккея. Лично к вам у нас претензий нет. Оттисками, вероятно, будет заниматься кто-то другой, а у нашей группы другая цель. Которая не противоречит вашей.

Сугавара выслушивает, а затем поднимается, разминая конечности, устало проводит руками по волосам, направляясь в общую комнату.

— Тадаши, ты что-нибудь нашёл? — он склоняется над плечом Ямагучи. Тот бегает пальцами по клавишам так быстро, что перестук сливается в монотонный шум. На мониторе на черном фоне бегут матрицы белых строчек — знакомая картина перекрёстного поиска.

Пока Цукишима и Шимизу ездили к Картелю, они перевезли вещи в безопасное место и начали пробивать по базе своих недавних гостей. Безопасное место — арендуемая квартира в Бекаси. 

Цукишима вынужден признаться себе: ему противно здесь спать, ходить и сидеть на всем, кроме этого замечательного деревянного табурета. Цукишима переступает через клубок зарядных, часть из которых тянется к разветвителям, а часть — намертво запуталась, подхватывает одной рукой табурет и переносит к столу.

Ямагучи сидит, сгорбив спину и склонив голову. Наверное, он тоже не спал с тех пор, как приехал. Цукишима чувствует себя счастливчиком, раз ему удалось прикорнуть в машине: вряд ли у кого-то из ребят была такая возможность.

Кажется, Сугавара именно об этом и вспоминает и отправляет Ячи отдохнуть: на ней лица нет.

— Я почти уверен, что у них не настоящие имена и поддельные личности, — качает головой Ямагучи. Его глаза бегают по экрану так же быстро, как пальцы по клавиатуре, а веснушчатое лицо кажется бледнее обычного. — Мне нужно ещё время.

Цукишима бросает взгляд на раскинувшееся за окном плато одинаковых домов, через которые вьются узкие переулки. Настоящие трущобы: грязные, шумные, мрачные. Босоногие дети, дешёвые машины, нагретые на солнце, плавящийся асфальт. Время приближается к полудню, а значит, дальше станет еще жарче. Сейчас Цукишиму невыносимо бесят все криминальные элементы Джакарты разом: ему нравилось жить в комнате с кондиционером.

Когда он подходит к Ямагучи и ставит перед ним кружку с крепким кофе, тот вскидывает голову, вздрагивая от неожиданности, а потом благодарно улыбается.

— Что там у тебя? — интересуется Цукишима, приваливаясь к краю стола и отпивая из своей чашки.

— Тут есть кое-что, — Тадаши почёсывает шею и выводит на экран досье на одного из первых посетителей. — Ты сказал, что их главный крикнул ему «Нишиноя»? Ты уверен, Цукки?

Цукишима кивает, слегка хмурясь. Да, он очень хорошо расслышал: этот парень, Шуичи, был прямо напротив, не дальше трех метров.

— Просто по данным тюрьмы в Осаке, где тот отсидел три года, его зовут Акихико Кунио, — Тадаши отпивает из чашки и шипит, когда обжигает язык. 

— Аккуратнее, — бормочет Цукишима, всматриваясь в фотографии Акихико Кунио из полицейского досье. Сугавара прав: что-то здесь нечисто. 

— Кличка? — Ямагучи задумчиво скребёт пальцами по ноутбуку. Все компьютеры, которые Служба привезла с собой в Джакарту, массивные и тяжёлые — от трёх килограмм минимум. Огромные чемоданы из магниевого сплава, с резистивными экранами, поворачивающимися на сто восемьдесят градусов, — вот как выглядит техника спецслужб. Цукишима, который обычно работает на тонких переносных моделях, считает это неудобным, однако Ямагучи другого мнения.

— Кличка, — устало повторяет Цукишима, сжимая двумя пальцами переносицу под очками. Он не спит уже вторые сутки, и, на самом деле, в голове мало что откладывается. — Кличка… Ну, посмотрим. Давай искать дальше. 

* * *

Ему все же удается прилечь на два часа и просыпается он со следом от подушки на лице; Хината хихикает над ним так, будто бы им снова семь. Потому что, как он узнает через десять минут, Сугавара разбудил его не просто так.

— Вам с Хинатой надо съездить в Бантен, — объявляет Сугавара, который, конечно, разбудил его не просто так. Он сидит перед одним из компьютеров рядом с Ямагучи. Шимизу опять нет, но Цукишима уже привык к этому.

— Цель? — спрашивает Хината, мгновенно переключаясь обратно в режим правительственного агента. Он проверяет пистолет, берёт у Сугавары ключи от машины, спокойно кивает, принимая от начальства указания, и показывает Цукишиме на дверь. Приказ есть приказ, и Цукишима идёт за ним.

Им нужно нанести визит вежливости Терушиме Юджи — парню, который первым получил от Укая Иккея оттиски. Сугавара и Шимизу ни на что, вероятно, не рассчитывают, но пытаются отработать все линии. 

Бантен — другой конец города, поэтому им приходится провести в машине почти пятьдесят минут, разъезжая по маленьким улочкам. 

— Ты неплохо водишь праворульные, — с неохотой замечает Цукишима, косясь на Хинату. 

Тот довольно улыбается и отвечает:

— Каждый отпуск езжу к тёте в Японию.

Они никогда тесно не общались в Академии, хотя были на одном потоке. Но Цукишима ни с кем там особенно не общался. Тем более Хината пошёл по оперативному профилю, а Цукишима собирался работать исключительно в офисах. 

— А ты, Цукишима, — Хината хмурится, будто пытаясь что-то припомнить. — Ты откуда, из Джорджии?

— Майями, — бурчит Цукишима.

— Ну-у, меньше всего ты похож на парня из Майями, — смеётся Хината. — Я вот из Огайо и всегда думал, что в Майями-Бич все загорелые, накачанные и...

— Высокие? — хмыкает Цукишима. 

Видя впереди пробку, Хината сверяется с навигатором и сворачивает в переулок с низко висящим между домами бельем.

— Мои родители переехали в штаты из-за работы, — больше всего Цукишима не любит пустые разговоры, призванные разбавить тишину, но Хинату это не заботит, поэтому он спрашивает: — А у тебя как?

— Не имею никакого отношения к Японии, — Цукишима в ответ пожимает плечами.  


У него в Америку переехал ещё прадед, так что он никогда не чувствовал себя частью нации Страны восходящего солнца. 

Хината продолжает о чём-то болтать, но ровный гул дороги и радио постепенно убаюкивают Цукишиму. Он не засыпает, но перестаёт отвечать. Тем более Хинате, кажется, и не нужен собеседник. 

Через некоторое время они выруливают на университетский район Бантен, где и живёт Терушима Юджи. Почти перекрыв машиной проезжую часть, прижимают её к забору, выходят и направляются к крохотному дому. По последней информации, Терушима перебрался сюда после того, как его квартиру в многоэтажке разнесло трио Картель-Церковь-Бокуто-и-компания.

Цукишима, когда звонит дверь, ожидает, что ее откроет хозяин дома, Бобата Казума, такой же, как Терушима, мелкий перекупщик японского происхождения. 

Но открывает им сам Терушима. Открывает и не глядя что-то болтает на индонезийском, оглядываясь внутрь дома. Потом замечает их, и по его лицу видно, что открыть он должен был кому-то другому. 

— А вы кто такие? — хмыкает он, без опаски распахивая дверь и упирая руку в бок. По-английски он говорит откровенно паршиво: Цукишима с трудом угадывает слова.

— Обслуживание номеров, — бурчит он себе под нос, в то время как Хината на безупречном японском говорит:

— Ты — Терушима Юджи?

Вместо того чтобы спросить: «Да, а ты кто?», сказать: «Нет, понятия не имею, где он» или «Пошли вон из моего дома», Терушима таращится на Хинату и радостно спрашивает:

— Чего, по-японски умеешь?

Поведение у Терушимы под стать внешности: крашеные и выбритые на висках волосы, леопардовый бархатный пиджак, шёлковая рубашка, толстая золотая цепь на шее и — завершают весь этот модный террористический ансамбль крокодиловые ботинки.

Позади него в доме гремит музыка, в которой Цукишима категорически отказывается узнавать Ариану Гранде.

— Мы японцы, — заверяет его Хината. 

Терушима весело щурится в сторону Цукишимы, говорит: «Чёт дружбан твой не похож», а потом делает широкий взмах рукой:

— Ладно, не стойте на пороге, заваливайте!

Что они и делают.

— Это Бобата, — машет рукой Терушима на парня, сидящего на матрасе в обнимку с кальяном. Тот в одних трусах смотрит какой-то фильм по огромной плазме на полу, лежа головой на огромном медведе, как на подушке, и салютует им трубкой. — Не стесняйтесь его, парни. Он в хлам. 

За атмосферу — пять. За декор — ноль. 

Притон, а не дом, с внезапной пуританской строгостью решает Цукишима, обходя кучу грязных вещей, из которой выглядывает гриф электрогитары. Стены увешаны постерами, обоев нет, из мебели — матрас и длинный комод, из ящиков которого торчат провода и всякий мусор. Мусор тут вообще везде: чипсы, рассыпанные по полу, хрустящие пакеты, жеваные журналы, диски с порно, травка на перевёрнутой клавиатуре Apple. 

— Так кто вы, ребята? — легкомысленно спрашивает Терушима. — И чего вам надо-то? Если за травой — это в соседний дом. 

Отлично. Теперь он ещё и за наркоманов их принял. 

— Не, мы не по этому делу, — в той же интонации отвечает ему Хината. — У нас так, просто вопросик.

— Что-то вы не похожи на того, кто просто приходит с «вопросиками», — Терушима отпивает из горлышка бутылки с содранной этикеткой.

— А на кого похожи? — спрашивает Хината, пытаясь стянуть подозрительного вида леденец с комода. Цукишима бьёт его по руке. 

— Ну, вы не из Церкви, — чешет подбородок Терушима. — У них там Яку всем заправляет, когда надо кому-то морды бить. Святой отец размером с огурец...

Бобата ржёт над этой шуткой так, будто бы ничего смешнее в жизни не слышал. Цукишима брезгливо морщится. 

— Только чур ему ни слова, если вы знаете, кто он такой, — тычет в них пальцем Терушима. А потом вздыхает: — Ну, вы же стопудово по поводу клише, так что…

Хината аж перебивает:

— Как ты угадал?

Может, он умный. Может, все, кто охотится за оттисками, присоединены к единому коллективному разуму.

Терушима проводит рукой по своим выжженным волосам и смеётся:

— Да ты чё, чувак. В последние дни в этом городе всё связано с клише. Ну, а у меня как первого покупателя, — в голосе сквозят хвастливые нотки, — разве что автографы не берут. Я, между прочим, Укая Иккея вживую видел. 

Хинату это не впечатляет, но он изображает живой интерес и просит:

— Расскажи! 

И Терушима Юджи рассказывает.


	7. Chapter 7

Цукишима от скуки попинывает носком ботинка один из лежащих на полу дисков. Терушима и Хината сидят на столешнице и все еще разговаривают — об Укае, который продал Терушиме оттиски, о некоем Дайшо Сугуру, который тот еще мудак и пытался развести Терушиму на деньги, об Ойкаве из мотоклуба «Цитадель» и пацанах из Боджонга. Терушима пересказывает сцену в своей квартире, где сам выступает мучеником в окружении кидающихся камнями мудаков. 

Уловив суть и услышав самое важное, Цукишима делает сигнал Хинате, что разговор пора заканчивать. Тот бы, наверное, послушал ещё, но выразительный взгляд Цукишимы не позволяет. 

По пути к выходу Цукишима скептически хмыкает на телевизор, где идёт какая-то фантасмагорическая реклама и собирается уже выйти в прихожую, когда укуренный товарищ Терушимы перегибается через половину матраса: 

— Тебе что, не нравится Инес Путри? — пьяно спрашивает он у Цукишимы.

— Бобата, завали, — кричит Терушима из другого конца первого этажа. 

Бобата успокаивается так резко, как умеют только пьяные или обдолбанные, и уже более миролюбиво спрашивает:

— Ну так чё, не нравится? А?

Цукишима сосредоточенно смотрит на Хинату, потому что тот знает: как только Цукишима заговорит, всем сразу станет понятно, что он кто угодно, но не японец.

— Он… — Хината заполошенно смотрит Цукишиме в глаза, а потом переводит взгляд на Бобату и голосом, полным сожаления, сообщает: — Он гей.

Цукишиме стоит огромных усилий промолчать в те пять минут, пока Хината и Терушима по-дружески болтают на никак не связанные с предметом их интереса темы.

Но как только за ними закрывается дверь, Цукишима спускает на него всех собак.

— Но ты ведь правда гей, — обижается Хината, — я же не соврал!

— А у тебя синдром дефицита интеллектуального развития, но я же не кричу об этом на каждом углу!

Переругиваясь, они почти доходят до машины, когда от калитки им вслед доносится:

— Эй, пацаны!

Цукишима с Хинатой синхронно разворачиваются. Терушима, уже со стаканом пива, подходит ближе и говорит:

— Я вспомнил: такси у него было тёмно-синее, форд вроде бы. Вам же нужно?

— Да, — выдыхает Цукишима, поправляя очки, и выдает одну из дежурных фраз: — Спасибо большое, что поделились информацией.

А тут до него доходит, что он говорит по-английски. 

— Да у тебя даже лицо какое-то не японское, — смеётся Терушима, хлопая его по плечу. Цукишима больше никогда не будет носить эту рубашку. — Расслабься, мне какая разница? Бывайте, пацаны, — и поворачивает обратно. 

Цукишима секунду смотрит ему вслед, но на самом деле не даёт себе времени обдумать:

— Терушима, — не давая себе времени задуматься, негромко окликает он. Хината моментально оборачивается и прислушивается, зараза. Терушима тоже оглядывается. — Вы когда-нибудь слышали про… Куроо Тецуро? 

Терушима начинает хохотать:

— Куроо Тецуро? Очень трудно про него не услышать, чувак, — он ухмыляется. — Я, например, слышал, он вернулся, но мы ещё не пересекались. А пересечемся — всажу ему пулю в голову.

Цукишима вежливо улыбается:

— Почему?

— Да потому, что он мудак, — просто отвечает Терушима. — И заноза в заднице. В Джакарте он каждого пятого бесит. 

«Так, а давай-ка без удручающей статистики!» — говорит голос Куроо в голове Цукишимы. Он ухмыляется одной стороной рта.

— Вот ты смеёшься, а я тебе чистую правду говорю, приятель. Картелю он не нравится, мусульманам он не нравится, китайцы его просто терпеть не могут. Ивайзуми из Цитадели одно время даже выставлял его голову на торги, но там чё-то как-то порешали, — он неопределенно взмахивает рукой. — А года три-четыре назад его даже свои прищучить хотели, какой-то кипиш у них был, пол-юга на ушах стояло. Вот он тогда и свалил отсюда всем на радость. Но если вернулся, то хорошо, — Терушима удовлетворенно хмыкает. — Он мне тачку торчит с двенадцатого года. 

Что и требовалось доказать. 

— Спасибо, — говорит Цукишима вслух.

А как только они усаживаются в машину и Хината бросает на него удивлённый взгляд, взрывается:

— Что? Жми на газ!

* * *

— У него ничего, — качает Цукишима головой, как только оказывается на кухонном стуле в квартире. — Укай не оставил зацепок. Они пересеклись буквально на минуту, тот отдал ему оттиски и сел в такси.

— Номер такси, естественно, не запомнил? — дёргает бровью Шимизу. 

Цукишима качает головой:

— Темно-синий блюбёрд, но тут таких половина города. Будем пытаться проверять по дате и району? Они встречались у торгового центра Ситра Гарден Сити. Может, камеры…

— Нет нужды, — качает головой Шимизу. 

Сугавара хмурится.

— Не будем прорабатывать линию Укая? Но что мы тогда будем делать, если оттиски у Картеля?

— Подумаем, — отвечает Шимизу, поправляя очки. — А пока… Я договорилась о встрече с Церковью Ласкано.

* * *

Когда они находят кузнечные цеха на территории заброшенного автомобильного завода — огромные пространства под высокими сводами, длинные ряды почти нетронутых стёкол, железные ворота, — то опаздывают на встречу почти на пятнадцать минут. Впрочем, не стоило и торопиться. Церковь, как оказалось, пунктуальностью не отличается.

— Давайте скажем, что пришли вовремя, — сердится Хината, — и что они опоздали ещё больше, чем на самом деле. 

— И что, ты думаешь, они ответят? — закатывает глаза Цукишима. — Купят нам по куску пиццы в качестве извинений?

А затем раздаётся шум. 

Кортеж въезжает в пустынный цех, помпезно ревя моторами. Цукишима морщится от громкого, резонирующего звука. Две машины — обычный церковный мерседес гелендваген и не уступающий ему в размерах хаммер. 

Из гелендвагена вылезают двое: уже знакомая маленькая фигура в чёрной рясе и Куроо. Ещё двое — Бокуто и Широфуку — появляются из хаммера. Он хлопает дверью задорно, она — лениво. Впрочем, человеку, который выходит из машины, опираясь на метровый маузер, простительно быть ленивым. 

Люди Церкви выстраиваются напротив их троицы и выглядят очень уверенно в себе. Яку неторопливо закуривает, и разговор вместо него начинает Бокуто.

— Доброго денёчка, — приветливо кивает он. — Ну что, как оно?

— Прекрасно, — дружелюбно улыбается Сугавара, создавая абсурдную иллюзию, что они тут собрались на товарищеский матч — по волейболу, например.

— Итак, что именно понадобилось американским спецслужбам в Джакарте? — Яку выпускает струю дыма. — Ловите самого Укая или только оттиски?

— Любые заграничные операции с участием правительственных структур США абсолютно исключены, — удивлённо говорит Сугавара. — Понятия не имею, о чём вы говорите, Яку-сан.

Японское обращение кажется совершенно неуместным, даже самому Яку, который, судя по сводке, родился и вырос в Индонезии. Тот морщится, но Сугавара просто так ничего не говорит.

— Мы туристы, — улыбается он. 

Яку вскидывает брови так выразительно, что можно было бы и промолчать. Но он говорит:

— Туристы. Ну, тогда мои парни — антрепренёры. 

— Думаем открыть туристический бизнес? — хмыкает Куроо. — Всегда мечтал. 

— Горячие туры до дна Китайского моря, — посмеивается Бокуто. 

— Мне казалось, вы уже выбрали себе прикрытие, — хмыкает Сугавара. — Божье дело — самое праведное, не так ли?

Широфуку подставляет ко рту ладонь и говорит громким шепотом: 

— Ему просто не идёт ряса, вот он и бесится. 

— Епископ сказал, что вы попросили о сотрудничестве, — игнорируя ее, Яку переходит к делу. 

Сугавара тоже отбрасывает свой благодушный тон.

— Нас не интересует деятельность Церкви или преступления, совершённые на территории Индонезии, — он бросает взгляд на Бокуто, — или других стран. Преступления, совершенные на территории или против Соединённых Штатов, также вне нашей компетенции и сферы интересов. — Он разводит руками. — Мы здесь, чтобы найти оттиски американских долларов, которые могут нанести вред американской экономике, и изъять их. 

— Вы ведь понимаете, что мы ищем оттиски не для того, чтобы развесить их по кельям и любоваться? — уточняет Куроо, влезая в диалог. 

Сугавара, подчёркивая, чьё мнение в Церкви для него имеет значение, не сводит глаз с Яку.

— Мы предлагаем объединиться, чтобы изъять их у Картеля.

— Ты имеешь в виду, красавчик, — тянет Широфуку, — чтобы обокрасть Картель. Называй вещи своими именами. 

Цукишима стреляет взглядом в сторону Куроо, который — он прямо чувствует — обязательно захочет вставить что-то оскорбительное и не имеющее отношения к делу. Вместо этого Куроо натыкается на укоризненный взгляд Бокуто и не встревает. 

— Уже половина города знает, что мы ищем оттиски, — продолжает Сугавара. — Никто не будет с нами работать. И может показаться, что мы в абсолютно проигрышной ситуации, а у вас есть выбор…

— Именно так и кажется, — снова влезает Куроо. Цукишима вздёргивает брови: этот тип может хотя бы на минуту оставить попытки обратить на себя внимание? 

— Если бы Некомата Ясуфуми не пообещал Вашиджо, что не станет вмешиваться, — договаривает Сугавара. 

У Яку вытягивается лицо. Ладно, у всех вытягиваются лица, даже у Хинаты. Сам Цукишима в последний момент умудряется сохранить нейтральное выражение. 

— Ты с чего это взял, — Яку застывает с сигаретой у рта, хмурится и выглядит еще более угрожающе, чем обычно. Интересно, как Куроо выжил за десять лет бок о бок с ним?

— У нас свои источники, — отрезает Сугавара.

— В туристической брошюрке вычитали? — подсказывает Куроо. 

— Мы…

— Поделитесь своим путеводителем!

У Сугавары дёргается веко. 

— Церкви нельзя показываться на глаза Картелю, — поборов раздражение, продолжает тот. — Если они узнают, что вы до сих пор участвуете в гонке, — он обводит их глазами, — Церковь сравняют с землёй. В живых не оставят никого, и вы это понимаете. 

— Ты нас-то сюда не приплетай, — скрещивает руки на груди Широфуку. — Мы в любой момент можем сделать этим, — она кивает на Яку и Куроо, — ручкой. 

— Давай не сейчас, а? — огрызается Куроо. 

— Да нет, а чего не сейчас? Мы здесь только потому, что Бокуто за тобой в огонь и в воду, так что...

— А что насчёт ваших бриллиантов? И тринадцати миллионов евро?

— Чувак!

— Ты думаешь, у нас мало денег?

— Широфуку!

— Я думаю, что Бокуто хватает денег, а вот…

У Яку лицо человека, который не совершает самоубийство только потому, что боится, что его достанут и на том свете. Он закрывает глаза и — Цукишима готов поспорить на чемодан с оттисками — считает до десяти. 

Голос у Сугавары почти сочувствующий, когда он продолжает гнуть свою линию:

— Нам нужна ваша помощь. Вам — наша.

— Или мне посчитать, сколько раз я спасал ваши задницы? Гавайи — раз, — и Куроо действительно начинает загибать пальцы, — Владивосток — два, Марракеш — три, Дрезден, тот город в Албании со смешным названием…

— Учитывая всё это, очень странно, что вы до сих пор не попадались, — не выдерживает Цукишима. Он слегка наклоняет голову к плечу и выразительно меряет Куроо взглядом — от нелепой причёски до бордовых штанов, заправленных в тяжёлые ботинки. 

Вместо того чтобы оскорбиться, тот теряет весь свой агрессивный запал и мгновенно переключается на Цукишиму.

— О-о, — растроганно замечает он, — так ты пробивал меня по вашим секретным базам?

Цукишима старательно держит лицо.

— Нашёл там что-нибудь интересное?

— Куроо Тецуро, — декламирует на память Цукишима. — Тридцать два года. Родился в Токио, в шесть лет переехал с отцом в Джакарту. В четырнадцать был исключен из школы.

— У меня разносторонняя эрудиция!

Про погибшую еще в Японии мать и про отца, умершего, когда Куроо было все те же четырнадцать, Цукишима не цитирует по понятным причинам. Как и про то, что в двадцать три Куроо с подельниками каким-то образом умудрился ограбить казино «Гранд Лисбоа», одно из самых престижных в Макао. Цукишима предпочитает перечислять его куда более скромные достижения:

— Несколько приводов за хулиганство, замятое дело о хранении марихуаны, вандализм, антисоциальное поведение, одно неудачное ограбление продуктового... 

— Давай уже к интересному, там есть такие моменты — закачаешься!

— ...многократный эксгибиционизм. 

— Да не было такого! — возмущается Куроо. — Где ты это вычитал?

Нигде, Цукишима это только что придумал, чтобы скрыть смущение: сразу после «нападения» на их номер горничной он попросил Ямагучи нарыть ему информацию именно на Куроо. 

— Не будем отвлекаться, — призывает Сугавара. — Мы ведь не зря все приехали на этот завод чёрти где.

Как будто Куроо будет его слушать:

— Кстати, Яку, а что здесь собирали? — спрашивает он, покачиваясь с носков на пятки.

— Тиморы.

— Давайте обсудим…

— Сука, поехали отсюда! Ненавижу тиморы! 

— Ты можешь заткнуться? 

— Послушайте…

— Мы привезли пиццу с анчоусами, — делится Бокуто, показывая большим пальцем на свой хаммер. — Кто-нибудь будет пиццу?

* * *

«Найдите мне на них всё», — приказывает Шимизу на следующее утро, прежде чем усесться за ноутбук на кухне. Цукишима думает, что ей хватило бы духу поставить жучки в кабинете Вашиджо и теперь заниматься прослушиванием его кабинета. 

Вчера Сугавара все же договорился с Церковью о новой встрече. Цукишима план не одобрял, хотя и понимал, что выбора у них нет: с кем-то из Джакарты все равно нужно было объединяться, и единственным подходящим вариантом была Церковь.

Он вздыхает, допивая свой кофе, берёт табуретку и присаживается рядом с Ямагучи. Общую информацию они знают: двадцать лет назад после заключения в Гитараме Некомата Ясуфуми прибывает в Джакарту на судне руандийских беженцев. Затем на деньги из неустановленного источника покупает клочок земли в Путри — месте, судя по фотографиям, весьма и весьма живописном. Дарит землю католической церкви, почти сразу получает у епархии сан священника и начинает строить свой бизнес. Святая Церковь синтетического героина, качает головой Цукишима. 

Направления поставок Церкви — Океания, Австралия и все острова Полинезии. Помогает с перевозками дилерам поменьше, занимается распространением в некоторых точках Явы, есть пара конкурентов, которых успешно держит в узде. Стабильный, успешный бизнес. 

— Церковь Святого Ласкано. Такой святой вообще существует? — размышляет Цукишима вслух и хмыкает.

— Эриберто Ласкано, — рассеянно отвечает Ямагучи, почесывая кончик веснушчатого носа и щёлкая тачпадом. — Это мексиканский наркоторговец.

— Нашли что-нибудь новое? — между ними вклинивается рыжая шевелюра Хинаты. — Они будут через двадцать минут!

Если бы кто-нибудь поинтересовался мнением Цукишимы, то он считает крайне неосмотрительным приводить людей, устроивших погром в вашем доме, на новое место жительства. Но об этом Цукишиму никто не спрашивает.

— Расскажите про главарей, — громко говорит Шимизу, не отвлекаясь от компьютера.

— Ну, после Некоматы и его правой руки, Манабу Наоя, следующим в иерархии у них идёт Яку, — сообщает Цукишима то, что и так помнит, но на всякий случай открывает профайл. — Некомата и Наой — управленческая верхушка бизнеса, Яку — координатор. 

— Это тот, — спрашивает Ячи, — ма… ленький?

Цукишима приподнимает брови, но зачитывает:

— Яку Мориске, тридцать два года, священник, рост, если тебе интересно, метр шестьдесят пять. 

— О, а при встрече казался меньше, — беззлобно удивляется Хината.

Господи, кто бы говорил. Цукишима прикладывает ладонь к лицу.

— В феврале прошлого года получил сан священника. Числился подозреваемым в убийствах Вахидина Видодо, Джоко Рисмахарини и Дэвида Московица, но дела были замяты и закрыты, его каждый раз признавали невиновным. 

После имени Джоко Рисмахарини за спиной раздается тихий уважительный свист.

— Это о ком? — это Сугавара. В ореоле света из кухни он кажется предвестником конца.

— Яку Мориске, — отвечает Хината и показывает ладонью у себя на уровне плеч. Цукишима думает, что если бы Яку Мориске увидел, какого он роста в представлении Хинаты, то обрубил бы тому ноги как раз до этой отметки. 

Шимизу поднимает голову от компьютера и, поправляя очки, спрашивает:

— Как он тебе? 

Сугавара задумчиво играет пальцами в воздухе, потом отвечает:

— Выглядит вспыльчивым, но рассудительный. И внимательный. Взгляд неприятный — тяжелый, цепкий. И Некомата не за красивые глаза сделал его священником, я уверен. Надо быть с ним настороже.

Шимизу, помедлив, кивает и возвращается к экрану, говоря:

— Кто там дальше? Все подробности, вслух.

И это, видимо, уже им.

* * *

Звон бьющегося стекла, кошачий ор и автомобильная сигнализация лупят звуковой волной в окно. Ямагучи чуть не падает со стула, у Хинаты на лице появляется хищное выражение, Сугавара подхватывает с тумбы пистолет и прислоняется спиной к стене у окна. У Цукишимы все внутри скручивается в тугой узел, потому что это его пистолет.

В дверном проеме с кухни вырисовываются женские лица: перепуганное — Ячи, хмурое — старшего инспектора Шимизу.

— Вон! — раздается женский ор на индонезийском. — Пошли вон!

Сугавара несколько секунд смотрит в окно, потом опускает пистолет, вздыхает, открывает окно и кричит:

— Дом напротив!

Только не говорите, что…

— Вы же говорили, тридцать третий! — раздается возглас Бокуто.

— Непарные дома по этой стороне! 

— А я тебе говорил, — звучит тот самый голос.

Цукишима — рациональный человек, но глубоко внутри он лелеял надежду, что где-то по дороге в Бекаси машина с Куроо попадет в дорожное происшествие.

— Ничего ты мне не говорил! — на всю улицу возмущается Бокуто. 

— Заходите, пожалуйста, — Сугавара на всякий случай прикрывает окно железной решёткой и, оглядываясь на свою команду, резюмирует: — Приехали.

Цукишима щёлкает суставами пальцев, кивает и отправляется в самый дальний угол самой дальней и единственной комнаты. 

* * *

— А вот и мы, — довольно улыбается с порога Куроо.

Его запускают первым — видимо, как того, кого не жалко. За ним в комнату входит Яку, после Бокуто. Его на этот раз сопровождает не Широфуку, а абсолютно обычного вида мужчина в аккуратной рубашке. Акинори Коноха, узнаёт Цукишима, ещё один ветеран Афганистана. 

За ними появляются Кай Нобуюки, высокий и безмятежный, как буддистский монах, и певчий мальчик, Хайба Лев. 

— Добрый вечер, — инспектор Шимизу, как всегда, невозмутима и вежлива.

— Присаживайтесь, — одновременно с ней говорит Сугавара, кивая в сторону вынесенного в гостиную кухонного стола. 

Яку слегка вытягивает правую руку, останавливая Кая, и кивает на угол у окна. 

— Значит, ты тут главная, — констатирует он, неторопливо усаживаясь за стол, не сводя взгляда с Шимизу.

— Да, — тон у Шимизу сдержанный и прохладный. — Старший инспектор Шимизу. Я руковожу операцией. 

Яку демонстративно выкладывает пистолет на стол. Прямо себе под руку. А потом откидывается на спинку и вздыхает:

— Ладно, мисс Шимизу, — он всё ещё хмур, но не настолько, чтобы вызывать беспокойство. — Давайте разговаривать. 

— Мы принесли карту! — Бокуто торжественно трясет сложенным в несколько раз листом потертой бумаги, придвигаясь к столу.

Ямагучи поднимает ноутбук, потому что Бокуто припекает тут же ее расстелить, и вид у него растерянный. 

— Не спрашивайте, — закатывает глаза Яку. — Лев, прекрати трогать чужие вещи.

Цукишима — вежливый. Цукишима не спрашивает, почему Яку почти насильно сажает Хайбу рядом с собой и запрещает ему покидать территорию стула. 

— Что у тебя с лицом, красавчик? — Куроо подходит вплотную, словно собирается положить руки Цукишиме на плечи, но тот вовремя встает и задвигает табурет под стол, отворачиваясь.

— Безудержно рад вас видеть, — цедит он. Потом не выдерживает и оглядывается. И это ошибка, потому что Куроо все еще стоит у него за спиной. 

В комнате шумно, кто-то просит включить верхний свет, кто-то сбивает плафон настольной лампы на пол, вовсю идут приготовления — и секундное залипание Цукишимы видит только Ямагучи.

У Цукишимы никогда было проблем с противостоянием чьей-либо навязчивой симпатии. Только вот Куроо не проявлял симпатию, а словно пытался расковырять его панцирь до больного. А еще, несмотря на то, что лицо его разукрашено ссадинами, прическа нелепа, а акцент ужасен, несмотря на намертво прилипшее к физиономии самоуверенное выражение... Цукишима прокручивает этот список в голове и хмыкает. 

— Восторг на твоём лице трудно не заметить, — соглашается тот.

...Куроо Тецуро красив, но это не играет никакой роли. Возможно, просто бесит немного больше, чем если бы был косоглазым и лысым.

— Предлагаю начать, — голосом Сугавары можно распиливать пополам плотину Гувера. Цукишима отворачивается от Куроо, чтобы примоститься в углу гостиной. 

— Вы точно не привели за собой хвост? — спрашивает Шимизу. А ведь обычно она предпочитает контролировать ситуацию молча и доверять ведение переговоров Сугаваре.

— Не должны были. Мы за этим следили, — почти оскорбленно отвечает Яку.

— И вы знаете, где они хранят оттиски? 

— В Картеле есть человек… крайне религиозный, — сообщает Кай. — Так что у нас есть информация, где они держат оттиски. 

Сугавара выжидательно поднимает брови.

Яку мрачно вынимает сигарету из зубов и признаётся:

— Тебе это не понравится. 

— Мне уже это всё не нравится, — вздыхает Сугавара. — Ну так?

Маленький священник почесывает бровь, словно все еще раздумывает, стоит ли рассказывать, и говорит:

— Они заперты в сейфе Вашиджо, в его личном кабинете. На семьдесят третьем этаже Хамайма-Тауэр, одном из самых дорогих бизнес-центров Джакарты.


	8. Chapter 8

— Итак, — Сугавара скрещивает руки на груди. — Вы предлагаете украсть оттиски прямо из сейфа в кабинете Вашиджо? Из его штаб-квартиры в центре города?

— Почему у тебя такой тон, будто нам это не под силу? — интересуется Бокуто, привалившись к дверному косяку. Он где-то достал упаковку чипсов и теперь методично опустошает ее. 

— Мы, между прочим, угнали скрижали у китайцев, — напоминает Куроо, а Сугавара хмыкает:

— А после этого их у вас угнали мы. 

— Да я просто растерялся! Обомлел от такой красоты, — Куроо указывает на Цукишиму, сидящего на противоположном конце стола. 

— Вы можете его успокоить? — Сугавара поворачивается к Яку. — Его… знаки внимания нашему сотруднику неуместны.

Яку смеётся, выпуская дым, и тычет в сторону Куроо сигаретой.

— Он, конечно, придурок, и я за это извиняюсь, но он единственный среди нас, кто может придумать жизнеспособный план, как пробраться в Хамайма-Тауэр. Он долбанутый, — резюмирует Яку, — и это работает. 

Куроо скрещивает руки на груди и скептически смотрит на Яку.

— То ли комплимент сделал, то ли оскорбил…

— Ты можешь придумать план? — перебивает его Сугавара, всем своим видом показывая, что шутить он не намерен. Потому что пытаться обокрасть Картель — это не шутки. Никто из них не полезет в пекло, если не будет знать, что получит желаемое.

Куроо переводит спокойный, почти ленивый взгляд с Яку на Сугавару.

— Да, — просто констатирует он факт. — Я могу придумать, как мы украдём оттиски у Вашиджо. 

— И что нам для этого нужно? — раздается голос Шимизу. 

Она стоит, прислонившись к стене, и смотрит на него так, будто действительно готова последовать его указаниям. И Куроо улыбается ей.

— Всего одна вещь.

Цукишима ещё не знает, что он скажет, но ему уже хочется закатить глаза. 

Куроо опирается ладонями на спинку стула, наклоняется вперёд и подмигивает: 

— Чертовски хитрый план. 

— Нет, — говорит Яку, — хватит с нас этого дерьма. Давай нормально. 

— Погоди...

— Отключи своего внутреннего бога планирования, я сказал, и работай. 

Если судить по карте, Хамайма-Тауэр располагается практически в центре самого дорогого и элитного района в Джакарте — Сети-Буда. Штаб-квартира Картеля занимает последние три этажа, а офис Вашиджо — самый верхний. Когда они начинают обсуждать, как будут добираться туда, Яку недовольно морщится и бурчит что-то про бесконечные пробки.

— Мы можем спрыгнуть туда с вертолёта и пробить крышу?

— Нет, Бокуто, не можем. Это идиотский план.

— Чего сразу идиотский-то! На Кубе в одиннадцатом году сработал!

Оттиски находятся в сейфе под репродукцией картины Шиле Эгона «Дом с черепицей».

— Может показаться, что наша главная проблема — взлом сейфа, но наша главная проблема — это всё остальное. Потому что у нас есть Коноха Акинори! — Куроо снимает перед Конохой воображаемую шляпу. — Рассмотрите этого человека получше, он готов ради вас сунуться в пекло и пожертвовать жизнью.

Но судя тому, как быстро с лица Конохи сползает ухмылка, на такое он не готов.

— Мне казалось, Коноха Акинори — подрывник? — недоумевает Сугавара.

Яку в ответ хмыкает:

— Ознакомились с нашими досье?

— А на меня тоже есть досье?

— Лев, заткнись.

Коноха вскидывает брови и переводит взгляд на Сугавару:

— Да, подрывник. Но если информация по сейфу верна, то вскрыть я его сумею, — он улыбается, — на службе у Империи много чем приходилось заниматься.

— Семьдесят три этажа, — раздается с дальнего края стола. Ямагучи напряженно смотрит в экран ноутбука, потом тычет в него пальцем, и стоящая рядом Шимизу наклоняется к нему. — В общем доступе находятся только данные из департамента градостроительства, они вряд ли будут нам полезны. Но я могу попытаться найти информацию по канализационным путям…

— И она нам ничем не поможет, — прерывает его Куроо, облокачиваясь на спинку стула. — Ты не первый умник, кто решил забраться Картелю под юбку таким образом.

Яку брезгливо скалится, отвлекаясь от монитора.

— Обойдись сегодня без метафор, пожалуйста.

— Я ничего не могу поделать со своим врожденным повествовательным талантом. Я рассказывал тебе про историю в Формосе?

— О, это когда ты выбирался из плена аргентинских торговцев c помощью фразочек из Стар Трека? — моментально оживляется Бокуто.

— Да. У меня даже шрам на лопатке остался после этого. — Куроо быстро переводит взгляд на Цукишиму. — Хочешь, покажу?

— Нет, благодарю, — Цукишима даже теряется от такой наглости. — А теперь, когда вы в очередной раз рассказали нам о том, что никому не интересно…

— Это интересная история. Бо, подтверди!

— Я подтверждаю!

— Замечательно, — встревает Яку, массируя переносицу двумя пальцами, и Цукишима не может вспомнить, когда ему последний раз было так же жалко кого-то. — И как это поможет нам стащить оттиски из сейфа?

— Ну, теперь вы знаете, что вы в надежных руках. — Куроо зачесывает волосы назад, продолжая пристально смотреть Цукишиме в глаза: — В надежных, искусных руках.

Цукишима понимает, что он говорит так, просто чтобы развлечь остальных, но всякий раз его просто накрывает смущением и раздражением. Каждый чертов раз.

— Ты невыносим, — выносит вердикт Яку.

— Так как же мы попадем внутрь? — Сугавара выпрямляется и складывает руки на груди. 

— Я ждал этого вопроса, моя благодарная публика, — хмыкает Куроо. — Короче, в Хамайма-Тауэр можно попасть с трех основных входов. А еще там есть два запасных. Итого в нашем распоряжении пять дверей. Но мы выберем главные.

— Отлично, — кривится Яку. — Почему ты решил, что они не расстреляют нас, как только увидят?

— Ну вот ты снова не дослушал, а уже критикуешь! — кривится Куроо. — Они и должны нас расстрелять!

После секундной заминки Яку кивает и произносит:

— Ах, ну да. Как же это я не догадался. — Но не выдерживает: — Куроо, твою мать, хватит паясничать, говори!

И Цукишима почему-то уверен, что это далеко не первый раз, когда планы Куроо звучат как план группового суицида: его товарищи только дружно закатывают глаза, а Хайба даже не отвлекся от игры в смартфоне.

— Да-да, одну секунду! Давайте начнем с прелюдии. Епископ сказал, что в кабинете Вашиджо нет камер слежения. Из этого я делаю вывод, что... Яку, прекрати топтать мне ногу! Не видишь, я рисуюсь перед симпатичным мальчиком?!

Куроо пронизывает Цукишиму томным взглядом, но тут же начинает ржать, стоит Яку ткнуть его под ребра. 

— Ваша репутация уже безвозвратно загублена, — Цукишима улыбается ему одновременно дружелюбно и сочувственно, откидываясь на спинку стула. 

Куроо чуть наклоняется в его сторону: 

— Как жаль. Но у меня и так репутация плохого парня, знаешь ли.

— У вас репутация эксцентрика, — Цукишима останавливает себя, чтобы не сказать «дебила», — который мешает всем заниматься делом.

— Эксцентрика, на которого кое-кто в этой комнате запал.

Куроо ни разу не называет его по имени — факт проскальзывает где-то на задворках сознания, и Цукишима решает подумать об этом позже.

— И кто же? Хайба? — предполагает он.

Хайба на заднем плане удивленно вскидывает голову, отрываясь от игры.

— Еще попытка!

— Господи, — не выдерживает Яку, хватаясь руками за голову. — Заткнитесь уже!

— Слабак, — хмыкает Куроо. 

— И где твоя сила воли, Яку? — добавляет Бокуто.

Цукишима моргает: эти двое как будто только и ждали, когда же Яку не выдержит. Теперь же их лица выглядят удовлетворенными. А Яку, кажется, сейчас взорвется и оставит после себя нехилых таких размеров кратер.

— Олигофрены, — шипит он. — Нафиг пошли, я курить.

Цукишима и сам бы с радостью послал бы весь этот цирк куда подальше, правда, он не курит.

— Перерыв? — Сугавара поднимает брови и смотрит на Шимизу. Та одобрительно кивает, поправляя очки, но потом обводит взглядом противоположную часть стола.

А там творятся страшные вещи: Бокуто и Куроо обступают Яку, не давая ему подойти к двери, отпускают дурацкие шуточки про никотин и слишком маленькие легкие у людей невысокого роста. Цукишиме так не хочется находиться с ними в одной комнате, но он только вздыхает и поднимается с табуретки.

Пока остальные уходят на улицу, чтобы перекурить, в комнате остаются лишь Ямагучи и Кай. Цукишима уходит на кухню — в такой духоте пить хочется постоянно, а где-то в холодильнике как раз есть минералка. Если Бокуто ее не выпил, конечно.

Он как раз тянет одну из бутылок, когда спиной ощущает, что в кухню зашел кто-то еще. Цукишима оборачивается через плечо.

Да боже праведный, ну почему?!

— Сделай лицо попроще, — Куроо опирается на косяк, всем своим видом показывая, что уходить не собирается. — Я не кусаюсь.

Цукишима выпрямляется и хлопает дверцей холодильника, а потом вспоминает разговор с Терушимой.

Ложь. Откусит голову и не заметит.

— Я не сомневаюсь, — просто отвечает Цукишима. Бутылку закрывали с особой злостью: крышку едва удается скрутить. Он наливает холодную, брызгающую пузырьками воду, забрасывает бутылку обратно на нижнюю полку гудящего холодильника, громко хлопает дверцей и отпивает. — Думаю, вас очень ждут на улице.

— Меня? О да, без меня они никуда, — Куроо задумчиво чешет ссадину на подбородке, покрывшуюся корочкой, а потом ухмыляется: — А что если я предпочту твою компанию этим вечером?

— Удивительно, — наигранно поражается Цукишима, — но я почему-то не польщен.

— А должен, — Куроо усаживается на один из стоящих под стенкой стульев.

Кухня без стола кажется слишком просторной и еще более грязной: видны все немытые углы и отодранные края линолеума.

— Так как там тебя зовут, говоришь? — Куроо широко расставляет ноги и сцепляет руки в замок.

Цукишиме не обидно, но самолюбие неприятно дергает. Он старательно прячет лицо в стакане: делает несколько больших глотков, явственно ощущая, как становится прохладнее. 

— Я не говорил, — он опирается руками о столешницу за своей спиной.

— Так скажи.

На первый взгляд, звучит довольно безобидно. Но в Цукишиме взрослый рационализм борется с нелепым, детским упрямством. Он несколько секунд смотрит на Куроо, не решаясь ответить.

— Цукишима, — говорит наконец. — Цукишима Кей. 

Куроо удивленно моргает.

— Хм, думал, у тебя будет что-то… американское. Твои родители?..

— Американцы. 

— Японский знаешь? — он кивает в сторону гостиной. — Ваш мелкий знает. И оба больших босса тоже. 

— Старший инспектор Шимизу специализируется на индонезийском. А я изучал в университете, но не пригодилось, по работе не выезжал из Штатов, — выдаёт Цукишима уже гораздо спокойнее. Как ни странно, но когда Куроо не паясничает, с ним даже можно разговаривать. Цукишима отпивает ещё воды и зачем-то добавляет:

— Экономфак.

— Лига Плюща? 

А вот этого Цукишима не ожидал.

— С чего вы взяли? — едва удерживается, чтобы не сказать «Как вы догадались?». 

Куроо пожимает плечами, потом проводит ладонью по шее — Цукишима не сразу осознает, что провожает взглядом движение руки, — и, задумчиво блуждая глазами по кухонным тумбам, отвечает:

— Твоя самооценка, — кивает сам себе и переводит взгляд на Цукишиму. — Тебя настолько легко уязвить и ты настолько любишь быть умнее всех, что вряд ли простил бы себе, если бы не поступил в лучший колледж страны. Блистать образованием или не блистать, — он хмыкает, — и дураку понятно, что круче. 

И от этого Цукишиме сразу становится ещё более некомфортно рядом с ним, чем когда он пошло шутит и придуривается. 

— Тебе кажется, — продолжает Куроо, лениво его разглядывая, — что ты настолько сдержанный и обстоятельный, что окружающим должно быть трудно тебя прочесть или понять. На самом деле, — он ухмыляется, но эта ухмылка не обещает клоунских шуток. От нее Кею хочется сбежать из кухни. — На самом деле ты раздражительный. И вспыльчивый. И задеть тебя проще простого, потому что твои мозоли — это не какие-то уникальные мозоли, а точно такие же болячки, как и у абсолютного большинства людей вокруг тебя. Самолюбие, — загибает пальцы он, — гордость, чувство собственной важности, парочка детских комплексов… Классическая смесь, банальнее только «Кровавая Мэри» на занудной готической вечеринке. И, поверь, я бывал на таких вечеринках, — он вздыхает, — и пил «Кровавую Мэри».

На кухне, кажется, повисает звенящая тишина, несмотря на разговоры и шум под окнами. Пальцы, впившиеся в края пластиковой столешницы и уже побелевшие, ноют.

— Вы думаете, что хорошо меня знаете, — поправляет очки Цукишима, выигрывая себе пару мгновений без контакта глаза в глаза. 

Он цепляется именно за него, потому что прекрасно понимает, как на нём играть, — не то чтобы это новая мысль, Цукишима уже думал об этом. И все же.

— Ты не уловил метафору? — Куроо Тецуро с досадой цыкает. — Я…

— Уже встречали толпы таких, как я, — перебивает его Цукишима и кривит губы. — Опустим моменты моей… индивидуальности, — он делает секундную заминку. Ему не нравится обсуждать себя с незнакомыми людьми. А с Куроо — и подавно. — Так если вы таких, как я, каждый день видите, на что вам сдался именно я? 

— Ну, — Куроо задумчиво чешет щетину, — я бы не сказал, что я каждому такому парню с проблемной самооценкой уделяю столько внимания, не расстраивайся. Хотя бы потому, что большая их часть и вполовину не такая симпатичная, как ты.

Цукишима теряется. Разговор у них вполне серьёзный — Куроо не ёрничает и не паясничает, как обычно, а, кажется, настроен на разумный диалог и — вот, пожалуйста. Опять.

Цукишима до сих пор уверен, что его выставленные на всеобщее обозрение подкаты и неуёмный флирт призваны лишь отвлекать внимание и забавлять окружающих. Кей даже не уверен, гей ли Куроо — такие люди, подстрекатели и клоуны, склонны устраивать шоу из самых провокационных вещей.

— То есть я вас привлекаю в качестве сексуального объекта? — напрямую спрашивает Цукишима, слегка наклоняя голову. 

Не то чтобы ответ на что-то повлияет, но Цукишима старается понять. Вопрос собственной привлекательности его никогда особо не волновал, но его привлекательность в глазах Куроо внезапно задевает за живое и приятно интригует.

Куроо долго смотрит на него, прежде чем ответить. Обводит взглядом лицо, шею, руки, выглядывающие из коротких рукавов рубашки, грудь, ползёт ниже, к бёдрам и ногам. Он не ухмыляется и даже не улыбается, когда возвращается глазами к его лицу и говорит:

— Да. Вполне. 

Цукишима сглатывает. 

У Куроо тяжелый взгляд, но ничего такого, чего нельзя было бы выдержать. А потом он проводит языком по верхней губе и улыбается. А в следующую секунду начинает хохотать, запрокидывая голову:

— Ох, ты бы видел свое лицо. Бесценно! Ни на что не променяю.

Цукишима променяет его на что угодно — даже приплатит сверху, только заберите этого мудака и увезите подальше. 

Время, до того, казалось, замедлившееся, снова разгоняется до своей привычной скорости. 

Отправляясь сюда, он был готов к любым рабочим трудностям, даже к перестрелкам с бандитами — теоретически. Но не к тому, что придется постоянно контактировать с кем-то, чья цель — всеми возможными способами вывести его из равновесия.

— Мне кажется, меня зовет инспектор, — Цукишима ведет бровью — мол, как хотите, так и понимайте, — допивает воду, ставит стакан в раковину с ржавым потеком от основания крана к стоку и разворачивается к двери.

— Невежливо так сбегать, — Куроо смотрит на него своим взглядом валяющегося на солнце царя зверей, а, осознав, что реплика действия не возымела, надувает губу. — Обижусь и не буду с тобой разговаривать.

— Это было бы крайне полезно для нашей сегодняшней встречи, — Цукишима растягивает губы в своей самой вежливой из улыбок, поправляет мокрой ладонью очки и добавляет: — Так что обижайтесь.

— Оу, — Куроо коротко смеется, склоняя голову набок и подставляя под желтый свет гудящей лампы блестящую от пота шею. — Ты со всеми так жесток? Или я просто тебе не нравлюсь?

— Судя по вашим коллегам, вы вообще мало кому нравитесь.

— Не надо брать с них пример, — пытаясь охладиться, Куроо обмахивается полами распахнутой рубашки, — они просто не разбираются.

И в этот момент Цукишима осознает, что застыл на полпути к выходу из кухни и смотрит на того, кто уж точно разбирается. 

Куроо сидит на табурете почти у дверного проема. Самой двери нет, только пустые петли. Он длинно выдыхает через вытянутые губы, как делают и нормальные люди в сорокоградусную жару, и, не выдержав, стягивает рубашку с плеч.

— Предпочитаю сам делать выводы, — Цукишима засовывает руки в карманы, только чтобы незаметно вытереть мокрые ладони. Он уже сам не знает, зачем продолжает этот разговор, — они ходят кругами, просто перебрасываются фразами, как шариком от пинг-понга. Я скажу колкость — лови, съязви в ответ и кинь обратно — я поймаю.

Тем не менее вот он — стоит здесь, на полпути к спасению и никуда не идет.

— О, и что же ты про меня надумал? — спрашивает Куроо, упираясь спиной в стену и запрокидывая голову. — Ужасно интересно. 

Под рубашкой у него обнаруживаются следы недавних побоев: синяки, расплывшиеся по рукам, и широкие ссадины, будто его кто-то возил по асфальту. 

Про вас, думает Цукишима, рассматривая кровоподтеки на его плечах, ничего. Зато про ваших коллег — много хорошего. Например, что в людях они все же разбираются.

Без коллег и их сочувствующих взглядов контактировать с Куроо действительно легче. Равно как и без инспектора Сугавары, периодически призывающего прекратить флиртовать.

Во-первых, Куроо успокаивается и не так раздражает, во-вторых, проще разговаривать, когда тебе не кажется, что над тобой посмеиваются даже те, кто сочувствует, и нет никого, кто бы считал, что они флиртуют. Потому что Цукишима не флиртует. Цукишима парирует. Правда, не в данный момент.

— Ничего нового, вы сами все знаете.

— Что я тебе нравлюсь? Да, я в курсе, — Куроо довольно кивает, мол, да, есть такое, скажи что-нибудь новенькое.

— Пять минут назад мы выяснили, что это я вам нравлюсь, — Цукишима слегка задирает голову и приподнимает бровь. — Давайте пока ограничимся этим.

Он улыбается — Куроо улыбается в ответ.

У него жилистое, мускулистое тело — Цукишима краем глаза замечает влажный рельеф мышц, блестящих в электрическом свете. Когда Куроо мягко поводит плечами, будто разминая их, Цукишима видит, как мускулы перетекают под кожей.

Он поднимается со стула, и Цукишима инстинктивно делает шаг назад — несмотря на отсутствие стола, в кухне сразу становится слишком тесно. Чувство мнимой безопасности пропадает. Какого рода безопасности, Цукишима старается не думать.

— Мне нравится, — негромко говорит Куроо, делая за ним шаг вперед. Он совсем немного ниже, но Цукишима понимает, что ему лично это не дает никакого преимущества. — Твое «пока». По Фрейду, не находишь? 

Цукишима глубоко втягивает воздух, судорожно подыскивая, что ответить. У Куроо темные, насыщенно-карие глаза, в тени они кажутся почти черными.

Неожиданно тишину нарушает громкий голос Яку:

— Бокуто, зови этих!

Цукишима подсознательно считает себя слишком нормальным для слова «эти», поэтому, когда Бокуто заглядывает в кухню, ухватившись руками за косяки, происходит очень неприятное открытие.

— «Эти», подъем! — он задорно хмыкает. — Давайте, милые, хорош браниться и тешиться.

Люди правда воспринимают это таким образом? Цукишиме определенно стоит поработать над своим имиджем.

Он выходит, заставляя Бокуто отодвинуться в сторону и прижаться всей своей стокилограммовой мускулатурой к дверному проему.

После тусклой кухни гостиная кажется невыносимо яркой.

* * * 

— ...Тогда остается выбрать его и того, кто сможет без проблем внедриться в одну из контор, соседствующих с Картелем. Это может быть опасно, — Сугавара отстукивает на столе напряженный ритм.

— Здесь понадобится серьезная маскировка, — Куроо озабоченно хмурит брови, и только то, что он всем корпусом развернут к Бокуто, говорит о том, что сейчас они собираются снова грохнуть свой айкью всем под ноги.

— Накладные усы, да, — горячо кивает Бокуто. — Или лучше даже бороду.

— Очки и котелок, — чешет подбородок Куроо. — А еще…

— А еще ты сейчас заткнешься или выйдешь, — скрипит зубами Яку.

— Только если с Бо. С ним хоть на край света.

— Чудесно, — выплевывает Яку, — Как насчет пойти погулять в штаб-квартиру Картеля и раздобыть нам пароль? 

— Их узнают, как только они попадут в поле зрения, — тянет Коноха.

— Пусть зачешут свои челки на другую сторону!

— Эй, у меня нет челки! 

— Итак, — Сугавара тяжко вздыхает, прерывая очередной виток то ли цирка, то ли конфликта. — За эти четыре часа мы все-таки обсудили почти все детали плана. Осталось еще два пункта. Давайте вернемся к теме!

 

В эти пресловутые четыре часа Сугавара вел себя как единственный разумный человек в этом хаосе. Например, Яку и Куроо могли спорить из-за чего угодно, внося разлад в дискуссию. Хайба с детской непосредственностью говорил всем правду в глаза, и в какой-то момент это начинало звучать оскорбительно. Еще он раздражал своего же босса, а сам Яку вызывал приступы скепсиса у Конохи. Куроо и в одиночку раздражал всех, но, объединяясь с Бокуто, превращал их тайную сходку в балаган.

Шимизу снова куда-то скрылась под отчаянным взглядом Сугавары, оставив того разбираться с преступностью Джакарты один на один.

— Человек, который полезет в вентиляцию, — Сугавара тычет пальцем в сторону компьютера Ямагучи, на котором открыт план вентиляционных шахт Хамайма-Тауэр. — И тот, кто поможет Тадаши вскрыть компьютеры в офисе Картеля. 

— Я! — подскакивает Хината. Не в первый раз за сегодня. — Я смогу это сделать! 

Коноха с сомнением цыкает:

— Ну, как минимум с вентиляцией ты пролетаешь. Ямагучи-кун, — выросший в Японии Коноха обращается к ним, как и Хайба. Цукишиму это немного смущает, тем более Ямагучи — такой же японец, как и он сам. — Какой там диаметр у шахты?

— Пятьдесят сантиметров.

Все замолкают, глядя друг на друга, будто пытаясь вычислить параметры плечи-талия-бедра. Бокуто, сразу же выбывший из соревнования, говорит:

— Ну, или маленькая блондиночка, или Яку.

Не дождавшись конца фразы, кто-то начинает хрюкать и хрипеть. Сначала это Куроо — он давится резким хохотом, пытаясь зажать себе рот рукой, а потом Бокуто — от мощного удара в солнечное сплетение. 

Сугавара изумленно таращится на согнувшегося чуть ли не пополам и хрипящего «Ну дружище, ну ты чего» Бокуто, а потом переводит взгляд на Яку, раздраженно встряхивающего ладонью. 

— Кто тут маленькая блондиночка? — ультимативным тоном вопрошает тот, угрожающе обводя взглядом присутствующих. 

Ячи заметно бледнеет, а потом встает со стула, обозначая свое присутствие. Практически все взгляды устремляются к ней, и она вытягивается в струнку, глядя куда-то поверх голов.

— Пятьдесят сантиметров — очень мало, — задумчиво говорит Коноха, покачиваясь на задних ножках стула. — Даже такая миниатюрная девушка еле пролезет. Ни Широфуку, ни Сузумеда там даже не развернутся. Она — единственный вариант.

Он смотрит на Сугавару, но тот, кажется, сомневается.

— Это не…

— Я справлюсь, — тонким голосом внезапно перебивает его Ячи. — Правда. Я поняла задание и считаю, что оно мне, — она сглатывает, — по силам.

Она выглядит, как школьница, со своим крошечным ростом и ручками-ножками-палочками, но в Академии они были на одном курсе, и Цукишима видел и ее результаты по стрельбе, и силовые тренировки, и личный результат в командном оперативном экзамене по чрезвычайным ситуациям. А еще от Шимизу он слышал, что последний год Ячи проработала в самом неспокойном регионе Золотого треугольника — в Лаосе. 

— Ну, раз все согласны с кандидатурой малышки, давайте выберем последнего участника нашего супер-квеста, — хлопает в ладони Куроо. 

Яку качает головой, скрещивая руки на груди:

— Который ты нам устраиваешь. Второй раз за последние трое суток.

Тот закатывает глаза и говорит:

— Слушай. Это был единственный способ обокрасть китайцев, что ты дуешься? Подумаешь, тачку расстреляли! Так она же все равно не твоя, а церковная. План сработал? Сработал. За остальное благодари его! — Куроо кивает в сторону Цукишимы. — И, точно так же, это — единственный способ вытащить скрижали из супер-пупер-сейфа Вашиджо. Хочешь их добыть? Тогда давай добудем!

Яку смотрит на него пару секунд, а потом кивает. Разговор возвращается в прежнее русло.

— Этажом ниже офиса Вашиджо находится филиал местного банка, — говорит Куроо, разворачивая к себе один из ноутбуков. — Считают деньги, сидят с серьезными лицами.

— Я пойду! — бойко заявляет Хината.

Яку закатывает глаза. Кажется, в ближайшие двадцать минут Хината пойдет только на хрен.

— Нет, рыженький, прости, но там нужно умное лицо, — Куроо качает головой. Цукишима впервые за все это время с ним согласен. — Можно было бы пустить туда вашего светленького, он неплохо умным прикидывается.

— Ой, не, — возражает Бокуто, — как вспомню, как он под кровать лез.

В ближайшие двадцать минут Бокуто пойдет в ту же сторону, что и Хината.

— Но он офисный планктон, на проникновение не согласится, — рассеянно отмахивается от своей же идеи Куроо, пытливо рассматривая остальных. У Цукишимы внутри все вскипает от бешенства. — Нужен кто-нибудь, кто сумеет сориентироваться по ситуации. 

Результаты по стрельбе — шесть из десяти. Силовые тренировки — прописанный в расписании минимум. Личный результат в командном экзамене — нижний балловый порог. Дополнительные занятия по военной подготовке — нет. Дополнительные виды единоборств — нет. Год отслеживания банковских махинаций в Омахе. 

— Слушай, большой босс, а может, ты сам...

— Я пойду.

— Что?

— Я пойду, — повторяет Цукишима, сверля взглядом Куроо. 

Тот, как и все остальные, несколько секунд пялится на него сквозь челку, а потом улыбается с такой таинственной многозначительностью, что об нее можно разбить лоб: ты согласился на это, потому что я сказал, что ты не согласишься.

— О-о-отли-ично, — Куроо растягивает каждую гласную, — какая поразительная преданность делу и готовность на все ради результата!

В глазах у него — огненными буквами: «Ты знаешь, что речь идет не о долге и работе, я знаю, что речь идет не о долге и работе, и вместе мы знаем, что ты это делаешь из-за меня», а на языке — совершенно другое:

— После того как наш умненький мальчик добудет пароли, дел у нас останется немного. Бокуто и его команда отвлекут на себя внимание внизу, охранники подтянутся туда. Маленькая… где маленькая? А вот, вижу. Ты такая маленькая, что тебя и заметить трудно. — Кивок на Ячи. — Она проберется по вентиляции и отключит детекторы теплового излучения, Коноха украдет нам билетик в счастливую жизнь. В случае, если что-то свернет с намеченной линии, я буду ждать на крыше, но серьезно, идеальный план, профессиональная команда, что может пойти не так?


	9. Chapter 9

Не так идет все.

Раньше Цукишима считал, что не любит работать самостоятельно, без руководства. Но есть такие случаи, когда лучше все-таки обойтись без прямых приказов сверху. А сверху сейчас — в самом прямом смысле слова, потому что сидит на крыше, — Куроо Тецуро. 

«Цукишима, мне нечего здесь делать», — и ему скучно.

Цукишима вынимает из принтера листы, равняет стопку, постукивая ею по столу, и сдержанно улыбается прошедшему мимо клиенту. 

— Ничем не могу помочь, — вежливо шепчет он. Он пристраивает стопку под мышкой, забирает свою чашку с чаем и всеми силами пытается выглядеть как среднестатистический работник компании, предоставляющей услуги нотариального заверения. — Не забивайте эфир, будьте добры.

До конца рабочего дня еще полтора часа. До того как здание опустеет и останется только охрана бизнес-центра и люди Картеля — еще четыре. До начала плана — пять часов.

У Цукишимы есть пять часов, чтобы найти четыре компьютера, подключить их к сети и позволить Ямагучи достать оттуда пятизначные коды доступа. И всё это — незаметно.  


У Куроо есть ещё пять часов, чтобы вынести ему мозг через наушник. И Цукишима не знает, что из этого нервирует его больше.

* * *

Сейф, в котором, по информации Церкви, держат оттиски, требует «бережного обращения». Когда у Конохи спрашивают, что это значит, он поясняет на пальцах. 

«Эта модель предусматривает два кода доступа, — качаясь на стуле, Коноха показывает два пальца. — Один — обычный код, то есть тот, которым пользуется Вашиджо. А второй — это наш шанс. Второй — это двадцать пять цифр, которые сейф требует после перезагрузки системы безопасности. А система безопасности перезагружается, когда система стабилизации начинает сходить с ума». 

Свести с ума систему стабилизации, в понимании Конохи, — это подорвать огнеупорную дверь сейфа с помощью полкило тротила: «Достаточно, чтобы он занервничал, но недостаточно, чтобы убить меня, учитывая, что кабинет там метров двадцать, а мне нужно шесть-семь». 

Когда Цукишима это слышит, ему кажется, что Коноха — сумасшедший или маньяк, но потом он вспоминает его досье, и все встает на свои места. Тротил так тротил, ей-богу. Какая же Джакарта без тротила.

По плану Конохи, к тому моменту, как он проникнет в кабинет Вашиджо, все двадцать пять цифр должны быть у него. И чтобы это произошло, нужен Цукишима.

Двадцатипятизначный код безопасности разнесен по пяти компьютерам в штаб-квартире Картеля. Эти коды записаны на сервер, и люди, работающие за этими компьютерами и не имеющие к нему доступа, понятия не имеют, на какой горе золота сидят.

Они — нет, а объединенная команда Церкви Святого Ласкано, Бокуто и Компании и Секретной службы — да. И все благодаря Ямагучи.

 

Сложность заключается в том, что зайти на территорию трех верхних этажей, принадлежащих Картелю, постороннему невозможно. У них своя система безопасности, включая охрану и камеры, а главный приоритет операции заключается в том, чтобы провернуть ограбление самого большого криминального синдиката Индонезии, не раскрывая лиц. Любое лицо, засветившееся на этих камерах, принадлежит потенциальному смертнику. Камеры же остальных этажей башни Ямагучи взломал без труда. 

«Но если мы никак не можем проникнуть к компьютерам Картеля, — Яку, мрачнеюший пропорционально сложности задачи, курит уже не выходя на улицу, — то какого хрена мы тут размусоливаем? И прекратите делать загадочные лица — я с вами не играть приехал». 

«Я могу обойти эту проблему», — и вот Ямагучи становится героем дня.

Подключившись к системе Хамайма-Тауэр из фургона техобслуживания, припаркованного рядом с электрической подстанцией, Ямагучи последовательно ведет Цукишиму к нужным компьютерам. 

«Я написал эту программу в Академии… — Ямагучи смущенно чешет нос, ловя себя на распространении ненужной информации, и добавляет: — Ничего особенного, программа открывает удаленный доступ и позволяет настроить туннелирование по зашифрованному соединению».

Проблема, как говорит Ямагучи, только в том, что для подключения нужны компьютеры со стабильным интернет-соединением, причем сразу несколько: программа — хакерская, нацеленная на быстрое выполнение легких задач на удаленных компьютерах, и не предусматривает подключение к нескольким портам. Одноразовая акция — одно подключение, претворение в жизнь своих замыслов, — а потом программа автоматически сносится подчистую, удаляя из реестра компьютера любые упоминания о себе.

«Но зафиксировать вмешательство все-таки можно, — Ямагучи чешет затылок. — Поэтому каждый новый перехват данных лучше производить с нового компьютера».

Цукишима кивает. С каждой секундой он все больше жалеет, что согласился на это.

«Я вычислю для тебя самые удобные компьютеры, — успокаивает Ямагучи. — Но не обещаю, что они будут находиться в простых местах». 

Тогда что значит «удобные»? На практике все оказывается хуже, чем обещал Ямагучи, но лучше, чем предполагал Цукишима — с присущим ему негативизмом он разглядел самый край мрачных перспектив и, со своей точки зрения, готов ко всему.

Компьютеры находятся на семидесятом этаже.

Если бы все ограничивалось этим, у Цукишимы не было бы десять пропусков на разные имена в кармане. Можно поблагодарить весь свой жизненный опыт за то, что у него это первое проникновение под прикрытием. 

Внедрение именно в этот отдел — оптимальное решение, потому что количество приглашенных сотрудников и иностранных клиентов здесь зашкаливает. Они мелькают туда-сюда: кто-то носится хвостом за своими работодателями, кто-то курсирует из кабинета в кабинет; кто-то приходит на полчаса, кто-то задерживается здесь надолго. Всех объединяют бейджи с надписью «временный пропуск», должности в самом широком диапазоне и фотографии, сделанные в холле после сдачи кучи документов. 

Ну, или как в случае с Цукишимой — напечатанный на принтере в магазине канцелярии в трех кварталах отсюда снимок, вклеенный прямо на входе. Надпись на бейдже Цукишимы гласит: _«Савада Рёга, переводчик, Advanced Translations»._

По его собственному мнению и невзирая на то, что иногда там бубнит наушник, он идет на рекорд. Спустя почти пять часов с начала операции на его счету уже три вскрытых компьютера и пятнадцать цифр. Правда, один раз ему пришлось прятаться двадцать минут под соседним с целью столом — хозяин компьютера очень не вовремя вернулся с обеденного перерыва. 

«Слушай, — восхищается в наушник Коноха, и Цукишима даже рад слышать кого-то еще для разнообразия, — а у тебя действительно круто получается. Я имею в виду, успешно врать, выглядеть уверенно и ориентироваться в плане и на местности без подготовки очень трудно. Серьёзно, парень. Очень круто. Слышу, — он ухмыляется, — как тебя хвалит наш священник, но ты этого не услы… Чёрт, Яку, не ори!»

И отключается. Цукишима коротко ухмыляется про себя. 

Следующая цель легче, чем двадцатиминутное сидение в неподвижности под столом, но сложнее всего предыдущего. По словам Ямагучи, четвертый компьютер должен находиться в той части офисов, где у бюро по продаже элитной недвижимости — той фирмы, в которую сейчас и проник Цукишима, — располагаются ВИП конференц-залы. Судя по подслушанному разговору, бронирует их исключительно руководство и только для встреч с теми, кто готов заплатить за квартиру не меньше пары миллионов. 

С самым невозмутимым видом Цукишима опускается на кожаный диван в большой приемной и достает телефон. Ямагучи прислал ему расписание фирмы; вскрыть базу данных среднестатистического офиса — не такая уж и проблема по сравнению с серверами Картеля, и Цукишима внимательно просматривает фирмы, записанные на сегодня. Если верить часам на стене, сорок минут назад началась встреча с немцами, но его это не смущает. 

Что его смущает, так это: 

«Ну что, соскучился? Боюсь себе представить, что я пропустил».

Уж лучше еще двадцать минут под столом на корточках.

Цукишима поднимается с дивана, направляясь прямо к красивой девушке на ресепшене.

— Добрый день, — говорит он по-английски с легким немецким акцентом. — Я из Bundesverband der Dolmetscher und Übersetzer, — и, естественно, на бейдже у него написано совсем другое. Но люди не обращают внимания на бейджи, если разговаривать с ними, глядя в глаза. — Встреча должна была начаться двадцать минут назад, я сильно опоздал. Не ожидал, что в Джакарте такой сильный трафик. Ich bin zum ersten Mal hier. Verstehen Sie mich?

По ее лицу понятно, что ни черта она не понимает.

«Я и подумать не мог, что ты знаешь немецкий. Столько скрытых талантов», — веселится Куроо. Но Цукишима старается сохранять спокойствие. 

Девушка понимающе улыбается, совершенно не обращая внимания на бейдж, просит подождать минутку и куда-то звонит. 

«Чем еще удивишь?» — тут же спрашивает Куроо. 

Они не так давно знакомы, чтобы у Цукишимы были с этим проблемы. 

«Готовка? Вязание? Отсутствие рвотного рефлекса?» 

Без комментариев. Цукишима может гордиться своим непроницаемым лицом.

«Или, может, ты…» 

Договорить Куроо не успевает.

— Вы из Банд… Бундер… Чёрт! — вылетает к нему запыхавшийся индонезиец в деловом костюме. Несмотря на прохладу в офисе, он вспотел.

— Bundesverband der Dolmetscher und Übersetzer, — кивает Цукишима. 

— Не думал, что они еще кого-то пришлют, но слава богу! Пойдемте, у нас тут полный... — он проглатывает ругательство.

«Ну, или, может, ты действительно из Бундерсвербэндчётотам», — проникается Куроо. Цукишима так и видит, как он кивает и сдувает упавшую на глаза челку.

Думать о Куроо, работая под прикрытием, — то, что нужно для провала. Но Цукишима проваливаться не собирается. Поэтому он старательно вслушивается в слова — быстрый взгляд на бейдж — Юсуфа Халима. Тот тараторит, пытаясь ввести его в курс дела как можно быстрее. Когда он проводит Цукишиму в коридор с конференц-залами, тот незаметно сдергивает с себя бейдж и прячет в карман брюк.

— Вам нужно поговорить с каждым и каждого оформить в отдельные бланки, образцы на столе. Сейчас ваш клиент — господин Куглер, — он так коверкает немецкую фамилию, что Цукишима едва угадывает. — Надеюсь, ваше начальство вам всё объяснило? Предельная вежливость, юридические вопросы решаем после, вам нужно только помочь заполнить документы. Пятая дверь слева, — он вытирает пот с верхней губы и кивает дальше по коридору. 

Если бы идеальные планы всегда идеально претворялись в жизнь, этот Юсуф Халим пошел бы своей дорогой, но он смотрит вслед, и Цукишиме приходится открыть белую дверь перед собой и все же войти в кабинет.

— Guten Tag, — здоровается он, а за спиной щелкает замок.

Господин Куглер оказывается мужчиной с тонкими бровями, большими глазами и безвольным ртом. Он кивает в ответ и встает, Цукишима пожимает ему руку через стол. Служащий говорил с ним по-английски. Значит, знание местного языка ему не понадобится, и он без проблем сможет сыграть свою роль, а потом пойти и закончить начатое. Часы над выключенной смарт-доской показывают 19:43: до окончания официального рабочего дня еще больше часа, а это значит, что все он успеет, если не произойдет ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

— Mein Name ist Ryoga Sanada. Heute werde ich diese Dokumentation zu ausfüllen helfen, herr Kugler, — Цукишима выдвигает стул и садится напротив Куглера.

«Герр Куглер, — доносится голос Куроо, раскатывающего каждую мягкую немецкую эр в длинный рычащий звук. — Было бы очень эротично, если бы это не было имя левого мужика».

Куглер подтягивает к себе первый бланк, берет казенную ручку и вопросительно смотрит, останавливаясь на первой же графе. Документ составлен на английском. Как можно жить в этом времени и не знать английского — непонятно, но Цукишима здесь не затем, чтоб судить. Остается надеяться, что он вспомнит всю необходимую лексику, иначе будет выглядеть, как неудачник. А неудачником Цукишима выглядеть не любит.

Он читает, потом переводит:

— Ihr Name, Ihr Vorname. Also… — он тыкает пальцем в графу ниже.

«Эта эр в твоем исполнении звучит просто восхитительно», — Куроо насмешливо хмыкает.

Замечательно, а нельзя выключить звук и восхищаться в одиночку?

— ...а также серия и номер паспорта. Потом — номер мобильного телефона в международном формате, — заканчивает Цукишима, не меняя интонации. Пока господин Куглер пишет, он позволяет себе перевести взгляд в окно. 

Пауза. Хочется перевести дух, но еще рано. От этого его отделяют два компьютера и неизвестно сколько часов натянутых нервов.

«Ах и ох, — весело протягивает Куроо. — А ты точно из Майями?»

Ага, мрачно думает Цукишима, все с тобой понятно. Ну, глупо было полагать, что у Церкви нет своего Ямагучи, который найдет все на всех. Зачем, правда, запоминать такую бесполезную информацию, как место рождения рядового агента, непонятно. Цукишима, конечно, прекрасно знает ответ на этот вопрос, и ему это приятно. Одновременно вспыхивает раздражение на самого себя.

— ...Следующая графа — дата рождения, потом семейное положение.

«Я был в Майями один раз, — как-то неуместно ударяется в воспоминания Куроо. — Девочки в коротких шортах, палящее солнце — красота. Веселье, вечеринки, буйство красок. Тебе бы Германия подошла больше».

— Детей указывать не нужно?

Цукишима не имеет ни малейшего понятия, о чем идет речь в этих бумажках, но убедительно делает вид, что уже не первый раз находится в подобной ситуации, говоря:

— Если будет соответствующая графа.

«Постные мины, все такие серьезные. Графики, правила, прочая ерунда, — перечисляет Куроо. Это он на Цукишиму, что ли, намекает? — В Германии я был трижды, особо ничего рассмотреть не успел: восемьдесят процентов времени в меня стреляли».

Немудрено. Общаться с Куроо и не пытаться его пристрелить — утопия.

«Хотя у меня был секс с немкой, — непринужденно признается Куроо. — Собственно, второй раз в меня из-за этого и стреляли. Оно того не стоило, знаешь. Ну, то есть я привык, когда по мне палят за дело, а тут даже обидно как-то».

Цукишима зачем-то думает о том, каково же было той немке: вдруг она до сих пор вспоминает о ночи с этим непричесанным клоуном и томно вздыхает, а он в свою очередь сейчас рассказывает, насколько ему было никак.

Господин Куглер смотрит на Цукишиму, постукивая ручкой по столу. Тот склоняется над листом, читает следующую строку и переводит:

— Судимости или судебные запреты. Укажите, если есть.

Господин Куглер кивает и принимается писать, аккуратно выводя печатные буквы.

«Я был пьян, а она — не очень. Она меня хотела, я ее — не очень, слово за слово, и вот она уже лежит подо мной, а я не могу понять: немки, они все такие никакие, или это просто мне не повезло? Чтобы вывести закономерность, мне нужно переспать еще минимум с двумя, но ты у нас из Флориды, так что от тебя никакого толку».

Цукишима несколько секунд пялится в затылок не отвлекающегося от заполнения Куглера, открывает рот — не говорит ничего, только воздух втягивает — и, чтобы занять чем-то горячие руки, массирует уставшие глаза под очками.

«Но вообще, я бы с тобой переспал».

Что, простите?

«А если будет выше среднего, то даже несколько раз».

В голове всплывает разговор на кухне. Цукишима задумчиво прикусывает щеку изнутри, а потом говорит слегка изменившимся голосом:

— Вы пропустили. Текущий адрес проживания по визе тоже надо указывать.

«Судя по тому, как томно прозвучала твоя эр, ты проникся», — Куроо будто бы ждет реакции и логично не получает ее, потому что Цукишиме нельзя говорить с ним вслух. И это обидно — потому что он бы сейчас так ответил!

Ни черта бы он не ответил.

«Ты меня хочешь, — глупая дурашливость напрочь испаряется из голоса Куроо, и Цукишима начинает отчаянно по ней скучать: уж лучше тупые шутки, чем насмешливый низкий полушепот. — Глупо отрицать».

Куглер протягивает Цукишиме заполненный бланк, а сам берет пустой из небольшой стопки. Впрочем, это и стопкой не назовешь — пять листов, от силы шесть. На этот у них ушло около семи минут, семь на шесть — сорок два, столько времени у него нет, а тут еще…

«Я листал твое досье. Майями, двадцать седьмое сентября, Весы, — он выдерживает паузу, а потом добавляет с легкой небрежностью: — Проблемы с детектором лжи при поступлении, рост метр девяносто, гей».

Цукишима понимает, к чему идет этот разговор. Хочется ответить что-нибудь в духе «То, что мне нравятся мужчины, не значит, что мне нравитесь вы». Потому что Куроо ему действительно не нравится, он раздражает. Пусть это и не отменяет того, что, возможно — гипотетически — Цукишима действительно был бы не против попробовать.

«Парни мне всегда нравились меньше девушек, но в порядке исключения...» — он выдает уж совсем мерзкий смешок. Общий посыл такой, будто бы он готов, так уж и быть, найти в своем плотном графике место для несчастного Цукишимы.

— Здесь вы должны выбрать тип страхового полиса, — терпеливо произносит Цукишима, проводя пальцем по свободным клеткам, где нужно поставить галочку, — и отметить его.

«Ты обычно сверху или снизу?»

— А если я не знаю, что выбрать, — спрашивает Куглер.

Цукишиме становится смешно, но это просто нервное.

— Пропускайте этот пункт, — терпеливо произносит он и тянется к бутылке с водой.

«Впрочем, мне все равно, — сквозь звук глотков в ушах слышится тихий смешок. — Нагнул бы тебя прямо на том столе, за которым ты сейчас сидишь».

Цукишима непроизвольно проводит рукой по столешнице из белого дерева. Блестящая, гладкая — они, наверное, измучились бы: из-за одежды он бы постоянно скользил — и... что?

— А здесь? 

Нет, он, правда, только что думал о сексе с Куроо? Не то чтобы сам факт шокирует, но как же до обидного легко у того получилось навязать Цукишиме свои фантазии.

— Прошу прощения, а здесь что писать?

Куглер поднимает свои светлые глаза, Цукишима пытается сосредоточиться на его глуповатом лице и придумать какой-то ответ, кроме «Господи, пишите что хотите!».

— Укажите данные по страховой, — Цукишима нетвердой рукой поправляет очки и вытирает мокрую ладонь о штанину. 

— Если вам нездоровится… — начинает господин Куглер, хмурясь.

«Знаешь, такие, как ты, обычно не любят показывать сильных эмоций даже в сексе — всё время жмутся, отворачиваются…» — продолжает Куроо.

Цукишима на секунду прикрывает глаза. 

— ...может, вас кто-нибудь сменит? 

«...я бы тебе не дал так филонить, — он довольно ухмыляется. — Я люблю, когда громко. Хочу посмотреть на тебя, раскрасневшегося, срывающего голос…»

— ...герр Санада?

«...как ты сам насаживаешься, изгибаешься дугой, просишь ещё». 

— И вот здесь, в пунктах, подчеркните: здесь — если есть выписки и какие именно, — машинально водит по строчкам Цукишима, пытаясь пропустить мимо ушей всё, что говорит Куроо, а на деле пропуская реплики Куглера. — А здесь — если нет.

«Я бы заставил тебя кусать мои плечи...»

Цукишима видит, что до конца второго листа остается одна графа, и подрагивающими пальцами подтягивает третий бланк.

— Боже… — Цукишима говорит на немецком, но Куроо, судя по смешку, понимает все без перевода. Голова кажется ужасно тяжелой, в горле застывает ком, в животе чувствуется напряжение.

Только сейчас он понимает, что почти не дышит, и глубоко втягивает воздух. Вдыхает.

«Ох, как бы ты скулил».

Но не выдыхает, а так и остается сидеть с зажмуренными глазами и расправленными легкими.

— Сюда впишите номер, — он шумно выталкивает воздух через ноздри, — предыдущих выписок.

«Ты бы выстанывал мое имя…»

Цукишима проводит холодной ладонью по шее, и с нее вниз по спине стекает волна напряжения, рассеиваясь мурашками в коленях.

«...пока я бы втрахивал тебя в стол», — тянет Куроо полушепотом.

Цукишима облизывает сухие губы и рывком встает со стула. Тот шумно скрипит ножками, Куглер резко поднимает голову, видит что-то в лице Цукишимы и понимающе кивает. Видит, видимо, что-то совершенно не то.

— Прошу прощения, — говорит Цукишима, принимаясь откручивать крышку на бутылке минералки, — мой коллега будет через десять минут.

Он жадно присасывается, губами обхватывая горлышко, а дверь распахивает с такой силой, что та ударяется об отбойник и почти закрывается сама. Он так и стоит посреди коридора, распираемый желанием сползти вниз по стене.

«А потом…» — начинает Куроо с придыханием.

Цукишима смотрит себе под ноги на зеленый линолеум — в черной ряби рисунка есть что-то успокаивающее — и жмурится.

«...я бы…»

«Может, хватит?» — раздается жалобный голос Конохи.

Только не говорите, что...

«О, привет? — в голосе у Куроо ни капли смущения. — Ты все слышал? Теперь мне будет стыдно смотреть тебе в глаза».

Что-то подсказывает, что ни черта.

«Это наш внутренний канал на четверых, ты, развратник, — осуждает Коноха. — Бедная девочка сняла наушник еще пять минут назад».

«Ну, не уследил».

Господи, ему что, вообще не стыдно?

«Цукишима? — спрашивает на прежней интонации Коноха. — Эй, Цукишима».

— Прошу прощения, — он всеми силами пытается вернуть себе нормальный голос, — я отключал динамик.

«Ой, да ну?» — Куроо каждым перепадом голоса демонстрирует, что ни капли не верит.

Цукишима упорно гнет свою линию:

— Я что-то пропустил?

Коноха начинает что-то отвечать, но его все равно не слышно:

«О-о-о, я сейчас тебе все перескажу, раз ты пропустил».

«Куроо, не смей».

«В общем, дело было так…»

«Куроо, я всё Яку расскажу».

«А Яку знает эту историю! Так вот, однажды, когда я был во Франкфурте-на-Майне, попал под обстрел…»

 

Пальба начинается, когда часы показывают 00:04.

У Цукишимы появляется веский повод обвинить Бокуто вместе с его ребятами — не считая Конохи, который весь вечер жарился на крыше вместе с Ячи — в непунктуальности. 

«Началось», — дает сигнал Сугавара. У него, Ямагучи и Ячи отдельный канал для связи, просто Церкви об этом знать не обязательно. 

«Ну всё, понеслась», — вздыхает практически одновременно Яку в другом ухе. 

Вообще-то, по плану Куроо Цукишимы вот уже несколько часов как не должно тут быть. Все пять компьютеров нужно было вскрыть до конца рабочего дня бизнес-центра, а сам Цукишима должен был покинуть здание с уходящей в восемь часов вечера толпой офисного планктона. 

— Понял, — говорит Цукишима обоим и приникает ухом к двери, ведущей в коридор. Шестьдесят девятый этаж, темнота и звуки непрерывно работающих лифтов: это охрана едет вниз практически со всех этажей. Маленькая армия законопослушных граждан, и среди них — несколько людей Картеля, которые обязаны проверить происходящее внизу.

Когда они уйдут, Цукишима поднимется на семидесятый этаж, пройдет ещё одним техническим коридором — там нет камер — до комнаты охраны и проникнет в один из рабочих компьютеров. И будет надеяться, что никто не вернется в самый неподходящий момент и не прострелит ему голову.

Цукишима прикрывает глаза, когда спустя несколько минут гул лифтов пропадает и на этаже воцаряется тишина. Он толкает дверь.

Пятый компьютер оказывается не соединён никаким общим сервером с тем, что находится этажом выше. К пятому компьютеру нельзя подключиться никаким образом, кроме как взломать его. 

Это Ямагучи несчастным тоном сообщает Цукишиме на седьмой час работы. 

«Оставайся там, — говорит ему Сугавара после экстренного совещания с остальными. — У нас нет другого выхода. Без последних пяти цифр Коноха не откроет сейф». 

Сообщите уже что-нибудь новое.

«Не бойся, — говорит ему в наушнике Куроо, и Цукишима не понимает, каким образом его нервозность можно определить по отключенной линии. — Они все стопудово пошли вниз — Бо нельзя оставлять без внимания, а как только они поймут, что это он, то постараются слить туда все силы, чтобы не пустить его в здание».

Изначальный план выглядел просто: Цукишима добывает коды и сообщает их Конохе. Коноха, Куроо и Ячи за несколько часов до старта забираются на крышу здания с помощью кабины промышленного альпинизма. С началом операции, о чем сигнализирует подъехавший к главному входу бронебойный фургон и начавшаяся стрельба, Ячи лезет в воздуховод и пробирается в секретариат пустующего кабинета Вашиджо, чтобы отключить тепловизоры и позволить Конохе спуститься к окну и проделать там достаточную дырку, чтобы пролезть. Так они смогут избежать охраны за бронированными, звукоизолированными дверьми секретариата, которая не имеет права уходить с позиции, даже если внизу люди Аль Шамеда объявят джихад. Коноха взрывает сейф, а даже если шумовая волна выйдет за двойные бронированные двери, Ячи справится с охраной, находясь в секретариате, снаружи которого все в камерах. Они забирают оттиски, Куроо и уходят. Бокуто и компания сматываются до того, как люди Картеля успевают что-то понять, и уезжают из города, потому что с такой мобильностью и огневой мощью Картель будет ловить их ещё лет десять по всему миру.

И тут — Цукишима, которому нужно проникнуть на этажи Картеля незамеченным и выйти оттуда живым.

«Получаешь код, — говорит серьезный голос Сугавары. — И сматываешься оттуда, понял? Ячи всё сделает сама».

— Да, — на грани слышимости отвечает Цукишима. Ему нужно проникнуть на пункт внешней охраны, взять данные, спуститься на несколько этажей вниз, оттуда — на лифте ориентировочно на третий этаж и уходить, пока Бокуто отвлекает на себя весь огонь, внимание и овации. 

Звучит как план. Ещё один.

Коридор залит голубоватым ночным освещением — Цукишиме всё прекрасно видно. В голове бьётся мысль, что его прекрасно видно. Он сглатывает волнение и быстро сворачивает на узкую лестницу для персонала. В такой час тут уже никого нет — ночная смена в клининг-компании, обслуживающей башню, начинается в два часа. 

«Где ты?» — раздается голос Куроо у него в ухе. Цукишима не хочет разговаривать, даже зная, что теоретически на том этаже, куда он идет, охраны быть не должно — она или внизу, или около двери в секретариат на два этажа выше. 

— Поднялся, — глухо отвечает Цукишима, останавливаясь перед дверью.

«Сначала из-за угла, — советует Куроо. — Если есть отражающие поверхности — следи за ними. Если тебя заметят, не тормози, бей первым». 

В драках Цукишима был ещё хуже, чем в стрельбе — но Куроо он об этом говорить не станет. Даже несмотря на то, что, кажется, впервые за долгое время в голосе Куроо нет ни единой веселой нотки. Он не напряжен, разговаривает спокойно, но не шу...

«Ну, или ты всегда можешь предложить им минет».

А, отбой. Только подумаешь про то, что Куроо может вести себя как нормальный человек, и тут же — ха-ха, ну право, какая глупость. 

«Цукишима, — появляется в эфире Коноха. — Я закрепил взрывчатку. Жду последние цифры — и взрываю». 

К этому моменту Ячи уже проникла в секретариат и отключила тепловизоры — судя по разговорам на общей линии, никого в кабинете не оказалось. После этого Коноха, спустившись на этаж ниже в кабине, аккуратно вырезал проём в оконном стекле и проник внутрь. Теперь дело только за Цукишимой.

Еле дождавшись, пока Коноха отключится, он выдаёт, параллельно пытаясь понять, какую дверь ему нужно найти:

— Я всегда могу им сказать, что на крыше этого здания сидите вы. — Ему кажется, что шепот звучит оглушительно в тишине замкнутого помещения и чуть гудящих ламп. — Уверен, хоть один из них вас знает и мечтает прикончить.

«Ты этого не сделаешь», — ласково говорит Куроо.

— Поспорим, — не менее ласково отвечает Цукишима. И отрубает связь.

Буквально через несколько секунд он об этом жалеет — тишина становится оглушительной, а натянутые нервы заставляют напряженно ждать, что кто-то выйдет из-за поворота. Но Куроо обратно не подключается, а Цукишима не для того обрубал его на полуслове, чтобы прибежать обратно первым.

 

«Пункт охраны Matahari Terbit Ltd., вход только по пропускам» — гласит надпись на английском на латунной табличке. Дверь абсолютно такая же, как и большая часть дверей в бизнес-центре. Этот вход — запасной, и он не просматривается с камер. Внутри никого нет. Никто его, безоружного, не прикончит. Волноваться не о чем. Войти, подключиться, взять код, уйти.

Никогда больше не подписываться на участие в планах Куроо — за несколько часов ожидания Цукишима обещает себе это в сотый раз.

Он открывает дверь, но внутри никого. Облегчение настолько сильное, что Цукишима закрывает на пару секунд глаза, прежде чем кинуться к нужному компьютеру. 

— Ямагучи, — неожиданно сипло произносит он, подключая линию. — Я на месте. Подключаюсь… к блоку. Секунду. Готово, — выдыхает он, подсоединяя кабель. Ямагучи что-то одобрительно мычит в ответ, слышна сверхскоростная дробь клавиатуры. 

В комнате горит боковой свет, на стульях брошены пиджаки — видимо, все и вправду сломя голову побежали вниз, когда приехала команда Бокуто.

Всё это Цукишима замечает, пока Ямагучи вскрывает сервер. В мозгу звенит «быстрее, давай быстрее, быстрее», потому что нервы натянуты до предела. Навязчиво кажется, будто сейчас в комнату кто-нибудь зайдёт. Кто-то из Картеля, вооружённый до зубов, в то время как у Цукишимы — одни провода и переносной маршрутизатор в качестве оружия. Цукишима понимает, что окончательно успокоится, только когда окажется за пределами здания. И он очень, очень хочет, чтобы это произошло как можно скорее.

И, будто по заказу, в ту же секунду Ямагучи выдаёт:

— Да! Есть! Код у меня!

Цукишиму накрывает новая волна облегчения, он рывком выдирает провода из гнёзд и, подхватив коробку маршрутизатора, спешит к выходу.

Ничего не может быть проще. Наверное, именно поэтому ничего и не срабатывает.

За секунду до того, как выскользнуть из комнаты охраны, Цукишима оказывается в полнейшей темноте.

* * *

— Что случилось? 

Цукишима останавливается, как вкопанный. Внезапная темнота ударяет наотмашь: не видно ни зги, двигаться невозможно, вокруг — удушающая тишина.

— Эй! — шепчет Цукишима, с силой сжимая холодную металлическую ручку. — Что...

«Во всём здании вырубилось электричество, — сообщает Куроо у него в наушнике. — Это даже снаружи стрёмно выглядело, ух».

Стрёмно? Давай Цукишима тебе расскажет, что значит стрёмно.

«Нащупаешь дорогу? Глаза привыкнут через некоторое время, просто иди вперёд. Нам даже на руку…»

«Ничего нам не на руку», — появляется в эфире Сугавара, и его голос не нравится Цукишиме больше всего. 

— Инспектор? — напряженно шепчет он. А потом понимает и произносит одновременно с Куроо: — Лифты!

Естественно, лифты не будут работать при отключенном электричестве! 

«Может, — спрашивает Куроо, — от запасного генератора?»

«От запасного генератора, — подтверждает Сугавара, но в его голосе не слышится ничего обнадеживающего. — Но это не случайное отключение света, вы же понимаете? Ямагу…»

Ямагучи врывается в разговор, говорит торопливо и нервно:

«С главного пункта безопасности кто-то включил аварийную пожарную систему. При ней отключается питание со всех генераторов, в том числе запасных. Здание полностью обесточено. Работают только камеры, у них выделенная линия обеспечения как раз на такие случаи. Они перешли в режим ночного видения. Единственный лифт, у которого есть выделенный генератор и который продолжает работать — личный лифт главы Картеля, но без отпечатков Вашиджо, Ушиджимы или Тендо он не поедет».

«На мне полно отпечатков Тендо, — мрачно шутит Куроо, — Могу приложиться к детектору задницей, сойдёт?»

«Заткнись, — появляется голос Яку. — Блокируются только лифты?»

«Лифты и все автоматические двери. То есть, — голос Ямагучи срывается, — бронированные двери в секретариат и в кабинет Вашиджо не откроются, пока вся механика в здании на аварийном режиме. Я не могу отключить его — для этого нужен прямой доступ…»

«Мелкая, — говорит Куроо, — ты сможешь забраться обратно в вентиляцию и вылезти на крышу? Коноха тебя подхватит. Как мы поняли, через дверь ты к нему не проберёшься».

Слышно, как Ячи сосредоточенно выдыхает:

— Подтащу что-нибудь. Тут высокие потолки, но я заберусь. 

Цукишима слушает вполуха, его мозг перебирает варианты выхода из ситуации.

Наверх идти не получится — даже если опустить камеры, там охрана у дверей кабинета Вашиджо, до Конохи и Ячи ему не добраться. 

Семьдесят этажей. Около получаса бега вниз.

«Цукки».

От голоса Ямагучи внутри всё переворачивается. Таким голосом он обычно говорит, когда всё идёт действительно дерьмово. Цукишима не хочет знать и в любой другой ситуации просто побежал бы вниз, но сейчас он стоит в полной темноте, в кабинете, куда в любой момент могут вернуться вооруженные охранники, и даже плохие новости — это информация, которая поможет ему здесь ориентироваться.

«Цукки, — очень сосредоточенно повторяет Ямагучи. Его голос перестаёт дрожать только тогда, когда у него больше нет времени паниковать. Значит, все очень плохо. — С шестьдесят седьмого к тебе двигаются охранники Картеля. Они не доехали вниз из-за сбоя и теперь возвращаются по лестнице». 

На секунду воцаряется тишина. Потом раздаются сразу несколько голосов, так что Цукишима невольно зажмуривается:

«Прячься, — говорит Яку. — Найди любую комнату на этаж ниже, не на этаже Картеля, и прячься».

«Наверняка, это Картель включил аварийку. Значит, они начнут блокировать двери и проверять помещения…» 

«Сколько их?»

«Шестеро».

«У нас есть Ямагучи, мы обойдем их на повороте…»

«Он успеет добраться до шестьдесят восьмого? — спрашивает Ямагучи, в другом ухе — Сугавара. — Чёрт!» 

Видимо, ответ отрицательный.

 

Руки у Цукишимы ледяные. Глаза никак не привыкнут: в комнате охраны нет окон, и поэтому в помещении кромешная темнота. Ни единой кнопки, ни одного подсвеченного экрана, ни одного огонька. Каждую секунду, что он тут стоит, к нему приближается опасность.

А у него в руках — штука размером с кассетный плеер.

«Коридор на восточной стороне просматривается камерами?»

«Он… Он технический, так что нет.»

«Отлично».

«Куроо, ты что там…»

«Эй, очкарик! — говорит голос Куроо так громко, что в ухе становится щекотно. Цукишима вздрагивает. Что он делает, почему застыл? — Не впадай в ступор, ясно? Иди в восточный коридор. Веснушка, подбери ему какую-нибудь нишу, чтоб его два метра не сияли, как Эйфелева башня в Рождество».

Цукишима сжимает ручку двери. Что?

«Куроо, блядь…»

«Это не слишком помо…»

«Цукишима, пошёл!» — рявкает Куроо, и он срывается с места, как будто его толкнули в спину. 

Он не понимает, какой у них план, но голос Ямагучи неуверенно говорит:

«Оттуда прямо, потом налево, и можно пройти через кладовую», — и он старается идти как можно быстрее в полной темноте. В этом коридоре окон тоже нет, так что идти приходится на ощупь. Перед глазами то и дело расплываются красные и желтые круги, пропадающие через секунду. 

«Коноха, ты подберёшь малышку, когда она вылезет?»

«Да. Через две минуты взрываю сейф и ухожу, буду ждать её».

«Объясни мне, — требует Яку опасным тоном. — Что ты собрался делать?»

«Ну, в данный момент, — легкомысленно говорит Куроо, и Цукишима вслушивается в звук его голоса, пытаясь угадать, что он там задумал, — я цепляю верёвку к какой-то херне на крыше, если тебе так интересно. Собираюсь сползти по ней вниз».

Цукишима пытается нащупать проход влево и не до конца понимает, о чём тот говорит. А ещё через секунду до него доходит. И не только до него.

«Ты собираешься поползти вниз с крыши небоскрёба в семьдесят три этажа? — очень спокойно спрашивает Яку. — По веревке? Без страховки?»

Куроо хмыкает:

«Когда это произносишь ты, звучит ещё круче, чем на самом деле».

«Ты придурок?!»

— Вы идиот?! 

Они с Яку вскрикивают одновременно, но Яку — можно, а Цукишиме — нет, и он резко обрывает себя, зажав рукой рот. Сердце начинает бешено стучать, а из темноты доносятся голоса и топот, и он распахивает ближайшую к себе дверь, закрывает её и прислоняется спиной. 

— Нет, — шипит он. — Господи, послушайте, вы же убьётесь к чёрту. Оставайтесь на крыше, это самоубийство!

«Послушайте, Куроо, это чистое безумие…»

«Ты что, думаешь, Бокуто оценит? — прячет нервозность за смешком Коноха. — Послушай…»

«Куроо! — поддерживает их Яку. — Семьдесят этажей! На ветру! Ты упадёшь к херам!»

«Я, вообще-то, вижу, — заявляет Куроо. — Перегибаюсь вот через край крыши и всё прекрасно вижу, отвечаю». 

Цукишима представляет себе эти семьдесят этажей вниз и одну верёвку и не может поверить. У него в мозгу не укладывается, как можно настолько игнорировать инстинкт самосохранения. 

«Даже не думай! — рычит Яку. — Слышишь, что я тебе сказал?! Оставайся, блядь, на крыше! Тецуро!»

— Вы сумасшедший, — слабым голосом заявляет Цукишима. — Не делайте этого.

«Веснушка, — полностью игнорирует их Куроо. — Блондинка уже в восточном коридоре?»

«Я… — очухивается Ямагучи. — Цукки, ты…»

Цукишима яростно шепчет:

— Я никуда не пойду. И вы никуда не пойдёте. Даже не вздумайте!

«Ну, кто там ставил на то, что я его не заарканю? — смеётся Куроо. — Смотрите, сколько искренней заботы! Веснушка, что там с парнями Картеля?»

«Куроо…»

«Шестьдесят девятый».

«Да послушай ты, урод!»

— Я сказал «нет», — повышает голос Цукишима, несмотря на то что охранники уже на этаж ниже него, и это так действует на нервы, будто кто-то наматывает волосы на кулак и тянет. — Какого чёрта вы не слушаете? Куроо!

«Почему так долго?»

«Тецуро, прекрати, мать твою! Не лезь, я тебя у…»

«Они проверяют ближайшие к лестницам комнаты. Извините, Куроо, но…»

«Цукишима, — говорит Куроо, перебивая остальных, и в его голосе в очередной раз нет ни следа шутки. — Восточный коридор, ближайшая к тебе лестница, прямо сейчас».

— Нет, — выдыхает Цукишима. — Нет, вашу мать!

«Оу, да ты можешь ругаться, — очередная шутка, но голос всё такой же серьёзный. И отвлечённый: Куроо как будто чем-то занят на том конце линии и отшучивается мимоходом, рассеянно. — Продемонстрируешь мне, когда я спущусь к тебе. А то эти вуайеристы вечно сбивают настрой своими криками. Так…»

Цукишима замирает. Он почти это видит: как маленькая фигурка наверху огромного небоскрёба готовится соскользнуть с крыши, чтобы повиснуть на одной-единственной верёвке.

«Не поминайте лихом!»

И Цукишима выключает канал. Он не собирается становиться свидетелем чьей-то смерти сегодня.

— Ямагучи, — он открывает дверь. Звуков в коридоре пока что нет. — С какой они стороны?

«Проверяют оставшиеся комнаты на шестьдесят девятом, потом пойдут по обеим лестницам. У каждой лестницы выставляют человека. У тебя минута-полторы».

Если он останется на месте, его заметят. 

Он может подойти ближе к лестнице, попытаться спрятаться и, если они его пропустят и уйдут выше, попасть на лестницу. Если удастся, то это всё ещё семьдесят этажей вниз, но зато шансов выбраться куда больше, чем сейчас.

Глаза постепенно привыкают, хотя света всё еще нет. Такое чувство, будто время тянется, как резиновое — кажется, что проходит минут десять, прежде чем он добирается до восточного коридора. Технические помещения идут по периметру всего этажа — связанные между собой узкие проходы с редкими дверьми. Войти туда незамеченным можно только с одного слепого места, но никакого преимущества, кроме доступа к заполненному охраной пункту безопасности Картеля это не даст: все выходы из коридора на этаж просматриваются камерами с обзором в триста шестьдесят градусов. 

— Пропали с камер, — говорит голос Сугавары. — Идут к тебе.

Попадаться на камеры ему нельзя. Все выходы отсюда — или вглубь этажа, или в тупики. Не штаб-квартира, а мышеловка.

Едва успев подумать об этом, Цукишима слышит — на этот раз действительно слышит — голоса и громкое шипение чьей-то рации. Взгляд мечется от двери к двери, но в конце концов он прикидывает расстояние до выхода и проскальзывает за тележку с моющими средствами, садясь на корточки и прижимаясь к ней боком. 

«Цукки», — выдыхает Ямагучи ему в наушник, но чей-то глухой голос на том конце — кажется, Шимизу — его обрывает. 

Голоса, говорящие на смеси индонезийского и английского, становятся отчетливее, вместе с ними слышны шаги. Цукишима прислушивается, стараясь дышать как можно тише. 

— ...Что, до сих пор палят? Уже минут десять, чёрт. 

— Это сумасшедший ублюдок Бокуто, — хмыкает собеседник в ответ. — И я знаю, что нам никто не скажет, но уверен, что оттиски Укая у босса в кабинете. Сам посуди, нахера тогда Бокуто Котаро прорываться в здание? Поэтому Сайто и отрубил весь свет… 

— Кахья, ты чего тащишься? — голоса наконец поднимаются в коридор. Трое, определяет Цукишима, значит, ещё трое у другой лестницы.

— Да нет тут никого, — бурчит голос на индонезийском, и Цукишима, который проходил только краткий курс малайского, с трудом разбирает слова. — Чего мы…

— Я тоже согласен, — отвечают ему на английском. Голоса медленно движутся в его сторону. — Сколько там человек в этой шаражке — трое, четверо? Херня какая-то, как они планируют это провернуть?

Кто-то притормаживает совсем рядом. Нет… Прямо около поворота!

— Пошли!

— Сейчас, дай я уж и сюда загляну проверю, раз мы такие ответственные рабо...

Если тебя заметят, — вспоминает Цукишима, — не тормози, бей первым.

Бей первым.

Слова звучат в голове, как мантра.

 

Шаги все ближе, и Цукишима сжимает в руке маршрутизатор, собираясь не терять времени и вырубить хотя бы одного, когда он высунется. Может быть, тогда у него будет шанс.

— На северную сторону! — внезапно взрывается звуками рация, чужой грубый голос потрескивает. — Быстро, сюда! Кажется, мы нашли его!

— Чёрт!

— Давай, не тормози!

И ботинок, который уже почти выглянул из-за тележки, исчезает. Охранники не уходят — они бегут. 

Бегут в другую от Цукишимы сторону.

Проходит несколько секунд, и Кей понимает, что всё это время практически не дышал. Он так сильно втягивает воздух, что лёгким становится больно, и длинно выдыхает через нос.

Пронесло. Господи, он всё ещё жив.

Он переводит дух и, слушая стучащее в ушах сердце, собирается вставать…

— И чего ты сидишь? Ждешь, когда они вернутся? Бегом! — налетает на него фигура и хватает за предплечье. 

И они бегут.


	10. Chapter 10

То, что это Куроо, Цукишима понимает сразу после того, как от неожиданности хочет заехать ему маршрутизатором в нос, но его руку перехватывают и тянут наверх.

Адреналин всё ещё гуляет в крови: Цукишима несётся за Куроо и чувствует что-то невероятное, похожее на восхищение. Ноги едва не соскальзывают со ступеней, ему кажется, что они так шумят, что их вот-вот обнаружат. 

Лестничный пролёт заканчивается, и вот они уже что есть мочи несутся по этажу. Всё летит перед глазами смазанной лентой, пока Куроо не останавливается и не заталкивает его в стеклянные двери. Потом несётся дальше, чуть не сбивая стулья, и Цукишима бежит за ним, пока за очередным поворотом они, наконец, не останавливаются.

Перед ними панорамные окна на соседний небоскрёб — дальше бежать некуда.

Схватившись за ближайшую столешницу, Цукишима пытается отдышаться. Он уже отвык от забегов и сейчас тяжело, часто дышит. Куроо глубоко втягивает воздух носом, но не задыхается.

Но больше всего удивляет то, что он вообще жив.

— Вы, — хрипло говорит Цукишима, — не похожи на тело, упавшее с семидесятого этажа. 

— Боялся, что я оставлю тебя вдовцом? — хмыкает Куроо.

Они стоят близко, и Цукишима чувствует: он ледяной, от него прямо веет холодом. Цукишима опускает взгляд между ними и видит на своей рубашке тёмные следы. А потом переводит взгляд на руки Куроо. В тусклом свете высотки напротив, он видит его ладони — сплошь разодранная кожа и кровь. Тот ловит его взгляд, крутит ладонями и ухмыляется с видом «да ничего особенного»:

— Чуть не проехал нужный этаж. 

И демонстративно вытирает об себя, даже не поморщившись.

Цукишима чувствует облегчение. И предлагает:

— Давайте сделаем вид, что я отвернулся.

— Точно?

— Точно.

Куроо начинает трясти руками, кривится и громко шипит. Цукишима машинально оглядывается на дверь: их всё ещё ищут и рано или поздно могут найти. 

— Не запаривайся раньше времени, — говорит ему Куроо. — Мы в кабинете главного, у них директорская дверь на пароле. Я попросил вашего чудика-гения держать её открытой ещё два часа тому назад, на всякий случай. Видишь, какой я предусмотрительный?

— Если вы так хорошо ориентируетесь, зачем полдня торчали на крыше?

— Я потому и начал так хорошо ориентироваться, что торчал полдня на крыше. И не закатывай глаза, — Куроо закатывает их сам и прислоняется к тому же столу. — Ну и заварушка, да? — почти улыбается ему Куроо. — Не привык к таким, да? 

Цукишима не хочет улыбаться ему в ответ, не хочет это комментировать и не хочет больше участвовать ни в каких заварушках — ни Секретной службы, ни Куроо. 

— Как вы… — пытается спросить Цукишима, но не может закончить правильно. Додумались до такого? Смогли это сделать? Так быстро сориентировались? Спасли меня?

Куроо понимает правильно. Что удивляет Цукишиму больше всего, в его ответе нет ни капли бахвальства — он говорит так, будто каждый день проворачивает подобное.

— Спрыгнул, прострелил стекло и покатился внутрь. Потом накинул на голову рубашку, чтобы камеры меня не прищучили, и полетел к тебе на крыльях любви. Кстати, пока ты прятался, я слышал, что Коноха взорвал сейф. Он специально включил общую связь.

Куроо ухмыляется, Цукишима не может ничего с собой поделать и ухмыляется в ответ.

— И как, сильно ему досталось от остальных?

— Ой, угадай. Кстати, нам тоже сейчас достанется. Я отключился после взрыва — моим перепонкам нужна была передышка. Так что нас сейчас или поносят, или хоронят. Ну что, на счёт три?

Цукишима включает, не дожидаясь «раз».

— ...лючите меня уже! — раздаётся окрик Яку. — Вы, два придурка, вы живы?!

— Яку, ты что, плакал?

— От горя, что ты не упал, — огрызается тот, но в голосе слышится облегчение. Цукишима переводит взгляд на Куроо: тот почти нормально улыбается, слушая, как начальник на него орёт. — Если завтра я найду у себя хоть один седой волос — оттащу обратно на башню и столкну, ты меня понял?!

— Что у вас там? — по-деловому спрашивает Сугавара. 

— Мы собираемся уходить вниз, — отвечает Куроо. — А где эти неудачники, которые не могут меня поймать?

— Вы сейчас на шестьдесят восьмом, они ещё не сходили с семидесятого, — сообщает Ямагучи. — Я скажу, если камеры их засекут. Но лучше вам торопиться.

— Почему Яку не знал, что вы живы? — быстро интересуется Цукишима, на секунду прикрывая микрофон. 

Куроо этот жест как будто доставляет какое-то удовольствие: он с охотой прикрывает свой и шепчет заговорщически:

— Ну, я отключился, перед тем как спрыгнуть. 

То есть одновременно с Цукишимой.

Он продолжает смотреть на Куроо, и это похоже на отходняк.

— Что? — непонимающе щурится Куроо, удивлённый, видимо, таким откровенным вниманием.

Цукишима смаргивает наваждение. 

— Ваша причёска, — он поправляет очки, — теперь ещё хуже, чем обычно.

— Прекращайте кокетничать и уходите! — ворчит Яку.

— Я не кокетничаю, я резюмирую ущерб, — парирует Цукишима. А между ним и Куроо меньше метра, и они всё ещё смотрят друг на друга.

А потом в эфире появляется Коноха, и тон его не предвещает ничего хорошего:

— У меня плохие новости, — он произносит это так мрачно, что даже Куроо становится не по себе. 

— Мы расстроимся? — интересуется он.

— Очень, — подтверждает Коноха. — Сейф пуст.

* * *

Сейф пуст.

И это та фраза, которая перечеркивает все сегодняшние старания. Цукишима чувствует легкий укол разочарования, хотя и не должен. Всё-таки никто и предположить не мог, что Вашиджо не стал хранить оттиски в штаб-квартире и подсунул своим же сотрудникам дезинформацию.

— Я убью Фукунагу, — бормочет Яку, и Цукишиме кажется, будто тот сейчас сжимает лицо ладонями. Он поворачивается к Куроо. Тот выглядит задолбанным. 

— Ебал я эти ваши скрижали, вот что, — сплёвывает он, отбрасывая всю свою вальяжность и становясь раздражительным. За этими метаморфозами было бы даже интересно наблюдать, будь у них время. Но его нет, потому что охрана может спуститься в любую секунду. 

— Я приказываю ребятам Бокуто отходить, — Яку не обращает никакого внимания на столь резкую смену настроения Куроо, — уходите, живо.

— Иди первым, — кивает Куроо, достав пистолет. 

Он выглядит серьёзно, и Цукишима даже не ждёт подвоха. Но, как оказывается, фраза имеет продолжение:

— Буду любоваться твоей задницей. 

В голове всплывает сегодняшний разговор — Цукишима удачно задавил его страхом, адреналином и попытками выжить, но сейчас Куроо стоит прямо перед ним. И ничего.

Так что Цукишима только вздыхает:

— Ведёте себя как животное.

— О, люди отличаются от животных наличием чувства юмора и эротических фантазий, — Куроо улыбается и открывает перед ним дверь. — И с тем, и с другим у меня все отлично. Мне кажется, я сегодня наглядно это продемонстрировал. 

Он довольно смотрит Цукишиме в глаза и слегка прикусывает щёку изнутри — видимо, чтобы не рассмеяться. Цукишима уже не знает, как себя вести, а потому стартует и проносится мимо Куроо.

Но плохие новости на этом не заканчиваются.

Сугавара появляется на линии с характерным щелчком, когда Цукишима и Куроо уже двинулись вниз по лестнице. 

— Ячи не смогла выбраться обратно на крышу — аварийная система ее заблокировала.

— Чёрт, — шёпотом говорит Куроо. — Чёрт! Почему всё обязано пойти через задницу?!

— На каком она этаже? — спрашивает Цукишима. — На последнем? 

— Она может спуститься до семидесятого, вся вентиляция Картеля связана, кроме кабинета Вашиджо, — появляется Ямагучи. — Но ей надо будет выбить люк, вряд ли она справится. 

— Я иду, — Цукишима резко разворачивается наверх. — Отправьте её вниз, чтобы…

— Уже, — Сугавара обрывает его. — Она почти доползла до спуска к семидесятому, к восточной лестнице. Я выбрал поближе к тебе.

— Куроо, — с каким-то сомнением говорит на линии Яку.

— Подожди, — обрывает его тот и отключает наушник. 

Секунду спустя Цукишима делает то же самое. И говорит:

— Уходите.

Он абсолютно уверен в своих словах. 

— Ты что, собрался туда один? — Куроо приподнимает брови. — Мне казалось, самоубийца у нас я?

Они смотрят друг на друга в темноте, и, если честно, у Цукишимы нет никакого желания брать его с собой.

— Судя по твоему лицу, ты или скажешь, что мы не пара, или чтобы я проваливал вниз.

— Уходите, — упрямо повторяет Цукишима, поправляя очки и практически вжимая их в переносицу. — Мы справимся. Церкви нельзя показываться на глаза Картелю, иначе это билет в один конец.

— Вам тоже, — напоминает Куроо, вздёргивая брови.

— Я и не собираюсь. Я просто вернусь за ней. 

— Ну так мы вместе просто вернёмся за ней, — обрубает Куроо и, огибая его, бегом устремляется к лестнице. Цукишима раздраженно хмурится и бросается за ним.

— Зачем вы меня защищаете? — он задает вопрос в лоб. 

Они несутся по лестнице, но Куроо находит секунду, чтобы обернуться и выдать неоднозначный хмык:

— Нравишься ты мне, очкарик. Если что, выманим их на лестницу и просто всех поубиваем. Нет свидетелей — нет проблем. 

Звучит как план. И в этом-то и проблема.

* * *

Служебная лестница имеет выход только в технический коридор, однако двери на этаж близко. А вентиляционная шахта — у самого выхода на лестницу. 

Уже почти оказываясь на верхнем пролёте, Цукишима вновь включает общий наушник и спрашивает:

— Ячи?

— Я здесь, — отвечает она шепотом.

— Привет, малышка, — тут же влезает Куроо, но Цукишима уже не чувствует раздражения. — Давай-ка вытащим тебя отсюда, а?

— Чудесная идея, — шипит на него Цукишима ради проформы. — Как вы до неё додумались? 

Куроо ничего не говорит, только подтаскивает к себе стул, стоящий у одного из кабинетов, и поднимается на него. 

— И когда это мы решили, что всё делаете вы? — интересуется Цукишима. 

Куроо шепотом пропевает:

— Тогда, когда выяснилось, что у тебя нет отвёртки.

— Хотите сказать, что у вас есть отвёртка? 

— Хочу сказать — помолчи, иначе нас спалят.

Весь разговор происходит на грани слышимости, но Цукишиму всё равно бесит, что о тишине ему сказал именно Куроо. Тот тянется в задний карман и что-то достаёт — в темноте не разглядеть. Неужели действительно отвёртку?

— Перочинный нож, — еле слышно говорит Куроо, будто читая его мысли. — Бо подарил вместо зажигалки.

Цукишима понятия не имеет, что за зажигалка, поэтому шепчет в ответ:

— Помолчите, иначе нас спалят.

Куроо беззвучно и коротко смеётся, почти на ощупь выкручивая ножом винты. Некоторое время они молчат, слышно лишь царапанье ножа по металлу. Цукишима то и дело оглядывается на дверь: почему-то сейчас ему ещё страшнее, чем когда он был один. Может быть, именно потому, что он был один, и всё, что могло случиться, случилось бы исключительно с ним.

— Вот, всё, — Куроо не слишком аккуратно отдирает решетку от стены, и болты звонко падают на кафельные плитки пола. — Выле… не вылезай!

Цукишима хочет спросить, что взбрело ему в голову, но Куроо внезапно делает рывок со стула и со всей дури швыряет его на пол к противоположной стене к железному шкафчику. У Цукишимы из лёгких выбивает весь воздух, но прежде чем он успевает выдохнуть, выругаться или застонать, слышит голоса. И замирает как вкопанный.

Луч фонарика выхватывает из темноты фигуру Куроо в двух метрах от него.

Тут же раздаётся стрельба, и Куроо кидается в укрытие, чуть не отдавливая Цукишиме ноги. Голоса становятся громче, они ищут Куроо. Охрана.

— Чёрт возьми! — кричит один на весь коридор. — Куроо Тецуро! К нам залетела знаменитость!

— Фанаты прохода не дают, — бормочет Куроо. Они встречаются взглядами: — Сиди здесь тихо, понял? Я разделаюсь с ними и вернусь за тобой.

Но не успевает ничего сказать: Куроо отталкивается от пола и прыжком отдаляется от шкафа. 

— Понятия не имею, кто ты такой, — Цукишима готов поспорить, что Куроо улыбается. — Но я могу дать тебе автограф. 

Снова стрельба. Цукишиму уже мутит от этих звуков, но сейчас он очень чётко ощущает: он боится, но не выстрелов. Если к чему-то и можно привыкнуть за пару дней в Джакарте, так это к стрельбе, так что — нет.

Он боится, потому что положение у них крайне шаткое. И потому что, выглядывая из-за своего укрытия, Цукишима видит залитый светом широкий холл за дверьми и что Куроо не оставалось ничего другого, как выскочить туда, чтобы избежать пуль. Его точно засекли камеры, и теперь Картель знает, что Церковь принимала в этом участие.

Но прежде, чем он пытается спросить в микрофон, что делать, в правом наушнике раздаётся голос Сугавары:

— Кей, Бокуто сообщил, что с северо-запада в район въезжает кортеж Картеля. Скорее всего, это Ушиджима Вакатоши.

Ещё одна новость как удар под дых. Именно то, чего он хотел. Именно то, чего ему так не хватало.

— Надо ускориться, — продолжает Сугавара, пока Цукишима вжимается спиной в ящики. Он слышит выстрелы, ругательства, грохот и возню. Сейчас их четверо, через пару минут подойдут ещё двое. Потом — все, кто внизу. А затем и Ушиджима.

— На нас напали, — Цукишима говорит как можно тише, хотя драка уже перенеслась в соседнее помещение. — Куроо попался камерам.

Он снова выглядывает, чтобы видеть хотя бы силуэты.

— Шимизу прогнозировала такое, — отвечает Сугавара, и Цукишима практически видит, как тот поджимает губы. — Забирай Хитоку и немедленно уходите. Шестьдесят пятый этаж, вы успеете добраться. 

Цукишима знает, что они успеют. Он хотел предложить этот план Куроо, когда они достигли бы шестьдесят пятого — план, предусмотренный Шимизу для отхода Ячи и Цукишимы, когда Коноха бы добыл оттиски. Выкрасть их из-под носа у Церкви и расстаться уже здесь, на этом моменте, чтобы не делиться. 

Оттисков внутри не оказалось, но план отступления всё ещё мог сработать.

— Как быть с Куроо? — спрашивает Цукишима, пытаясь разглядеть что-то в темноте, но драка переместилась ещё дальше, и теперь совсем ничего не видно. — Мне его ждать или...

— Ждать? Ты с ума сошёл? — Сугавара повышает голос. — Кей, к вам едет Ушиджима! Ты читал его досье? Воспользуйся тем шансом, что даёт тебе Куроо, — и беги.

— Он сказал, что разберётся с ними, — Цукишима пытается зацепиться за какое-нибудь оправдание, но вместо этого начинает паниковать. Какое отвратительное чувство. — Может, он еще успеет.

— У нас нет на это времени. Бери Хитоку и уходите, это приказ! 

— Но…

— Кей, немедленно!

Цукишима слышит выстрелы. Он хочет расслышать сквозь них голос Куроо, хочет сказать, спросить, предупредить — но любой шаг за порог означает конец всей операции и нарушение приказа. Церковь уже подставилась. Секретная служба не должна совершить той же ошибки. 

Цукишима знает. Цукишима знает всё и даже больше: и то, что говорит ему Сугавара, и то, что обязан сделать в этом городе, — он всё знает, и это сплетается в очень тугой комок где-то внутри. 

Хитока Ячи или Куроо Тецуро?

Цукишима знает, чего хочет.

Цукишима знает, как он поступит.

— Ячи, — говорит он в микрофон. — Слезай, я иду к тебе. Мы уходим.

И, когда он покидает коридор, уходя на лестничную площадку, звуки выстрелов кажутся ему совсем тихими.

* * *

Арендованный пежо поднимает за собой пыль. Цукишима видит это в боковом зеркале — там же, где и криво изогнувшиеся неживые деревья и колеблющиеся в горячем воздухе зубцы джакартских высоток. Боковое зеркало для верности перемотано коричневым скотчем. Под капотом что-то дребезжит.

— Кей, — тихо зовет Сугавара, поворачивая вправо. Машина с битой дороги съезжает на проторенную тропу в две колеи, на которых не растет трава. — Ты останешься в машине.

Цукишима открывает рот, чтобы поспорить, но тут же захлопывает.

— Это приказ, — говорит сзади старший инспектор Шимизу. Ее тон не подразумевает отказа.

Цукишима прикрывает неприязнь к самому себе и свой страх логикой и фактами — сейчас им лучше отсиживаться в Бекаси, чтобы зоркий взгляд Картеля случайно не упал на них, а не наносить визиты вежливости Церкви.

Картель, должно быть, схватил Куроо, девяносто девять процентов вероятности того, что он мертв. И Церковь вышибет Цукишиме мозги, едва он перекрестится у них на пороге.

Церковь Святого Ласкано стоит на отшибе: не самое удачное место для привлечения прихожан, но весьма подходящее, если ваши паломники — дилеры. Кроме того, покупая опиум, можно любоваться на гладь Яванского моря. Вероятно, это будет последним, что увидит Цукишима, если выйдет из машины, — ну, хорошо, что тут хоть пейзаж живописный.

Возможно, он утрирует. Возможно, выстрелят в него не сразу. Сначала, конечно, спросят, какого хрена он кинул в здании человека Церкви, потом перетрут между собой, а насколько это можно считать предательством, а потом — как повезет. Учитывая, что их священник явно питает… питал к Куроо дружественные чувства — не повезёт вообще.

Единственный шанс — если посмотреть в глаза Шимизу решит сам епископ, но Цукишима — не самый везучий человек.

— Будем надеяться, — начинает Сугавара, притормаживая там, где дорога берет резко вниз; под колесами скрипят мелкие камни, пыль, пробивающаяся через не до конца закрывающееся стекло, забивает нос, — что мы поговорим с ними раньше Картеля.

«Поговорим» — не совсем то, чем займется Картель.

— Сейчас узнаем, — коротко отвечает ему Шимизу.

Пежо забирается на холм и останавливается. До Церкви — около ста метров по дороге в окаймлении приземистых сухих кустов.

С холма открывается прекрасный вид на несколько километров вперёд.

И даже через окно машины Цукишима видит.

Стройная автоколонна блестит чёрным под низким палящим индонезийским солнцем.

Пулемётные очереди прошивают воздух, и звуки выстрелов разносятся на километры вокруг.

Десять автофургонов и десятки автоматных дул расстреливают Церковь Святого Ласкано, превращая ее в решето: пули дробятся о каменную кладку и витражные стёкла. Позолота осыпается, крест над входом слетает. Стационарные пулемёты, привезённые в машинах, бронебойно-зажигательными патронами крошат камень, как пластилин. Через узкие окна пробиваются вверх языки пламени. Дым вихрями чёрного и серого вздымается вверх.

Цукишима откидывается на сидение за секунду до того, как подрываются гранаты.

Впивается пальцами в обшивку. 

— Поехали, — говорит непроницаемый голос Шимизу. — Быстрее. Здесь нам больше делать нечего.


	11. Chapter 11

Окно поменяли на новое. Проходит три дня, прежде чем Куроо оказывается в кабинете главы Картеля. За три дня следы проникновения убирают: ни осколков на коврах, ни опаленной взрывом мебели, никаких признаков того, что еще недавно здесь царила разруха.

На фоне окна Вашиджо кажется фигурой… Куроо почти готов сказать, что внушительной, но это неправда. До «внушительной» ему не хватает сантиметров двадцать в росте и пятнадцать — в плечах.

— Тендо, — Вашиджо медленно оборачивается. У властелинов зла не должно быть таких бровей.

Тендо за спиной Куроо тянет лениво и насмешливо:

— Босс?

Типичные злодеи из типичного кино. Куроо хочет ухмыльнуться, но губа у него разбита и пульсирует от приливающей крови каждый раз, когда он пытается открыть рот.

— Вернешься через пятнадцать минут, — Вашиджо подходит к столу и, судя по звуку, выдвигает ящик.

Дальнейшая картина настораживает: перед задушевным разговором за бокальчиком коньяка пистолет на стол не кладут. Куроо моргает, и рассеченная бровь отзывается болью. 

— Клеёночка не нужна? — весело спрашивает Тендо. Куроо не оборачивается на его голос.

Вашиджо смотрит в его сторону несколько секунд, соскальзывает взглядом на стоящего ровно Куроо, а потом говорит:

— Не пригодится. Вызови Ушиджиму и подготовьте автомобиль.

Либо сейчас в Куроо стрелять не собираются, либо Вашиджо настолько небрежно относится к своим коврам и не боится их запачкать.

— Окей, принято, — растягивает Тендо.

Дверь закрывается, щелчок звучит судьбоносно, как стук молотка после фразы «приговорен к смертельной инъекции». Справедливо: Куроо не питает особых надежд касательно своего будущего. Теперь, после трех дней в подвале Хамайма-Тауэр, трещины в ребрах и откушенного уха у одного из решивших несмешно пошутить ребят, уж точно. Давайте считать, что Куроо просто не любит плохие шутки, а не ведет себя как дикий зверь в ловушке.

— Итак, Куроо Тецуро… — многозначительно начинает Вашиджо. Он садится в большое кожаное кресло, на фоне которого кажется еще меньше, а свет из окна разукрашивает эту картину в багровые тона.

Надежд на светлое будущее не осталось. У Куроо прекрасная фантазия, жаль только, что она исчезнет вместе с ним, когда ему прострелят голову.

— Ничего не хочешь сказать? — крючковатый нос Вашиджо брезгливо дергается.

— Хочу. Кормите ужасно, воды горячей нет, — Куроо улыбается и слизывает кровь с треснувшей раны на губе. — Видал я обслуживание и получше.

Вспомнить хотя бы Антофагасту, где у него был вид на тихоокеанский берег из окна, виноград на завтрак и жена взявшего его в плен мудака.

— …впрочем, в условиях похуже тоже бывал, — когда тебя трясет, появляется странный задор.

Привет Мар-дель-Плате из две тысячи четырнадцатого, где Куроо неделю держали без еды. 

— Не сомневаюсь, — цыкает Вашиджо и сцепляет руки в замок на столе. — Итак, что тебя привело обратно в город?

Возможно, Вашиджо пытается понять, давно ли Некомата ввязался в гонку за оттисками: случайно он впряг Куроо в это дело, или тот стал приглашенной звездой, выписанной на этот конкурс талантов специально из-за границы?

Самым безобидным здесь кажется — вот же скука — сказать правду, и Куроо, пытаясь найти оптимальное положение для своего ноющего во всех местах тела, тянет:

— Переговоры с одними партнёрами закончились неудачно — вот и решил взять отпуск и съездить домой на пару деньков.

Единственная проблема — даже по этой метафоре Вашиджо может догадаться, о ком идет речь, сделать один звонок — и вот Куроо уже снова отстреливается от своих друзей из Дате.

— Любишь наживать себе врагов, мальчик?

— Так получается, — хмыкает Куроо и ни капли не врет.

— Видимо, любишь и даже очень, раз тебя засекли здесь, — с нажимом говорит Вашиджо, и вот они добираются до главного.

Спокойная уверенность Вашиджо только подтверждает то, о чём он думал три дня в подземельях этого замка: информация про скрижали — дезинформация. Простой и гениальный план, которые никак не даются самому Куроо: пустить утку насчёт местоположения оттисков и подождать, кто явится на огонёк. 

Куроо хмыкает себе под нос.

По виду трудно сказать, ждет Вашиджо чего-то или просто держит паузу, но Куроо решает промолчать. Диалог сворачивает на очень опасную дорожку. На словах Некомата отказался от гонки за оттисками — а уже через день Куроо ловят с поличным прямо на месте неудавшегося ограбления.

Куроо работал на Некомату десять лет. Здесь даже не нужно вникать в хитросплетения взаимоотношений криминалитета в Джакарте, все очевидно: Куроо здесь был из-за Некоматы и для Некоматы. 

— Так с кем же ты здесь был три дня назад, Куроо Тецуро? — с расстановкой спрашивает Вашиджо.

— Я что, выгляжу как самый компанейский парень в Джакарте? Один, конечно, — тут же отвечает ему Куроо.

Сам отключил тепловизоры, сам влез через окно, сам подорвал сейф, сам спрыгнул с крыши, сам кинул себя на растерзание охране, да, Цукишима?

— Да ну неужели, — цокает языком Вашиджо, хмурясь еще больше, хоть это и кажется невозможным. — Хорошего ты о себе мнения. Давай остановимся на том, что ты не смог бы провернуть это сам.

— Обижаете, — нарочито оскорбляется Куроо. Прижать руку к месту, где бьется раненое таким отношением сердце, мешают наручники.

— Кто был с тобой? — вопросительные интонации в голосе Вашиджо почти не слышны: он знает.

Куроо даже не удивлен. Вашиджо, к превеликому сожалению всего криминального населения Джакарты, очень умен. А требуется-то всего-навсего сложить два и два: Куроо, стрелявшего во славу божью в порту, и Куроо, грабившего при поддержке анонимных доброжелателей Хамайма-Тауэр. Додуматься смог бы даже Лев.

— Послушайте, а зачем вы задаете вопросы, на которые уже знаете ответ? — он поднимает бровь и задирает подбородок.

Вашиджо смотрит на него взглядом «поговори мне тут» и подтягивает к себе пистолет, будто бы ручку берет, чтобы узоры на полях порисовать. Абсолютно обыденный жест.

— А что насчет Бокуто Котаро? — спрашивает Вашиджо.

А что насчет Бокуто Котаро? Всё так же невероятно крут. А по вашему первому этажу стрелял кто-то похожий, мало ли мускулистых мужиков под два метра в Джакарте? У вас вон в Картеле не один такой снует.

— Он действовал по моей просьбе, — Куроо взвешивает каждое слово. — У него нет никаких своих интересов в этом соревновании «быстрее-сильнее-дороже».

— Ну да, — Вашиджо достает из внутреннего ящика стола блестящий портсигар, бликует им в лучах солнца, бьющего в окно, — но три года назад все проблемы в Джакарте возникали именно из-за того, что Бокуто Котаро начинал действовать по твоей просьбе.

Куроо растягивает ноющие губы в улыбке: о да, они с Бокуто в этом профи.

— Ладно… Бокуто Котаро будет следующим, — Вашиджо достает длинную сигариллу, зажимает ее зубами и чиркает спичкой по коробку.

— Я с интересом на это посмотрю, — с мрачным весельем хмыкает Куроо, не сводя взгляда с маленького огонька.

— Сразу после Церкви Святого Ласкано, — затяжка, дым.

— И на это я тоже с интересом посмотрю.

— А вот это вряд ли.

— Вы не верите в мою способность унизить Тендо Сатори? Я выберусь раньше, чем он довезет меня до пустыря.

— Нет, я не верю в то, что кто-то сможет прикончить твоих коллег, — Вашиджо делает ещё одну затяжку, — еще раз.

Куроо понимает: ничто не мешает Вашиджо соврать. Все же Церковь — сложный противник. Но врать Вашиджо нет смысла, а семеро неплохих бойцов — не та команда борьбы со злом, которую успешно можно противопоставить Картелю.

Последнее, что он планирует делать сегодня, — это умирать или верить Вашиджо Танджи. Теперь бы еще отступила удушающая волна паники внутри.

— Твои друзья мертвы, — Вашиджо откидывается в кресле и сцепляет руки на животе, — потому что ты попался.

А попался он благодаря понятно кому. Вот и прыгай ради зазнобы с крыши Хамайма-Тауэр. Куроо не обижен. Куроо просто пустит пулю в симпатичную голову, как только ее увидит.

— И Бокуто Котаро тоже будет мертв, — Вашиджо чешет седой висок пальцами, а потом переводит взгляд Куроо за спину. Отворяется дверь, Тендо откашливается и принимается задорно насвистывать себе под нос похоронный марш. — Но и этого ты уже не увидишь. Тендо, уводи его. Следите за ним в оба и не облажайтесь.

Тендо делает приглашающий жест рукой — мол, не стесняйтесь, проходите к эшафоту, — и Куроо испытывает колоссальное желание снова скинуть его в Яванское море, только уже в бетонных ботинках.

— Ну, как настроеньице? — тихо спрашивает Тендо и противно улыбается.

Куроо его игнорирует, только смотрит покровительственно, а потом демонстративно подмигивает стреляющей в них глазами секретарше. 

В дверном проеме на выходе из приемной маячат внушительные спины в черных пиджаках. Действовать нужно быстро, думать еще быстрее: из здания его выведут под присмотром как минимум пяти человек. Дальше Куроо окажется в одной машине с Тендо Сатори и Ушиджимой, мать его, Вакатоши. А Ушиджима Вакатоши — это как Бокуто, только на стороне зла. 

Если у Куроо есть шанс на спасение, то ухватить его за хвост нужно в комнатушке четыре на четыре. Нужен план. В голове голос Яку говорит, что все его планы — дерьмо собачье, а голос Вашиджо добавляет, что Яку, скорее всего, мертв. Собственный голос в голове Куроо говорит, что нихрена. Нужно что-то помощнее Картеля, чтобы вынести одного Яку Мориске.

Мрачные мысли и заигрывания с секретаршей настолько поглощают его, что Куроо врезается бедром в стол, снося на светлый ламинат подставку с ручками, карандашами и скрепками.

— Простите, меня тут убивать везут, совсем себя не контролирую, — Куроо улыбается ей, косится на Тендо — мол, это из-за тебя мне приходится сообщать даме такие прискорбные новости — и наклоняется, чтобы помочь собрать мелочевку, но с руками в наручниках за спиной много не насобираешь. Не успевает Куроо присесть, как Тендо хватает его за шиворот и тянет вверх.

— А ты веселый. Поднимайся, у меня на сегодня еще много планов.

 

В машину его заводят четверо: серьёзные, с двумя пистолетами каждый, даром что без автоматов — и это против безоружного, закованного в наручники и избитого бедняги-пленника. Куроо бы обязательно съехидничал на этот счёт, если бы последние новости не выбили из него любую охоту шутить.

Хотя подождите-ка...

— Ух ты, сколько у вас оружия, вы такие крутые. Драите друг другу пистолеты по одному в руку?

После этих слов в машину его не заводят — заталкивают. 

Приятного мало. 

— Любишь же ты, когда тебе делают больно, — хмыкает Тендо с водительского сидения. 

Куроо шипит ругательства, когда один из охранников грубо цепляет его наручниками за какую-то штуку, торчащую из спинки сиденья, которую он не успевает разглядеть. Он оказывается со скованными за спиной руками. 

— На спину не откинешься, — оценивает Куроо удобства, когда дверца захлопывается. Рот вяжет от боли и крови. — Не очень-то комфортно, ребята. Какой прокол.

— Ну поболтай, поболтай. Перед смертью всё равно не наговоришься. 

Тендо — на водительском — и Ушиджима — на пассажирском — сидят прямо перед ним. И в голосе Тендо столько удовольствия, что очевидно: скорая смерть Куроо для него — личное.

Куроо решает не оставлять это без внимания:

— Ты хочешь убить меня, только чтобы я не растрезвонил всей Джакарте о том, как ты любишь плавать. Ушивака, чувак, слышал эту историю?

Куроо решает ничего не оставлять без внимания.

Машина трогается с места.

Если он не выкрутится — его убьют. Как говорит Кай, который любит оценивать шансы, у него их один к… сорока? Пятидесяти? В общем, удручающая статистика. Тем более вряд ли Кай когда-нибудь ещё подсчитает ему её.

Воспоминание об этом взрывается в голове ледяной волной. Он сцепляет зубы. Выбраться.

— Вакатоши неинтересно.

— С чего это ты взял, хитрюга?

— Ты все равно все переврешь, — Тендо медленно едет между рядами блестящих машин на крытой парковке.

— Возможно, я не удержусь, — выплевывает Куроо, — и прифантазирую, что ты сдох.

— Господи, ты выглядишь жалко. Скажи же, Вакато...

— Тендо, твой дружок — молчаливое бревно, вряд ли оно тебе ответит, — зло хмыкает Куроо. Он не помнит, когда последний раз выходил из себя настолько, что это даже не получалось скрыть. — Он вообще говорить умеет? Или только крушит по приказу вашего старикашки?

— Не обижайся на него, Вакатоши, — у Тендо расслабленный тон, от которого у Куроо чешутся зубы. — Наш друг считает необходимым поделиться перед смертью всем, что скопилось в его тупой голове.

БМВ выкатывает с парковки на оживлённую улицу. Сейчас полдень, и вся Сети-Буда стоит; чтобы выехать из города, им понадобится не меньше пары часов — и Куроо неожиданно для себя осознаёт, что он обожает мёртвые пробки Джакарты.

Мёртвые, как он сам в перспективе.

Так себе каламбурчик.

— Тем более ему грустно, — не унимается Тендо. — Он потерял всех своих друзей. Разом. И по своей же вине. Тебе его не жаль?

— Я тебя убью, — нежно сообщает ему Куроо. 

— Но сначала — я тебя, — в тон ему отвечает Тендо.

Удержаться на сидении неподвижно — трудно, но Куроо знает, что если он сейчас дёрнется вперёд и попытается повторить манёвр с откушенным ухом, то ему только врежут и, быть может, что-нибудь прострелят. 

— Ты бы видел, как она взлетела на воздух на рассвете, — качает головой Тендо. — Бам! Граната! Бум! Пулемёты!

Конечно, а ребята в Церкви спрятались по лавкам и сидели, накрыв головы руками. Куроо ухмыляется, подавляя волны злого смятения. Ну-ну.

— У босса приёмчиков поднабрался? — к концу фразы голос предательски срывается на рык. — Деморализатор хренов.

— Твоему мелкому, — ухмыляется Тендо, — Яку, прошило руку, прежде чем он упал. Знаешь, принцип прозрачности религиозных организаций — всё прекрасно видно, когда дверей уже нет.

Ну да, яростно думает Куроо, Яку, который падает перед Картелем. Да у него гордость обратно пропорциональна росту — он бы даже без ног остался стоять и ещё делал бы вид, что психологически здесь самый высокий.

«Очень смешно», — саркастично замечает Яку у него в голове. 

— Мне кажется, ты перегибаешь, — сдержанно сообщает Ушиджима, глядя в окно перед собой. 

Куроо вскидывает голову: во-первых, это была первая его реплика за всю поездку, а во-вторых, Куроо в принципе впервые вживую слышит, как знаменитый Ушиджима Вакатоши разговаривает. 

И первое, что он говорит: мне кажется, ты перегибаешь.

— Тебе его что, правда жалко? — недоверчиво спрашивает Тендо, облокачиваясь на дверцу машины и поворачиваясь к пассажирскому сидению. 

— Мне не жалко слабых, — пожимает мощными плечами Ушиджима. — Но нет смысла гордиться расстрелом Церкви так, будто ты убил всех в одиночку.

Куроо должен быть доволен — даже Ушиджима ставит Тендо на место, — но внутри у него что-то обрывается.

Они действительно это сделали. 

Ушиджима Вакатоши не из того типа людей, которые издеваются над врагом. И чтобы деморализовать противника, слова ему не нужны. 

Картина сама встаёт перед глазами: бронебойные автоматные снаряды, прошивающие каменную кладку арочного проёма, Яку, не успевающий добраться до укрытия за кафедрой. Падающий на каменный пол Яку.

Куроо низко наклоняет голову, сцепляя зубы так, что дёснам становится больно. 

«Ну, то, что ты когда-нибудь доведёшь нас до могилы, мы и так знали, — закатывает глаза Яку в его воображении. — Ты думаешь, у тебя есть время на это?»

Заткнись, думает Куроо. Почему я не могу от тебя избавиться, даже когда ты мёртвый?

«Потому что ты заслужил это, мучая меня своим идиотизмом при жизни. Хватит пускать сопли, господи, придурок. У тебя ведь уже есть план».

Куроо расслабляется, перебарывая себя. Уж если даже мёртвый — его передёргивает, но если у него не останется иронии, у него не останется ничего, — Яку унижает его, то с этим пора заканчивать. Повоет на луну, когда выберется.

Тем более у него есть план.

Чертовски Хитрый План.

* * *

Машина медленно двигается по забитым улицам центра. Это блестящий фасад нищей Джакарты, но спроектирован он так же неказисто, как и трущобы. Куда ни глянь — мопеды, пытающиеся пролезть между машинами, и ленивые, привыкшие к такому темпу езды водители. 

Спереди доносится телефонная трель. Куроо, у которого уже затекли руки, слушает вполуха, пока Ушиджима достаёт трубку, принимает звонок и говорит: «Слушаю». А вот после:

— То есть, оттиски украли? 

Звучит так интригующе, что Куроо аж замирает, прислушиваясь.

Да ну. Не может быть.

Тендо чуть не даёт по тормозам.

— Чего-чего? — с полубезумным лицом — хотя, по меркам Куроо, у него всегда такое — спрашивает он, разворачиваясь и глядя выпученными глазами на напарника. — Украли?

Со своего места Куроо может видеть, как Ушиджима хмурится.

— Как это случилось? — Молчание. Куроо нетерпеливо облизывается, тут же морщась от боли. — Выяснили, кто? — Молчание. — На камерах засветился? — Молчание. — Система безопасности не тронута, и никто ничего не видел? — И снова молчание, а Куроо срочно нужны ответы. — Выясняйте и сообщите. 

Как здорово, что ответы нужны не только Куроо!

— Что там произошло? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Тендо.

— Оттиски Укая Иккея украли, — отвечает Ушиджима. 

Куроо и Тендо закатывают глаза почти одновременно.

— Вакато-о-оши, я понял! 

— И я, — поддакивает Куроо.

— А ты заткнись. Как это вышло? Там же сорок пять сантиметров армированной стали! Биометрический сканер сетчатки! Электрозамок третьего класса! Да ещё и защита от термального заряда — с ним нельзя было провернуть тот фокус, который они провернули в кабинете босса!

Звучит как рекламный проспект.

Ушиджиму то ли не пронять такой мелочью, как угон скрижалей, то ли он тайный буддист, но лицо у него просто хмурое — без примеси ярости, шока или хотя бы раздражения.

— Освободимся — узнаю на месте, — отвечает он.

Тендо громко цыкает, сигналит какому-то святому человеку с криком «Ублюдок, ты куда едешь!» и разворачивается к Куроо:

— Вот сплошные от тебя проблемы.

Куроо думает сказать «взаимно», но от Тендо больше раздражения, чем проблем, так что слишком много чести. Тот несколько секунд, видимо, ждет ответной реплики, не дожидается, снова разворачивается, видит Куроо неподвижным с руками за спиной, готовится что-то сказать, но тут... 

Тут звонок раздаётся уже у него.

Тендо прижимает телефон к плечу, переключает скорость, идет на абсолютно бесцеремонный обгон, и голос из его трубки фонит на всю машину.

— Чё? — переспрашивает он с мрачными интонациями. — Еще раз? Что произошло? — молчит несколько секунд. — Вы вывели босса?.. Хорошо. Какой урон?.. Известны личности нападавших?

За окном мелькают блестящие бока разноцветных машин, день идет к середине, Куроо сначала медленно привстает, потом начинает плавно крениться набок; так плавно, что непонятно, как Ушиджима боковым зрением замечает его движение на заднем сидении. Но он замечает. И начинает поворачиваться.

— Что?! — взвывает Тендо. — Бокуто Котаро?!

Боевой клич покруче «Джеронимо».

Ушиджима поднимает пистолет. Куроо лягает его ногой в лицо и пытается перекрутить закованные руки вперед. Руки не перекручиваются. Черт, а ведь одна из его бывших подружек предлагала пойти на пилатес.

— Куроо, твою мать! — орет Тендо, пытаясь посмотреть, что там сзади происходит.

Сзади Куроо бьет левой ногой Ушиджиму в плечо, а так ничего особенного.

— Отвернись, я стесняюсь! — он выбивает пистолет из его рук. — Что там Бокуто Котаро?! 

Выводит руки вперед и лупит наручниками Ушиджиму по лицу. Ногу сводит, но на это нет времени.

— Не твое дело, — мерзко завывает Тендо, выхватывая оружие.

— Не стреляй, салон испортишь! — Куроо ковыряется скрепкой в фиксаторе, подскакивает, кусает рыжего ублюдка за нос и чуть не падает грудью на коробку передач.

Рыжий ублюдок орет, одной рукой стараясь держать руль. Получается плохо. Машина виляет по трассе, вокруг какофония сигналов, предвещающая дорожно-транспортное происшествие. Быть телом, которое через десять лет найдут за городом, или быть телом, вытащенным из сплюснутой о грузовик машины? Такой сложный выбор!

Ушиджима вытирает кровоточащий нос рукавом и тут же получает лбом в лоб. 

— Ааа, господи, твою мать, открывайся, — Куроо снимает фиксатор и теперь остервенело ковыряется в замке. — Тендо, убери пистолет!

Ушиджима тоже времени даром не теряет, но Куроо выхватывает у него пистолет и от души заряжает ему локтем по кисти. Раздается хруст сломанной кости и щелчок расстегнутых наручников. Торжествуя, Куроо запускает наручники Тендо в голову, тот уворачивается, но утыкается своим любопытным носом в дуло.

— Выкидывай пистолет в окно, малыш, — улыбается ему Куроо.

— Что? — натянуто переспрашивает Тендо.

— Пистолет в окно. Медленно, — повторяет Куроо, не сводя глаз с держащегося за запястье Ушиджимы.

Тендо слушается — опускает стекло, и в машину врывается горячий пыльный воздух.

— Молодец, — Куроо легко придумывает ему новое указание. — А теперь разворачивай тачку. Едем к Хамайма-Тауэр.

К Бокуто.

— Как ты это сделал, — зло цыкает Тендо без вопроса в голосе, послушно держа руки на руле.

— Вашей секретарше надо внимательнее следить за своими канцелярскими принадлежностями, — Куроо убирает липкие от пота волосы со лба. Гематома на правой стороне лица, набитая ботинками охранников, вспыхивает болью, но Куроо решает, что не издаст ни звука.

— Ненавижу эту твою способность выбираться живым из самых безнадёжных ситуаций.

— Я этим знаменит.

— Ты знаменит своей дурной причёской, не путай. 

— Ты такой забавный! А теперь разворачивай тачку, Тендо, — говорит Куроо, тяжело дыша. И ещё медленнее повторяет: — Разворачивай.

* * *

Хорошо быть хозяином положения. Хорошо, когда у тебя есть пистолет. Эти два постулата становятся самыми значимыми за последние пару недель в Джакарте.

Но Куроо не хочет вспоминать, что было пару недель назад. Пару недель назад он сидел в Церкви и... 

Вот примерно тут он и обрывает себя каждые десять минут поездки.

О чём Куроо не прочь подумать, так это о том, что было три дня назад. Всплывающее перед глазами лицо Цукишимы — он не думает теперь, что забудет его хоть когда-нибудь, — каждый раз придаёт ему ярости. Эта ярость сильная, мотивирующая, держащая в тонусе: Куроо знает свою цель и знает, что достигнет её.

— Вот раньше я жалел, что никогда не был в Диснейленде и что не переспал с Сачико Томору в третьем классе старшей школы. А теперь понимаю, что моё главное упущение в жизни — что не пристрелил тебя при первой встрече, — болтает Тендо, и Куроо, даже вспоминая симпатичное — грёбаное — личико с очками, не спускает с него глаз. Тендо — опасный ублюдок. 

Ушиджима тоже.

Тот бережно придерживает свою левую руку и не издаёт ни звука, только слегка морщится, когда машину подпрыгивает, будто готова взлететь. Вот эта выдержка, Куроо даже проникается уважением. 

— Не понимаю, как кто-то вроде тебя, наглый и безмозглый, выжил в Джакарте. 

— Не все, кто не в Картеле, — идиоты, — внезапно нравоучительно говорит Ушиджима так, словно они обсуждают этот вопрос всерьёз. Или, может, этот парень, Ушиджима, только на вид танк, а на самом деле тоже пытается отвлечь Куроо?

Куроо одобрительно хлопает ладонью по его сидению.

— Золотые слова! Мне нравится твоя объективность, Железный Парень.

— Он так начал говорить только с тех пор, как Ойкава отказался переходить в Картель, — закатывает глаза Тендо, включая поворотники. 

— Оу, — Куроо кривится и делает пренебрежительный тон. — Вы что, звали того напомаженного из Цитадели в Картель? Плохой выбор, ребята. 

Тендо поддерживает светскую беседу:

— Ты знаком с Ойкавой? 

— Виделись пару раз, — вот уж если бы. — Ну, его босс пытался меня прикончить, пятое-десятое...

— Какой оригинал!

Куроо тычет ему дулом в шею, и тот ворчит «ладно, ладно». Они постепенно приближаются к главной улице Сети-Буды, где расположена Хамайма-Тауэр, и пробка, к неудовольствию Куроо, становится всё плотнее. Стёкла у них подняты — в Джакарте невозможно ездить с открытыми окнами, — и звуки вокруг глухие, но Куроо кажется, что впереди происходит что-то странное. Дорожная динамика нарушена: кто-то выходит из машин, люди идут слишком быстро, слишком многие разговаривают по телефону. Куроо прислушивается — ему кажется, что где-то что-то бухает, как огромный молоток.

Чем ближе они приближаются к повороту, тем больше и больше это похоже на...

— Твою мать, — говорит Тендо, когда они заворачивают за угол.

Это взрывы. 

Куроо ошалело провожает взглядом отряд полицейских, появившихся из соседнего переулка: они бросают машины прямо на дороге — дальше не проехать — и со всех ног бегут к эпицентру. Картина напоминает фильм-катастрофу: люди останавливаются посреди проезжей части, вылезают из автомобилей, с ужасом смотрят на происходящее вдали; некоторые успевают достать телефоны, многие — пытаются развернуться и уехать подальше. Гудки клаксонов наполняют воздух вместе с пронзительным воем сирен, взрывами и стрельбой.

— Да мы же только час как уехали, — обалдевшим голосом произносит Тендо. — Охренеть!

Хамайма-Тауэр полыхает огнём.

Это смотрится почти завораживающе: огонь видно даже отсюда, за несколько кварталов, чёрный дым заполняет небо, воздух плывёт на жаре. Пожарные машины не могут протолкнуться сквозь пробки в конце улицы, толпа беснуется, пытаясь выбраться по тротуарам и переулкам. Бегущий народ обтекает их машину с обеих сторон. 

— Пиздец, — произносит Тендо в тишине салона.

— Бокуто, — поправляет его Куроо.

Тендо тут же отмирает, с ругательством глуша мотор: это бесполезно, они встали намертво. Водитель передней машины открыл дверь и вышел, завороженно уставившись на бедствие впереди. 

— Так-так-так, — Куроо укоризненно качает пистолетом. — Никаких лишних телодвижений. Руки так, чтобы я их видел.

— Ты издеваешься?!

— Имею право. Вы везли меня прикончить.

Тендо кривится:

— Какой ты мелочный, — а потом поворачивается к лобовому стеклу и выплевывает: — Твою мать!

И не существует более точного вербального описания для медленно, но непреклонно пробирающегося к ним бронированного хаммера альфа. О том, кто за рулем, можно догадаться уже по марке машины.

Бокуто питал нежную любовь к хаммерам, но этого монстра на улицы Джакарты он выпустил первый раз.

Машина едет прямо по разделительной полосе, мощными боками расталкивая пробку. Водители сами пытаются прижаться ближе к тротуару, но помогает слабо — большая часть авто всё равно лишается боковых зеркал, зато приобретает вмятины на дверцах. 

А хаммер неудержимо движется к ним.

— Кажется, он узнал, что это вы решили составить мне компанию в последний путь, ребята, — веселится Куроо, хотя ситуация никакого веселья не внушает: Бокуто мог придуриваться и сколько угодно корчить из себя имбецила, блин.

А мог идти убивать.

— Это глупо, — хмурится Ушиджима. — Каждый выполняет свои приказы.

— Вот я выполнял свой — и Вашиджо решил меня убить, а вы выполняли свой — и вас захотел убить Бокуто. Всё честно, — резюмирует Куроо, напряженно глядя на Ушиджиму. Тот вполне может составить серьёзную конкуренцию Бокуто. Даже со сломанной рукой. 

— Это не Бокуто Котаро, — ругается Тендо, — это казнь египетская! — Он резко оборачивается, и Куроо тут же предупреждающе напрягает палец на спусковом крючке. — Чего сидишь?! Иди, скажи ему, что ты жив, пока он город не разнес!

— А чего это? — зло щерится Куроо. — Почему это мне не позволить ему разобраться с вами? Или самому пристрелить вас? Водители мне больше не нужны, — он переводит дуло прямо Тендо между глаз. 

Говорят, выстрел в лицо — это личное. _Твоему мелкому, Яку, прошило руку, прежде чем он упал._ Куроо не станет спорить.

Вмешивается Ушиджима, не отрывая взгляда от приближающегося хаммера:

— Ты блефуешь. 

— Да что ты? — Куроо откидывается на сидение, переводя пушку на него. Тендо хочется убить сильнее, а Ушиджима вообще шёл третьим в списке после Цукишимы, но сейчас не до очередности. — С чего бы? Сиди-сиди, — бросает он ёрзающему Тендо, — Бокуто ещё не доехал.

— Потому что ты знаешь, что Картель не спустит тебе с рук наше убийство. Твои друзья мертвы, — он показывает подбородком на машину впереди, — а Бокуто Котаро жив. И если ты убьёшь нас, то Картель соберёт все свои силы в кулак, чтобы раздавить его. Может быть, он выживет — Бокуто Котаро опытный и сильный боец, и у него хорошая команда. А может, нет. А если мы убьём сейчас тебя, — и тут Куроо понимает, что из-под руки, баюкающей кисть, на него смотрит пистолет, — то Бокуто Котаро, вероятно, убьёт нас обоих. 

В салоне воцаряется молчание, отличным фоном которому служит апокалипсис за окнами.

— Катись из машины, Куроо! — не выдерживает Тендо. 

И Куроо катится.

* * *

В спину ему действительно никто не стреляет. Куроо оглядывается на БМВ, пробираясь между намертво вставшими машинами, но оттуда никто не выходит. Однако с Ушиджимой и Тендо никогда нельзя угадать: вполне возможно, что их уже нет внутри.

Пролезая по щелям между бамперами и багажниками к середине дороги, он размышляет. Видимо, пистолет был у Ушиджимы с самого начала, он ещё полчаса назад мог пристрелить Куроо. Но он не собирался этого делать — не после новостей о нападении Бокуто. Сразу сообразил, чем это обернется для обеих сторон. 

— Бокуто! — выходя, наконец, на середину проезжей части, орёт Куроо. Рёбра надсадно ноют от усилий, и он обхватывает себя поперёк живота. Хаммер едет прямо на него, за хаммером видна горящая Хамайма-Тауэр, над которой кружат вертолёты. — Бо!

Хаммер решительно едет вперед. Будет смешно, если приехавший его спасать Бокуто сам его и раздавит. 

Окна машины закрыты, голоса Куроо наверняка не слышно, но он надеется, что Картель не избил его до неузнаваемости.

Хаммер останавливается машинах в пяти впереди. За рулем и правда Бокуто. Что бы там ни ворчали Вашиджо и Тендо — живой и всех заставивший об этом пожалеть. Он открывает дверцу хаммера, оставляя вмятину в блестящем оранжевом кабриолете, спрыгивает на асфальт. Смотрит.

И тут же срывается с места.

— Козел! — орет он, ломясь между машинами. — Вот же живучий козел!

Куроо поджимает губы и улыбается. Ощущения те же, что и когда на тебя несется две с половиной тонны железа. Только сейчас это сто кило мышц, и, в отличие от хаммера, эти сто кило, кажется, намерены повалить Куроо наземь.

— Бо, пожалуйста, только не... — он не успевает договорить, как его сгребают в охапку и стискивают в смертоносных тисках каждое ноющее ребро.

Куроо орет не своим голосом.

— Блин, бро, прости, — Бокуто отодвигается, разглядывая масштабы повреждений, а потом протягивает руку и аккуратно, кончиками пальцев, хлопает по плечу. — Я думал, Картель тебя…

Повисает пауза. На заднем плане раздается взрыв и крещендо воющих пожарных сирен. 

— Нужно нечто большее, чем Картель, чтобы меня убить, — тянет Куроо, а потом вспоминает.

Он уже думал что-то в этом духе, только не о себе, а о Яку. Спрашивать страшно. Куроо жует во рту вопрос, сглатывает слюну, смотрит на Бокуто — возможно, его последнего живого друга. Решается, но:

— Пойдем, пора сваливать, — Бокуто хмурится, оглядываясь в сторону факела Хамайма-Тауэр.

— Кто-нибудь выжил? — заставляет себя спросить Куроо, когда они садятся в машину, и Бокуто трогается с места.

Тот смотрит на него пару секунд, и Куроо решает уточнить:

— Ну, если Яку... — он сбивается. Произнести это вслух невозможно.

— Если Яку что? — нетерпеливо переспрашивает Бокуто.

Так, думает Куроо. 

Но, думает Куроо.

— Мёртв? — заканчивает Куроо. 

— В смысле, чувак? — Бокуто хмурится. — Не, Яку, конечно, инвалид, и герой-инвалид, который принял на себя удар, пока остальные удирали, но ты же знаешь — чтобы его убить, надо использовать криптонит.

— Что? — на всякий случай переспрашивает Куроо, пока не позволяя тугому узлу в груди развязаться. — Он жив?

Бокуто хлопает себя по колену:

— Да все живы, ё-моё! Мы думали, что тебя, — лицо его становится жёстче, — того, а Яку как орал на всех, так и орёт, чего ему будет. С Саеко срутся только так, ты ж их знаешь.

И — да, вот в этот момент Куроо отпускает верёвку, и узел начинает тихонько ползти, становясь свободнее. Он глубоко вздыхает, позволяя напряжению стекать с плеч. 

А потом резко оборачивается:

— С Саеко? Бокуто, — он поворачивается к нему всем корпусом, — куда мы едем?

И Бокуто широко ухмыляется:

— К Старшим Сестричкам.

* * *

— Вы видели, — врывается в помещение Хината, — что идёт по телевизору?!

Сугавара отворачивается от окна, вынимая сигарету изо рта, Шимизу поднимает взгляд от ноутбука.

— Что случилось? — почти спокойно спрашивает Шимизу, не спеша закрывать крышку. Хината тем временем судорожно ищет пульт в тумбочке, на которой стоит старый телевизор, находит и включает. Перебирает несколько секунд какие-то местные каналы, потом останавливается и делает громче.

Диктор вещает на индонезийском. Городские новости, понимает Сугавара, подходя ближе.

— …Около часа дня прогремел первый. Атака началась так внезапно, что никто не успел отреагировать. Здание загорелось почти мгновенно, несколько первых этажей обвалились. По заявлению спасателей, жертвами нападения стали двадцать три человека, — лицо диктора сменяется съемкой с места происшествия, — еще двадцать восемь в тяжелом состоянии доставлены в больницу. Нападавшие использовали гранатомёты и военные РПГ. — На экране появляются кадры чёрных фургонов. Чья-то трясущаяся камера снимает людей в тёмно-синей экипировке, лица в балаклавах и широких защитных очках. — Министерство обороны Индонезии сообщает, что невозможно определить, было ли нападение терактом: ответственность на себя никто не взял, в том числе Джема Исламия, а место, выбранное для атаки, не является политически значимым. Управление полиции Джакарты отрицает бандитские разборки… В город введена бронетехника. Личности нападавших ещё не установлены…

На экране — горящее, как свеча, здание Хамайма-Тауэр.

Больше ничего толкового не говорят: срочная аналитическая программа в студии с комментариями экспертов.

Только им это без надобности, они и так знают, кто это сделал.

— Бокуто Котаро очень не понравилось, что Картель пригласил Куроо Тецуро погостить, — говорит Сугавара, как только за Хинатой закрывается дверь. Телевизор беззвучно мелькает лицами индонезийцев.

— Если он жив, — замечает Шимизу, откидываясь на спинку стула и скрещивая руки на груди. Она всё ещё смотрит в телевизор — читает по губам, тут же понимает Сугавара, — и её очки слегка бликуют. — Церковь бы не стала так реагировать на нас, если бы думала по-другому.

Сугавара приподнимает брови:

— Думаешь, это что-нибудь изменило бы? Даже если бы Куроо спасся, Картель все равно объявил бы Церкви войну. 

— Если бы мы не вывели Цукишиму и Ячи, её бы тоже объявили. Но мы бы все оказались в опале. По одну сторону баррикад, — она вздыхает, поправляя волосы. — Но ты видел: для них Куроо Тецуро — свой человек. Даже его прежние поступки не изменили их отношения. 

— Вроде как в семье не без урода, — печально хмыкает Сугавара. 

К Куроо Тецуро можно было относиться по-разному, и большинство он раздражал — особенно если сам хотел, — но нельзя было отрицать: у него была харизма. 

Шимизу кивает:

— Именно поэтому сейчас мы у них — враг номер один. Не Картель — реакцию Картеля все предвидели. А смерть Куроо Тецуро… Конечно, столкнулись мы из-за оттисков. Но убить они нас хотят из-за Куроо Тецуро. Мы — следующие в списке Бокуто Котаро.

Сугавара переводит взгляд на молча вещающий телевизор: снова показывают Хамайма-Тауэр, полыхающую огнём и коптящую чёрным дымом. 

И это — Картель. Легко предположить, что сделают с ними.

Бокуто Котаро не будет интересовать, представляют они американское правительство или мелкую банду из трущоб. Он открыто показал всему городу, что случается с теми, кто убивает его близких.

С момента неудачного ограбления прошло трое суток. 

— Мы должны вызвать подмогу, Киёко, — говорит Сугавара, выдыхая в комнату сигаретный дым. — Срочно. Ты понимаешь, что Бокуто Котаро…

— Мы и так в чрезвычайно шатком положении, — качает головой Шимизу. — Тем более несколько оперативников тут не помогут — ты понимаешь, кого привлёк Бокуто. Мы не можем вызвать сюда армию, Коуши. Штаты не могут обозначить даже своё присутствие на территории Индонезии. Мы должны справиться своими силами. Тем более…

Сугавара поднимает брови.

— Я не верю, что Куроо Тецуро мог умереть так легко. Если он окажется жив, у нас может быть шанс. 

— Наши жизни зависят от жизни Куроо Тецуро, которого мы сами поставили под удар, — Сугавара трёт лоб. 

— Наши жизни — и успех операции.

— Тогда давай помолимся за то, что он жив.

Ничего страннее в своей жизни он ещё не делал.


	12. Chapter 12

Как это должно было быть.

Куроо Тецуро — живой и невредимый — обеими руками распахивает двустворчатые двери и, пройдя несколько шагов, останавливается.

Как это было на самом деле.

Куроо Тецуро — избитый, окровавленный, но живой — обеими руками распахивает двухстворчатые двери и вваливается в комнату, чуть не пропахав носом деревянный пол.

— Яку! — гаркает он. — Мориске!

Яку смотрит на него как на полного дебила. Хмурит короткие светлые брови и выдаёт:

— Не ори.

У него что, совсем чувств нет? Он думал, что Куроо мёртв, Куроо думал, что тот мёртв, а первое, что он ему говорит, — «не ори»?

Самые лучшие слова в мире.

Куроо даже не скрывает улыбки, которая превращается в хохот, когда он замечает, что на Яку надето.

— Серьёзно, чувак? Что это, сарунг? 

Яку, весь обмотанный цветастой тканью в красно-золотых цветах — на вид шёлк, изящный витиеватый узор, пышные цветы и вышивка, — мрачнеет моментально. Он начинает шарить рукой рядом с собой, и всё ещё ржущий Куроо понимает, что тот пытается найти пистолет — что, в сарунге нет карманов? — и от этого ему становится ещё смешнее. 

— Это не сарунг! — Яку почти ревет. — Это просто… Какой-то… Мне дали это как халат, прекрати смеяться, ублюдок! Я не могу сейчас носить рубашки! И футболки! Куроо, твою мать, это не так смешно, чтобы так ржать!

Но Куроо смеётся, и со смехом выходит всё напряжение последних нескольких часов. Он отчётливо понимает: больше никакого мёртвого Яку в его голове. 

Вот он, сидит и орёт на него, как обычно. Только яркая национальная — женская! — одежда вместо чёрной рясы выбивается из привычного антуража. Одежда — и комната.

Давно Куроо не бывал в местах, отделанных так… по-индонезийски. Купольный свод потолка — полностью деревянный, как и полы. Бордовая обивка мебели — большая кровать, подушки на плетёных креслах, драпировка на стенах; круглые низкие столы с мозаичной столешницей. Геометрические узоры, животные на тканях… Впрочем, что ещё можно ожидать от этого места. 

— Тебе идёт, — скашливая смех, потому что горло неприятно сипит, говорит Куроо. Он слышит, как Яку практически скрипит зубами. — И никакой это не халат, сладенький. — Ещё один такой скрип, и им придётся искать стоматолога. — Это стопроцентный сарунг. 

— Да это просто похож...

— Его повязывают именно так. Видишь этот край, закинутый тебе на плечо? Это кембен. А накидка снизу — это баджу. 

Яку идёт пятнами, опуская подбородок, оглядывая себя и растерянно хлопая по тощей груди ладонью.

— Я думал… Это что-то вроде разновидности сурджана...

И в этот момент Куроо замечает, что вторая рука у него согнута в локте и твёрдо зафиксирована толстым гипсом, едва выглядывающим из-под ткани. Он вспоминает слова Тендо: засранец действительно не соврал. 

— Как, — Куроо подходит ближе и кивает, — твоя рука?

Яку раздраженно цыкает; ему никогда не нравилось, когда кто-то начинал вздыхать над его здоровьем: 

— Ну, кость раздроблена в двух местах, — он отмахивается здоровой рукой — «пустяки». — А так — локтевой сустав не тронут, и ладно. Заживёт. 

— Тут есть где-нибудь руч…

Яку понимает его намерения быстрее, чем он успевает договорить.

— Я тебе пропишу, несмотря на то, что ты уже избит. Даже, блядь, не думай.

— Но пожелания скорейшего выздоровления больному!

— Мы что, в младшей школе?! И ты скорее нарисуешь мне член с глазами, чем что-то пожелаешь!

А вот сейчас обидно было. Куроо бы пожелал — прибавить пару сантиметров в росте, например.

— Что мёртвый, что живой, — трагически вздыхает Куроо, скрещивая руки на груди. — Всё такой же мерзкий. И крошечный.

— Я запачкаю этот дуб твоей кровью, — обещает Яку, хотя от человека с одной действующей рукой эта угроза звучит не так серьёзно. Впрочем, Яку в любом состоянии больно бьёт.

— Это малайский падук, Мориске-кун, — раздаётся голос от двери. — И Госпожа расстроится, если ты действительно его испачкаешь.

— Яку-сан такой маленький в этой штуке! 

Одну долговязую фигуру Куроо узнаёт и даже рад ей, чего уж там. Тем более эта фигура со своими комментариями неизменно оказывается на его стороне издевательств над Яку. У Льва тоже перевязана рука и большой порез на правой стороне лица, но ничего, тут же понимает Куроо, заживёт. На восемнадцатилетних мальчишках всё быстро заживает.

А вот рядом со Львом — молодая женщина, сказавшая про малайский падук. И с первого взгляда Куроо понимает, что они родственники. «Младший брат одной из Старших Сестричек», — вспоминает Куроо. Она тоже высокая: статная, но изящная, в серебристо-голубом сарунге с коротким рукавом. Русые волосы рассыпаны по спине, на лице — улыбка.

— Заткнись, Лев, — рявкает Яку, поплотнее запахивая сарунг. Потом смотрит на женщину, проходится взглядом вверх-вниз, понимает, что на них идентичная одежда в разных расцветках — и стонет. — Почему вы не сказали, что дали мне женский шмот?! Алиса!

Алиса и Лев Хайба. Японско-русские полукровки, живущие в Индонезии. Вот за что Куроо искренне любит Джакарту — за коктейль из национальностей.

— Потому что они называются Старшие Сестрички, а не Старшие Братишки, — прыскает он. — Вряд ли они сразу могут достать тебе из закромов мужские шмотки. Твоего размера. 

Старшая сестра Льва — значит, Алиса — утвердительно ему кивает, подходя к Яку и откидывая рукав его сарунга , чтобы посмотреть на руку. 

— Это сари? — любопытствует Лев, выросший, вероятно, среди кимоно и юкат. Яку, кажется, сейчас ударит его гипсом.

— Сари носят в Индии, — поправляет его Куроо. — Это сарунг, но принцип тот же. А где, кстати, Бо? Он высадил меня у дома и поехал дальше по улице.

Яку, всё ещё пытающийся прожечь во Льве дыру взглядом, кивает на Алису. Та безмятежно отвечает:

— Госпожа выделила им отдельные дома: их слишком много, и оружия у них тоже слишком много. Клиентов это может напугать.

— Говоришь так, будто ваши клиенты — невинные подростки, а не отпетые бандиты и политики. 

— Любой клиент важен, — улыбается Алиса. — И с любым клиентом мы можем найти общий язык. 

По словам Яку, она и Лев перебрались сюда с Хоккайдо полтора года назад; Куроо никогда её раньше не видел и знаком с ней десять минут, но уже может с уверенностью сказать, что в Старшие Сестрички её взяли не просто так. За такой улыбкой и изящным смехом у Сестричек пряталась угроза.

Если клиент был невежлив и отказывался находить с Сестричками общий язык, то потом он оказывался в сточной канаве без языка.

Какой начальник, такие и подчинённые. Кстати.

— А где, — Куроо фыркает, — Госпожа?

— Она ждет вас на ужин в главном доме. 

— Еда — это круто, — тут же загорается Куроо, — но ужин — слишком далеко. Я не ел почти трое суток, нельзя организовать какой-нибудь быстрый перекус, то-сё, пиццу заказать?

Алиса мимоходом ему улыбается:

— Я попрошу принести вам сюда, Куроо-сан. — Ого, она знает, как его зовут. Вот что значит знаменитость! — Тем более Мориске-куна скоро снова должна осмотреть врач. Лёвушка, — она оборачивается ко Льву, который пристроился на кровати рядом с Яку и тихо хихикает над его сарунгом. На его счастье, Яку слишком занят придирчивым разглядыванием Куроо, чтобы обратить на это внимание. — Пойдём со мной.

— Что там с тобой было? — тут же хмуро спрашивает Яку, как только за Алисой и Львом закрываются арочные двери. 

— Ты интересуешься, сильно ли меня мучили, или узнал ли я чего полезного, пока меня мучили?

По лицу Яку становится понятно, что если Куроо не прекратит ёрничать, мучить его будут сейчас. Впрочем, выражение лица оказывается обманчивым.

— Как тебя били, я вижу. Но раз ты ходишь и шутишь свои идиотские шутки, значит, ничего жизненно важного они тебе не повредили. — Он хмурится. — Но лицо твоё мне не нравится.

Куроо оскорбляется.

— Вот это поворот!

— Ты понял, что я имею в виду. Может, тебе стоит...

— Почему ты не остановил Бокуто от созыва всей его команды Армагеддона? — перебивает его Куроо. 

Да, резкая смена темы. Да, слишком очевидно. Но Яку только вздыхает:

— С чего это я должен был? — он отводит взгляд и пожимает плечами. — Мы думали, что ты, скорее всего, мёртв. Кай всё время трещал, — Куроо пытается представить себе всё время трещащего Кая, — про вероятность одного к пятидесяти, я ему прописал, потом я прописал Льву, а потом Картель решил проделать в нас пару лишних дырок и слегка пострелять по Церкви. Ну, — он ухмыляется, поднимая взгляд, — а Бокуто решил слегка пострелять по Картелю.

Куроо качает головой. Бывшие сослуживцы Бокуто, в обычное время раскиданные по миру и занимающиеся своими делами, превращались в Неудержимых, когда Бокуто бросал им клич: бывший «эскадрон смерти» имперского правительства был настоящим оружием массового поражения. Куроо уверен, что вместе они вполне способны захватить небольшое государство.

— И что, старый хрыч согласился на такие меры? Это было ужасно мило с вашей стороны, но — Некомата?

— Я его не спрашивал.

Куроо удивляется, но молча ждёт пояснений. 

— Епископ уехал в Бандунг, — Яку царапает пальцем вышивку на сарунге, косится на Куроо, ловит его взгляд, передающий, как надеется Куроо, весь спектр эмоций и одергивает себя.

— Как он?

То, что Некомата куда-то уехал, значит, что он как минимум жив. То, что он уехал именно в Бандунг, значит, что ждать, пока Вашиджо всех перестреляет, он не намерен.

— Я эвакуировал его первым, когда понял, что к чему. С ним всё в порядке. 

— Сначала — стариков и детей, да? — Куроо коротко смеётся. Всё то, что сначала казалось таким неотвратимым и жутким, вдруг становится страшилкой. Действительно, как он мог подумать, что старика, которого он сам порывался прикончить каждые два дня до своих лет двадцати, прикончит какой-то обстрел?

— Он так шипит мне в трубку насчёт расходов на реставрацию, — Яку тоже смеётся, и Куроо в этом смехе отчетливо слышит облегчение.

А ещё — если Некомата уверен, что они будут восстанавливать Церковь в Джакарте...

— Скрижали правда у нас?

Яку успевает только открыть рот, как двери снова распахиваются — и помещение визуально уменьшается в два раза. Потому что в комнату вваливается Бокуто.

— Парни отдыхают, — довольно заявляет он, в три размашистых шага преодолевая расстояние до кровати и растягиваясь на ней звёздочкой. Яку ворчит, что вообще-то эту комнату выделили ему, пусть катится в свою и там ложится как ему угодно. — Им здесь так нравится! 

— Ну, это им у Старших Сестричек нравится, — поправляет Куроо. — Красивые девушки в сарунгах, — они с Бокуто ржут, косясь на Яку, а у того, кажется, лопаются сосуды в глазах, — вкусная еда, интерьеры, как с обложек журнала, сервис по высшему разряду… Они не ходили в Дома Утех? Там…

— Куроо!

— Ладно, ладно, — если честно, у него не слишком много сил на то, чтобы залихватски хохмить. — Так что со скрижалями?

Он наконец присаживается в одно из кресел. Ноги тут же начинают ныть. Рёбра тут же начинают ныть. Руки тут же начинают ныть. И даже почему-то лицо, хотя до этого он не обращал внимания на боль. Ноет каждая мышца — существующая и нет. 

— Куроо, — глаза Яку сужаются. Ну да, как же, Яку и не заметит, как Куроо морщится и хватается за бок. — Иди к врачу Сестёр. Сейчас же.

— Всё не так плохо, как выглядит, мамочка, — Куроо отмахивается. — Скрижали, ребята. Рассказывайте уже. Как я понял, на самом деле Картель их спрятал где-то в другом здании.

— Да, — Яку кивает. — Нам их выкрали.

Куроо искренне возмущается:

— То есть я придумывал обалденный план, рисковал жизнью из-за этого, спрыгивал с крыши, меня три дня били ногами по всем органам, которые можно придумать, а тут вы такие бац — и стащили их?

— Ну, — Бокуто приподнимается на локтях. — Я позвал Акааши.

Брови Куроо взлетают вверх.

— Ты… что? — тупо переспрашивает он.

— Позвал Акааши, — тупо повторяет Бокуто.

Со стороны они, наверное, выглядят как настоящие титаны мысли.

Куроо подрывается с места, хлопает себя по лбу и просвещенно воет:

— Ну конечно!

Телеса ноют нещадно, но приступ информационного катарсиса уже не остановить.

— Бро, с тобой все в порядке? — Бокуто озадаченно чешет густую бровь.

— Не виден на камерах! — Куроо зачесывает челку. — Система безопасности не тронута! Кто еще мог так облапошить Картель? 

Куроо падает в кресло, тут же жалеет, что именно «падает», а не «аккуратно садится», и тянет:

— Ух, хотел бы я увидеть их лица. Акааши, — цыкает Куроо, будто бы это он воспитал этого мальчика, привел его за руку и объяснил, как развести Картель на тринадцать миллионов. — Крут как всегда.

Лицо Бокуто освещается внутренними праздничными огнями, он горячо кивает:

— Акааши такой!

Единственное, что не может прояснить для себя Куроо, так это:

— Ты же не собирался его звать. — Он ведёт ногтями вдоль свежей, широкой раны на щеке. Она влажная, скорее всего, придётся зашивать. — Ну, он ведь занят тем своим серьезным делом с картинами в Хельсинки.

А еще Бокуто не особо любит втягивать Акааши в разборки, где все стреляют по всем, поэтому Куроо дважды непонятно, зачем и почему. Бокуто смущённо трёт шею:

— Ну, я его тоже напугал. Сказал, что ты, ну, это, — Бокуто явно не хочет произносить плохое вслух, — ну ты понял, короче; и что мне понадобится помощь, чтобы отомстить ублюдкам. И он тут же забронировал себе билет на самолёт. 

— Стой, погоди, — Куроо вспоминает жизненно важную подробность. — А как наша дама с пушкой отреагировала на его прилёт?

Бокуто опускает взгляд: уж слишком щекотливый вопрос, видимо.

— Ну, за те пять минут, что они провели вместе… — тянет он, — ничего не случилось?

И смотрит на Куроо таким взглядом, будто просит «пожалуйста, подтверди, что правда ничего не случилось».

— Мне откуда знать, — весело фыркает Куроо. — Она в него не стреляла?

Бокуто округляет глаза: дескать, у кого вообще на Акааши рука поднимется. Куроо с ним совершенно согласен.

— Будем надеяться, что и не будет, — он пожимает плечами.

Пиццу не приносят — вместо этого хрупкая барышня втаскивает поднос с фруктами и какими-то бутербродами, и это обидно, потому что за время, которое ушло на их приготовление, можно было бы уже пшеницу посадить, муки намолоть, из нее теста сделать и испечь реально неплохую гавайскую, с ананасами и ветчиной. Тем не менее на еду Куроо набрасывается. Просит рассказать, что произошло, пока он героически отдувался за всех там, куда не достигает солнечный свет, и принимается откидывать сухофрукты, которые ненавидит.

— После того, как тебя… 

Захватили в плен вражеские агенты? 

— ...поймал Картель... 

Фу, Яку, как можно быть таким прозаичным? 

— ...мы виделись с американцами.

— Вот как, — улыбается Куроо, подхватывая ветку винограда с общей миски, и, запрокинув голову, начинает ее обгладывать. — Это… круто?

— Это все, что ты скажешь? — Яку с концами отрывает какую-то нитку от сарунга, и на пол сыплется бисер.

— Ну, да? — Куроо дергает бровью. — Желаю им всего самого лучшего?

— Окей, бро, — с сомнением тянет Бокуто, — только ты сейчас подлокотник сломаешь.

Куроо нарочито шокированно опускает взгляд на свою правую кисть — мол, ах, ну вот что же эти руки делают? — и безмятежно складывает обе на коленях, пережевывая виноград.

— И что же наши дорогие американцы? — Он не хочет спешить, поэтому ест показательно медленно.

— На оттиски, пока они были у Картеля, не покушались, — Яку с мрачной насмешкой кривится. — Вину свою не признали. Хотя мы настоятельно пытались им ее доказать.

— Какая досада, — Куроо делает широкий пасс рукой. — И какие у нас сейчас с ними отношения?

Бокуто задумчиво мычит, а потом уточняет:

— Тебе по градации от одного до десяти или от «фигово» до «фигово»?

— Давай от «фигово» до «фигово», — выбирает Куроо.

— Тогда где-то почти «фигово», — кивает Бокуто.

Яку красноречиво закатывает глаза, но решает их проигнорировать — видимо, из уважения к его героической участи.

— Они сейчас осели в мотеле за южной чертой города. Мы не знаем, какие у них планы. — Он, как всегда, даже такие проколы будто бы принимает на свой счет.

— Ну так нужно выяснить, — Куроо резво засовывает в рот бутерброд. — У меня как раз есть к ним ряд вопросов. 

— Тебе нужно сначала отдохнуть, — в голосе Яку звучит тот самый заботливый тон, который значит не что иное как «или ты, сука, отдыхаешь, или я отдыхаю тебя по почкам». — Ты три дня…

— Сначала…

— Сначала ты все действия согласуешь со мной, — обрубает Яку. — Меня достало, что из-за своих опрометчивых решений ты вечно оказываешься в заднице. И нас тянешь за со...

— Сначала мне нужно посетить врача, — перебивает Куроо. — А потом придумать Чертовски Хитрый План. Ты что, думаешь, я поеду к этим американским рожам без плана? Да щас. 

Яку смотрит на Куроо. Куроо, продолжая есть, смотрит на Яку. А потом хватается за челюсть.

— Вот видишь! — сипит он. — Без зубов я к ним точно не поеду!.. Чёрт, кажется, тот толстяк реально мне что-то выбил…

— Врач в седьмом доме, — тычет куда-то в стену Бокуто. 

— Сходи и возвращайся, будем ждать епископа. 

— Да куда я денусь? — стонет Куроо, поднимаясь с кресла, как разбитый параличом. — А где тебя поселили, Бо? Я возьму у тебя какую-нибудь майку? 

Думает он, правда, не о майке и не о зубах. Боже, благослови Америку, — думает Куроо. 

И хлопает дверью.

* * *

В подвалах Картеля был один неопровержимый плюс: кондиционер. Хотя Куроо, конечно, предполагал, что это вытяжки. И наличие этих вытяжек в подвалах Хамайма-Тауэр недвусмысленно намекало, что они там не в шашки играли. На это, правда, намекало и само присутствие на бетонном полу полубессознательного Куроо, который только что зубы не собирал, — но, слава богу, до вытяжек в этот раз не дошло.

Футболка Бокуто Куроо коротковата, но парусом болтается на плечах. Он снова одёргивает её, прикрывая бинты, которыми его перетянули, прежде чем он успел-таки выехать от Сестричек. Куроо бросает на себя взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, запихивает в рот остаток пончика и выскакивает из машины.

На улице — привычная духота.

А ещё на улице старая индонезийка с ужасом смотрит на то, как он закидывает себе на плечо массивный СИГ 516. 

Прости, Яку. Сначала Куроо должен объяснить кое-кому, что такое хорошо и что такое плохо.

Он слышит, как кто-то у входа на мотельную парковку вскрикивает и тут же закрывает себе рот рукой, но даже не оборачивается. Захлопывает дверцу, одной рукой лихо придерживает на себе автомат и облизывает сладкие от пончиков пальцы другой. 

Мотель проамериканского типа «Дафам Тераскита» находится за пределами Джакарты. Это длинное низкое здание буквой П с бордовой черепицей. Внутренний двор — парковка. Дешёво и сердито, и останавливаются в таких обычно туристы, пережидающие ночь перед путешествием по Яве.

— Эй, малыш, хоть я и ненавижу тебя, — рассеянно напевает Куроо, останавливаясь посередине парковки, — я хочу любить тебя, я хочу тебя…

Он не собирается прятаться. Ну уж нет, уроды. Боишься, когда на тебя наставляют пушку, юный Цукишима Кей?

— Скажи мне, скажи мне, малыш, — он рассматривает второй этаж мотеля, выходящий балконами на стоянку, — почему ты бросил меня…

Номера тридцать пять и тридцать шесть. Правое крыло, видимо. 

— Мыслями витаю в облаках… — Куроо поднимается по боковой лестнице, ведущей к балкону, перескакивая через две ступеньки, — ничего не обременяет меня…

Он засовывает СИГ под мышку, кивая в такт мелодии и отсчитывая комнаты. 

— Мне стоит быть мудрее…

Номер сорок один, номер сорок, тридцать девять.

— ...И осознать, что у меня…

Тридцать восемь, тридцать семь.

— ...Без тебя одной проблемой меньше.

Тридцать шесть.

И расстреливает дверь в упор.

* * *

— Бонжур, котята, — Куроо пинком распахивает дверь.

Несколько предупредительных выстрелов в потолок, прямо в дешевый плафон по центру. Отличное продолжение хорошо начавшегося дня.

Куроо палит по периметру, выдергивает из-за пояса запасную обойму, прикусывает ее зубами, тратит остаток предыдущей на парочку выстрелов по кровати, за которой мелькает рыжая макушка, перезаряжает СИГ и тянет в тишине:

— Давайте, встаём, кто выжил.

Тишина. Ладно, не хотите по-плохому — будет еще хуже.

Выстрел в чудом уцелевшую лампу на прикроватной тумбе — та разлетается синими осколками пластмассы, клетчатый плафон клонит ее влево, и она падает на пол. За кроватью коротко взвизгивают девичьим голосом. Так, маленькая блондиночка там.

Рыжий малец — Куроо навскидку стреляет в подушку, подушка взрывается синтепоном — вон там.

— Не ожидали? — нараспев тянет Куроо. — О-бо-жа-ю делать сюрпризы. Так, а герой дня у нас…

Дверь в дальнем углу плотно закрыта, из-под нее просачивается желтый свет.

— Зачем вы пришли?! — бойко выкрикивает рыжий. 

Ух ты, кто-то все-таки решился заговорить. Вот только зря.

— Моя ты прелесть, не задавай тупых вопросов, — Куроо выходит в центр комнаты, не глядя отводит руку влево и выпускает несколько зарядов в проход между кроватями.

Сначала Куроо сквозь слезы спросит, зачем и за что. И прострелит колени. Потом скажет, что ему чертовски больно, и он до сих пор страдает. И раздробит выстрелом локти. Потом признается, что солгал.

— Открывай, Цукишима, я знаю, что ты там, — Куроо становится сбоку, лицом в комнату, косится на дверь и коротко стучит. — Девочка, прекрати тянуться к пистолету, иначе я выстрелю тебе в руку. 

Блондиночка группируется где-то за кроватью так, что ни пальчика не видно, но Куроо помнит, как она почти бесстрашно лезла в вентиляцию, и не спешит обманываться на ее счет. Больше настораживает тишина со стороны рыжего. Он что, правда случайно вышиб ему мозги? 

Убийство правительственного агента оказывается не таким приятным, как ожидалось, но, возможно, дело в том, что способ не тот — Куроо бы предпочел дробить кости по одной — и агент тоже.

Куроо рычит, дергает ручку, отступает на пару шагов вбок и стреляет в замок. Распахивает дверь широким жестом на себя, переступает порог — и чуть не получает по голове бронированным ноутбуком. Рефлексы позволяют вовремя отклониться. Веснушечка тяжело дышит и смотрит круглыми глазами. Не удивляйся, не ты один в шоке от того, какой ты смелый.

Цукишима стоит, забившись в угол между умывальником и стеной, делает рывок вперед, но Куроо отпихивает его ногой обратно, а свободной рукой хватает маленького смелого агента за волосы и с силой прикладывает о белый кафель ванной. Мальчик сползает вниз по стене. Цукишима смотрит то на его лицо, то Куроо в глаза, то на автомат в его руках.

— Давай, — и этим автоматом Куроо в него целится, — выходи медленно и грациозно.

Цукишима не двигается.

— Я пришел тебя пристрелить, и у меня нет причин этого не делать, — Куроо растягивает слова до сплошных длинных гласных, хотя хочется шипеть и плеваться.

Из пацана отвратительный шпион, как он вообще дожил до своих двадцати с хреном? Он стреляет глазами за спину Куроо. Куроо почти успевает развернуться, но в следующую секунду его уже чем-то душат. Его выгибает назад, свободной рукой он цепляется за удавку на шее, пальцем другой — несколько раз слепо палит назад, пока не слышится вскрик и хватка не ослабевает.

— Черт, — вскрикивает рыжий пацан, у него прострелена икра. Кто вообще ожидал, что он такой прыткий?

Рыжий с размаху бьет Куроо в челюсть правой рукой, получает дулом в висок и тут же заряжает коленом раненой ноги в солнечное сплетение. Куроо пытается отдышаться или придумать, как ему больше не дышать, когда рыжий вмазывает ему по запястью. Палец зажимает с обратной стороны спускового крючка, автомат буквально выдергивают из руки и...

— Господи, только не говорите мне, что… — Куроо с досадой закатывает глаза, чувствуя дуло между лопаток. — Гляди, не пристрели меня случайно. Оружие-то ты держать не умеешь.

Цукишима за спиной произносит с безукоризненным равнодушием:

— Только нарочно.

— Хината, как ты? — маленькая блондиночка подскакивает к нему, боязливо косясь на Куроо, и он не упускает возможности ей подмигнуть.

— Все в порядке, — кряхтит рыжий, плотно сцепив челюсти, и садится на кровать. — Лучше проверь Ямагучи… — он смотрит на Куроо, задрав подбородок. — Во как я тебя.

— О да, ты мощный боец, — Куроо цокает языком, будто бы то, что его так разоружили, зазорно прежде всего для тех, кто его разоружил.

Инспектора — леди-босс и ее смазливый помощник с родинкой — вламываются в номер в то же мгновение. Такие серьезные, что не получается сдержать смешок.

— Вы вовремя, — Куроо на всякий случай примирительно поднимает открытые ладони.

Он не идиот, но от злости ему периодически перемыкает мозги. И вот поглядите, в какой живописной заднице он находится. Прямо загляденье. Интересно только, почему начальство прибывает так поздно? Хотя Куроо не жалуется.

Это не самая безвыходная ситуация в его жизни. Развести их на разговор, отклониться вбок, разоружить Цукишиму, приставить к нему автомат и медленно выйти. А, ну и пристрелить заложника на пороге, а то ни себе, ни людям. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Сугавара смотрит на него сквозь прицел.

— Коуши, я справлюсь сама… — нейтральным голосом говорит их вечно отсутствующая начальница, Шимизу. — Бери Ячи и Хинату, и соберите все вещи, указывающие на то, кто мы. 

Куроо рад, что она настолько уверена в том, что справится одна.

— Так точно, — с сомнением отвечает ей Сугавара. — Хитока, Шоё, идем.

Блондиночка выруливает сзади Куроо, выходя из ванной, обходит его по широкой дуге, а на пороге перепуганно оборачивается. Куроо ей подмигивает, и ее как ветром сдувает. Мелкий рыжий уходит только из-за приказа — это видно по его лицу. 

— Что вас сюда привело? — хмурит брови старший инспектор.

Свет бьет из-за ее спины, но его не хватает, чтобы полноценно осветить комнату, поэтому здесь царит романтичный полумрак. При появлении Куроо заботливо разбил и потолочную лампу, и прикроватные, а на улице постепенно сгущаются сумерки.

— Я соскучился, — тянет он. — Ну, или я жажду возмездия. Что вам больше по душе?

Не объяснять же этой даме, как сильно его переклинило, когда опасность отступила, и он снова вспомнил о том, сколько дерьма пережил из-за — Куроо щерится на Цукишиму — одного их коллеги. Работника месяца, блядь. 

— Или как вам вариант, что меня послали с вами поговорить, а по дороге у меня поменялись планы, и я купил винтовку?

Которую на самом деле взял из хижины Бокуто. Но не объяснять же этой даме, что он человек творческий, личность импульсивная, и что, когда дело доходит до личного, он не думает о последствиях.

— Ладно, — примирительно вздыхает Куроо. — Меня отправили посмотреть, как у вас тут делишки.

— И поэтому вы устроили пальбу? — Шимизу сжимает губы в одну скептичную линию.

— Ну, я обзавидовался тому, насколько у вас все хорошо, — скалится Куроо в ответ.

— Вы прострелили ногу нашему сотруднику.

— А ведь я только начал.

— Вы не в том положении, чтобы угрожать, — она выдерживает паузу. — Церковь хочет конфликта?

Церковь хочет, чтобы вы убрались из этого города, вот что.

— Церковь хочет объяснений, — решает перейти в конструктивное русло Куроо, хотя больше всего на свете ему сейчас хочется быть деструктивным и размозжить кому-нибудь голову. Он не понимает, успокоила его пальба или только завела. — Церковь хочет понять, подставлять союзников — это заложено глубоко в американском характере или это только вы у нас такие особенные?

— Вы же понимаете, что то произошедшее в Хамайма-Тауэр — случайность.

Ага, то есть это случайно Куроо три дня провалялся в подвале в полуобморочном состоянии. 

— Мы не собирались вас подставлять, — продолжает Шимизу.

Куроо округляет глаза: мол, а, понятно, простите, тогда ухожу. Потом фыркает и кисло улыбается:

— Но подставили.

Какой смысл в отсутствии намерения, если в итоге это ничего не меняет. Это как прострелить голову, а потом ойкнуть, сослаться на дрогнувшую руку и сообщить, что тебе жаль. Судя по тому, как смотрит на него Шимизу, а Цукишима тычет дулом между лопаток, им даже не жаль.

— Сейчас мы вас отпустим, — начинает она, — и вы передадите епископу, что мы не потерпим вмешательства в наши дела.

— Я не могу вести конструктивные переговоры, когда мне в спину упирается продолговатый твердый предмет, — Куроо закатывает глаза.

За его спиной прокашливаются. Он разворачивает голову, максимально косится влево, но четко разглядеть бесстыжее лицо все равно не выходит.

— Епископ вряд ли вас послушает. Да и у меня личные счеты, — насмешливо выплевывает он через плечо, — кое с кем. Как поживаешь, Цукишима? Спишь спокойно?

— Прекратите это, пожалуйста.

Посмотрите-ка, кто свой рот открыл. Ты умеешь не только людей кидать, а еще и разговаривать?

— Да нет, давай поговорим по душам, прежде чем я тебя пристрелю.

— Вам уже объяснили, — Куроо слышит, как у Цукишимы вздрагивает голос — то ли от раздражения, то ли от чего-то еще, — что у нас не было цели вас подставлять. 

— Это я приказала, — пытается вернуть своё участие в диалоге Шимизу, но делает только хуже.

— То есть тебе приказали, — Куроо игнорирует её, но не игнорирует смысл сказанного и зло скалится в пустоту комнаты перед собой. — Кто-то, кого там даже не было.

— Моё начальство…

— Своей головы на плечах у тебя нет, конечно же. 

— Я…

— Мало того, что трусливый, так еще и безмозглый.

— Мы не могли подставляться! — срывается Цукишима, повышая голос. — Даже если аннулировать наш договор с Вашиджо, мы всё равно...

— Договор с Вашиджо?

Куроо послышалось? Только не говорите ему, что они правда посмели за спиной у Церкви снюхаться с этим старым мудаком.

— Кей, — стоит отдать должное этой женщине, она смотрит на Цукишиму почти без укоризны.

— Подождите, что? — не унимается Куроо.

— Вам не стоило этого знать, — говорит Шимизу.

— Да, конечно, мне не стоило этого знать, — скрипит он зубами в ответ.

В этот момент происходят последовательно две вещи, которые не дают ему закончить. Во-первых, дверь номера распахивается. На пороге появляется малышка-блондиночка с бронированным чемоданом-ноутбуком в руке и коротко сообщает:

— Из-за стрельбы кто-то вызвал полицию. Наряд уже выехал сюда.

— Сколько у нас времени? — жестко интересуется Шимизу. 

Блондинка качает головой.

— Пара минут, это максимум. 

О, ну и сейчас они решат со мной закончить, думает Куроо с весёлой злостью.

Во-вторых, у него звонит телефон. Куроо морщится — это, конечно, похоже на шанс, но, на самом деле, шансов у него и так достаточно, пока автомат в руках у той очкастой, что бесит его больше.

— Берите трубку, — то ли разрешает, то ли приказывает Шимизу.

Куроо медленно достает телефон, просчитывая пути к отступлению.

— Цукишима, кто там?

Цукишима, еще плотнее прижав дуло к спине Куроо, выглядывает над его плечом и отвечает:

— Яку Мориске.

— Сейчас вы ответите на звонок и скажете, что не нашли нас и возвращаетесь обратно.

А эта женщина не промах. Была бы. Если бы Куроо не был так хорош во вранье. 

Так часто оказываться на волосок от гибели — это точно полезно для организма? Куроо даже сам начинает думать, что пора бы завязывать.

— Алло? — он снимает трубку.

— Куроо, ты дебил? — Яку даже паузы не выдерживает. — Ты дебил!

— Почему ты решаешь за меня? — хмыкает Куроо, пытаясь придумать, в какую бы реплику ввернуть намек на то, что он не полностью в дерьме, но точно вступил в него одной ногой.

— Где ты? — игнорирует Яку. — Епископ скоро вернется!

Спроси что попроще. Это напоминает челлендж «успеть домой с другого конца города, когда узнаешь, что родители будут через двадцать минут».

— А я — нет, — Яку почти начинает недовольную речь, как Куроо быстро добавляет, не отводя взгляда от Шимизу: — Выезжаю от наших американских друзей. Здесь никого.

Яку несколько секунд молчит, а потом спрашивает:

— Совсем пусто?

— Ага, — чуть ли не нараспев произносит Куроо. — Никого, и это огорчает. 

— Даже следов не осталось? Никакой… зацепки?

Ну ладно уж, зачем настолько драматизировать? 

— Ну, — он старается, чтобы голос звучал легкомысленно. — Может, что-нибудь и найду. Не парься. Сейчас пробегусь по их комнатам и поеду обратно. Так что насчёт пиццы? Гавайская?

— У меня аллергия на ананасы, придурок! — зло гаркает Яку и отключается. 

Злится он явно не из-за того, что Куроо забыл о его пристрастиях в еде. Злится он потому, что Куроо забыл о здравом смысле и снова повёл себя как конченый идиот. Куроо впервые готов расписаться под всеми оскорблениями, которыми Яку когда-либо награждал его, начиная с их восемнадцати лет.

— Вы довольны? — Куроо кривится.

— Абсолютно, — без сарказма говорит Шимизу и добавляет то, чего Куроо подсознательно ожидает, но не верит, что услышит: — Цукишима, пора. Стреляй.

Единственное оружие в этой комнате — это автомат в руках у Цукишимы. Наверное, где-то есть ещё, но нет времени шарить по тумбочкам. 

— Прошу прощения? — замявшись, выдаёт Цукишима.

Куроо закатывает глаза. 

— Нет времени, стреляй. — Шимизу отдергивает занавеску и выглядывает в окно. — Полиция уже в начале улицы.

— Что, прямо так? А как же выставить всё случайностью? — иронично кривит губы Куроо.

— Инспектор, я не думаю, что… — мямлит Цукишима. Безнадежный пацан.

— Стреляй! — приказывает Шимизу. — Или дай мне автомат.

Куроо уверен: как только Цукишима в следующий раз откроет рот, это будет идеальным временем, чтобы перехватить оружие и проделать себе путь наружу по трупам. 

Но Цукишима стреляет.

Плечо — черт побери, да он даже пристрелить никого нормально не может! — прошивает насквозь. Пуля, теряя скорость, влетает в стену, краска откалывается и разлетается фейерверком. Куроо сгибается, хватаясь за плечо. В ладонь течет кровь. Горячая, липкая, своя собственная.

Это тормозит Куроо только на секунду. 

Плечо пульсирует, и сквозь зубы хочется скулить — но за последние три дня ему слишком часто делали больно, чтобы сейчас боль перевесила желание жить.

А потом он оказывается около Цукишимы и свободной — то есть, спасибо, не простреленной — рукой дёргает автомат на себя. Счастье, что парень явно не привык стрелять по живым мишеням — после выстрела у него на лице застывает такая оторопь, что Куроо не может этим не воспользоваться. 

Он заезжает прикладом ему по челюсти и выдёргивает из рук. При попытке пошевелить второй рукой её прошивает болью, так что Куроо просто старается её не задевать. Как же это было глупо, думает он обо всей это ситуации. Яку его убьёт. 

Он собирается пристрелить автоматной очередью Цукишиму — и желательно выжить при этом, — но в его планы врывается распахнутая дверь и подоспевший Сугавара, который стреляет в него. Приходится отступить в сторону ванной.

— Заденешь Цукишиму! — кричит Шимизу. — Уходим!

Вой сирен слышен с проезжей части почти под самыми окнами. 

Куроо выглядывает из ванной: Цукишима поднимается из-за кровати, за которую упал, чтобы не попасть под пули, и, подхватив сумку, летит к выходу. Сугавара выпускает несколько пуль наудачу, но те врезаются в дверной косяк — Куроо отшатывается назад.

— Оружие у него! Нет времени. Пошли! — отрезает Шимизу.

Они выбегают из номера почти тут же: она выходит и оглядывается на пороге, смотрит таким взглядом, будто бы жалеет, что нет возможности пристрелить здесь и сейчас собственноручно, рыжий пацан выхрамывает, схватив на лету какой-то рюкзак и всё ещё в него целясь, Сугавара отходит спиной, Цукишима вылетает и не оглядывается.

Господи боже. Зашел поздороваться, называется. Куроо зачесывает волосы, и те, мокрые от крови, не падают ему обратно на лицо. 

С парковки он, придерживая раненую руку и заливая салон машины Яку кровью, отъезжает тогда, когда под аккомпанемент сирены на нее въезжают три полицейских форда.


	13. Chapter 13

— Ослушался приказа. 

О, да ладно!

— Угнал мою машину.

Не угнал, а одолжил.

— Получил пулю.

Ну хорошо, косяки случаются, с кем не бывает?

— Устроил гоночное шоу, удирая от полиции. 

Большое дело!

— Поцарапал мою машину.

Так, а это уже занудство.

— И всё это — не успело пройти и пары часов, как ты выбрался из плена Картеля! Вот объясни мне, просто объясни, — Яку отчаянно растопыривает ладонь и трясёт рукой. — Как всё это приходит тебе в голову? Чем ты думаешь, когда творишь херню? 

Куроо надувается и отворачивается. Яку стоит над ним аки мать, у которой ребёнок-тинейджер свалил из дома, а вернули его утром полицейские — во всяком случае, измученный тон у него весьма подходящий.

Доктор — престарелая пакистанка, у которой он уже побывал за пару часов до этого — смотрит на них скептически и качает головой. Её помощница, молодая хорошенькая индонезийка, кружится юлой по просторному помещению, принося то полотенце, то бинты, то щипцы. Куроо ей подмигивает — благо ни один глаз пока не заплыл, — и та заливается краской. 

— Не игнорируй меня! — Яку с силой пинает его по ноге.

— Ай! Да ты обалдел! — вскидывает ногу Куроо, прижимая к себе колено, и от этого рёбра возмущенно начинают ныть. — Бл-и-и-ин… Док, выведите его отсюда! Он мешает моему выздоровлению!

— Ты взял без спросу мою тачку, а я ещё и обалдел?

— Я жертва! Жерт-ва! Хватит на меня кричать!

— Не делай такой грустный вид, ты не Бокуто, у тебя не прокатит!

— Да какой из тебя священник, когда у тебя сердца нет!

— Какой из тебя человек разумный, когда у тебя нет мозгов!

— Я вас сейчас обоих выведу, — спокойно замечает доктор, появляясь из задней комнаты и накидывая на Куроо со спины платок. Рана была сквозная, её уже зашили и перевязали бинтами, приказали поменьше двигать рукой. А теперь вот старушка обходит его и сгибает — Куроо морщится — руку, устраивая её в повязке. 

— У меня есть мозги, — после заминки отвечает он. — И не надо нас выводить, тётушка, — он улыбается ей самой очаровательной из своих улыбок. На пакистанку не действует. — Мы сами уйдём.

Та кивает, доставая из стеклянных ящиков комода маленький тюбик, выдавливает себе на руку прозрачный гель и аккуратно, сухими пальцами принимается втирать ему в щёку. 

— Конечно, уйдёте, — говорит. — Насовсем у меня остаются только те, кто вообще больше ходить не будут. Как ты умудрился снова открыть рану на лице, мальчик?

— Ты дважды огрёб от пацана, который даже стрелять толком не умеет, — добавляет Яку тоном, которым обычно ставят неутешительный диагноз. — Не похоже на человека с мозгами. 

— А ты, священник, чуть не сломал гипс о своего послушника, — замечает доктор. Куроо переводит взгляд «ну-ка, ну-ка» на тут же захлопнувшего рот Яку. — Так, что почти получил перелом. 

Смотри в глаза, Яку. Смотри прямо в глаза и понимай, сколько шуточек на этот счёт тебя ещё ждёт, человек с мозгами.

— Ты, чёрненький, — доктор пихает ему в руку тюбик. — Мажь каждые два часа, иначе останется шрам. А теперь идите, — она машет рукой в сторону двери. Куроо поправляет повязку на руке, благодарит и встаёт. 

Девочка-ассистентка звонко спрашивает, заинтересованно и смущённо стреляя в него глазами:

— Вам вызвать машину до дома Госпожи?

— Спасибо, мы дойдём пешком, — вежливо отказывает всегда сдержанный с девушками Яку и подталкивает Куроо к выходу.

Куроо хохочет, стоит им только оказаться на улице:

— Ты что, побил Льва гипсом? 

Яку мрачнеет и не отвечает, только достаёт сигарету и закуривает — на нём разрезанная с одной стороны футболка и мешковатые штаны размера на три побольше, но подвёрнутые и крепко перевязанные ремнём. Видимо, добился-таки от Сестричек мужской одежды — криком и угрозами, не иначе. 

Его загипсованная рука тоже подвязана, и со стороны они смотрятся теперь как два Одноруких Джо: у Куроо — левая, у Яку — правая. 

Дым прикуренной сигареты попадает Куроо в нос, и он чихает, потом стонет — лицо его не в том состоянии, чтобы выдерживать такие мышечные нагрузки. 

— Значит, сговор с Вашиджо? — вздыхает Яку. 

— Угу, — глубокомысленно — и устало — соглашается Куроо. Всё, что он мог сообщить, уже сообщил, пока ему зашивали руку. 

Они медленно — в основном из-за Куроо, который начал прихрамывать — идут вдоль узкой улицы с двухэтажными тёмно-синими домами с традиционной для Джакарты красной черепицей. 

Старшим Сестричкам принадлежит квартал в Тангеранге, огороженный забором под напряжением: целый район исключительного матриархата, который не трогает даже ни одна организация из большой тройки — себе дороже. Не то чтобы связываться с Сестричками никто не любит: наоборот, любят, и ещё как, но вот конфликтовать с ними — на такое никто не решается.

— Слушай, объясни мне, — вполне серьёзным тоном говорит Яку, — я тебя знаю сколько, лет десять?

— Четырнадцать, эй, — оскорбляется Куроо. 

Яку игнорирует:

— И за всё это время ты безрассудно бросался под пули всего пару раз, и то, если не изменяет мне память, в безвыходных ситуациях — всё остальное время у тебя был какой-то план. Да, хреновый, да, не от мира сего, но он был. 

Он поворачивается к нему и смотрит пытливым, тяжёлым взглядом. Определённо не тот святой отец, которому хочется исповедоваться. 

— Чего тебя сейчас-то так припекло?

До дома Госпожи — центрального в квартале — ещё минут пять хода. Куроо экстренно пытается придумать, как бы растянуть шутки, ёрничества и переводы тем на всё это время. И даже открывает рот. 

— Нихрена, — опережает его Яку. — Это не сработает. 

Куроо клацает челюстями — и тут же кривится. 

— Ты мне кто, психоаналитик? 

Показушная весёлость с него слетает. Остаются усталость, давящая на плечи, тяжелая голова, ноющее тело, пульсирующая рука и глухая, колючая злость — в основном на самого себя. Хрен с ней, с рукой, хрен с ней, с поездкой к Службе. Вляпался он тогда, на самом верху Хамайма-Тауэр, в свои же блядские благородные порывы. ББП, тут же решает Куроо, ставит их для себя под запрет и обещает себе рассказать об этом Бокуто, тот оценит.

— Давай, — спокойно соглашается с грубостью Яку, — ещё хоть слово в таком тоне — и я прострелю тебе вторую руку. 

Куроо раздраженно, тяжело вздыхает и ускоряет шаг. Может, этот целитель мирских душ не догонит его на своих коротеньких ногах?

Яку догоняет его в два счёта. Блин.

— Ты чего бесишься? — выплёвывает. — Ну, спас мальчишку, ну, объебался с альтруизмом своим, успокойся уже. 

Куроо ускоряет шаг ещё больше.

Не будет он сейчас об этом говорить.

Они останавливаются у дома Госпожи. Он трёхэтажный, втиснутый между двумя домами поменьше, но самый богатый на вид: дикий камень, большие окна, светящиеся в сумраке позднего вечера, широкое крыльцо с двумя девушками, стоящими у дверей.

Яку нагоняет его у низких декоративных чугунных створок и вздыхает, поднимая на Куроо взгляд:

— Может, тебе покурить?

— Я еле бросил, — отмахивается тот. — Сейчас вот точно не самое лучшее время начинать снова.  


— А мне кажется, подходящее. Ситуация не так чтобы зашибись, — он морщится.

Куроо не понимает:

— В смысле? Скрижали ведь у нас в итоге, чего ты всю малину своей кислой мордой портишь!

— Пошли внутрь, — он бросает бычок на дорогу и втаптывает его шлепком, поднимая облако пыли. — Там тебе всё расскажут. 

— Мне это не понравится? Мне это очень не понравится?

— Ага, — и он внезапно ухмыляется. — Ну, и мне есть чем тебя удивить.

И ведь, сукин сын, не обманывает.

* * *

Сколько он себя помнил, Куроо всегда ходил в Раанду исключительно напиться. Сестрички брали непомерно дорого — слишком дорого, по меркам зарплаты приличного священнослужителя. Всяко было проще предложить коктейль симпатичной иностраночке в «Королеве Елизавете» и посмотреть, что получится. 

Так что да: в Раанду Куроо всегда ходил напиться. Даже не напиться — нажраться как свинья, благо с компанией там все было отлично.

Внутри дома их приветствуют ещё две барышни, Куроо не берется загадывать, кто они по профессии. Обе молоденькие: симпатичная китаянка и очень симпатичная индианка — в зеленых сарунгах, с убранными волосами и превосходными манерами. Барышни легко догадываются, что джентльмены на разговор не настроены и молча провожают их до трапезной на втором этаже. 

А в трапезной начинается долбаный цирк.

Самые лучшие пьянки Куроо случались именно тут, а Саеко — более известная здесь как Госпожа — прекрасно напивалась и без него. И это разбивало Куроо сердце.

— Да ну, неужели! — восклицает она; видимо, хочет помахать рукой и поздороваться, но в руке у нее плошка с чем-то алкогольным и случайно получается тост. Она старше его на несколько лет, но шутить о том, что ей скоро сорок — верный путь на гильотину, потому что тема возраста Госпожи в Раанду — табу. Светлое каре, десятки красных плетёных браслетов на руках, пышный сарунг, босые ноги с ярко-красными ногтями и лицо с ярко-красной помадой. — Ты пришёл! Да ещё и живой! — радуется она — и пьёт. 

За воссоединение, ага. Аминь.

— Приятно видеть тебя живым, Тецуро! — на ней сложноквалифицируемые переливающиеся тряпки всех оттенков от золотого до оранжевого.

— И тебя, Саеко, — кивает Куроо с порога.

— Проходи, не стой, — она хлопает в ладоши, рукава ее расшитого халата соскальзывают до локтей, она улыбается и добавляет: — Мориске, ты тоже!

Будь у Куроо возможность, он бы сейчас подумал о том, как это двусмысленно звучит, учитывая, что они с Яку друг друга терпеть не могут. Хотя, конечно, кто в принципе может терпеть Яку… По этому вопросу мнения Куроо и Саеко всегда сходились, потому что с обоими тот себя вёл так, будто они были карой небесной. 

Трапезная — одна из самых больших комнат в этом доме — выходит панорамными окнами на крыши других домов и вид многоэтажек в других районах. Не слишком живописно, но в Джакарте вообще мало живописных мест. Куроо бросает взгляд на сытый круглый бок луны, заглядывающей в окно, и внезапно понимает, как же он устал. 

Не сходя с места, он осматривает застолье — длинный традиционный низкий стол с подушками вместо стульев и всех, за ним сидящих — и добавляет:

— И вас, епископ. — Некомата оглядывает его как нелюбимого сына, который пришел испортить праздник, а потом улыбается, и от этого делается жутко.

— И вас, э-э, — боже дай памяти, — Тацуки, Ямато, прости, парень, вот тебя не помню, как зовут, Харуки и, м-м-м, Ватару. — Японский эскадрон смерти выглядит уже порядком захмелевшим, но жизнеутверждающе приветствует Куроо. Тот поднимает руку и заканчивает: — И вас, Коноха и Сугуру. А вот тебя, Широфуку, не очень. 

И идёт ровно по направлению к Саеко, через силу перебирая ногами. Хочется уже лечь на круглые мягкие кровати Старших Сестричек — и можно даже без самих Сестричек под боком, потому что у Куроо сейчас хватит сил только на то, чтобы положить голову на подушку и усну...

Осознание добирается до нужных долей мозга, злобно похихикивая.

Куроо запинается нога об ногу и чуть не летит вниз, на расшитые тиграми, львами и павлинами подушки. 

Но удерживается на ногах.

И не удерживается от восклицания:

— Да какого же чёрта, мать твою!

И Яку даже не бьёт его, чтобы тот не орал: только ухмыляется себе под нос, потому что ему, видать, смешно. 

— Ты! — возмущённо тычет он пальцем в живого, невредимого и попивающего бамбузе из бамбуковой толстой плошки Сугуру Дайшо. — Ты!

— Какой ты наблюдательный, — с кислой рожей отвечает Дайшо. — Да это же и вправду я.

— Я тебе врежу, — тут же сообщает Куроо, выпрямляясь. 

— Не врежешь, — показывает ему средний палец Дайшо.

Он всё тот же: мышиного цвета волосы, уложенные на один бок, узкое лицо, ещё больше сужающееся к подбородку, проколотые с двух сторон уши, хитровыебанное выражение лица, будто он здесь знает больше всех. В девяноста девяти случаях это неправда.

Три года вообще никак не отразились ни на гладком лице, ни на характере. А характер, считал Куроо, у Дайшо можно было описать так: Сделай Всё Назло Куроо Тецуро.

— Врежу!

— Не врежешь.

— Да врежу я! — психует Куроо, откидывая его блюдце — то катится по столу, расплескивая содержимое, и докатывается почти до ребят Бокуто, среди которых, к сожалению, нет самого Бокуто. Они пару секунд пьяно смотрят на чашку, а потом взрываются хохотом.

И, на самом деле, на Дайшо с Куроо никто даже внимания не обращает: Яку только наблюдает, Некомата изредка бросает на них взгляды и разговаривает с Наоем и Каем, Саеко пьёт, усадив рядом с собой Льва и Алису.

— Ты больной? — хватает его здоровой рукой за ворот футболки Куроо, потянув наверх и наматывая себе на кулак — тонкая цыплячья шейка Дайшо совсем скрывается в горловине. И оттуда он смотрит на него злобно и почти обиженно и шипит: «Отпусти меня немедленно». Как будто кто-то собирается его слушать. — Триада? Серьёзно? 

Куроо чувствует себя мамашей, которая застала сына за наркотиками.

Дайшо, правда, не успевает ничего ответить, потому что Куроо резко дёргает его за ворот и прикладывает головой об стол.

Очень агрессивной мамашей-КМС-по-боксу.

— Ты охренел! — вскакивает Дайшо, держась за левую сторону лица.

— Серьёзно? — переспрашивает Куроо ещё раз, разводя руками — мол, сначала «Серьёзно? Триада?», потом «Серьёзно? И я-то охренел?».

У Дайшо верхняя губа хищно приподнимается, а сам он — садится обратно, и лицо у него такое злобное, что вам и не снилось. Будто бы это Куроо тут виноват. Но Куроо не виноват в том, что:

— Сугуру, ты тупой, — в сердцах уведомляет он, здоровой рукой забрасывая в рот кусок зажаренного мяса с общего блюда. 

Дайшо сужает свои глазки до состояния щелок под монеты в автомате из кофе.

— Сам ты тупой, — цыкает этот умник.

Им за тридцать, и диалоги у них всегда взрослые и конструктивные.

Видеть его живым — приятный сюрприз. Не то чтобы Куроо счастлив до звёзд в глазах и ничего ему в жизни больше не надо, но они столько лет знакомы, и Дайшо столько времени ведет себя как идиот с самоубийственными замашками, что находить его каждый раз одушевленным и шевелящимся — именно приятный и крайне неожиданный сюрприз.

Куроо стопроцентно уверен, что о нем Дайшо думает так же.

— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? — Куроо задает вопрос ему, затем поворачивается и требует: — Саеко, что он тут делает?

Саеко отвлекается от распития чего-то на пару с Некоматой, несколько секунд смотрит на Дайшо взглядом «кто это вообще» — и весело отвечает:

— Ну, он пришел. Сказал, что твой друг, — Куроо давится воздухом и непонимающе смотрит на Дайшо; вот стоило столько лет враждовать, чтобы в итоге узнать, что они, оказывается, дружат. — В этом городе такими заявлениями не разбрасываются.

Куроо на секунду думает довольно приосаниться и только позже понимает, что это был скорее камень в его огород, чем комплимент.

— Ага, ясно, — он кивает благодарно, мол, спасибо, что друга приютила, разворачивается ко все еще трущему скулу Дайшо и растягивает губы в улыбке: — Ну, дружище… — дружище красочно кривится, — рассказывай. Что вообще произошло? Каким идиотом вообще нужно быть, чтобы вляпаться в такое дерьмище?

Дайшо открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Куроо рукой показывает, что не закончил:

— Триада, парень. Черт побери, Триада. Ты никогда не был особо умным, но это апогей твоего даунизма. Мне это прямо на голову не налазит, ну ты и...

— Да прекрати ты уже, — Дайшо пихает его острым локтем под ребра, прямо в один из свеженьких синяков, но Куроо не подает виду, только кривит нос, что вполне можно трактовать как «ты такой тупой, я даже смотреть на тебя не могу».

— Что у тебя вообще произошло? — Куроо ведет больным плечом, проверяя его возможности.

— Не твое дело, — шипит Дайшо.

— Ну и катись к черту, — машет на него рукой Куроо.

— Сам катись, — и тут он свирепеет, будто что-то вспоминает. — Ты ввалился в мой дом, напугал Мику и махал перед ней оружием! Ты совсем сбрендил?!

— Да твоя Мика махала передо мной битой! — возмущается в ответ Куроо. Вот так всегда, стоит им встретиться — и понеслась. Вспоминая, кто кому что сделал, они могли дойти и до злополучного уха в шестнадцать лет. Но Куроо осекается: — Погоди, а ты откуда знаешь? Яку рассказал?

— Нет, — недовольно бурчит Дайшо, складывая тощие руки на столе. Весил он, наверное, меньше даже худющего Цукишимы.

Вспышка мыслей об этом уроде заставляет Куроо почувствовать пульсирующую боль в руке, о которой он уже и забыл; он сам себе даёт внутренний подзатыльник и сосредотачивается на разговоре:

— Так, я знаю ту часть истории, где ты решил надуть Терушиму…

— И вот только попробуй высказать мне и за это, он всегда тебя бесил, — закатывает глаза Дайшо. 

— ...облапошил Ойкаву…

— Этого индюка грех не облапошить. 

— ...и нашёл себе японскую банду в качестве покупателей.

Дайшо демонстративно закидывает в рот виноградину и пожимает плечами:

— Они сами меня нашли. А потом, — он мрачнеет, — этот кретин Терушима решил, что теперь его очередь. 

— И стащил у тебя деньги, а у них — товар? Какой молодец.

— Иди к чёрту, — Дайшо неприязненно морщится, и в Куроо просыпается желание снова повозить его мордой по столу. — Да. А потом люди Хэня меня и нашли. Узнали, что я принимаю участие в перепродаже оттисков без их чуткого участия. Грохнули бы, не пообещай я принести им и деньги, и шедевры Укая. 

— Ну я так и понял, что тебя прижали к ногтю, — соглашается Куроо. — Ты, конечно, отбитый на голову, но не настолько, чтобы красть у Картеля сам. 

— Кто из нас отбитый на голову, так это ты, — Дайшо неприятно улыбается. — А я предприимчивый.

— Хреноимчивый, — ворчит Куроо. — Что дальше было? Ты как выбрался от них живым? Не верю я, что они тебя отпустили, такого предприимчивого, даже после того, как ты им всё принёс.

Дайшо не удерживается и машет ладонью, мол, про это вообще не спрашивай. Куроо продолжает смотреть ему прямо в лоб, так что он подтаскивает к себе ещё одно блюдце, наливает, выпивает и продолжает:

— Сбежал. Метался от них по всей Яве неделю, пока им не надоело — или, может, в городе что серьёзное произошло, но Хэнь людей отозвал. Я отсиделся ещё несколько дней в деревне на той стороне острова и вернулся в город. Возвращаюсь на свой страх и риск, смотрю — квартира пустая, окно разбито, — он наливает себе ещё. — Испугался за неё, твою мать, ты бы знал как. А претендентов куча — Картель, Терушима, — «Не, этот бы не стал», — думает Куроо, — Триада… Пошёл узнавать, кто что видел. И тут мне говорят: да мелк… — он косится на Яку через два места от себя и поправляется: — священник из Ласкано и какой-то тип, — и тут снова улыбается, — с отвратительной причёской. Кстати, да...

— ...а что у тебя на голове? — хихикает Саеко, краем уха слушающая разговор. 

Куроо хочет разозлиться на эти постоянные покушения на свою эстетическую привлекательность, но сил злиться у него уже не осталось: всю свою энергичную, бурлящую, скалящую зубы злость он сегодня оставил в номере мотеля на окраине города. Так что он улыбается:

— Шедевр, — и возвращается к теме: — В общем, я уловил: узнал, что это мы, узнал, где мы, и примчался. — Тянется почесать бровь, но натыкается на корку запекшейся крови. Мику они увезли и спрятали ещё на второй день его пребывания в Джакарте, после визита в её квартиру, чтобы ни Картель, ни китайцы до неё не добрались. — А чего не поехал к ней? 

— Не хотел её подставлять на случай, если за мной следили,— Дайшо пожимает плечами. — Но ваш Кай дал мне с ней связаться. А я лучше здесь побуду, пока всё не уляжется. Тем более здесь есть чем заняться, — и демонстративно подливает себе ещё.

— Господи, как она вообще тебя терпит? — говорит Куроо, но берёт у него бутылку и наливает и себе; завтра, скорее всего, будет очередной мучительный день, но сегодня можно и надраться. — Когда ты уже женишься на ней?

— Ну так мы…

Куроо несколько секунд занимается трактовкой заминки Дайшо, а потом лихо разворачивается, расплескивая себе в тарелку алкоголь из наклоненной бутылки и чертыхаясь:

— Когда? Что, я — за порог, вы — под венец?

— Года полтора назад, — Дайшо пожимает плечами, — где-то так, наверное. 

— Ну правильно, сколько лет вы были вместе! — Куроо правда пытается считать, но потом решает, что верным решением этого математического уравнения будет еще выпить. — С двадцати? 

Дайшо кивает — мол, да, с двадцати. Куроо присвистывает: это ж дохрена. Почти семейная жизнь. Вычеркивает слово «почти». Господи, этот придурок все-таки женился, какой кошмар, бедная Мика.

— Что планируете делать после всей этой вакханалии?

— Наскребем денег, — у Куроо слишком красочное «ага, ты уже раз попытался» на лице, и Дайшо пинает его коленом под столом, — и улетим хоть куда-то. Весь этот шум вокруг оттисков у меня уже в печенках сидит.

— Кстати, — тянет Куроо, а потом оборачивается к Яку, смотрит на Некомату и повторяет громче, привлекая к себе внимание: — Что там со скрижалями?

— Скрижалями? — Дайшо скептично дергает тонкой бровью.

— Этот умник так оттиски называет, — комментирует Яку, накладывая себе в тарелку мяса. 

— Скрижали, — повторяет слово епископ, и в его устах оно действительно звучит по-дурацки. — Они оказались поддельными.

И дружелюбные морщины вокруг глаз Некоматы, вызванные чем-то, что они, видимо, обсуждали с Саеко, окончательно пропадают.

В смысле поддельными?

В смысле?

— Вы шутите, — Куроо зарывается рукой в волосы. — Просто скажите, что вы…

— Тебе не кажется, что это не лучшая тема для шуток? — Некомата опасно улыбается, Яку прикрывает глаза ладонью.

— Кажется. В смысле не кажется. В смысле, — Куроо обстоятельно кивает с серьезным выражением лица, сцепив руки в замок, — я абсолютно с вами согласен, — а потом не удерживается и все-таки дико округляет глаза: — Какого черта? Когда их успели подменить? Это картелевские подделки?

— Неизвестно, — Некомата качает головой, прерывается на большой глоток из своей чашки, морщится и продолжает: — Акааши Кейджи, ссылаясь на свои источники, сказал, что их положили в сейф в Равасари Центр в тот же день и с тех пор никуда не перевозили.

Голос у него не подозревающий, а сомневающийся. Бокуто наверняка рассказал целую историю, насколько он уверен в Акааши и в том, что тот никогда их не подставит, но все-таки трудно поверить, что за несколько дней в Джакарте можно разузнать то, что местным не удавалось неделями. По крайней мере, не зная Акааши.

— Он тебе знаком? — спрашивает Некомата, и Куроо даже не знает, как ответить.

— Со свистопляски в Гвадалахаре, — кивает. — Года два уже? Вроде того. — И уверенно добавляет: — Он лучший.

— Никогда про него не слышал, — вредно вставляет Дайшо.

— Ну вот поэтому и не слышал, — Куроо хватает зелень с дальней тарелки и принимается жевать. — Лучший, говорю. Помните хай вокруг Старой Пинакотеки лет пять назад? Картина Лисса, «Смерть Клеопатры», украдена между двумя проверками на подлинность. Смотрят в феврале — вроде настоящая. А потом в июне — уже нет. А когда подменили — неизвестно.

Куроо бы не знал всех этих подробностей, если бы Бокуто, тоже чертовски далекий от живописи, все уши ему не прожужжал. 

— Да ну, быть такого не может, — Дайшо чешет острый подбородок.

Некомата, старый лис, молча слушает: видимо, уже что-то просчитывает.

— Не единичный случай, — Куроо коротко пожимает плечами; ну, он ведь не Бокуто, чтобы нахваливать Акааши, верно? — Наверняка он зашел, снял картину, посмотрел на охранников взглядом «так надо» и спустя несколько минут повесил подделку. А здесь — не удивлюсь, если Вашиджо ему лифт придержал, когда он скрижали выносил.

— Да ну. Он вообще человек? — недоверчиво хмыкает Дайшо.

Куроо многозначительно разводит руками — мол, не знаю и понятия не имею, — а в середине этого жеста указывает ладонью на дверь — дескать, сам смотри. 

Акааши стоит на пороге и на первый взгляд действительно смахивает на нормального мужчину. Правда, красивого настолько, что аж глазам долго смотреть больно, но это все частности. Куроо за те разы, что они виделись, успевает привыкнуть, а вот неподготовленному зрителю нужно несколько секунд, чтобы отдышаться. 

Сидящая во главе стола Саеко задумчиво подпирает подбородок рукой и мечтательно протягивает:

— Красота-то какая, прямо ух... — а потом погромче: — Проходите-присаживайтесь! Бокуто Котаро, ты обязан со мной выпить!

Занимающего две трети дверного проема Бокуто, стоящего рядом, замечают во вторую очередь. Команда Армагеддона имени него пьяно приветствует прибывших, Акааши плавно обходит эту шумиху и движется к ним, вежливо кивая. 

Куроо хмыкает, но даже слегка успокаивается.

Он знает точно: нет ничего, с чем бы Акааши Кейджи не справился.

* * *

Ближе к глубокой ночи, когда шумные военные уходят спать — и остаётся только Бокуто, — в трапезной становится совсем тихо. Куроо слегка ведёт от выпитого: он прислоняется здоровым плечом к плечу Бокуто и смеётся над шутками, смысла которых уже не понимает. Плечо почти не болит, во всяком случае, не после почти двух бутылок бамбузе. Яку — единственный, кто пьёт мало — и Акааши — единственный, кто совсем не пьёт — тоже поддались общей атмосфере: первый почти не кричит, даже на Льва, второй почти улыбается. Бокуто и Саеко смеются раскатисто, в голос, и пьют больше всех. Куроо не хочет думать о проблемах: о том, что скрижали поддельные, или об американцах, засевших где-то в городе, или о Картеле, который попытается их всех убить — рано или поздно. Или о Цукишиме, идущем отдельным пунктом. 

Он наливает себе ещё. 

Но когда Некомата ставит локти на стол и лицо его серьёзнеет, а Наой по правую его руку обводит всех взглядом, Куроо вздыхает и опрокидывает в себя последнее блюдце — передышка, которую им дали, закончилась. Время работать. 

— Итак, — Некомата сцепляет руки под подбородком. — Оттиски. Фальшивые.

— От того, что вы повторите это ещё несколько раз, менее фальшивыми они не станут, — ворчит Куроо. — Помните, я говорил, что мне не нравится вся эта ситуация? Так вот. Она всё ещё мне не нравится. 

— Сейчас пойдут серьезные обсуждения рабочего процесса? — Саеко убирает волосы за уши и поднимается, расправляя складки на своем стильном халате. — Тогда я удалюсь, пожалуй, и прислугу с этажа тоже отзову.

Где-то полминуты уходит на проводы Госпожи: они выпивают по последней, а потом она все-таки уходит. 

— Она крутая, — Бокуто зевает, прикрыв рот кулаком.

Ну вот не поспоришь: ни о крутости Саеко, ни о зевках.

— Вернемся к делу, — коротко приказывает Некомата.

— Нужно узнать, у Картеля ли находятся оригиналы, — Кай постукивает пальцем по губам.  


— Здесь нужен Чертовски Хитрый Пл... — начинает Куроо, на самом деле не особо желая придумывать Чертовски Хитрый План.

— Заткнись, — хоровое пение, в котором солирует Яку.

— Если у тебя есть идеи получше, — на лице Куроо поперек лба «а у тебя их нет», — то прошу озвучить.

— Надо встретиться с Картелем и выяснить напрямую, — отвечает Яку. 

Яку — просто таки любитель выяснять напрямую, но Куроо настолько сам задолбался с летящими в тартарары концептами, что на этот раз он даже согласен.

— Ваш священник только что предложил решить всё мордобоем? — уточняет Дайшо так, будто его тут кто-то вообще спрашивает. Почему он всё ещё не ушёл, куда там, звонить и плакаться Мике? Спать? Вляпываться в новые неприятности?

— Привет, мы в Джакарте, здесь у каждой монашки по зиг зауэру, — кисло отзывается Куроо.

— Тебя не было три года, — бросает Дайшо с интонациями «ну вот откуда ты можешь знать, как у нас в Джакарте».

— Зато ты эти три года провел очень плодотворно, как погляжу, — цыкает Куроо.

— А оригиналы не могут быть у Секретной службы? Судя по ситуации с Куроо-саном, их начальница довольно умна, — внезапно говорит Акааши.

— Бо, ну как так! Ты ему все рассказал? — Куроо возмущенно хмурится.

— Э-э-э, действительно, так что насчет американцев? — спрашивает Бокуто.

— Не переводи тему.

— Не может это быть делом их рук?

— Бо, не игнорируй меня.

— Я тоже подумал о них, — замечает Яку, игнорируя их обоих и крутя в руках палочки. 

— Ну, если это правда они, — цедит сквозь зубы Куроо, — то живыми до своей Страны Свобод они не доберутся.

И, видимо, говорит это настолько зло, что лицо Дайшо удивлённо вытягивается — хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше. Да и не только у него: даже Акааши поворачивается в его сторону, и Куроо начинает казаться, что этими тёмными, почти чёрными сканерами с него считывают всю информацию, как со штрихкода.

Бокуто вздыхает очень шумно и как-то сострадательно. Яку вздыхает так, как будто его достало это терпеть:

— Не обращайте внимания, — говорит он. — Он прыгнул с крыши ради их парня в Хамайма-Тауэр, который потом драпанул, спасая свою задницу, и оставил Куроо на откуп охранникам.

— И? — ждёт продолжения Акааши. 

Куроо хмуро на него зыркает:

— В смысле — и?

— И что с того? — кажется, он искренне не понимает. — Если я верно понял всю ситуацию, то вам бы всё равно пришлось делить оттиски со Службой, если бы их удалось добыть. И, естественно, мирно бы это не закончилось. Я нахожу рациональным, — он пожимает плечами, — что они спасали своего человека. Даже больше: думаю, их план отхода был придуман для того, чтобы забрать у вас оттиски ещё до выхода из башни. Вполне логичное развитие событий. Что вас так задело?

Как будто Куроо этого сам не понимал, спасибо!

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы меня предали в назначенное время, — слабо отгавкивается он, хотя было бы, перед кем.

— Бро, ну это же было ожидаемо, — взмахивает руками Бокуто.

Так, а вот ты не поддакивай.

— Хреновый это повод, чтобы переживать, — Яку недовольно ведет уголком рта в сторону.

— Да нет… просто Куроо-сан реагирует так, — Акааши расправляет вышитую узорами салфетку под своей пустой и чистой тарелкой, — будто бы его никогда в жизни никто не подставлял и не пытался обмануть. Почему такая феерия эмоций?

— Он просто запал на их умненького, — хмыкает Яку.

— И закончил с разбитым сердцем, — ёрничает Куроо, хотя налёт легкомысленной ехидности такой тонкий, что мрачность через него видно невооруженным глазом. — И давайте закроем тему. Что будем делать в итоге?

Некомата, позволивший им ненадолго свернуть с темы и молча наблюдавший за спорами, поддерживает развитие идеи:

— На первом месте из тех, кто мог бы сделать такую качественную подделку — естественно, Картель. Потом Служба. Проверим сначала их, посмотрим, что они скажут, и будем отталкиваться от этого. — Он задумчиво скользит взглядом по столу. — Внешне оттиски почти не отличить… Такое чувство, будто сам Иккей их и делал, — он вздыхает, — конечно, с их помощью нельзя печатать деньги — это всего лишь муляж, но зато какой!..

— То есть Картель? — уточняет Куроо, который слишком задолбался, чтобы выслушивать в четыре часа ночи дифирамбы поддельным скрижалям. — Мы пойдём бычить на Картель?

— И что вы им скажете? — тянет Дайшо насмешливым тоном. Хочет сказать что-то еще, но затыкается под взглядом Некоматы.

— Мы не будем им ничего говорить, — Яку тоже награждает его выразительным взглядом. — Мы просто…

— Предложим им купить скрижали! — внезапно выдаёт Куроо.

Все на него оборачиваются.

— То есть? — переспрашивает епископ.  


— То есть мы проводили сложную операцию, взрывали их штаб-квартиру и нанимали первоклассного вора… Только чтобы продать им их обратно? — уточняет Яку.

— А почему бы, собственно, и нет? Во-первых, штаб-квартиру взрывали не вы, а лучший мужчина в моей жизни — Бо. — Они с Бокуто дают друг другу пять. — А во-вторых, тринадцать миллионов евро на дороге не валяются. Вот у вас есть тринадцать миллионов, падре?

Епископ не отвечает, но Куроо понимает ответ правильно и отваливает.

— Если они захотят встретиться и будут разговаривать про скрижали — значит, не их подделка. А если не поведутся — соответственно, значит-с, в курсе. Только разговаривать будем не с Вашиджо и не с Тендо, — он гримасничает. — Спасибо, мне их хватило. Пусть будет Ушивака — я как раз сломал ему руку в последний раз, минус десять очков от хэпэ уже есть!

Впереди еще миллиарды, но если на секунду представить, что это все-таки не картелевская подделка, и господа бандиты придут на серьезные переговоры с вопросом ценой в тринадцать миллионов, то Ушиджима — самый безболезненный представитель Картеля.

— И как мы с ним свяжемся? — спрашивает Кай. 

Яку тоже чешет подбородок:

— Почтового голубя пошлём или что?

— Давайте просто напишем ему сообщение, — хмыкает Куроо.

И несмотря на то, что это был самый идиотский план…

....или, возможно, потому что это был самый идиотский план…

...все соглашаются.

* * *

 

На самом деле, всё это напоминает начало массовой перестрелки, думает Куроо, качая ногами. Он расслабленно сидит на капоте и поигрывает телефоном — пришлось покупать новый — в руке. Вокруг как будто разбили военный лагерь: четыре машины в ряд, Яку и Ямамото курят, о чём-то переговариваясь, Широфуку снова ест, Коноха ленится в салоне хаммера, Лев слоняется по цеху. Бокуто стоит рядом с самим Куроо, облокотившись на открытую дверцу, и беспечно болтает о ерунде. 

— ...Ну и я говорю ему…

Куроо хлопает его телефоном по плечу и кивает на огромные грузовые проёмы цеха, в которых уже давно не было дверей. Бокуто замолкает, а потом щёлкает языком и тянется внутрь автомобиля за оружием.

— Лев, — орёт Яку, — быстро иди сюда! И залезай в тачку!

В цех одна за другой заезжают машины Картеля.

Они — пять абсолютно одинаковых БМВ — останавливаются прямо напротив машин Церкви, и Куроо хмыкает — где-то он уже это видел. Ах да, только машина была одна, и вместо местных плохих ребят оттуда вылезали забугорные плохие ребята. 

И с теми, и с другими у него теперь ассоциировались три дня в подвале — но когда из машины вылезает Тендо, с ухмылкой встречающий его взгляд, Куроо снова — ничего не может с собой поделать — вспоминает про мёртвого Яку. 

Будь он немного чувствительнее и обидчивее — перестрелял бы всех к чертям собачьим. 

Картель — человек десять в общей сложности, возглавляемые Тендо и Ушиджимой, — выстраиваются перед своими машинами параллельно Церкви. Каждый, на той и другой стороне — с автоматом или пистолетом. Никто не пришёл неподготовленным.

— Мы приехали, — без единой эмоции в голосе резюмирует Ушиджима. 

— Мы видим, — хмыкает Яку, выходя вперёд и оттесняя Куроо плечом. Впрочем, так просто отодвинуть его от происходящих событий подальше вряд ли бы вышло.  


— Куроо-Куроо-Ку-у-уроо, — тянет Тендо, останавливаясь рядом с Ушиджимой и наклоняя патлатую голову вниз. 

— Тендо-Тендо-Тендо? — поднимает брови Куроо. — Я так должен был ответить?

Тендо только ухмыляется. Эй, вообще-то его никто на вечеринку не приглашал. Так что у Куроо есть полное право отвернуться и укоряюще посмотреть на Ушиджиму:

— Зачем ты привёл эту рыжую ведьму с собой? — морщится он. — Мы же договаривались посидеть по-свойски!

— Мы не так договаривались, — непробиваемо отвечает Ушиджима, и Куроо решает не продолжать тему — Ушиджима выглядит как человек, способный достать телефон и продемонстрировать, что сообщение, которое написала ему Церковь, звучало как: «Салембда Райа, заброшенный автозавод, в пятницу, в шесть, мы готовы отдать оттиски за тринадцать миллионов», — и про свойски, дескать, там ничего сказано не было. 

Куроо бы хотел рассказать классную историю с хитрыми планами о том, как они доставали номер Ушиджимы, но на самом деле, никакой истории нет.

Есть Акааши Кейджи.

— А что это священники у нас не в форме? Яку, не будь ты таким исключительно крохотным, я бы тебя даже не узнал!

Лев как-то неприятно хмурится, замечает Куроо; видимо, обидно за начальника. А вот Яку на удивление всего лишь пожимает плечами:

— Как будто мне есть разница. Вы привезли деньги?

— Сначала оттиски покажите, — требует Тендо, — и объясните, какого хрена это всё значит. 

Яку делает жест Каю — тот отходит к машине под пристальным взглядом всего собрания — и открывает рот, как внезапно Куроо его перебивает:

— Ой, Бокуто, смотри, — внезапно веселится он, тыкая приятеля в бок здоровым локтем. — Да там же Будущий Глава Картеля. Гошики! Эй-эй-эй, Го-ши-ки!

За спинами Картеля — где-то между незнакомым мужиком и Семи Эйтой действительно стоит Гошики Цутому. Он хмуро смотрит сначала на Куроо, потом на Бокуто, а в конце отворачивается.

— Чувак, мы ему не нравимся.  


— Он нам тоже не нравится, — сварливо отвечает Бокуто, продолжая пилить взглядом пацана. Куроо хлопает его по плечу.

— Да ладно тебе, на детей не обижа...

— Заткнись, — обрывает его Яку, берёт переданный ему чемодан с оттисками и снова открывает рот.

А потом раздаётся непонятный свист, и кто-то вскрикивает.

Как оказывается — Гошики Цутому.

Как оказывается — Гошики Цутому с простреленной ногой. 

И может быть, Куроо не понимает, что за чертовщина сейчас случилась и кто выстрелил — но зато Куроо прекрасно понимает, что именно сейчас начнётся.

— Вы _охренели!_ — орёт Тендо, оборачиваясь к ним. Ну естественно, на что ещё это может быть похоже, как не на _ловушку._ — Пристрелите их!

И тут начинается та самая массовая перестрелка.

* * *

— Кто начал стрелять? — кричит Яку из-за дверей машины. Барабанная дробь выстрелов давит на уши. На этот раз ничего у них не бронировано — увы. 

Куроо понятия не имеет. Куроо отстреливается, перекатывается за машину, пытаясь не задеть раненую руку, и заставляет себя соображать: откуда? Кто? Нахрена?

— Блядь! — Яку разряжает в бойцов Картеля свою беретту и тянется в салон за магазином. Куроо его понимает, ему тоже нихрена не удобно с одной рукой. Потом Яку оборачивается, стреляет взглядом куда-то ему за спину, и тычет пистолетом: — Куроо! Прикрой Льва!

Господи, да как же он печется за этого мальчишку! 

Куроо разворачивается и ползёт по бетону ко Льву: тот уже незнамо где умудрился найти себе пистолет и теперь тоже палит по Картелю из-за дверцы машины. Куроо пинает его по ногам — тот ойкает, приседая, — встаёт и заталкивает его рукой в салон. 

Пистолет не отбирает, это было бы совсем лишним. 

— Высунешься ещё раз, — тычет пальцем ему в нос, пока в открытую дверцу врезаются пули, — и Яку изобьёт нас обоих. Хочешь меня подставить?

— Нет, — искренне отвечает Лев, но своими зелёными глазищами то и дело косит в сторону перестрелки. 

Куроо вздыхает:

— Чтобы только Яку тебя не заме…

А потом видит. 

За огромные железные платформы, под станки, бежит, пригибаясь, высокая светловолосая фигура. 

Куроо успевает увидеть только силуэт — в следующую секунду там уже пусто, — но внутренности у него кто-то цепляет на крючок и резко дёргает вверх. По затылку ударяет горячей волной — в голове становится практически пусто, звук пулевой дроби и криков утихает: он видит только самый короткий и безопасный путь к платформе. 

— Скажешь Яку, — даже не отрывая взгляда от нужного курса, на ощупь одной рукой перезаряжая магазин, говорит Куроо, — что здесь американцы и что это они устроили пальбу. Понял?

И даже не дожидаясь ответа, срывается с места. 

* * *

За платформой оказывается тупик с одной-единственной дверью. Куроо быстро прикидывает: или Цукишима хочет загнать его в ловушку, или сам пытается выбраться, но совершенно не ориентируется на местности. Во второй вариант Куроо верит больше: у Цукишимы определённо большие проблемы с бегом на пересеченной местности и с принятием решений в экстремальной ситуации.

Куроо толкает дверь здоровым плечом, прислушивается. Та выходит на лестницу вниз, шагов не слышно, только звуки перестрелки сверху. 

Спустя секунду он начинает спускаться вниз. 

Куроо старается идти тихо, но собственные шаги ему кажутся непозволительно громкими. Он помнит: Цукишима отвратительный боец, но не нужно больших навыков, чтобы выстрелить из-за угла.

Что привело американцев на встречу Картеля и Церкви, понятно даже идиоту — а Куроо, несмотря на расхожее мнение и едкие комментарии Яку, идиотом не был. Бедная-несчастная Служба в одночасье осталась без союзников, без героя, генерирующего потрясающие хитрые планы, и без возможности их осуществления. Неудивительно, что они пристально следили за передвижениями Церкви и Картеля, так, наверное, и вышли.

Вопрос в другом: какой у них план?

Внизу оказывается небольшой коридор с высокими потолками и парой старых скрипучих железных дверей. Идти отсюда некуда, и Куроо ухмыляется, поднимая пистолет.

Сам себя загнал, мальчик. 

— Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, — распевает он по нотам, — я иду тебя искать. — Выдерживает паузу и добавляет: — Чтобы прострелить твою белобрысую голову. 

Удержаться не выходит. Куроо аккуратно ступает, держа пистолет в согнутой руке, и прислушивается. Первая пара дверей: на той, что слева, — ржавый висячий замок, та, что справа, — завалена коробками.

— Это будет быстро, — Куроо останавливается между следующими дверями.

Слева — покореженная, будто бы в нее что-то с силой врезалось посередине; заперта. Справа — прикрыта. За ней раздается стук. 

Куроо прислоняется спиной к стене, кладет ладонь на дверную ручку и тихо шепчет:

— Ты и не заметишь.

Дыру у себя во лбу трудно не заметить. 

Он распахивает дверь, уже почти входит, но вовремя отпрыгивает в сторону: в него влетит ржавое ведро. Господи, кто же так гостей встречает? Ведро со звоном врезается в дверь напротив, Куроо навскидку палит Цукишиме в ботинки, в два шага преодолевает расстояние между ними и бьет его с ноги в живот. 

Цукишима отлетает в стойку с пустыми коробками и банками с краской. Стойка опасно шатается, но не падает. Цукишима делает тупой, совершенно бессмысленный выпад вперед. В иной ситуации Куроо бы посмеялся, но не сейчас и не с этим парнем.

— Тебе это не поможет, — скрипит зубами Куроо и правой заряжает ему в челюсть.

Цукишима пытается ударить его в солнечное сплетение, но Куроо бьет его стволом по пальцам и фыркает без веселых ноток:

— Руки не распускай.

Цукишима растирает кровь с разбитых губ по лицу, смотрит загнанно и зло, и Куроо ударяет его с ноги по ребрам, а потом под колено. Можно было бы ударить и в него — чтоб до хруста, и наверняка сломать, но он этого не делает.

Злость кипит, пузырится в крови, словно газированная; ярость щекочет Куроо затылок. Он сжимает пацану запястье так, что тот болезненно стонет. Куроо мало. Куроо хочет услышать скулеж.

Помните, как он однажды сказал, что от злости ему периодически перемыкает мозги?

В этот раз Куроо кажется, что каждый раз, когда он видит смазливое личико Цукишимы Кея, где-то в его спинном мозге загорается проводка.

Он поднимает Цукишиму с колен и толкает к стене. Тот не сопротивляется и на дуло не смотрит — только на Куроо. Страшно, удовлетворенно понимает тот, ему страшно. 

— Да ладно тебе, — дёргаются губы. Судя по взгляду Цукишимы, очень жутко дёргаются. — Я не сделаю тебе больно.

— Звучите, — Цукишима шумно сглатывает, но тем не менее выглядит так, будто он едва согласился сюда прийти и проводит время с Куроо из чистой вежливости, — как психопат. 

— А не надо меня доводить, и я не буду вести себя как психопат.

Улыбка всё ещё держится в голосе, но на последнем издыхании. Тон становится всё ниже и — Куроо ничего не может с собой поделать — взбешённее.

— Ну что, никаких начальников, которые бы тебя спасли? — он подступает ближе.

Судя по тому, как отклоняется от пистолета Цукишима, он едва удерживается от того, чтобы не дёрнуться в сторону — но прекрасно осознаёт, чем это закончится. 

Куроо делает ещё один шаг.

Поднимает пистолет и приставляет к уху, едва прикрытому светлыми волнистыми волосами. 

— И никто не спрыгнет ради тебя с крыши небоскрёба, а? — он цыкает. — Какое упущение. 

Между их лицами — ладонь, не больше.

Куроо ведёт пистолетом ему по лицу. Поддевает очки и резко дёргает, заставляя их отлететь на бетон, подскочив несколько раз.

— Вам не кажется, что вы реагируете чересчур остро?

Глаза у Цукишимы Кея светло-карие, с тонкими янтарными вкраплениями вокруг зрачка. Красивый цвет.

Цукишима Кей сам — красивый.

Привлекательный, — и Куроо смакует это рыночное слово про себя, жестко проезжаясь железной гранью дула прямо по острой скуле. Не больно — болезненно.

Привлекательный, — повторяет он. Всего лишь привлекательный.

— Ты… — и он хочет сказать «ублюдок», «красивый», хочет сказать — «сука», хочет сказать — «неблагодарный» и «конченый».

Но говорит:

— …кинул меня подыхать.

Цукишима дёргается не телом — лицом.

— Я же, блядь, спас тебя, — Куроо издаёт смешок. — Ты бы без меня и двух метров не прошёл.

Видимо, агенту Секретной службы Цукишиме Кею не нравится, когда ему напоминают о том, что сам он годится только на пересчёт цифр в унылых докладах и на трусливые побеги, потому что на это он только вскидывает подбородок:

— Ваше собственное опрометчивое решение, — цедит. — Вас никто об этом не просил.

— Мы договаривались об этом, — Куроо выплёвывает, и он сам не понимает, какого хрена за каждое новое слово, вылетающее из этого рта с опухшими, налитыми кровью от удара губами, ему хочется пересчитывать его зубы кулаком ещё и ещё. — На вашей грёбаной квартире. Ты сидел напротив меня, любезничал со мной и был готов принимать мою помощь.

Он подаётся чуть вперёд. Ему кажется, что он может слышать истерический стук пульса — свой или Цукишимы. А может, это стрельба становится ближе к ним.

— Я, — голос у Цукишимы такой, будто он задыхается. — Вам… Ничего не обещал.

Куроо возвращает пистолет к его виску, вдавливая так, что ему обязательно должно стать больно.

— Союз Службы и Церкви в любом случае был… временным.

Куроо хочет выстрелить.

— Так или иначе мы бы попытались… друг друга убить.

Куроо хочет набить ему морду.

— …оттиски скоро будут у них…

Куроо хочет набить морду себе.

— Скоро я вернусь домой… — внезапно осипает Цукишима.

Куроо не может перестать на него смотреть.

— …никакой опасной для жизни работы…

Куроо просто нужно нажать на курок.

— …никогда больше, — сорванным шепотом заканчивает Цукишима.

А затем целует его.

Куроо душно, жарко, и у него настолько всё внутри замирает от тугой вязи бешенства и удовольствия — да, да, да! — что он даже не отвечает: не может и не хочет.

Чего он хочет, он уже говорил.

— Пошёл на хуй, — скалится он, за воротник отталкивая от себя Цукишиму. Тот смотрит на него униженно, упрямо, бесстрашно — Куроо впервые видит на его бесстрастном лице такую гамму эмоций — так, будто не у его виска всё ещё находится дуло пистолета. — Если ты вообразил, что мое желание тебя трахнуть что-нибудь меняет, то пошёл на хуй, мальчик.

Цукишима налетает на него со всей силы — так, что на секунду Куроо кажется, будто тот всего лишь хочет сбить его с ног, — но вместо этого он сминает рот Куроо в грубом, яростном поцелуе. Они ударяются подбородками, Куроо чувствует привкус крови, а сразу затем — как язык Цукишимы скользит по его зубам. И тогда он не выдерживает, утробно рычит, дёргает пацана на себя за пояс — тот врезается всем своим худым телом ему в перевязанную руку, и Куроо шипит от боли, пока Цукишима вылизывает его рот. Он напирает в ответ, втягивая, прокусывая, сминая. Здоровой рукой хочет стиснуть его задницу сквозь джинсы, но не получается — в ней зажат пистолет.

— Подожди, — выдыхает Куроо, пытаясь отстраниться. — Подожди, стой.

Цукишима — ему и двадцати двух без очков не дашь — отодвигается, тяжело и шумно сглатывая. Распухшие губы ярким малиновым пятном горят на бледном лице — Куроо оглаживает их взглядом. Любуется.

И бьет Цукишиму по лицу прикладом пистолета.

Голова мотается, как в замедленной съёмке. Затем Цукишима поднимает голову, дотрагивается до пузырящегося кровью рта и смотрит на него ошеломленными глазами. Куроо чувствует мрачное удовлетворение — возможно, решение одномоментно застрелить его не было стопроцентно верным, — но это удовлетворение быстро сходит на нет. Они стоят в самом центре комнаты, рядом с ними тянутся стеллажи. В одну секунду удивление с лица Цукишимы пропадает, а Куроо попросту не успевает среагировать — на него уже летит опрокинутый стеллаж. Он отпрыгивает в сторону, прикрывая голову здоровой рукой, а когда открывает глаза, Цукишимы в помещении уже нет.

* * *

— Ты куда смотался опять? — или у Яку нет больше сил злиться, или он отвлечен на что-то другое, судя по голосу в телефонной трубке. — Где ты?

— За поворотом на первом этаже, в, — Куроо стирает слой пыли с двери, прежде чем пройти дальше, — сварочной. А чего стрельба стихла?

— Иди через правые ворота, мы отъехали туда, — говорит Яку и бросает трубку. 

Куроо пересекает гулкое и уже пустое помещение быстрыми шагами, чувствуя себя таким же пустым и гулким — голова абсолютно пустая, если не считать мыслей о языке Цукишимы у себя во рту и едкого, чесоточного раздражения от того, что пацан опять смылся.

Я тебя поймаю, — думает Куроо, выходя через железные ржавые ворота на заросшую травой площадку. Теперь обе их машины стоят здесь, заведённые. Яку курит, привалившись к капоту.

— Явился, — тянет, замечая его, Коноха. 

— Да у нас случился тет-а-тет, — Куроо упирается здоровой ладонью в бок и пристально смотрит на сигарету в пальцах Яку. 

Впервые за семь лет ему действительно снова захотелось курить.

— С кем? — требовательно спрашивает Яку. 

Куроо решает, что скрывать бесполезно, так что легкомысленно пожимает плечом:

— С очкариком.

Яку стонет, запрокидывая голову:

— Да ты помешался на нём или что, ей-богу!

Ты ёбнулся, думает Куроо.

Конечно нет, думает Куроо.

Ну уж нет, думает Куроо.

Может быть, чуть-чуть.

— Мне нужно было закрыть гештальт!

— Ты его пристрелил? — спрашивает Бокуто, откидывая растрепавшуюся чёлку: его антигравитационная укладка почти исчезла, и теперь волосы свешиваются на лицо, прикрывая глаза. 

Куроо качает головой, убирая с глаз свой собственный кавардак. 

— ББП? — осторожно уточняет друг.

— Нет, — делает вид, что ужасается Куроо, и вроде бы даже почти не врёт. — Он сбежал.

После того как я потратил десять минут, поедая его глазами и высказывая свои претензии, как обиженная барышня, вместо того чтобы стрелять, — думает Куроо и чешет шею. Возможно, Цукишиму все-таки хочется не только пристрелить.

— Что они вообще тут делали? — спрашивает он. — И, кстати, где Тендо и Ушиджима со своими прихлебателями? 

— Уехали. У Тендо оказались гранаты, у Конохи оказались гранаты, мы покричали друг на друга и приняли решение разъехаться, пока все не полегли, — Яку машет рукой. — И да, ты прав: мы думаем, это американцы начали пальбу.

— Зачем им?

Яку достаёт чемодан со скрижалями с заднего сиденья одной рукой; Кай подхватывает его и помогает раскрыть.

— Чтобы украсть оттиски, полагаю.

Куроо смеётся, хватаясь за бок. 

Чемодан забит сотнями картинок скрижалей — настоящих, ветхозаветных, какие Моисей стащил с Синая своему полчищу евреев. 

Ну, шутники. Ну, юмористы.

Идея Сугавары — вот ходить далеко не надо, чтобы узнать.

— Ну, на самом деле, — Яку фыркает от смеха, закрывая чемодан. — Что те, что эти скрижали одинаково бесполезны. Интересно, что будет, когда наши американские друзья это поймут?


	14. Chapter 14

А происходит вот что.

Они должны быть на месте к пяти. Остается еще двадцать минут, но за руль сажают Бокуто — существует вероятность, что они попросту не доедут. Пол-Джакарты бы обрадовалось.

— Здесь направо, — Яку вытирает окурок об крышу машины и выкидывает на дорогу.

Черные брабусы — рабочая униформа Церкви — сейчас под запретом: это главная отличительная черта, по которой псы Картеля могут разглядеть их издалека. Саеко говорит, что нет, вы не получите ни один из наших автомобилей, и приходится срочно брать на время что-то вместительное. Такое ощущение, что Куроо приезжает в Джакарту не отбивать оттиски из вражеских лап, а тестировать все сервисы по аренде автомобилей.

«Здесь направо» выглядит как высушенная солнцем улица на рубеже центра и трущоб: планировка здесь типичная для бедных районов, дома жмутся друг к другу, как деньги в стодолларовой пачке, но все они — с цветастыми вывесками и яркими фасадами.

Съезд спустя три светофора ведет на парковку на четыре ряда перед приплюснутым зданием настолько американской забегаловки, что Куроо таких даже в Штатах не видел — только в кино.

— Это надолго? — с равнодушной деловитостью спрашивает Широфуку, разглядывая ногти.

С того момента, как они запускают несколько фейерверков в Хамайма-Тауэр, она, по словам Бокуто, выбирается куда-либо с неохотой, и ее можно понять. Куроо уже попросту неловко задерживать их здесь на больший срок, и ему каждый раз приходится себе напоминать, что у этих ребят здесь есть собственный интерес. В который, к слову, с каждым часом верится все меньше. Бокуто на своей суицидальной работе зарабатывает много: достаточно много, чтобы обычный человек начал хлопать ртом и считать, сколько нужно прожить жизней, чтобы его догнать, и достаточно много, чтобы выплатить неустойку и забить.

— Если они не начнут палить, справимся за полчаса, — Яку заправляет внутрь гипса посеревший кончик бинта.

— Не думаю, что они собираются, — миролюбиво произносит Кай.

Парковка забита машинами наполовину. Это неплохой результат для не обеденного времени рабочего дня. Начинать выяснять отношения, подкрепляя аргументы оружием, в таком месте — привлечь к себе лишнее внимание. Учитывая их положение в городе — смертельно лишнее.

— Где же был твой ясновидческий дар, когда мы предлагали им подружиться и прогуляться до сейфа Вашиджо? — Куроо укладывает ладонь на ручку двери, хотя Бокуто только кружит по парковке, пытаясь найти на этой заасфальтированной равнине тень.

— Куроо, — Кай вздыхает слишком укоризненно, как мастер боевых искусств, который уже пять лет учит своего ученика смирению и душевному равновесию, а научить никак не может.

— Что Куроо? Мы даже сейчас не можем быть уверены, что здесь нет подставы.

Бокуто останавливает машину в тени от огромного макета с названием на крыше забегаловки, наклоняется широкой грудью к рулю, выглядывая что-то по сторонам через лобовое стекло, и оборачивается:

— Да нет, вроде никакого, — он чешет нос костяшкой согнутого пальца. — И по дороге я тоже ничего подозрительного не заметил.

— Всегда остается вероятность, что что-то подозрительное будет внутри, — цыкает Куроо.

— Прекрати беситься, — Яку открывает дверцу, а реплику заканчивает, когда они смотрят друг на друга поверх серебристой крыши семейного вольво: — Ты сам виноват в этом.

И кивает в «это» — раненое плечо Куроо уже почти не болит в состоянии спокойствия, зато ощутимо ноет, когда он начинает двигать рукой.

— Боже, началось… — Широфуку закатывает глаза, наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть свое отражение в боковом зеркале, и поправляет челку.

Она оборачивается, лопает пузырь розовой жвачки, и именно с таким звуком лопается и терпение Куроо, но виду он не подает.

— Это, — тык в здание, — подозрительно. И эти ваши американцы, — и еще один тык в ту же сторону, — тоже подозрительные. Когда ребята, которые меня обокрали, звонят и предлагают потусить и толкнуть то, что у меня украли, я обычно иду махаться.

Пользуясь моментом, хочется передать привет Ушиджиме, которого они обокрали, а потом позвонили и предложили потусить и толкнуть то, что у него украли.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это только предлог, — мягко говорит Кай. — Скорее всего, они просто поняли, что у них — подделка.

— Вот да, у них же есть этот, инспектор по линии чего-то там, Сугавара вроде. Он же шарит, — начинает Бокуто. — Так что, бро, расслабься, — он говорит типичную безмятежную фразу без привычного легкомыслия, и от этого становится немного жутко.

Он одергивает майку, пытаясь прикрыть оружие, но зеленая ткань недвусмысленно очерчивает силуэт кобуры на его бедре. Широфуку закидывает на плечо большую женскую сумку из крокодиловой кожи. Мелкого огнестрельного внутри хватит на то, чтоб захватить несколько этажей Хамайма-Тауэр.

— Я расслаблен, — Куроо с хлопком закрывает дверцу машины. — Я прямо Будда, по мне не видно?

Кай проводит рукой по бритой голове и вздыхает — дескать, подожди, надену очки, достану микроскоп и посмотрю.

— Только не начни с порога по всем палить, Будда, — цыкает Широфуку, выходя из тени на солнце и надевая солнцезащитные очки.

Они паркуются с торца здания; чтобы выйти к главному входу, нужно повернуть направо. Широфуку делает еще несколько шагов вперед. Выражения ее глаз не видно, но брови недовольно хмурятся.

— Что там? — низко спрашивает Яку; он открывает пачку Мальборо, чтобы закурить еще одну перед входом, и, видимо, хочет вытащить ее зубами, но так и замирает, выпустив фильтр не до конца вытащенной сигареты из зубов.

Бокуто щелкает сигнализацией, засовывает брелок в карман и подходит к повороту. Несколько секунд стоит, перекатывается с пятки на носок, а потом говорит:

— Они уже внутри. Куда-то отправили светленького, — опускает кончики рта, вспоминая, и уточняет: — Цукишиму.

Спустя несколько секунд на углу они стоят все — ни дать ни взять шпионы доморощенные, наблюдающие из кустов через бинокль за всемирным злом. Цукишима — долговязая неловкая фигура в сияющей на солнце белой рубашке — стремительно отдаляется от входа в забегаловку.

— Какой-то он дерганый, — протягивает Бокуто.

— Это подозрительно, разве нет? — хмыкает Широфуку.

— Мне это не нравится, — цыкает Яку.

Лепту не вносит только Кай, но смотрит очень задумчиво — словно подводит итог всему вышесказанному, мол, да, дерганый, да, подозрительно, да, он тоже не в восторге. А Кай в таких вещах практически не ошибается.

— Ну так давайте проверим, — Куроо скалится вслед удаляющейся спине.

— Куда ты пойдешь со своей рукой? — Яку смотрит исподлобья; боевой лепрекон забьет тебя своим гипсом вместо того, чтобы дубасить по голове горшочком с золотом.

— В разведку, — Куроо одергивает футболку — вдруг задралась и обнажила заткнутый за пояс пистолет. — Моя рука в абсолютном порядке, смотри.

Он вполсилы напрягает бицепс, искренне надеясь, что кровотечение снова не откроется. В благодарность за почти сутки спокойствия рана не кровоточит.

— Иди, — вздыхает Яку. — Только я тебя настоятельно прошу…

— Ой, да не буду я к нему приставать! — отмахивается Куроо.

— Я не об этом, — Яку склоняет голову вбок, складывая руки на груди. — Не убей его.

Куроо несколько секунд молчит, а потом скалится:

— А вот этого уже не обещаю.

Куроо дает пять Бокуто, берет с Яку обещание позвонить, как только вся эта тусовка закончится, и вообще держать его в курсе, ставит мобильный на виброрежим и уходит.

* * *

— Свои тоже не в курсе, куда он рванул, — голос Яку съедается отвратительной телефонной связью.

— Приличная девочка превращается в оторву? — цыкает Куроо, выглядывая Цукишиму поверх голов.

Автобус медленно подъезжает к следующей остановке, на ближайшие несколько часов — конечной: дорога перекрыта из-за той самой свадьбы, о которой гудели на всех радиочастотах последние несколько дней. Куроо кажется, что боги пытались его предупредить — но нет, он сунул беруши в уши и к пророчествам с неба был глух. Теперь вот мучается.

Цукишима стоит у дальней двери. По дороге они несколько раз пересекаются взглядами, и Куроо уверен: тот попытается скрыться, как только автобус остановится. Оказывается прав. Цукишиму выкидывает на тротуар в первых рядах, и он начинает стремительно удаляться прочь. Он вытянутый и нелепый, с длинными руками и ногами, светловолосый среди подавляющего количества брюнетов — такому трудно затеряться среди парочки идущих навстречу человек, но дальше по тротуару людей становится все больше и больше.

— Это очень подозрительно, — вздыхает Яку, отодвигает телефон от лица, видимо, чтобы почертыхаться на Льва, а потом продолжает говорить: — Приведи его живым.

Куроо ускоряет шаг.

— Посмотрим.

— Куроо!

— Связь — дерьмо, я перезвоню, — Куроо отключает телефон не глядя и прячет в карман.

Людей дальше становится столько, что, пытаясь избежать столкновения с коляской, он чуть не сбивает идущую ему навстречу парочку.

Ближе к повороту направо вилять в толпе становится практически невыносимо. Когда Цукишима скрывается за углом, Куроо срывается на бег, чувствуя себя регбистом, обходящим атакующих вражеской команды, а за углом его ждет неприятное открытие.

Десятки, сотни людей — воняющая потом толпа, все в пестрых шмотках, с телефонами в руках, заполонившие собой обочины дороги. Куроо ныряет в этот разноцветный океан, сцепив зубы. Справа прет сладкими духами, слева — табаком, белобрысая макушка мелькает целью в нескольких метрах, а потом снова исчезает.

— Смотри, куда прешь, — укоризненно сверкают на него серые глаза; кроме глаз, Куроо ничего не запоминает.

Его выносит потоком к ограждению, Цукишима все больше отдаляется. Что происходит? Куда он направляется? Куроо проверяет пистолет. На месте. В груди клокочет что-то первобытное: не инстинкт, заставляющий неандертальца нападать на животных, а что-то, что подгоняет хищных зверей вцепиться жертве в глотку — и, гонимый им же, он кладет руки какой-то барышне на плечи, чтобы оттолкнуть ее в сторону.

В дальнем конце толпа начинает ликовать — перепрыгивая оброненное кем-то растаявшее мороженое на асфальте, Куроо видит въезжающий на улицу свадебный кортеж, а позже — Цукишиму. Не макушку, а настороженный и почти напуганный взгляд. Куроо скалится и прикусывает нижнюю губу клыком. 

— Догоню ведь, — шепчет он.

Солнце выходит из-за облака. Куроо щурится. Бликует в глаза все: телефоны, линзы фотоаппаратов, очки, блестящий капот белого лимузина.

Волна ликования разбивается о Цукишиму, как о волнорез. Он замирает в нескольких метрах. Куроо видит: еще чуть-чуть и вот, цель — добыча — будет рядом, и он сможет — вгрызться ей в глотку — схватить ее за рукав. Он боком проходит между радостно визжащих школьниц, отпихивает едва не облившего его колой мужика, ныряет под монопод в руках влюбленной парочки, фотографирующей себя на фоне кортежа, обходит туристов — и хватает Цукишиму за рубашку. Для верности отпускает и тут же перехватывает поперек живота.

Жар чужой кожи, дрожь, рваное дыхание. Цукишима не двигается.

— Я же сказал, что догоню, — выдыхает Куроо в взмокшую шею и улыбается.

— Ничего такого не слышал, — шипит тот в ответ и замахивается, чтобы ударить локтем.

Даже ударяет, но удар этот настолько простой и ожидаемый, что Куроо вовремя напрягает пресс.

— Придумай, что получше, — хмыкает он в ухо.

Толпа хлопает, девчонки радостно верещат, кто-то рядом прыгает, задевая Куроо рукой, и тут же извиняется.

— Отпустите меня, — голос Цукишимы не дрожит, а жаль.

— Не могу понять, чего хочется больше, — Куроо не врет, — отыметь тебя или пристрелить.

— Еще варианты? — насмешливо спрашивает пацан и длинно фыркает — но тут же затыкается, когда Куроо проводит открытой ладонью по животу до ремня.

Посмотрите, просто загляденье. А какой смелый был.

— Мне нужно привести тебя обратно, — шепот, как слышится Куроо, получается медитативный.

Ухо совсем близко. Можно облизать или прикусить, можно прихватить мочку губами, можно обвести языком.

А можно выхватить пистолет и выстрелить прямо в висок.

В толпе мужчина, вышибающий мозги другому мужчине, равно как мужчина, вылизывающий ухо другого мужчины, явно привлечет внимание.

— Твои не могут понять, куда ты делся, — тянет Куроо. — Переживают, понимаешь?

— Я тронут, — отвечает Цукишима. — Но почему-то не верю, что вас послали именно они.

Следующее, что чувствует Куроо — это как скула звенит от боли.

Цукишима вырывается из хватки, и его затылок — тот самый, которым он от души стукнул Куроо по лицу — быстро пропадает в толпе.

Куроо чертыхается. Что может быть хуже, чем почти победить, почти получить или почти поймать. 

Куроо срывается с места, расталкивая людей рукой. И уже без разницы, кого он отпихивает и кого роняет. Цукишима бежит впереди, оборачивается каждые три шага, то теряется в толпе, то выныривает из этого моря голов снова — и Куроо гонится за ним что есть мочи, словно зверь на запах крови.

Пока неожиданно не теряет. Мозг действует быстро: Куроо принимается крутить головой в поисках возвышения, быстро проделывает себе путь к крыльцу какого-то магазина, взбирается по ступенькам. Вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Цукишима сворачивает куда-то направо. Куроо перемахивает через ограждение, чуть не подворачивает ногу, но не останавливается.

Яку отправляет его с двумя заповедями: не трахать и не убивать. Куроо бы нарушил обе. Возможно, одновременно.

На узкой улочке тоже встречаются люди, но к следующему повороту их становится меньше. Он вытягивает голову, потом подпрыгивает, чтобы увидеть, как Цукишима пропадает за углом. Толпа редеет. Пульс стучит в ушах. Куроо тяжело дышит. Скорее от нетерпения, чем от бега.

Они углубляются в переулки. Цукишима вообще знает, куда несется? Или Куроо ему — вот досада — настолько не нравится?

— Почему ты убегаешь? — смеется он во все горло. — Я думал, у нас нечто большее!

В голове рождается мысль, что, возможно, он уже говорил что-то в таком духе: дней пять назад, когда Цукишима Кей то растягивал губы в насмешливой ухмылке, то ханжески отворачивался. Когда его хотелось зацеловывать и выводить из себя. Когда «нечто большее» звучало шуткой над его отказами, а не над своими попытками его пристрелить.

— Я думал, у тебя ко мне чувства! — и собственный хохот кажется Куроо злым.

Еще один поворот. Эта улица уже длиннее. Здесь он мог бы остановиться, прицелиться и пустить пулю Цукишиме в ногу, а потом уже не спеша подойти и поговорить по душам.

Что-то в духе «Знаешь, это плохо — убегать и не говорить начальству куда», «Знаешь, мне было чертовски обидно, когда ты кинул меня подыхать, хотя я разбивался ради тебя в лепешку», «Знаешь, пора бы выбрать следующий сустав, который я тебе прострелю» и «Знаешь, я хочу выебать тебя прямо здесь».

Но Куроо решает просто поднажать. Цукишима не спортсмен. Он худой как жердь, с выпирающими костями, почти без мышц. Как его вообще взяли в правительственную службу?

Куроо перепрыгивает опрокинутый на землю мусорный бак. 

Между ними остается всего пара метров. Догнать Цукишиму правда не составляет никакой проблемы. Даже не приходится делать финальный рывок и опрокидывать его на землю, хотя Куроо был бы не прочь.

— А ну, стоять! — рявкает он, хватает его за руку и с силой дергает на себя. — Больно милая у тебя привычка — все время от меня убегать. 

Цукишима разворачивается и бьет его по запястью. Отшатывается назад, пятится, почти разворачивается, чтобы бежать дальше, но Куроо с силой пихает его плечом к стене и хватает за рубашку.

— Что сейчас, что в прошлую нашу встречу.

Ткань влажная. У Цукишимы глаза круглые, щеки красные, а губы сухие на вид; он часто дышит. Горячий воздух долетает до лица Куроо.

— Куда же ты так рванул? — с нежностью спрашивает он. — Расскажи мне.

— Вы думаете, это ваше дело? — спрашивают в ответ.

Цукишима сжимает рот в тонкую линию, зло щурится и с силой стискивает запястье Куроо. Не пошевелить, конечно, но это даже не больно.

— Поосторожней с тем, кто с радостью бы тебя пристрелил, — прямо говорит он.

— Ох, а я думал, что нравлюсь вам, — Цукишима патетично приподнимает брови с видом «Какая досада!» и некрасиво кривит лицо — дескать, а что же такое приключилось, что вы ко мне остыли.

Куроо с силой встряхивает его — да так, что тот ударяется головой о кирпичную кладку — и улыбается ему, будто бы «Да, очень забавно, хорошо шутишь, обмудок».

Нихрена, ни-хре-на не смешно, сукин ты сын.

— Так и было, — тянет Куроо, запихивая злость как можно глубже. — А потом у нас с тобой кое-что приключилось. Но мы это уже обсуждали и пришли к тому, что тебе совершенно не жаль. 

Судя по лицу Цукишимы, по спавшей ухмылке и морщинам вокруг глаз, он хочет сказать что-то другое, но поганым ртом все равно выдает:

— Мне все еще не жаль, — выдерживает паузу и просто спрашивает: — Так и будете прижимать меня к стенке?

— Да я бы выебал тебя под этой стенкой, — фыркает Куроо.

Карие глаза удивленно округляются, а потом снова пренебрежительно щурятся:

— Я же вам теперь не нравлюсь.

— Выебал бы, а потом пристрелил, — делает важное уточнение Куроо.

В голову очень некстати лезет собственная мысль про «можно одновременно», а воображение подсовывает красочные картинки того, как Цукишима, загнанный в угол, скользит языком вдоль дула пистолета, обхватывает его губами и смотрит глаза в глаза.

Куроо пытается выгнать эту сценку из своей головы, но:

— Не думаю, что у вас бы рука после этого поднялась, — но Цукишима ни черта этому не помогает.

Да что ты говоришь.

Куроо впечатывается губами в его растянувшийся в улыбке рот, и Цукишима стонет, откидываясь затылком на стену. Не отталкивает — кладет руки на шею и тянет на себя что есть сил. Куроо приходится отпустить его рубашку, чтобы прижаться к нему еще ближе, и он не знает, как затушить рефлексы — это неосознанная, меньше-слов-больше-дела механика, от которой можно прощаться с рассудком. Куроо кладет ладонь Цукишиме на щеку, очерчивает скулу большим пальцем, поднимая подбородок, чтоб разорвать поцелуй, правда, пытается подумать головой: дрочить друг другу в подворотне — отвратительная идея. Любая идея, которая не включает в себя «схватить этого нагадившего кота за шкирку и отнести на живодерню» — отвратительная.

Цукишима смотрит на эти метания абсолютно дикими глазами, но брови приподнимает нарочито иронично — выпендривается. Очерчивает ладонями плечи Куроо и начинает медленно вести до локтей, просовывает руки под мышки и ведет вдоль ребер, пялится — это льстит, — будто бы хочет продолжения. Куроо шлет все к черту то ли мысленно, то ли вслух — и целует так, будто бы хочет сожрать. Кусает губы Цукишимы и его язык, проводит носом по щеке, засасывает кожу там, где бьется пульс, вылизывает кадык. Цукишима скользит руками по его лопаткам, надавливает на позвонки... 

И Куроо успевает вовремя отскочить, прежде чем дуло его собственного пистолета упрется ему в живот.

— Ну ты и ублюдок, — он смеется не нервно, но близко к этому, пока Цукишима в него целится, на ощупь снимая оружие с предохранителя и поправляя очки — похожие на те, что у него были раньше, но другие.

— Это слишком грубо, — он облизывает губы, мокрые от слюны Куроо, расправляет рубашку, смятую Куроо, и не опускает ствол, украденный тоже у Куроо.

— У меня просто нет слов, — шипит, потому что сказать действительно нечего.

Цукишима идет боком, медленно, не сводя взгляда, будто бы думает, что чуть что — и Куроо сразу что-то учудит. Правильно думает, в общем-то.

— Идите назад, иначе я выстрелю, — Цукишима кивает в ту сторону, откуда они прибежали.

— О да, ты можешь, — насмешливо выплевывает Куроо, указывая подбородком в сторону собственного простреленного плеча.

— Не принимайте это на свой счет.

— В следующий раз я вышибу тебе мозги.

— Попытаетесь, — поправляет Цукишима, а потом кивает: — Да, я вам верю. 

Он спиной идет вперед, Куроо послушно отходит назад. Они расходятся в противоположные концы переулка, и Цукишима срывается с места, не сказав ни слова.

— Господи, блядь, боже, — скрипит зубами Куроо и лезет в карман за телефоном; Яку берет спустя три гудка. — Я упустил пацана.

Опять. 

— Это ты зря, — отвечает Яку. — Двигай обратно, нужно кое-что обсудить.

* * *

— Вы все такие хмурые, — говорит еще более хмурый Куроо вместо приветствия, протискиваясь между столом и коленями товарищей, сидящих на красном диване, обитом потертым дерматином.

— Господи, иди аккуратней, — шипит на него Яку, как бы подтверждая, что Куроо все-таки наступил на ногу именно ему.

Американцы — все как один с азиатским разрезом глаз — пялятся на него с той стороны стола: их начальница, ее заместитель, рыжий пацан с раненой конечностью и Веснушечка. Почти полный набор, только блондиночку потеряли.

— Давай, красавица, двинься, — несмотря на «красавица», Куроо обращается к Широфуку.

Вместо Широфуку, которая сидит практически на краю диванчика, двигается Бокуто, сдвигая за собой еще Кая и Яку.

— Ну как прошло? — спрашивает он, совершенно по-дружески игнорируя то, как Куроо хватает с его большой тарелки жареную картошку и отправляет ее в рот, подгребая к себе заламинированную карточку меню.

Широфуку наблюдает за всем одним глазом, ковыряясь длинной ложкой в вазочке с мороженым, рыжий пацан шумно тянет колу из высокого стакана, все остальные — серьезные, как на саммите Большой восьмерки, а Куроо после украденной у Бокуто еды еще больше хочется жрать.

— А что такое? — он дергает бровью, рассматривая живописно сфотографированные бургеры, стреляет взглядом то в нечитаемое лицо леди-босса, поворачивает голову и смотрит на своих: — Вы так и не поняли, куда пацан пошел?

Куроо ставит себе высший балл за невозмутимость — зря. Яку смотрит на него с подозрением, но молчит: то ли ему за это время пересадили участок мозга, ответственный за толерантность, то ли еще чего. Прежде чем войти, Куроо разглядывает отражение в боковом зеркале какого-то зеленого рено и пытается привести себя в порядок, но он уверен: по нему видно, что за эти полчаса он чуть не нарушил оба наказа, данные Яку. Губы тянет от чужой высохшей слюны, Куроо их облизывает и снова поднимает взгляд.

— Мы не знаем, — с нажимом говорит Шимизу; какой-то из ее планов катится к чертям собачьим, и Куроо ее совершенно не жаль.

Он обращается к подошедшей официантке:

— Мне вот эту штуку с индейкой, — тык пальцем в меню, — только перца побольше. И да, — это уже к Шимизу, — я бы тоже сбежал бы из-под такого начальства.

— Куроо, — Яку хочет пнуть его ногой, но вместо этого, судя по всему, пинает Бокуто, и под столом начинается возня.

— Я не думаю, что это касается темы разговора, — инспектор с родинкой щурится.

Куроо тоже так не думает. Это вырывается само собой. Он невозмутимо улыбается, упирает подбородок в сложенные замком руки, а внутри бесится так, что держать себя в руках становится все труднее и труднее. Долбаные американцы со своими заданиями, долбаные начальницы с тупыми приказами, долбаные пули, всаженные в плечо, долбаный Цукишима Кей.

Господи, как же его переклинило в той подворотне — Куроо переключает внимание на белые рюши на фартуках официанток, чтобы не вспоминать.

Этот совершенно размашистый поце… — Куроо смотрит на полупустые солонки, стоящие в центре стола.

— Цукишима что-то говорил? — Шимизу игнорирует съезд с темы.

Эти воображаемые картинки со ртом и пистоле… — Куроо откидывается на мягкую спинку дивана, и дерматин скрипит под ним.

— Ничего, — своим отнюдь не ханжеским ртом он сказал многое, но ничего из этого на собрании лучше не озвучивать.

Куроо подумает об этом позже. Куроо подрочит на это вечером. Слава богу, что прострелили ему не правую руку.

— А вы что-то выяснили? — спрашивает он.

— Ничего хорошего, — тут же отвечает ему Яку.

— Подождите, нам нужен свежий взгляд, — мягко улыбается смазливый инспектор. — Смотрите…

— Судя по поведению Картеля, оттиски они не подделывали, — это Яку, голосом Яку можно вгонять в депрессию многотысячные карнавалы в Рио.

— Так, — кивает согласно Куроо. — Это мы знаем. Дальше?

— Дальше подозреваемыми были мы, — инспектор укладывает локти на стол.

— Но мы этого не делали, — влезает мелкий рыжий.

— Оттиски какое-то время находились у японской банды... — говорит Шимизу.

 

* * *

_— На… нашёл, — говорит Ямагучи._

_Цукишима склоняется над его плечом, бежит взглядом по строчкам на экране и громко — удивительно для его тихого голоса — зовёт:_

_— Инспектор! Вы были правы!_

_— Я во многом бываю прав, — задумчиво сообщает Сугавара, входя в комнату и не отвлекаясь от бумаг на руках. — В чём на этот раз?_

_— Японская банда из Боджонга, — Цукишима оборачивается к нему. Сугавара поднимает взгляд. — Мы их нашли._

_* * *_

_— Как вы выяснили, где мы? — сурово спрашивает их главарь, не сводя с Сугавары ни взгляда, ни пистолета. Сугавара только улыбается, медленно и показательно поднимая руки ладонями вверх — оружия у него нет._

_Место, занятое японцами, было стратегически грамотным, если учитывать соотношение сил в Джакарте и то, что теперь они были под крылышком у Картеля: в одном из самых густонаселённых районов города. Захочешь найти — будешь искать очень долго._

_Сугаваре понадобилось двое суток и ещё пятнадцать минут._

_— Уходите, — почти мирно предлагает лидер боджонгской группировки. — Мне не нужны с вами неприятности, кто бы вы ни были._

_Ага, думает Сугавара, понятно. Значит, не в курсе._

_И выходит прямо под дуло._

_— Опустите оружие, — вежливо, но настойчиво предлагает он. — Давайте просто поговорим… лейтенант Савамура._

_* * *_

_— Ваше поведение в отеле показалось мне странным для бойцов уличной банды, — честно признаётся Сугавара, откидываясь на спинку дивана. Они поднялись наверх, в квартирную пристройку над гаражом, и сейчас Савамура стоит, прислонившись к креслу напротив. — Ваша выправка была скорее военной. Тем более моих аналитиков очень озадачило, что бывший заключённый Акихико Кунио вдруг оказался на одно лицо с младшим лейтенантом токийского управления полицией Нишиноей Юу. — Он вздыхает. — После этого найти офицеров Кагеяму Тобио и Азумане Асахи не составило труда. Что уж говорить о вас с вашим наградами, Савамура-сан.  
_

__

__

— Токийское управление не сказало, что вы запрашивали информацию о нас, — Савамура хмурится, скрещивая мощные руки на груди. — Наша операция должна была быть секретной. 

_— Наша тоже. Думаю, именно поэтому ваше начальство пошло нам навстречу. — Сугавара встречается взглядом с лейтенантом. — Я уже сказал, что нас интересует исключительно безопасность нашей валюты. Оттиски Укая Иккея печатают доллары, а не йены. Какая цель в Джакарте у вас, Савамура-сан?_

_— Это закрытая информация, — отрезает тот._

_Сугавара улыбается и вздёргивает бровь:_

_— Ну, мне казалось, мы уже раскрыли друг другу карты. Я не намерен рушить ваше прикрытие и поэтому пробрался сюда один, а не пришёл на штурм с командой. — Он вздыхает. — Послушайте, лейтенант… Мы с вами оказались в затруднительной ситуации, особенно когда вы, — его взгляд становится тяжелее, — ворвались к нам в номер и, захватив в заложники американского агента, украли оттиски._

_— После того, как вы украли их у Триады._

_— Триада — местная проблема, а не американо-японских взаимоотношений, — подчёркивает он. Савамура хмурится ещё сильнее. — Послушайте, я не понимаю, почему вы воспринимаете нас в штыки. Если бы вам нужны были оттиски — вы бы уже уехали с ними из страны. Но вы отдали их Картелю._

_Сугавара разводит руками._

_— Наша цель — предотвратить печать фальшивых долларов. Мы хотим изъять оттиски и, в идеале, найти Укая Иккея._

_Он спрашивает:_

_— Ваша?_

_Савамура несколько секунд смотрит на него всё тем же взглядом. Потом отводит глаза, вздыхает и трёт переносицу. Сугавара понимает, что выиграл._

_— Мы здесь из-за Вашиджо Танджи._

_— Из-за Картеля?_

_— Вашиджо, — подчёркивает Савамура. — И его экспансии за пределы Индонезии._

_— Вы хотите его арестовать?_

_— Он угрожает безопасности нашей страны, — веско говорит Савамура. — И наше командование не готово это допустить._

_Поза Сугавары всё ещё расслаблена, но лицо его серьёзнеет:_

_— Объяснитесь, лейтенант._

_Савамура смотрит на него некоторое время: напряжённо, тяжело, глаза у него почти чёрные. Сугавара знает этот тип агентов: в отличие от него, действующего по ситуации и почти интуитивно, такие сначала продумывают всё наперёд, прежде чем совершить хоть шаг. Потеря таких больших денег, выданных под его ответственность начальством, должна была сильно ударить по его спокойствию. Такие люди не прощают себе ошибок._

_Такие люди не созданы для Джакарты, думает Сугавара._

_— В начале четырнадцатого года наша внутренняя разведка зафиксировала активность нескольких кланов якудза на юге страны. По их информации, на внутреннем нарко- и оружейном рынке Японии начались перестановки: нескольких влиятельных поставщиков убрали со сцены, появились новые. Буквально за два года они подобрали под себя весь входящий героиновый и кокаиновый трафик и начали контролировать морскую контрабанду из Латинской Америки. И все они, — он тяжело вздыхает, — поставщики Картеля._

_— Картель начал продвижение в Японии, — понимающе тянет Сугавара. — И довольно мощное. Такими темпами, если он устроит на островах базу, лет через пять Картель будет контролировать внушительную часть вашего внутреннего рынка._

_— У нас есть своя система работы с криминалом. Но Картель — это другое. Южную часть страны могут захлестнуть клановые войны, если он обретёт серьёзный вес на оружейной арене и начнёт захватывать территорию. Кроме прочего, прежде чем перебраться в Индонезию, Вашиджо Танджи начинал в Японии._

_— И ваше правительство решило…_

_— Да, — Савамура кивает. — Они отправили сюда нас. Мы должны или сработаться с теми полицейскими в Джакарте, что ещё не подкуплены Картелем — что оказалось невозможно, — помочь им арестовать Вашиджо и потребовать экстрадицию, или… — он многозначительно замолкает. Потом продолжает: — Нам очень повезло, что объявился Укай и пустил на рынок оттиски. Во-первых, Картель стал много и неосторожно действовать, а во-вторых, у нас появился шанс попасть внутрь. Они неохотно принимают к себе с места в карьер новых людей, но у этнических японцев, которые приносят им весомую пользу, особенно у мелкой криминальной банды, есть шанс влиться в конгломерат. Мы принесли им оттиски на блюдечке. Они нас приняли._

_Он слегка наклоняет голову, выказывая то ли просьбу, то ли уважение — а в результате жест получается практически угрожающий:_

_— Не надо нам мешать._

_* * *_

_— Это то, что он мне сказал. — Сугавара трёт глаза ладонями. Шимизу протягивает ему полотенце — в очередном номере жарко и нет кондиционеров. Сколько они уже сменили отелей за эти несколько дней? — И я понимаю первую часть плана — втереться в доверие к Картелю. Набирай компромата сколько угодно… Но что они собираются делать дальше? Он ничего не ответил, когда я спросил._

_— Как минимум им нужно, чтобы Вашиджо оказался на территории японского посольства, — прикидывает Шимизу. — Только тогда ему можно будет предъявить обвинения: между Японией и Индонезией не заключен договор об экстрадиции._

_— А для того, чтобы Вашиджо оказался на территории японского посольства, нужно его туда доставить — скорее всего, против воли. И как это сделать пятерым офицерам, когда вокруг Вашиджо всегда наряды охраны и Тендо Сатори с Ушиджимой Вакатоши?_

_— Не представляю, — честно отвечает Шимизу, потирая пальцами висок. — Они ещё что-нибудь сказали?_

_— Я попросил содействия. Рассказал про операцию в Хамайма-Тауэр и сказал, что мы могли бы помочь друг другу. Объединяться он отказался — слишком рискованно в условиях их прикрытия, но обещал сообщать важную информацию. Надеюсь, это хоть чем-то нам поможет._

_— Любые союзы полезны, — говорит Шимизу, — если знаешь, как их использовать._

_И оказывается права._

_Потому что ещё спустя двое суток на телефон Сугаваре приходит сообщение:_

_«Церковь Ласкано вызвала Ушиджиму Вакатоши на разговор. Насчёт оттисков. Нас берут с собой. Пятница, шесть, заброшенный автозавод к юго-востоку от города»._

_А ещё через сутки, когда Сугавара понимает, что оттиски фальшивые, Савамура заверяет их, что они ничего не подменяли и не трогали — и Служба ему верит. Значит, их заменили на фальшивки на другом этапе пути._

_И Шимизу связывается с Церковью._

_* * *_

— ...Но это тоже не их рук дело, — заканчивает тот инспектор, который симпатичнее. — У нас есть источники. 

Куроо правда пытается уловить нить повествования. Середина у него в руках, а вот куда она ведет — непонятно, потому что дальше раздается очевидное: 

— Потом мы думали на китайцев, — Бокуто задумчиво чешет шею, — но нихрена. 

Яку повторяет скорее для американцев, чем для Куроо: 

— Наши источники, — даже при большом желании язык бы не повернулся назвать Дайшо «нашими источниками», но ладно, — сообщили, что это не китайская подделка. 

Куроо не удерживается от смешка в кулак — боже, Яку, «китайская подделка»? Какая вычурная игра со значениями. 

— Ну и? — Куроо неотрывно смотрит на дверь с кухни: его еду пока нести не собираются. — Из крупных рыб больше никого нет. Значит, кто-то нам солгал. 

— Или же… — Шимизу упирается подбородком в кулак и многозначительно смотрит почему-то прямо на Куроо. 

Это она абсолютно зря, потому что вот кто-кто, а он точно не понимает, что здесь происходит. 

— Это должен быть кто-то, кто провел с оттисками достаточно много времени, чтобы подменить настоящие на подделку. 

— Нет таких, — взмахивает рукой Сугавара. — Это должен быть предатель или у них, — он показывает ладонью на Церковь, — или у японских агентов, или у Триады и Картели — с их-то уровнем безопасности... 

— Или у нас, — аккуратно заканчивает она. 

— Или у нас… Но у нас не было никого, кто бы… — и вот здесь тон Сугавары меняется. 

И он тоже смотрит на Куроо. 

— Что? — не выдерживает тот, чувствуя, как в воздухе нарастает напряжение. — Да что?! 

— Единственный, кто провёл с оттисками наедине несколько часов на другом конце города, — говорит Шимизу, — это… 

_Добраться сюда так, чтобы ни люди Церкви, ни гончие Картеля не проследили за ним, было той ещё задачей: он не привык к такому темпу работы, когда из любого угла тебя может пристрелить какой-нибудь псих. А если верить статистике, психов здесь полный город._

_— Я выполнил всё по инструкции, — нудным бюрократическим тоном отвечает он, поправляя очки. — И в этой инструкции чётко сказано, что повторно открывать чемодан можно только в условиях полной безопасности, инспектор._

_— Я ведь сказал, что произвёл первичную проверку содержимого. Оттиски внутри._

_Но ведь он не прогадал: всех участников операции было приказано сорвать с ближайших к Индонезии баз, ссылаясь на срочность…_

_...А я изучал в университете, но не пригодилось: по работе до этого дела не выезжал из Штатов._

_Они никогда тесно не общались в Академии, хотя были на одном потоке. Но, если быть честным, Цукишима ни с кем там особенно не общался._

_— Я листал твое досье. Майями, двадцать седьмое сентября, Весы, проблемы с детектором лжи при поступлении..._

_Трезво работающий, холодно отметающий ненужное, мозг говорит ему: даже если принять во внимание твою задачу, даже если ориентироваться на твои указания, Ячи ты знаешь почти три года..._

_Говорит ему: и даже если это всё скоро закончится, разве ты бы смог её бросить здесь?.._


	15. Chapter 15

Камера хранения номер пятьсот восемьдесят три. Пятый шкаф, третий ряд по горизонтали, восемнадцатый ящик слева.

Цукишима набирает четырёхзначный код, поворачивает ключ — безопасность в Сукарно-Хатте на высоте. Одобрительно пищит электрозамок, щёлкает дверца.

Цукишима достаёт из глубины сумку. Самый обыкновенный адидас: небольшая, словно для спортивной формы, чёрно-белая, с длинными лямками. Не тяжёлая, но увесистая. Ещё бы, когда внутри — тридцать четыре железные пластины.

Аэропорт перед ним — вечерний и, как и все аэропорты в любое время суток, оживлённый — не замечает его. Не раздаётся сирена, не бежит охрана, не подъезжает полицейский фургон, и оттуда не выбегают люди с автоматами.

Цукишима нервно вздыхает, натягивает кепку ещё ниже, поправляет лямки сумки на плече и движется в сторону того терминала, откуда пришёл. Он не знает, почему подсознательно ждет подставы. Точнее, знает, но ему это не нравится. Потому что не всякие нервы справятся с тем, что происходит в Джакарте в течение последней недели. 

Нервничать — не нравится. Опасаться пуль в спину — не нравится. Быть в постоянной опасности — не нравится. В общем, в Джакарте ему ничего не нравится.

Неудачный вышел уик-энд.

Люди вокруг — иностранцы, местные, прилетевшие, улетающие, группы туристов, персонал аэропорта, грузчики, работники дьюти-фри и местных кафе — поглощают его. Кто обратит внимание на высокого азиата в джинсах и серой ветровке, со спортивной сумкой и кепкой с наброшенным поверх капюшоном? Да, лицо в синяках, губы разбиты, но застегнутая до подбородка ветровка должна помочь скрыть хоть что-то.

Он даже очки снял. Пришлось достать из кошелька линзы, которые он всегда ненавидел и просто носил с собой на непредвиденный случай. Чем незаметнее — тем лучше.

Судя по тому, как легко его отследил Куроо несколько часов назад, он слишком выделяется. Или, может, это Куроо такой охотник. А может, это неистовое желание убить Цукишиму делает из него охотника.

Вспоминая гонку посреди свадебного кутежа, Цукишима вздрагивает и ускоряет шаг. Заставить себя не думать он даже не пытается: пробовал, потом ещё раз, и ещё несколько. Привычный метод «если игнорируешь — оно не существует» явно не работает в этой ситуации. С этим человеком. В этом городе.

А если говорить о вещах, которые здесь бесят, то, наверное, нужно начать с себя. Он бесит сам себя — до желания вмазать. И это учитывая тот факт, что к физическому насилию Цукишима относится с пренебрежением.

Ну кто его просил быть добровольцем в операции с Хамайма-Тауэр?

Как он вообще повелся на эту идиотскую провокацию и дал затащить себя на семидесятый этаж, полный людей с оружием? Как можно быть таким недальновидным придурком?

Тогда у него не было времени думать об этом, главным было — бежать быстрее и не схватить пулю в темноте. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, он не понимает. Он помнит насмешливые тёмные глаза, помнит снисходительную ухмылку, помнит игривое пренебрежение, помнит всколыхнувшееся внутри себя желание показать и доказать. И от этих воспоминаний становится стыдно.

Что он, стрелявший только из учебного оружия, собрался доказывать? Кому? Зачем? Он сунулся в абсолютно бесполезную и смертельно опасную акцию — ведь он-то знал, что даже если в сейфе Вашиджо и лежат оттиски, то они никак не могут быть настоящими.

Потому что настоящие — в сумке, висящей на его плече.

— Кофе! Два кофе по цене одного! — расхаживает с листовками мальчишка рядом с кафе у правой стены огромного терминала. Он суёт глянцевый листок Цукишиме, и тот машинально хватает, а спустя мгновение комкает жесткую бумагу в руке.

Самое ужасное, что ответы он прекрасно знает — и что, и кому, и даже зачем.

И его натуру — логическую, рациональную, привыкшую к движению по оптимальной траектории из пункта А в пункт Б, — до оторопи пугают такие зигзаги.

И Куроо Тецуро пугает его до оторопи.

— Извините, — чуть не врезавшись в кого-то, бормочет Цукишима и отступает.

И его не смущало бы, если бы страх этот был вызван лишь желанием прикончить Куроо. Цукишима не планировал уходить из жизни так быстро и — самое главное — здесь, в этом сумасшедшем городе. Перспектива быть застреленным его не прельщала, но то, что Куроо раз за разом находил его, бил и наставлял на него пистолет, только щекотало нервы. Сталкивало его в адреналиновую эйфорию. Сердце заходилось где-то в горле, внутри всё стягивалось в тугую пружину. И действовать приходилось на чистых инстинктах, а Цукишима так не привык.

Когда Куроо дышал ему в затылок, думать не получалось. И это были единственные моменты в жизни Цукишимы, когда он не думал — только чувствовал, ощущал и действовал. Куроо заставлял его, выбивал напрочь все мысли из головы. И вот именно это и пугало.

В этом сумасшедшем городе он, похоже, и сам начинает сходить с ума.

* * *

Цукишима нехотя возвращается к списку того, за что он искренне ненавидит Джакарту. И сразу же после Куроо Тецуро шли перестрелки.

Именно об этом, чертыхаясь, думает Цукишима, буквально летя по скользкому полу в сторону выхода и сбивая на своём пути людей. А вслед ему несутся пули и китайские проклятия.

Конечно, он ничего не понимает на китайском, но в том, что это именно проклятия, почти уверен. Что ещё можно кричать вслед человеку, который заехал тебе по голове десятикилограммовой сумкой, набитой железом, ударил головой в нос и бросился бежать?

Следующее, о чём думает Цукишима, это: как они пронесли оружие внутрь аэропорта?

— Служба охраны, служба охраны, терминал четыре, экстренная ситуация! Служба охраны! Терминал четыре! Просьба всех сохранять спокойствие! — вещает женский голос по-индонезийски.

— Чёртовы китайцы, — цедит сквозь зубы Цукишима, запинаясь о чей-то чемодан. Скорее всего, у Триады тут есть свои люди.

Но как они узнали, где он, кто он и что именно в нем надо проделать несколько лишних дырок?

Кто-то кричит, и люди бросаются врассыпную. Цукишима не может обернуться на бегу, но он уверен, что со всех сторон к ним уже бегут сотрудники службы безопасности аэропорта.

Возникает новый вопрос: как ему выбраться отсюда живым?

Пуля свистит рядом с его лицом и в конечном итоге оказывается в плече у какого-то неудачливого мужчины; Цукишиме некогда ему сочувствовать. Ему самому бы кто посочувствовал.

Впереди маячит выход из терминала, но никакой надежды это не внушает: и дурак догадается, что туда уже стянули ближайшую охрану.

Пуля попадает в сумку.

— Чёрт! — да смотрите, куда палите, идиоты! — Чёрт, чёрт!

Цукишима виляет вправо.

Пистолет, отобранный у Куроо, пришлось оставить на входе в аэропорт; Цукишима нервничал и не хотел, чтобы его взяли из-за ерунды. И теперь он об этом жалел.

Впереди замаячил целый кордон из охранников в тёмно-синей форме, все с оружием. Китайцы сзади догоняли, и только сумасшедшая траектория бега Цукишимы и то и дело попадающиеся люди и багажные тележки мешали им отправить его к праотцам.

Атаковать в лоб — провальная затея. Назад нельзя. Вправо, влево — тоже. Что же делать?

Ещё одна пуля пролетает в миллиметре от него, а до выхода — несколько метров.

— Ты, урод! — кричит кто-то сзади на плохом английском.

Времени думать не остаётся, и Цукишима делает первое, что приходит ему в голову. Он ныряет в тоннель конвейера для проверки багажа. Лента не работает, так что он проскакивает, согнувшись, и выскакивает с другой стороны, таща за собой сумку. В этот момент китайцы наконец долетают до входа, и пальба начинается с новой силой. 

Цукишима вываливается из конвейера, один из охранников бросается ему наперерез — и получает сумкой в лицо. Широким прыжком Цукишима оказывается у выхода, едва избежав шальных пуль.

Он выбегает на улицу. Знает, что все скоро бросятся за ним, но перестрелка даёт ему даже самую короткую, но фору.

Спасение Цукишима видит в медленно отъезжающем от выхода такси. Последний рывок. И он со всех ног бросается к машине.

— В центр! Быстрее! — рявкает, захлопывая дверь.

Таксист ошеломленно поворачивается, но Цукишима не даёт ему опомниться и тычет пальцем в лобовое стекло:

— Быстрее, плачу сверх таксы! Триста долларов! Быстрее!

Язык денег тот понимает мгновенно и набирает ход.

* * *

Высаживается он в центре. Район, как говорит таксист, называется Танах-Абанг, но не то чтобы Цукишиме это действительно о чём-то говорит. Он выбирается из машины, отсчитывает зелёные и рыжие рупии, потом плюёт и платит долларами — так проще. Довольный таксист отъезжает, а Цукишима остается один посреди ночного города.

Он проходит несколько кварталов, петляя между переулками и домами, но потом останавливается и приваливается к кирпичной кладке какого-то дома на углу с широкой, шумной улицей. Только сейчас он позволяет себе отдышаться.

— Я выжил, — бормочет Цукишима. Хочется потереть глаза, но он вовремя вспоминает, что на нём линзы и просто по-слепому трогает пальцами вокруг глаз. — И выбрался.

Даже после Хамайма-Тауэр его не накрывало таким облегчением. После Хамайма-Тауэр ему в принципе было не до облегчения: напряженная ситуация, мрачное начальство, расстрел Церкви и противно скребущее чувство вины — всё смешалось в один мрачный комок.

— Да хватит, — злится он сам на себя вслух, а потом запускает пальцы в волосы, оттягивая до боли. 

Собравшись с мыслями, он поправляет сумку на плече и выходит на оживлённый проспект. 

Сначала он решает найти место, чтобы поесть. Последний раз нормально он ел вчера, когда они со Службой обсуждали предстоящую встречу с Церковью. Сейчас, когда адреналин схлынул, пустой желудок болезненно напоминает о себе, так что Цукишима решает сесть где-нибудь в спокойном месте, подумать и решить, что делать дальше. 

Потому что он понятия не имеет.

Судя по звонкам и сообщениям на служебном телефоне, — а его он выкинул перед входом в аэропорт, — Служба не ждет его с распростертыми объятиями. Или, наоборот, ждет, но отнюдь не для того, чтобы с ним работать. Хината так вообще, наверное, захочет ему что-нибудь прострелить. 

— Акция на куриные крылышки, акция на куриные крылышки…

Цукишима, не раздумывая, поворачивает налево, к широким раздвижным дверям, и огибает чьи-то оставленные на парковке мотоциклы. 

Он не жалеет — это было ожидаемо. Такой конец ждал их рано или поздно, с Джакартой или без нее. Разочарованный взгляд инспектора Сугавары в его воображении не нагонял тоску, а, наоборот, даже веселил. Садясь на самолет в аэропорту Милларда, он уже знал, что со Службой придётся распрощаться. 

В зале людно: за столиками в основном местные, несколько китайцев. Цукишима садится за стол лицом ко входу, просто на всякий случай. Меню — на индонезийском, без картинок, и он ориентируется исключительно по словам «мясо», «перец» и «овощи». Внезапно хочется хорошо прожаренного стейка, но здесь только непонятная острая еда. Цукишима подзывает официантку — маленькую индонезийку в коротких шортах — и наугад тыкает пальцем в меню. 

Первым дело нужно было найти себе телефон, купить местную симкарту и позвонить в Америку, чтобы сообщить, что оттиски у него. А вот здесь уже начинаются большие проблемы. 

Единственное, что прошло так, как надо, — это подмена настоящих оттисков на фальшивые с другими серийными номерами. Цукишима действительно не ожидал, что они так просто попадут ему в руки. Но ему не повезло попасть в разборки Картеля с Церковью в порту — зато повезло первым получить оттиски. Ему даже хватило времени, чтобы съездить в Сукарно-Хатта, поменять содержимое сумки и кейса местами и оставить первую в камере хранения. Идеально, как по нотам.

Цукишима рассчитывал, что Служба, как и было заявлено, уедет из Индонезии в тот же день, как получит оттиски. Это бы не позволило Сугаваре провести глубокую экспертизу, зато позволило бы Цукишиме забрать свою сумку уже в аэропорту и вывезти настоящие оттиски из страны без досмотра. Расчет был на то, что если американские власти сообщат Индонезии, что раскрыли на её территории производство американских долларов, то агентов спецслужб выпустят без проверок.

Но Цукишима не ожидал напороться на агентов японской разведки, решивших внедриться в Картель с помощью оттисков. И он не предполагал, что будет участвовать в опаснейших выкрутасах вроде ограбления штаб-квартиры крупнейшей группировки в стране и что оттиски снова попадут к Сугаваре, а тот заподозрит что-то неладное и внезапно решит их проверить. И обнаружит подделку.

Именно в этот момент Цукишима и понял, что больше ему со Службой делать нечего. Рано или поздно они поймут, у кого именно была возможность подменить оттиски.

И он сбежал.

По пути, конечно, его чуть не поймал Куроо, но ему удалось ускользнуть. Внутри все снова перехватывает от одного воспоминания. 

И вот, теперь Цукишима сидит в индонезийской забегаловке посреди города, ест лапшу с мясом и не знает, что делать. Как выбраться из Джакарты с оттисками и живым? 

Этот вопрос мучает Цукишиму все время, пока он ест. Кто вообще придумал отправить его сюда? Он что, похож на того, кому нравится проводить время с головорезами?

Когда он выходит на улицу, уже совсем темнеет, народу становится ещё больше, а план так и не находится. Цукишима чуть не сбивает стоящий у входа черный байк и проходит несколько метров по парковке, прежде чем случается это.

Плана у него нет, но судьба, видимо, решает придумать для него что-нибудь, чтоб скучать не пришлось. 

Их двое, и они сидят на капоте припаркованной машины. Один крашеный в розовый, с лицом, сияющим голубым светом от экрана мобильного, второй — бледный, кучерявый, легким движением запястья открывающий раскладной нож и пальцем опускающий лезвие обратно. Цукишима несколько секунд смотрит на это, потом резко разворачивается на пятках и, опустив кепку, собирается удалиться, но тут второй пинает первого локтем под ребра. 

— О, — тот для проформы улыбается на секунду, но быстро становится серьезным. — Цукишима Кей.

Это дурной знак. Это определенно дурной знак. Цукишима только отворачивается и идет дальше, пытаясь показать им, что они ошиблись.

— Ты такой невежливый, — протягивают ему в спину. И уже тише: — Маццун, не мог бы ты...

Цукишима срывается с места. Сумка с оттисками оттягивает плечо к земле, и тогда он берет ее в руки и бежит, но не успевает пересечь и половины парковки, как его ловят за ветровку.

— Как-то медленно, — говорит тот, который, скорее всего, Маццун.

Цукишима разворачивается, собираясь ударить его по руке, но чуть ли не носом натыкается на приставленный к лицу нож. 

— Ты такой быстрый, я тащусь, — лениво улыбается другой, затем отталкивается от капота, распахивает заднюю дверцу и делает пригласительный жест рукой.

Цукишима пытается заставить мозг работать, но голова полностью забита суетливыми мыслями. Нужен план. Не обязательно «хитрый» — хоть какой, — потому что садиться в машину к угрожающим тебе незнакомцам — последнее, чего ему сейчас хотелось.

Маццун заламывает ему левую руку и стаскивает сумку с правой. Цукишима пятками упирается в асфальт, но кончик ножа, которым тычут ему в ребра, — слишком весомый аргумент.

— Чего вы хотите? — спрашивает он; козырек кепки закрывает обзор, и приходится поднять голову.

— Чего мы хотим, Макки? — с едва читаемым смешком звучит у Цукишимы за спиной.

— Хороший вопрос, Маццун, — Макки чешет подбородок рукой, положив локоть на ребро открытой дверцы. — Я хочу, чтоб рабочие поставили мне наконец-то ванную, а то надоело уже к соседке ходить мыться. А ты чего хочешь?

— Не знаю. На горнолыжный курорт?

Цукишиму запихивают на заднее сидение, и, прежде чем он успевает оглядеться и понять, можно ли быстро выскользнуть через вторую дверь, рядом садится Макки. Цукишима почти стопроцентно уверен, что это что-то уменьшительно-ласкательное, но сокращать так даже у себя в голове ему некомфортно. В любом случае Макки теперь сидит рядом с ним. Правой рукой, не отвлекаясь, строчит какое-то сообщение, левой — упирает Цукишиме в бок пистолет.

Цукишима сомневается, что его пристрелят прямо в машине: тканевые кресла вряд ли отстираются, хотя он никогда не вышибал мозги в автомобилях, а потому в таких тонкостях не разбирается.

Маццун закидывает сумку с оттисками на соседнее сидение, сам усаживается за руль, и машина плавно отъезжает.

— Как вы меня нашли? — решается наконец спросить Цукишима.

— Ну, наши люди тебя увидели и намекнули нам, куда ехать, — Макки прячет телефон в карман брюк, и теперь, когда смотрит в глаза, говорить с ним становится труднее.

Цукишима все еще не понимает. 

— Все-таки с Картелем у нас не лучшие отношения, — Макки чешет нос, слегка нахмурившись. — Вот мы и решили тебя перехватить.

— При чем здесь Картель? — бросает он.

Маццун давит смешок, Макки красочно приподнимает брови:

— Действительно, при чем здесь Картель, — он ведет плечами.

Все, что Цукишима сделал Картелю — перехватил оттиски, на которые они претендуют, но, черт, не он единственный и не только у Картеля. 

— В этом городе девяносто процентов людей даже представить себе не могут миллион наличкой. Конечно, всем хочется посмотреть на эти деньги живьем — даром что в процессе нужно отдать Вашиджо Танджи твою голову.

Цукишима чувствует, как в идеальной схеме причинно-следственных связей в голове образовалась внушительная пустующая ниша: он не понимает, что послужило толчком для спуска всех картелевских собак на него. О том, что он вел двойную игру, в курсе только Служба и, возможно, Церковь, не зря же по его следам пустили Куроо. Но при чем здесь Вашиджо? И что за миллион?

Он что-то упускает. Какой-то факт. Правильно смотанный клубок оказывается комком перепутанных ниток, и чтобы распустить его, нужно дернуть один узелок. Но Цукишима не представляет какой.

Ровно как и то, куда его везут и что с ним собираются делать. И он уже не представляет границ своего идиотизма, раз его угораздило в это вляпаться.

— Что, ничего не скажешь? — Цукишима перехватывает взгляд Маццуна в зеркале заднего вида.

Он виляет по дороге, которая из-за идущих по обе стороны людей становится еще уже. Затонированные окна приглушают буйство огней на вывесках. Это квартал ночных развлечений, но не блестящий роскошью как те, что рассчитаны на иностранцев. Это квартал для местных, которым достаточно сносной картинки по дороге сюда, потому что на обратном пути они будут уже невменяемо пьяны. 

Цукишима поджимает губы. 

— Выскажу недовольство чуть позже, — кисло отзывается он; пусть думают, что у него все под контролем.

Они проезжают блестящие игровые залы, уличные ларьки с едой, бары без опознавательных знаков. А потом притормаживают.

То, что Цукишима видит, никакого ужаса пока не вселяет. Машина тормозит у ночного клуба: это длинное трёхэтажное здание с облицовкой снизу и широкой бело-салатовой неоновой полосой сверху, между кирпичом и сайдингом. Вверху, на крыше, горят выписанные замысловатым шрифтом салатовые буквы: «Ц И Т А Д Е Л Ь».

Цитадель.

Видимо, все, кто хоть когда-то поучаствовал в гонке за оттисками, должны явиться по его голову. 

— Подъезжай к чёрному входу, — Макки снова лениво что-то набирает на телефоне. Цукишима косится на его расслабленное лицо, прикидывает шансы сбежать до того, как его заведут внутрь, но отметает одну идею за другой, пока они не заканчиваются. В пересчете их, правда, было всего две. — Не поведем же мы очкарика через толпу.

Цукишима поворачивает голову к окну. И вправду толпа. Клуб не смахивает на что-то ультрадорогое и элитное, но явно пользуется популярностью: в очереди человек сорок. Даже с закрытыми окнами слышно, как внутри гремит музыка, а еще когда двери открываются и кто-то выходит наружу. Парковка забита машинами: Маццун объезжает её и заворачивает за угол здания. Здесь тише и темнее. Прямо под одиноким фонарём видны двери чёрного входа, туда они и подъезжают. 

— Выходи медленно, иначе прострелю тебе, например, ляжку, — весело советует ему Макки, беря с переднего сидения сумку. Второй уезжает парковать машину. 

У дверей их ждёт ещё двое. Они намного младше Маццуна и Макки — в темноте кажутся ровесниками Цукишимы. Мускулистый парень повыше со странной прической в виде репки, и прилизанный, похудее и пониже. У обоих многозначительно топорщатся одинаковые безрукавки из-за спины.

Макки как будто угадывает, о чём он думает:

— Если ты думаешь, что у того, что ниже — это, кстати, Куними, поздоровайся, — можно так легко отобрать пистолет, то не советую даже пытаться. 

И подмигивает. Цукишима чувствует, как свирепеет сквозь страх. Кто бы знал, как же его достали все эти клоуны. 

— Пойдёмте, — кивает Макки, и двое подошедших открывают перед ним чёрные железные двери.

Впереди — темнота.

— Вперёд, — подталкивает его пистолетом Макки.

И Цукишима идёт.

* * *

Изнутри клуб оказывается примерно таким же, как он и представлял.

Конечно, поначалу его ведут через помещения для персонала, но и тут слышно музыку. По дороге Макки спрашивает у того, что с репкой на голове, приехал ли уже Ойкава, и ему положительно кивают. Цукишима весь напрягается. Он всё ещё не может сложить пазл целиком, но всё большее количество знакомых имён, звучащих рядом с сумкой на плече Макки, тревожит его.

Да и что ещё, кроме оттисков, может столкнуть все существующие в городе силы?

Из технического помещения его выводят на огромную винтовую лестницу и ведут наверх. Музыка в соседнем зале оглушает, Цукишима видит розово-синие отсветы на стенах и слышит гул народа. Макки тычет ему в спину пистолетом, даже не скрываясь и не обращая внимания на снующих туда-сюда официантов и нескольких пританцовывающих на лестнице гостей. Ну, клуб принадлежит Цитадели целиком и полностью, вряд ли сюда суются даже полицейские, поэтому хозяевам нет смысла прятаться. Но эта мысль не утешает.

Они поднимаются, и со второго этажа открывается вид на малый танцпол, огромную барную стойку и столы внизу, видны арки на главный танцпол, и народу там — тьма. На втором этаже оказывается ещё один бар, кресла тут помягче, столы подороже, народу поменьше. А вся правая стена — сплошь тонированные окна и глухие двери. Зона чиллаута.

Но Цукишиму-то вряд ли ведут развлекаться. 

— И почему вы не могли открыть библиотеку, — занудным тоном спрашивает он, послушно идя за Куними и репоголовым. — Терпеть не могу ночные клубы.

— Блин, — отвечает ему Макки, не вылезая из телефона. — Ну прости. Давай, вот в эту дверь, — он не глядя мотает головой. Они останавливаются и, видимо, ждут, когда он долистает ленту на фейсбуке. Потом он поднимает голову, замечает ожидающие взгляды и, ойкнув, убирает телефон:

— Извиняйте, ребята. Так, вы оставайтесь тут, — он кивает на кресла, — просто на всякий случай. Если что, мы позовём. А ты, Цукишима Кей, заходи.

Как будто у него есть выбор.

Как только дверь за Макки, зашедшим прямо за ним, закрывается, в помещении становится тихо — такое чувство, будто по ушам резко ударили тишиной. Цукишима смотрит прямо перед собой и старается не выдавать своего волнения. Главное, чтобы никто не бросился пожимать ему руки. И с каких это пор он начал шутить в подобных ситуациях?..

— Я его привёл, — говорит Макки, проходя внутрь комнаты. Она небольшая, но практически во всю её ширину буквой П раскинулся огромный кожаный диван, заваленный подушками. Посередине стоит круглый низкий стол с кальяном и идущим из центра к потолку металлическим шестом. Сейчас там никого нет, только валяется какой-то журнал. Второй журнал в руках у человека, который вскидывает голову при их появлении:

— Что? — удивляется Ойкава Тоору. — Привёл? Это действительно был он?

Макки пожимает плечами, плюхаясь рядом: 

— Ну, или какой-то сумасшедший фанат, решивший надыбать себе сумку, — он стягивает лямку с плеча и сгружает сумку на стол. Внутри металлически звякает, — и набить её оттисками Укая. Выбирай, какой вариант больше нравится. 

Ойкава откидывается на подушки, довольно улыбается и поигрывает пальцами по губам, смотря прямо на Цукишиму. Он выглядит моложе своего возраста, чуть старше самого Цукишимы, несмотря на то, что профайл утверждал, что ему тридцать пять. 

— Лично мне достаточно, что в обоих вариантах он приносит нам сумку, — хмыкает еще один человек в комнате. И его Цукишима тоже узнает. 

Ивайзуми Хаджиме поднимается с дивана и медленно обходит стол по направлению к нему. Это нервирует: Ивайзуми невысокий, но ещё крепче, чем тот тип позади, и его забитые татуировками руки, пока что лежащие в карманах форменной безрукавки, не внушают никакого доверия.

— Знаешь, кто мы? — вполне серьёзно спрашивает Ивайзуми Хаджиме.

Цукишима знает. Он же умный мальчик, а потому хорошо подготовился, когда летел сюда. 

Гангстерский мотоклуб «Цитадель» был основан в двухтысячном, когда его основателю, Ивайзуми Хаджиме, было всего двадцать два. Судя по сводке из отчетов Службы, поначалу цели у него были вполне достойные: вместе с группой товарищей он открыл свою первую автомастерскую. А вот рэкет, торговля оружием, отмывание денег и перегон машин на острова начались потом. 

К настоящему моменту, послушно бегут строчки у Цукишимы в голове, Цитадель — крупнейший мотоклуб на Яве и главный перекупщик и поставщик оружия. На юридическое лицо «Ивайзуми Хаджиме» открыто девятнадцать автосалонов по всему острову, а штаб-квартира группировки располагается здесь, в построенном ими ночном клубе.

Всё это Цукишима знает, но подтверждать не спешит.

— Догадываюсь, — сухо кивает он. — Зачем...

— Я тебя умоляю, Ива-чан, — Ойкава перебивает Цукишиму и корчит рожу за спиной Ивайзуми, — кто нас не знает в Джакарте? 

— Нет, это не местный, — лениво тянет Макки, снова уткнувшийся в телефон. — По нему ж видно. 

— А откуда тогда? О! — Ойкава задорно хлопает в ладоши, будто ему в голову пришла классная идея. — Пусть расскажет нам что-нибудь о себе! Парень, ну-ка, давай. Кто ты, откуда, как и когда оттиски Укая оказались у тебя?

— Практически сразу после того, как вас с лёгкостью обманул Дайшо Сугуру, — не выдерживает и начинает улыбаться в ответ Цукишима. Когда он нервничает, бесконечный треп сильно расшатывает его способность молча выносить раздражители. 

Улыбка убывает на лице Ойкавы:

— Во-первых, он обманул не только меня, — он выставляет на Цукишиму указательный палец. — Во-вторых, я…

— Начать надо с того, что не нужно было связываться с Терушимой Юджи, — настаёт очередь Цукишимы его перебивать. На самом деле, это отчаянная, самоубийственная наглость — он не знает, чего ему от них ожидать, вместо конкретных действий они просто разговаривают, и от ожидания близкого конца Цукишиме становится все хуже. — Я не местный, но даже я это понял с первого взгляда.

Макки смеётся в голос, у Ойкавы такой вид, будто его водой окатили.

— В Джакарте нельзя доверять Дайшо Сугуру и людям в крокодиловых ботинках, — продолжает Цукишима. — Не знаю, как вы дожили до такого возраста, если не знаете этого.

— Слушайте, а мне он нравится, — внезапно хмыкает Ивайзуми, — он заткнул Тоору, невероятно!

— Ива-чан! — тут же возмущается Ойкава, но тот продолжает посмеиваться. 

А затем говорит Цукишиме:

— Не нервничай, парень. Мы не собираемся сдавать тебя Картелю. У нас с ними свои разборки, так что мы только заберем оттиски и отпустим тебя.

Последнее звучит обнадёживающе. Тем более, судя по данным Службы, Ивайзуми Хаджиме не врёт: у мотоклуба действительно были мелкие стычки с Картелем. И тогда Цукишима решается спросить:

— Если позволите, — он тянется рукой поправить очки, а потом понимает, что их на нём нет. Лезть за чехлом в карман ветровки как-то несолидно, поэтому он делает вид, что собирался поправить волосы, — я не понимаю. Вы все твердите, что за мной охотится Картель, но когда это стало известно? И что именно известно? 

Ивайзуми, Ойкава и Макки перебрасываются взглядами. Затем Ойкава удивлённо смеётся:

— В смысле? Так что… Ты не знаешь, что за тобой объявили охоту?

— Догадался, когда они, — Цукишима показывает раскрытой ладонью на Макки, — скрутили меня прямо посреди улицы. До этого не подозревал. 

Ивайзуми приподнимает брови и скрещивает руки на груди:

— Я не знаю, когда именно, но к вечеру вся Джакарта уже знала. Картель дал твою ориентировку и объявил, что оттиски у тебя. За тебя — живого или мёртвого — и за оттиски он готов выплатить двенадцать миллиардов рупий, — он чешет подбородок, — а это почти миллион долларов. Из больших претендентов на оттиски только Церковь, Триада и Картель.

— И мы, — важно добавляет Ойкава. 

— Так что удивительно, — тянет Макки, — что наши ребята заметили тебя первыми. Если честно, мы думали, что тебя уже десять раз успели схватить.

— Ещё бы, — веселится Ойкава, — уверен, вся мелочь в Джакарте повылезает сейчас из щелей и будет прочёсывать город, чтобы подлизать зад Картелю. 

— И получить миллион.

— Ну, и получить миллион.

Они продолжают болтать между собой, а у Цукишимы внутри как будто кто-то взорвал баллон с жидким азотом: все внутренности скрутило жгучим холодом.

— Серьёзно, парень, — спрашивает Ивайзуми, — как ты это сделал, украл оттиски?

Его ищет весь город. Весь чёртов город. Сейчас уже стоит вопрос не как ему выбраться с оттисками, а как ему выбраться живым.

— Может, он их случайно нашёл? 

— Нет-нет, погоди, как Брюс Уиллис в том фильме с…

Он только сегодня раскрылся перед Службой и, скорее всего, перед Церковью. Кто и когда успел сообщить Вашиджо? И зачем? Это ведь нелогично — так конкурентов на оттиски появляется намного больше, а шанс быть первыми резко снижается.

— Господи, Ойкава, у тебя отвратительные шутки. Слышать их больше не хочу.

— Да нет, погоди, Макки, дослушай…

Цукишима не представляет, как ему теперь выбраться из этой передряги. У него даже оружия нет. У него ничего нет.

— Не беси меня, Тоору.

— Ты сам себя бесишь, Ива-чан, я тут ни при чем! 

Внезапно ответ появляется сам по себе — Цукишиму просто озаряет. Ну конечно же. Кто же ещё это мог быть. Он цыкает себе под нос раздраженно.

Куроо. 

Никакой логики — чистые эмоции: из-за тебя чуть не прикончили меня, так что теперь из-за меня чуть не прикончат тебя. Или прикончат — там как уж пойдет, извини.

Думать про Куроо и его отношение к себе сейчас не время и не место. Пытаясь отвлечься, Цукишима заставляет себя остановить бесконечный поток мыслей на той, которая его зацепила ещё при первом знакомстве с историей про перепродажу оттисков.

— Извините, — и этим он прекращает какой-то начавшийся спор между Ивайзуми и Ойкавой. Оба удивлённо на него смотрят: видимо, в бандитской среде заложникам не пристало себя так вести. — Могу я задать вопрос?

Ивайзуми озадаченно кивает.

— Зачем вам оттиски? — интересуется Цукишима, пытаясь отогнать настойчивые мысли о Куроо. — Ведь у вас авто- и оружейный бизнес. Зачем вам ввязываться в печать фальшивых денег?

Ойкава морщит нос и отвечает вместо Ивайзуми:

— Да мы и не собирались, помилуй. 

Ивайзуми его поддерживает: 

— Даже не думали. У нас есть влиятельные клиенты из Гонконга, заинтересованные в этой… сфере. Не хотят сами втягиваться в конфликт с Картелем, но обещали заплатить восемнадцать миллионов, если достанем им оттиски, — он кивает на сумку, — это поверх тех, что они бы дали на покупку оттисков… В ту пору, когда они ещё продавались. Так что мы согласились, больно уж хорош навар.

Он ухмыляется. У Ивайзуми жестковатое лицо, полное острых углов, но Цукишиме внезапно приятно с ним разговаривать. Во всяком случае, среди всех, кого он встречал в Джакарте, он единственный, кто выглядит нормальным. И, как приятный бонус: не пытается его прикончить.

— Но разве это стоит того, чтобы ввязываться в конфликт с Картелем? — выгибает бровь Цукишима. 

Ивайзуми опускается на диван:

— В последнее время в Джакарте невозможно не конфликтовать с Картелем, — и голос выдаёт его недовольство. — Вашиджо развивается семимильными шагами, и это вытесняет с рынка остальных. А чем больше развивается — тем жестче становится, и многим в городе, да и в стране, это уже не нравится. Он монополизировал наркотрафик в Китайском море и скоро, я уверен, перейдет на Океанию и раздавит Церковь Ласкано. Пока они его не интересуют, но это пока. 

Ойкава тоже мрачнеет и добавляет:

— Если в городе происходит что-то, что не нравится этому ублюдку — пиши пропало. Его ребята давят почти на все мелкие банды. Если так продолжится, в Джакарте может разразиться настоящая война группировок. Старый хрыч слишком зазнался. 

— У него есть хорошие ребята в команде, — Ивайзуми вздыхает, — Тендо, конечно, часто перегибает, но Ушиджима вполне себе ниче…

— Чего-чего? — переспрашивает Ойкава, сразу уходя с серьёзного, мрачного тона и повышая голос. — Ушивака-то неплохой парень? Ива-чан! Что за инсинуации!

— Слушай, если у тебя не...

Внезапно все трое замолкают и напрягаются. Лицо Ойкавы приобретает смешное изумленное выражение, Макки вскидывает брови, а Ивайзуми стремительно мрачнеет.

Сначала Цукишима не понимает — а затем слышит сквозь музыку звуки, стандартные для Джакарты.

Кто-то стрельбой разносит танцпол.


	16. Chapter 16

Стрелять могут мелкие банды, может Триада — тут придется постараться, чтобы выжить. Но стрелять может и Картель — тогда им всем точно крышка. 

Ивайзуми подходит к окну с видом на танцпол. Цукишима не уверен, насколько он может здесь свободно двигаться, но Ойкава перекидывает ногу за ногу и спрашивает:

— Ну, кто там?

Расправленные, сплошь покрытые татуировками плечи Ивайзуми поникают. Он запрокидывает голову и рычит, а потом нервно машет в сторону окна.

— Никогда не догадаешься, — шипит он.

Цукишима в два неторопливых шага подходит к окну и видит ответ на эту загадку тысячелетия. Прямо в этот момент ответ ударяет головой об край барной стойки одного из охранников и проводит его башкой, сбивая бокалы и стаканы. А потом лихо разворачивается, грациозно отмахивается рукой с пистолетом от другого парня и идет куда-то вправо. Где-то там, по расчетам Цукишимы, находится лестница сюда.

— Тендо? — хмурит брови Ойкава. — Мимо? Сяолун? Что, снова не туда? Только не говори мне, что Ушива...

— Заткнись, — отмахивается от него Ивайзуми, и Ойкава наигранно округляет глаза. — Ханамаки, бери оттиски, спрячьте их с Мацукавой, ты понял где. И этого, — кивок на Цукишиму, — вывезите куда-то.

— Только машину не запачкайте, — Ойкава улыбается уголком рта.

— Нет, просто увезите его отсюда. Не нужно трогать парня.

Цукишима хочет поставить памятник его рационализму. Ивайзуми быстро становится его самым любимым обитателем Джакарты.

— А мы что? — Ойкава расправляет закинутую на спинку дивана руку.

— А мы поговорим с Куроо Тецуро по душам, — кивок за стекло, где лампа неоновой подсветки над полками с алкоголем падает на пол, утаскивая за собой чудом уцелевшие бутылки. — И заодно обсудим, сколько он нам теперь должен.

Ойкава начинает нервно покачивать ногой. Цукишиме кажется, что он борется с желанием подорваться, подбежать к Куроо и потыкать в него пальцем или пистолетом.

— Ханамаки, идите, — Ивайзуми разминает шею.

Видимо, «обсуждение» будет идти не на словах.

И они идут. Цукишима до сих пор не может поверить, что его так просто отпускают. Кто бы мог подумать, что самыми дружелюбными в этом городе окажутся байкеры. Хотя по внешнему виду Ханамаки или того же Ойкавы не скажешь, что они прямо байкеры. Цукишима помнит сводки: официальная численность мотоклуба «Цитадель» — двести с лишним человек. Еще сотня — разномастные бандиты, начиная от рэкетиров и заканчивая людьми вроде того же Ойкавы. Его досье плотно въедается в голову, хотя у руля он вроде не стоит. Наверное, всему виной то, что к строчкам о нескольких замятых убийствах и делах о финансовых махинациях прилагалось фото крайне смазливого лица.

Они пересекают опустевший зал с брошенными на низких столиках напитками, идут по узкому коридору и игнорируют лестницу, по которой поднимались. 

У Ханамаки на плече сумка, в руке — телефон, и он говорит: 

— Маццун, ты припарковался? Отлично, давай обратно. Здесь, — за спинами раздается звон битого стекла, — Куроо Тецуро.

Здесь — это уже позади. В горле собирается ком эмоций, Цукишиме очень хочется вломить по наглому лицу и спросить, когда же это он сдал его Вашиджо. Здравый смысл говорит, что это мог быть и не он, но у кого еще есть мотив?

— Тот самый, — коротко хмыкает Ханамаки, прощается и прячет телефон. Его интонации абсолютно противоположны тому, как обычно говорят про знаменитостей — только нервная насмешка и скепсис, но для Куроо — в самый раз.

Ханамаки поправляет сумку с оттисками. Вот она — только руку протяни. А потом беги, потому что сзади стреляют, впереди ждут, но это первый и последний шанс Цукишимы вернуть свое. Дальше будет машина, где толком не развернешься. 

У Цукишимы возникает идея. Плохая, если быть честным. До Джакарты он никогда бы так не поступил, но в месте, где тебе приходится искать прохладные места между раскаленными углями, безустанно приплясывая, выбор небольшой. На чаше весов с недостатками будет сложена только эмоциональная мишура. Это неправильное решение, если только он не хочет быть неблагодарной скотиной. Факт в том, что иногда приходится.

Оглушить и вырубить.

Цукишима вздыхает, разминает трясущиеся пальцы — и с силой хлопает Ханамаки по ушам. Тот оборачивается, морщась, удивленно раскрывает глаза. В этот самый момент Цукишима и хотел приложить его головой об стену, но не успевает — сам получает под дых.

— Несмешно, — звучит над ним Ханамаки. — Кто твой работодатель, что ты так пытаешь...

У Цукишимы свой стиль боя — «бей и беги». Полное название: «бей с закрытыми глазами туда, куда дотянешься, и беги так, что пятки сверкают». Он вмазывает Ханамаки по колену, но хруста не раздается.

— Вот же ублюдок неблагодарный, — Ханамаки тянется рукой к кобуре на поясе.

А вот это плохо. Цукишима ударяет его кулаком по руке, локтем — по ребрам и стягивает с плеча сумку. Но Ханамаки успевает зацепиться. Цукишима дергает на себя — намертво. Дергает еще раз, кусает на запястье так, что сухожилия под зубами перекатываются и, когда Ханамаки взвывает от боли, выдергивает сумку и бежит.

Бежать вперед — не вариант, там ждет Маццун, проскользнуть мимо которого незаметно теперь точно не получится. Поэтому Цукишима бежит обратно.

Скорее всего, Ивайзуми, Ойкава и Куроо сейчас ведут светские беседы в чиллауте, возможно, с элементами стрельбы. У Цукишимы есть два варианта, и оба в одинаковой мере отвратительные: он может спрятаться от палящего ему в спину Ханамаки, а потом тихо выкатиться из клуба; а еще он может выкатиться из клуба сразу, но это только если перестрелка на первом этаже выкосила всю охрану и выгнала посетителей.

Но ведь не зря существует столько поговорок о том, как смеются боги над всякими Хитрыми Планами.

На выходе в чиллаут лежит тело — охранник-крепыш, без крови и дыр в теле, но и без сознания. Цукишима резко сворачивает вправо и оказывается на винтовой лестнице, ведущей вниз.

— Да стой же ты! — кричит ему в спину Ханамаки.

Каждый шаг по металлическим ступеньками отзывается звоном. За полтора витка Цукишима оказывается на первом этаже и принимается бежать. Битое стекло скрипит под ногами, он перескакивает лежащее тело в черном костюме и приземляется на голубоватую лужу коктейля. Ботинки едут вперед, тяжелая сумка тянет влево, и Цукишима тратит все силы, чтобы не упасть. Впереди появляется перевернутый барный табурет; Цукишима перепрыгивает через него и врезается в забинтованное плечо.

— Господи, блядь, боже! — взвывает Куроо.

«Господи, блядь, боже», — мысленно вторит ему Цукишима.

Перед ним Ойкава с одной рукой на поясе и с пистолетом, надетым спусковой скобой на палец, Ивайзуми, держащий на мушке Куроо, и сам Куроо — державший на мушке его, но из-за Цукишимы убравший руку в сторону, чтобы удержать равновесие.

К тому времени к ним уже добегает Ханамаки и останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Что здесь происходит? — Ивайзуми спрашивает спокойно, но у Цукишимы все равно мурашки по коже.

— Ну, посмотри, — Ханамаки кивает подбородком на сумку в руках Цукишимы.

— Там оттиски или ты с пилатеса? — Куроо наклоняется, разглядывая черный полосатый адидас.

— Ты считаешь себя смешным? — Ойкава сладко улыбается.

Цукишима не хочет знать, кто кого считает смешным. Цукишима хочет выбраться отсюда живым и как можно быстрее. А еще поковыряться у Куроо в ране на плече за то, что сдал его Вашиджо.

— Так, не начинайте, — командует Ивайзуми. А в его взгляде читается явное разочарование. Цукишима не был готов столкнуться с последствиями своего решения.

— Ты, — он наставляет пистолет на Цукишиму, — клади сумку на пол и уходи.

— Почему ты так настойчиво пытаешься его отпустить? — Ойкава косится.

— А ты, Куроо, — Ивайзуми игнорирует вопрос, — останешься. Нам нужно многое обсудить.

Куроо оглядывает Цукишиму с ног до головы. Видимо, он все-таки пришел сюда в поисках оттисков.

— И что же?

— Ты перебил всю охрану.

— Они в меня стреляли, мне было обидно.

— Ты распугал клиентов.

— Я сделал этому месту рекламу.

— Ты разбил бар? — Ойкава предлагает еще один вариант. — И не только его.

— Я искал оттиски и свою принцессу, у меня была причина, — драматичным голосом заявляет Куроо. Видя, что не дождётся реакции, добавляет: — Что, не работает?

— Я сказал наши условия, — коротко отвечает Ивайзуми, пресекая болтовню. — Нет, не работает.

— А по-моему, весьма интересно, — индифферентно говорит Ханамаки.

— Нашел принцессу-то? — фыркает Ойкава.

Куроо многозначительно проводит рукой от головы Цукишимы, через сумку с оттисками и до его ног. 

— Ну так что? — с трескающимся по швам терпением в голосе спрашивает Ивайзуми.

— Не-а, я уйду только с оттисками, — подтверждая все догадки, произносит Куроо и зевает.

Ханамаки подхватывает зевок:

— Что, снова стреляться? 

Цукишиме хочется развернуться к нему и закричать: «Нет!». Цукишиме хочется развернуться к Куроо и закричать: «Ты тупой?!». Цукишиме хочется спросить: «Серьезно, трое на двоих, из которых только у одного пистолет и только у одного две нормально функционирующие руки?».

Цукишима смотрит на Куроо. Куроо косится на Цукишиму, а когда ловит его взгляд, то оборачивается и улыбается.

— Ну да, — нейтрально кивает Куроо. — Может, только без Ойкавы? А то вдруг он прическу испортит.

— Серьезно? Это говоришь мне ты? — издает удивленный смешок Ойкава и на автомате приглаживает волосы. — Тебе платят за то, что ты ходишь с этим на голове?

— Ивайзуми, — загробным голосом начинает Куроо, — заметь, это не я уничтожил малейшую надежду на мир.

А дальше начинается черти что: Куроо ныряет за барную стойку, Цукишима врезает с размаху тяжеленной сумкой Ханамаки по руке с пистолетом и летит за ним. Но не долетает, а приземляется прямо на столешницу, стаскивает себя на пол, чуть не ломает шею об аппарат для колки льда и приземляется рядом с Куроо.

— Мы снова по одну сторону баррикад, — Куроо выстреливает несколько раз и оборачивается на него. 

Цукишима сидит на полу, согнув колени, вжав шею в плечи и подтянув к себе сумку с оттисками. Минус в том, что даже если они выберутся отсюда, то в итоге все равно будут драться за сумку уже между собой.

— К сожалению, — вежливо отвечает Цукишима и трет лицо.

— Мир! — тут же вопит Ойкава. 

Воцаряется тишина. Куроо несмело высовывает голову из-за барной стойки. 

— Шутка! — говорит тот. И тут же начинает стрелять. 

— Вот нет у тебя чувства юмора и никогда не было! — в интонациях Куроо, когда он юркает обратно, можно уловить что-то мстительное.

— У меня отличное чувство юмора! — возражает Ойкава, и, черт, Цукишима где-то это уже слышал. 

— Это ты мне мстишь за ту пуэрториканку? — возмущается Куроо, весь покрытый осколками битого стекла. 

— Она была чилийкой, — педантично поправляет его Ойкава. — И нет, я не мщу тебе за ту чилийку!

— Ойкава, столько лет прошло, я тебя прошу, — закатывает глаза Куроо, а потом всовывает новую обойму в пистолет и не глядя отшвыривая старую вбок.

Нет, Цукишиме не интересно, ему все равно. Но Куроо на него косится и тут же принимается заверять:

— У нас с Ойкавой не было ничего серьёзного! Так, интрижка.

— Три года трахались, и ничего серьёзного?! — доносится за баррикадами.

Цукишима выразительно смотрит на Куроо. Тот шепчет:

— Там больше в мозг. 

— Так, всё, заткнитесь! Ханамаки, заткни Ойкаву! Очкарик, заткни патлатого! — настает очередь Ивайзуми. — Перемирие!

Куроо и Цукишима переглядываются. Возможно, Куроо в состоянии придумать очередной гениальный план, но не Цукишима. Цукишима понимает, что им в их положении и с их ресурсами долго не продержаться.

Куроо отвечает:

— Мы тебе не верим! Сначала пристрели Ойкаву!

Тем не менее они медленно выглядывают из-за стойки. Как и стоило ожидать, тут же в бутылку на полке сзади влетает пуля. Бутылка лопается. Цукишима сгибается, пряча голову от осколков. Руки взвывают от боли, на шею попадают брызги алкоголя, много брызгов.

— Ива-чан же сказал не стрелять, ну, Макки! — капризно тянет Ойкава. — Ты попал в кальвадос за семьдесят долларов! 

Цукишиме от этого не легче: ему все это одинаково воняет спиртом.

— Он храбро выстоял, а ты... — продолжает Ойкава.

— Так мы миримся или нет? — спрашивает Куроо, опираясь руками на барную стойку; один из осколков, совсем небольшой, но тем не менее, торчит из его спины, но он его будто бы не замечает.

— А такой был кальвадос... — траурно вздыхает Ойкава.

Куроо внезапно притягивает к себе Цукишиму и проходится языком по шейным позвонкам.

— Да, неплохой такой кальвадос.

Цукишима бьет его по запястью, смотрит исподлобья и принимается вытирать натянутым рукавом чужую слюну.

В этот момент где-то вдалеке раздаётся взрыв. 

Цукишима уверен, что это взрыв, потому что так трястись здание может только из-за взрыва или землетрясения, но в способность природы подбирать нужный момент Цукишима не верит. Он, скорее, ставит на какого-нибудь бравого парня из Картеля с гранатой наперевес.

В следующий момент он видит, как сверху появляются полчища Картеля во главе с Тендо Сатори. 

— Вот чёрт, — шипит Цукишима.

— Вот чёрт, — соглашается Куроо. А потом орет во все горло наверх: — Тендо, на эту вечеринку тебя не звали, уходи!

— Куроо! — кричит ему Тендо сверху вниз. — Господи, ты в городе всего-то две недели, а я уже от тебя устал!

— У тебя есть оружие? — спрашивает Куроо, поворачивая голову. Цукишима показывает ему пустые руки. Куроо ругается сквозь зубы, а потом тянется свободной рукой до ближайшей бутылки и разбивает её дном об угол. Алкоголь хлещет, заливая пальцы и рукав рубашки, но он только встряхивает рукой и протягивает остатки Цукишиме.

— И как это поможет мне против огнестрельного? — вместо благодарности спрашивает тот.

— С божьей помощью! — почти раздраженно отвечает Куроо. 

— Вы внезапно передумали меня убивать? 

Они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, пока над головами не начинают раздаваться выстрелы, крики и ругательства. Особенно хорошо слышно «Хватит громить мой клуб!» голосом Ивайзуми. 

— Я немного поостыл к этой затее, — ровно, без намёка на шутку, отвечает Куроо и отворачивается, перезаряжаясь. Он старается не двигать вторым плечом, но ниже кисти рука у него отлично работает. — Но посмотрим на твоё поведение.

А потом поднимает руку и стреляет несколько раз наугад.

Их тоже начинают обстреливать, Куроо целится туда, потом рывком поднимается. Цукишима не хочет следовать за ним, но Куроо выходит из-за укрытия, паля по кому-то. Приходится приподняться. 

И тогда он замечает то, чего не видит Куроо — тому в спину целится Семи. 

Ноги движутся вперед так быстро, что Цукишима даже не успевает подумать, когда толкает Куроо в бок и они оба катятся по полу, прямо по осколкам и остаткам барного алкоголя.

— Твою мать! — взвывает Куроо, лёжа рядом с ним на боку. Цукишима приподнимается на локте, чувствуя, как только что проехался лицом по стеклу. Но он не огорчен.

Они живы, оба. 

— Рука-а-а! — продолжает стенать Куроо.

— Останетесь лежать тут — вас убьют, — оптимистично делится с ним наблюдениями Цукишима, поднимаясь на колени и пытаясь сориентироваться в пространстве. 

Стреляют отовсюду. Куроо тут же прекращает ныть и рывком поднимается обратно, но, прежде чем полететь куда-то за угол, говорит:

— Чтоб ты знал, убьют меня — убьют нас обоих. Ты ж беспомощный, как котенок, — и уходит от выстрелов вправо. Цукишиме приходится откатываться влево, но выходит гораздо неуклюжее, чем у Куроо, и даже не из-за сумки в руках. Так что, возможно, тот в чём-то прав. 

Оглядываясь, Цукишима решает добраться до второй лестницы и поднимается на ноги, стараясь бежать, чтобы не попасть под пули.

А потом сумку дёргают с плеча — сам он с силой летит назад, спотыкается обо что-то и грохается на пол. Что-то оказывается трупом, прошитым несколькими пулями, — Цукишима почти истерично и шумно втягивает воздух. Следующим телом, видимо, станет он.

Светловолосый парень с прямой стрижкой держит в одной руке сумку, а в другой — ствол, направленный прямо на него. И этот парень не похож на того, кто наставляет пистолет, просто чтобы подшутить. Нет, этот парень собирается его пристрелить. 

Мысль ударяет в голову за мгновение до того, как парень нажимает на курок. Ширабу, молнией высвечивается мысль, он был в отеле тогда. Цукишима перекатывается, а потом ныряет за перевернутый стол: кровь и алкоголь под ним скользят, ноги разъезжаются, но успевает он вовремя. 

Слева — пустота. Справа — пустота. Сзади — Ширабу. 

Цукишима заставляет мозг работать. Далеко справа, за барной стойкой, стреляется с кем-то Куроо. Слева — Ивайзуми кого-то добивает стулом. Ойкавы не видно, но он последний, кого Цукишима бы решил позвать на помощь. Никто тут не согласится помочь ему забрать оттиски просто так, верно?

Внезапно пуля врезается в край металлического стола: тот весь вибрирует, а Цукишима поворачивает голову и видит маленькую вмятину. Он понимает, что от такой же пули его отделяет тонкий металлический лист в железной окантовке. 

Интересно, кого Акитеру предпочтет больше — оттиски или живого младшего брата? 

Ну, вообще-то, Акитеру его любит. И это решает дело.

Цукишима, собравшись с духом, бросается вперёд. Он не готов расставаться с жизнью из-за сумки даже с самыми идеальными денежными клише и поэтому выбирает ту опцию, которая позволит ему выжить. 

— Эй! Куда! — орёт Куроо с другого конца зала, но Цукишима игнорирует его и делает ещё один рывок — до следующей двери. Здесь жертв становится меньше, все успели покинуть клуб до того, как пришёл Картель. 

Пули всё ещё свистят над головой, одна даже слегка царапает ему бедро. Но даже если бы и не слегка, вряд ли бы он сейчас заметил. 

Чёртов город. Чёртова неделя. Чёртов день.

Он даже не запоминает, как именно ему удаётся отвязаться от Ширабу. Он просто бежит. Впервые за день — не оглядываясь. Он просто хочет вырваться отсюда.

Бег выводит его на улицы, но он продолжает нестись, как сумасшедший, пока не вылетает на проезжую часть. И то ли судьба решила наконец немного сжалиться над ним, то ли это начало еще больших злоключений — второй раз за эти сутки он, окровавленный и мокрый с ног до головы, слёту запрыгивает в такси.

* * *

А через полтора часа ему без малого хочется умереть. Лечь, скончаться и чтобы его нашли под кроватью спустя три дня. 

Цукишима льет в порезы антисептик и лепит хлопками большие пластыри. Китаянка на ресепшене выдает ему содержимое аптечки с неохотой: сначала смотрит на него, как на больного извращенца, и приходится покрутить перед ее лицом распоротой рукой — более весомого аргумента Цукишима не находит.

В номере он сначала долго вымывает грязь и кровь из-под ногтей. Дверца от душевой кабинки приставлена к стенке у умывальника, на раковине от крана до стока — ржавый подтек. Цукишима старается думать о мелочах, чтобы не думать о том, в каком же он все-таки дерьме.

Он вспоминает наглаженные костюмы, которые ему приходилось носить в Майями, начищенные ботинки, биржевые сводки и отделения банков. Затем смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале: синяк на скуле, запекшаяся кровь на лбу, ссадина на подбородке. Вместо наглаженного костюма — рубашка с разорванным, перепачканным в засохшей крови рукавом и коричневым от коньяка воротником.

Все деньги, которые у него были, он выкладывает за номер в лав-отеле, сменной одежды нет, завтра с утра ему нужно сматываться отсюда. И это будет похоже на олимпийский забег, где часть дистанции заминирована.

Цукишима умывает лицо, растирает воду к вискам и надевает очки. Сегодня он не уснет: ему было страшно даже идти в душ, потому что шум воды скроет посторонние звуки, если кто-то решит вломиться к нему. 

Когда он выходит из ванной, спальня встречает его блестящим атласным покрывалом на огромной кровати и красной неоновой лампой на стене в форме женских губ. Так отвратительно, что даже смешно.

Из плюсов — сегодня он выжил. Из минусов — все остальное. Настоящие оттиски сейчас, скорее всего, у Картеля. Цукишима все испортил.

Нашли кого послать на это серьезное задание. Цукишима не говорил, что у него не получится: ситуация не позволяла, — но очень красочно это подразумевал. Завтра он чистосердечно признается, что все просрал. Послезавтра — либо будет дрейфовать кверху спиной в Яванском море, либо уже будет в Штатах, подальше от бандитских разборок, перестрелок, драк. Ударов прикладом по лицу, поцелуев в подворотнях, краденых пистолетов, самонадеянных идиотов, прыгающих с небоскреба, и вот этого саднящего чувства, такого жаркого, что аж гарью воняет. 

Цукишима садится на кровать — та пружинит вверх. Заниматься на ней любовью — это, наверное, как родео. Если бы Куроо не сдал его Вашиджо, то... Последующие мысли съедаются головной болью и самообманом. Он массирует ноющие от боли виски, когда дверь содрогается от стука. На часах половина первого ночи. Если где-то существует свод правил выживания в Джакарте, то о недоверии ночным гостям наверняка будет написано в одном из первых пунктов золотистым шрифтом с тиснением.

— Обслуживание номеров! — раздается голос Куроо.


	17. Chapter 17

Цукишима смывается из клуба достаточно быстро, но вообще вся последняя неделя его жизни — это история о том, как у него плохо с уходом от преследования. 

Он встает с кровати, та колышется волной. Чертово родео. В параллельной реальности он бы попытался продержаться на быке как можно дольше, но не в это время, не в этом городе и не в этой вселенной, где Куроо то стреляет в него, то целует — по настроению. 

Последнее, чего сейчас хочется, — это контактировать с ним после того, как Цукишима сбежал из клуба. И сейчас он намерен сделать то же самое. Осторожно ступая на мягкий ковер, он отходит к окну и поднимает раму вверх. До пожарной лестницы — метр, и это третий этаж, проблем со спуском быть не должно. Цукишима как раз ставит одно колено на подоконник, когда дверь распахивается от пинка, замок разносит сухой дверной косяк, а предупредительный выстрел летит в потолок. 

— Ну и куда ты собрался? — скалится Куроо с порога. 

Цукишима экстренно пытается перекинуть ногу за окно, но его втаскивают обратно за футболку и роняют на пол. Прическа стоящего над ним Куроо в свете круглого плафона на потолке выглядит еще более дурацкой.

— Нравится кидать меня, да? — Куроо садится рядом с ним на корточки, пистолет маячит в опасной близи от лица.

Цукишима опирается на локти, чтобы нормально встать, но Куроо надавливает дулом в ребра, заставляя лечь обратно. Цукишима сопротивляется до тех пор, пока не начинает казаться, что еще чуть-чуть — и ему проломят кости. Он давится удивлением и злобой. 

— Что, простите? 

Цукишима согласен: пусть титул главного мудака бы он не получил, но в полуфинал попал точно.

Но Куроо что, считает, что ему стоило остаться в клубе, по-дружески посидеть в углу, пока тот стреляет? Или, может, умереть из вежливости? 

— Серьезно? — Куроо все еще улыбается, и Цукишиме не по себе. — Серьезно, парень? Хамайма-Тауэр — раз, — он загибает средний палец на рукоятке пистолета. — Вот сейчас вот — два, — он загибает указательный палец, и тот ложится на курок; дуло упирается в щеку, и Цукишима отворачивает голову. — Кроме этого, стеллаж на заводе.

Куроо движется пистолетом к виску. Стоит ему нажать на курок, и мозги Цукишимы вылетят из головы, как праздничное конфетти.

— Или то, как ты развел меня в подворотне.

Куроо ведет пистолетом по шее. Цукишима смотрит на грязный ковер, ножки трюмо, вход в ванную, а перед глазами — тот самый переулок.

— А еще плечо, — Цукишима сгибает мокрые дрожащие ладони в кулаки. — Вот это было обиднее всего. Помнишь?

Да, помнит. Цукишима действует быстро: ударяет по бинту на плече Куроо, откатывается в сторону, подрывается на ноги и бежит к двери. 

— Сукин ты сын, — шипит Куроо ему вслед и стреляет. 

Цукишима ныряет за кровать, отбивает себе еще колени и подбородок.

— Это вообще-то больно! — восклицает Куроо, забравшись на кровать.

Цукишима подрывается с места и кидает в него настольными часами, выдирая их из розетки.

— На то и был расчет, — отвечает он сиплым голосом.

Часы ударяются об стену в противный мелкий цветочек и разлетаются вдребезги. 

— Гадкие приемчики, — Куроо закусывает губу клыком и улыбается.

Цукишима пытается игнорировать эту улыбку, свои внутренности, сворачивающиеся в жгут, и то, что он, кажется, начинает заводиться. Хочется сказать, какой учитель — такие и приемы, но Куроо в большинстве случаев дерется честно. А это значит, что Цукишима научился сам. Нет, Джакарта определенно переводит его на новый уровень самообразования. 

Цукишима делает рывок вправо, к двери, но Куроо тут же спрыгивает с кровати, мертвой хваткой вцепляется ему в запястье и толкает к стене. Приближается так, будто бы и правда сейчас поцелует, но Цукишима вовремя останавливает этот поток мыслей и успевает присесть, избегая удара. Кулак с гулким стуком врезается в стену.

— Одно дело бросить подыхать... — В голосе Куроо такой задор, будто бы это не его касается. Он стреляет Цукишиме в ноги, отгоняя в центр номера, а дверь захлопывает. Замка больше нет, но после такого удара она становится в проем намертво. — А другое — выстрелить, — Куроо подходит медленно.

Куда спешить, если у тебя впереди вся ночь, а в руках пистолет.

— Я вас спас, Шимизу выстрелила бы в голову.

Куроо замирает и поднимает брови. 

— Правда? Ты так себя оправдываешь?

Цукишима согласен: прозвучало глупо. Будто бы они соревнуются, кто к кому больше заботы проявит. А ведь это правда. Только он сам знает, какие у него были мокрые руки, как они дрожали и как он боялся попасть не туда. Только он в курсе, что несколько минут просто не мог нажать на курок. Как ему было страшно.

— Я себя не оправдываю, — бросает ему Цукишима. В голосе столько яростной обиды, что Куроо насмешливо тянет губы в улыбке: не верит. Ну и к черту — будто бы Цукишиме нужна благодарность; он сам знает о своих косяках. 

Куроо смотрит издевательски, пока не получает кулаком в живот, а Цукишима в ответ — головой в висок. В голове начинает звенеть.

Цукишима не хочет умирать, он не собирается умирать сегодня, но если Куроо просто выстрелит в него, то расставит все точки над «i». Да, он действительно хочет его убить. Цукишима понимает, что только в его собственной голове — вульгарный ад. Те два поцелуя были случайностью, и если в руки попадет пистолет, то нужно стрелять.

— Ты — маленький трусливый щенок, — Куроо ударяет его кулаком под дых и хватает за волосы, когда он склоняется, пытаясь отдышаться. — Кто-то должен сдохнуть, чтобы ты понял, что это не шутки? — он нашептывает на ухо, уткнув пистолет Цукишиме в сонную артерию. Под дулом бьется пульс. 

— Вы сдали меня Вашиджо, — Цукишиме просто уже нечего сказать; он дергает головой, пытаясь высвободиться, но Куроо держит крепко.

Чувствовать себя беспомощным — то еще дерьмо.

— Что? — тупо переспрашивает Куроо, отпуская волосы и с силой пихая в спину.

— Вы сказали ему о том, что я был в Хамайма-Тауэр, — Цукишима тяжело дышит, в голосе неприкрыто сквозит обида, и это самое мерзкое чувство на свете.

— Серьезно?

— Вам повторить еще раз?

— Я тебя не сдавал. Я же не ты, мелкий ублюдок.

У Цукишимы уже ноги подкашиваются. Прикроватная тумбочка стоит прямо за спиной, но он не позволяет себе на нее опереться, будто бы это дело принципа.

— Понятия не имею, кто тебя сдал, — Куроо откладывает пистолет на трюмо. — Но когда мы виделись с твоим бывшим начальством, Вашиджо начал терроризировать их на тему измены. Вы же, как оказалось, были друзьями, но и его дружбу тоже предали в лучших чувствах. Возможно, они спихнули все на предателя в своих рядах.

Куроо выставляет левую ногу вперед, щелкает суставами пальцев и говорит:

— Ты выебал свою начальницу, твоя начальница выебала тебя. Все честно.

И добавляет:

— Я не собираюсь тебя убивать. Но побью неслабо.

Куроо срывается с места; вместо ожидаемого удара кулаком, бьет в живот с ноги. Цукишима успевает отшатнуться вправо, и удар получается скользящим. Он сбивает тумбочку, она падает набок, торшер слетает с лампы.

— Я же знаю, что в тебе все кипит и бесится, — Куроо блокирует, отводит руку Цукишимы вбок, заламывает и с силой прижимает к подоконнику.

Он, видимо, ждет ответа, а Цукишима ждет, когда же он прекратит прижиматься пахом к его заднице, но, не дождавшись, наступает пяткой ему на ногу. Все это больше напоминает извращенную прелюдию, и если на секунду подумать, что для Куроо это не значит то же самое, то вломить ему хочется еще больше. 

Куроо ахает, но тут же начинает смеяться. Цукишима ударяет его под колено, но тот не сдвигается с места.

— Силенок в тебе, конечно, ноль.

— Зато в вас — избыток, — шипит Цукишима, только лишь бы что-нибудь ответить. 

Удары наносятся без остановок: ощутимые, но не болезненные; и другие, те, после которых хочется орать. У Цукишимы все тело — сплошная гематома, Куроо с особым рвением заламывает ему руки и шепчет на ухо унизительную ерунду. Цукишима пинает его в сторону стены и заносит кулак — на секунду ему кажется, что его притянут за воротник футболки и поцелуют, но этого не случается. 

Вместо этого Куроо сбивает его с ног, и кажется, что сейчас сядет сверху, но этого тоже не происходит. Тогда Цукишима кусает его за предплечье, ему кажется, что без подтекста, но все силы уходят, чтобы не засосать кожу и не зализать рану — Куроо бодается виском.

— Мне вот знаешь что интересно? — спрашивает он, и, боже, откуда Цукишиме знать, что творится в его тупой голове.

Куроо обхватывает его поперек корпуса и роняет на пол, но снова получает ногой под колено, на этот раз удачно — и падает рядом, почти на больную руку. Это кажется Цукишиме жутко несправедливым: почему он не может справиться с соперником, перед которым у него явное преимущество?

Распластавшись, Куроо пытается заехать ему промеж ребер, но попадает в колено, путается в руках, ударяется лоб о лоб. Куроо дерется вполсилы, но если зазеваться, то будет поздно. Цукишима хватает его за запястье, сжимает с силой, стоит над ним на коленях. Куроо под ним тяжело дышит, щеки у него красные, плечи блестят от пота. Взгляд дикий.

— Ну так? — не отстает он, и голос у него невозможно хриплый. — Знаешь?

Цукишима не знает. Как ему уже все это надоело.

— Понятия не имею, — кисло отвечает он.

Все, чего ему сейчас хочется, — развернуться и уйти прочь. Но чуть больше — оказаться снизу. Мечты сбываются, верно? 

Куроо обхватывает его за пояс, прижимает к себе ногами и лихо меняет их местами. Цукишима все еще держит его руку мертвой хваткой, но в нем больше нет того ужаса, что был на заводе, он не пустится в пространные разговоры о том, как ему страшно, он не планирует давать слабину и...

Он все еще сжимает запястье Куроо, вот только тот придавливает его ладонь своей рукой к полу, а сам наклоняется и шепчет почти в губы:

— Мне интересно, трахнемся мы сегодня или нет.

Слова отдаются мощным эхом внутри. 

«Да!» — готов умолять Цукишима. Но вместо этого надменно спрашивает:

— Вы ради этого пришли?

— А это выглядело так, будто я собирался тебя убивать? — Куроо наигранно удивляется.

Цукишима откидывает голову назад, пульс бьется под губами там, где бился под дулом. Куроо прикусывает кожу и оттягивает, вылизывает кадык, цапает зубами за подбородок и врезается губами в губы. Целует так, будто бы дорвался. 

Он несколько раз пытается прерваться и каждый раз забывает, что собирался делать, когда забирается ладонями Куроо под майку. Тот проводит кончиком языка за ухом, выпрямляется, вытягивается, сам снимает ее с себя — ему даже помощь с рукой не нужна. Повязка тормозит его на несколько секунд, но очень скоро он бросает майку где-то рядом. Цукишима зависает, не в силах оторваться: лиловая карта синяков и царапин на животе и груди выглядит внушительно. И, если бы он еще мог дышать, сейчас у него бы точно перехватило дыхание. 

Он поднимает колено, и Куроо трется об него, пока рукой слепо возится с застежкой на брюках и лезет в карман. Цукишима слышит, как шуршит упаковка презерватива. Куроо чертыхается, расстегивает пуговицу, ширинку и шепчет лихорадочно:

— Сядь.

Большие пальцы оглаживают соски под футболкой. Цукишима поджимает губы и отвечает дрожащим выдохом, а потом подрывается, чтобы привстать. Куроо сидит у него на бедрах, широко расставив колени, а руки его уже тянутся к футболке Цукишимы. 

Куроо смотрит на его лицо слабо соображающим, жадным взглядом, и они снова начинают целоваться. Цукишима пытается искусать на его теле все, до чего дотягивается, а в какой-то момент переусердствует, и Куроо не выдерживает — шипит и до боли сжимает пальцы у него на бедре.

Цукишима пытается что-то сказать, но вместо этого шумно вдыхает, и это почти похоже на всхлип.

«Я люблю, когда громко».

А затем он охает: Куроо, стянув с него белье, несколько секунд неотрывно смотрит, а затем наклоняется и смыкает губы на головке его напряженного члена. Цукишима весь выгибается, дышит сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, пытаясь сдерживаться, но когда Куроо опускается ниже, с губ срывается стон. Цукишима тянется рукой ко рту, но замирает и вместо этого хватает Куроо за плечи, скользя по ним вниз влажными ладонями.

— Вставь мне уже, — шепчет Цукишима одними губами, прикрывая глаза. В тот момент зубы Куроо слегка задевают нежную кожу, и он не выдерживает: — Блядь! Вставь мне!

Куроо останавливается на мгновение, размыкает губы и просит:

— Скажи это еще раз.

Цукишиме не трудно, но в таком положении он слишком смущается, и остается только надеяться, что он уже достаточно раскраснелся и дальше просто некуда. Он снова прикрывает глаза и чувствует, как скользкие от смазки пальцы осторожно массируют вход. Куроо что, шел сюда со смазкой?

— Может, на кровать? — тихо предлагает Куроо, начиная нежно растягивать его. Цукишима не сразу понимает вопрос, потому что пальцы, скользящие в нем, сводят с ума. 

— Нет, — на гласной Цукишима становится неожиданно высоким, — там пружина...

Не успевает он договорить, как Куроо нависает над ним, а ко входу прижимается головка его члена. Цукишима расслабляется и открывает глаза. Ему безумно нравится рассматривать Куроо: размах плеч, грудные мышцы, сильные руки, — впивается в него голодным взглядом. Он чувствует, как Куроо начинает медленно проникать внутрь, и обхватывает коленями его бёдра. Тот медленно толкается внутрь и ложится на Цукишиму. 

— Все в порядке? — шепчет он прямо над ухом, влажно целуя ключицы. Кто бы мог подумать, что избивавший его прикладом по лицу мудак окажется таким заботливым.

— Ты меня за фиалку принимаешь?

Но Куроо вместо ответа целует его так, что последние связные мысли вылетают из головы. Он приникает к Цукишиме всем телом, трётся, а его язык все глубже проникает в рот. Влажная челка падает Цукишиме на лоб, и он не может побороть соблазн — зарывается пальцами в жесткие волосы.

От ощущений просто крышу сносит; эмоции захлестывают, сдавливают горло. Каждый толчок Куроо все быстрее приближает его к краю, и Цукишима, не в силах больше оттягивать разрядку, обхватывает свой член ладонью.

— Дай я, — Куроо своевольно убирает его руку. 

Хочется ухмыльнуться, сказать что-нибудь едкое, насмешливое, но когда Куроо действительно касается ладонью его члена и крепко сжимает своими крупными, шершавыми пальцами, слова замирают вместе с дыханием. Цукишима стонет — громко и совершенно открыто, уже даже не пытаясь себя сдерживать.

«Я люблю, когда громко».

И Цукишима никогда не был тихим в постели.

Ладонь Куроо движется по стволу чуть медленнее, чем хотелось бы, не попадает в ритм с размеренными, сильными толчками — интересно, он это специально? Цукишима мечется; руки ищут, за что бы ухватиться, но не находят опору, и тогда он с силой закусывает губу и стонет — стонет, не боясь, что его услышат в соседних номерах.

— Иди ко мне, — Куроо, не выходя из него, дёргает за локоть на себя.

Когда Цукишима садится, Куроо прижимает его к себе за талию. Теперь Цукишима так плотно насажен на его член, что от ощущений хочется скулить в голос.

— Да не держи же ты меня так, мешаешь, — выдыхает он в ухо Куроо и сильно его кусает. Потом мажет поцелуем по скуле и накрывает ртом губы. Куроо перенимает инициативу и уже практически трахает его рот языком, но потом отстраняется.

— Что? — спрашивает он почти обдолбанно, а затем опускается вниз и принимается вылизывать плечо. 

Цукишима пытается приподняться на коленях, чтобы начать двигаться, но Куроо держит его стальной хваткой, словно подчеркивая, кто здесь главный. Так что он просто сильно толкает Куроо руками и опрокидывает на спину.

Бессовестно пользуясь тем, что хватка ослабевает, Цукишима привстает и рывком садится на член Куроо. Просто слов нет. Полностью отключив сознание, он насаживается короткими, рваными движениями, пытаясь найти нужный угол. Куроо сжимает руки у него на поясе и давит, заставляя опускаться ниже, проникая еще глубже. 

Удовольствие становится таким острым, буквально прошибает его всего до кончиков пальцев. Цукишима уже дрочит себе в бешеном ритме, упираясь ладонью в грудь Куроо, и краем глаза рассматривает его лицо. Тот внимательно, изучающе глядит на него из-под ресниц, и Цукишима ничего не может поделать со смущением. Сейчас, здесь, перед этим человеком он выгибается, стонет и что есть мочи надрачивает себе, не в силах остановиться.

— Прекрати, — выдыхает он.

— Что? — искренне удивляется Куроо, с силой сжимая его задницу.

— Не смотри на меня так.

— Как будто я могу, — хрипло отвечает тот и накрывает ладонь Цукишимы, что скользит вверх-вниз по члену, своей.

Кончают они вразнобой: сначала Цукишима со скрежетом на зубах, а после — Куроо — с тупым «о, уже можно?» и пьяным смехом. Оргазм доводит до полного отупения, и Цукишима просто растягивается на полу. Рядом с ним Куроо завязывает презерватив и откидывает в сторону. Он тяжело дышит, грудь ходит ходуном, а лоб блестит от пота.

Усталость сковывает; Цукишима бы отрубился прямо здесь, на полу, если бы ему не было так брезгливо и если бы у него не оставалось подозрения, что его могут пристрелить. И тем не менее, когда он через силу заставляет себя отлепиться от ковролинового покрытия, разомлевший Куроо поворачивает к нему голову:

— В душ?

Цукишима кивает. 

Тот лениво, почти сонно ухмыляется: 

— Можно мне с тобой?

Цукишима хмыкает:

— Мы не спали больше суток, два часа назад еле как выбрались из перестрелки, плюс вам не семнадцать. Вряд ли тебя, — он неожиданно ловит себя на этом «ты», — хватит на второй раунд.

— Вообще-то, я тоже просто хочу в душ, — Куроо проводит пальцами по его руке. Потом приподнимается на локте, бережно держа второй. Цукишима лишь отмечает про себя, что тот, видимо, заболел. Чёрт, да после такого-то хорошо бы если кровотечение снова не открылось. — Но если ты стесняешься, иди первым. Я останусь лежать здесь и понаблюдаю за твоим дефиле с голой задницей.

Цукишима закатывает глаза и с трудом поднимается. Но потом его ловят за шею, и прежде, чем он успевает что-то понять своей слабо соображающей головой, тянут вниз. И целуют.

Это не так страстно, как меньше десяти минут назад, даже без языка: только влажные, горячие касания. Цукишима прикрывает глаза и отвечает. Он понятия не имеет, что делает, зачем и к чему это всё приведёт, но — отвечает.

* * *

А приводит это вот к чему.

Цукишима подозрительно щурится, натягивая футболку. Кто бы знал, как он жалеет, что оставил в мотеле Службы свой багаж: ему так не хватает своих рубашек. 

— Куда мы поедем? — переспрашивает он, надевая наконец очки. И то, как Куроо ухмыляется, стоя на пороге ванной, ему не нравится.

Ещё меньше ему нравится ответ:

— Как куда? Поведу знакомиться с семьёй, конечно же.

* * *

«Старшие Сестрички, — говорит Куроо, — никогда не слышал?»

Но Цукишима только делает радио погромче. 

Куроо кажется расслабленным: он откидывается на сиденье, поигрывает пальцами по рулю и, что невероятно, — большую часть времени молчит. Цукишима смотрит на его профиль, весь в синяках и порезах, лежащую в повязке левую руку, которую он же и прострелил, а потом переводит взгляд выше и натыкается на собственный засос на шее. Щеки обдает жаром, и он тут же отворачивается, утыкаясь в запруженную дорогу за лобовым стеклом. И как он умудрился так влипнуть? 

До въезда на территорию «Сестричек» они почти не разговаривают. Но когда тяжелые железные ворота с колючей проволокой отъезжают в сторону, Цукишима наконец говорит:

— Ваш епископ там? 

Куроо выразительно поднимает на него брови.

— Ну да, а что? Тебе срочно захотелось исповедоваться?

— Исповедуются обычно у священников, — бормочет Цукишима, вглядываясь в улицу, на которую они заезжают. Это что, притон организованной проституции? Хотя вряд ли их можно называть так вслух. Ну что же, «Старшие Сестрички» так «Старшие Сестрички». 

— Не занудничай, — хмыкает Куроо. 

— Я не занудничаю, я поправляю.

— Занудничаешь.

— Нет. Боже, да прекрати ты!

— И, между прочим, я знаю, у кого исповедуются, тут я, вообще-то, священнослужитель. Не хочешь отмолить грешки? — он многозначительно играет бровями. 

Цукишима поворачивается к нему и недоуменно спрашивает:

— А я разве ночью не отмолил? 

И эта вульгарщина стоила того, чтобы увидеть лицо Куроо в тот момент. 

— Цу-ки-ши-ма! — тот практически бьет по рулю здоровой рукой. Ещё немного, и начнет сигналить. — Ты умеешь выдавать пошлые шутки? Так что ж ты сразу не сказал! Я думал, ты безнадёжен!

Цукишима улыбается и показывает ему средний палец, а потом переводит тему: 

— Они ведь захотят пристрелить меня, как увидят.

— Конечно, захотят, — одобрительно кивает Куроо, заворачивая за угол. Цукишима останавливает взгляд на его руке с проглядывающими крупными венами, уверенно лежащей на руле. И что-то в этом его заводит. — Не дай ты мне, я бы тоже всё ещё хотел тебя пристрелить.

Нет, не заводит. Господи, чем он это заслужил?

— Мы можем не поднимать эту тему, пока мы здесь? — не сдерживает раздражения Цукишима, взглядом буквально прожигая во лбу Куроо дыру. 

Тот фыркает:

— Ты стесняешься, что ли?

— Я просто хочу держать свою личную жизнь вдали от глаз индонезийских гангстеров. Можно?

— То есть я уже твоя личная жизнь? — вмиг оживляется Куроо. 

И они тормозят возле одного из домов. Вокруг никого нет, так что Цукишима тянется к нему, кладет ладонь на бедро и улыбается:

— Моё личное оскорбление.

А затем берет его пистолет и вылезает из машины. Улицы здесь почти все одинаково облицованные, с бордовой крышей — одну от другой не отличишь. Когда Цукишима вылезает, Куроо подгоняет машину вплотную к забору, чтобы оставалось место для проезда, и сам покидает салон. 

— Слушай, тут такое дело, — говорит он, — а ну-ка верни пистолет.

— Вы серьёзно? — Цукишима поднимает глок на уровень плеча и держит его в обхвате, а не за приклад. — Я же уже объяснил...

Это звучит почти как оправдание, а потому в голове назойливо стучит отбойный молоточек, напоминая, что он этому парню — никто и звать никак, так что и нечего перед ним расшаркиваться. Даже несмотря на секс.

Куроо улыбается, но глаза у него серьёзные. Он протягивает руку.

— Объяснил, — голос его звучит довольно жёстко, — но пистолет все равно отдай.

И Цукишима понимает намек вполне очевидно: ты настолько классный, что я готов носиться за тобой по всему городу, но ещё ты два раза чуть не убил меня, так что оружие я тебе не доверю, извини. Цукишима вспоминает его взгляд на автомобильном заводе, вздрагивает и протягивает рукояткой вперед, хотя внутреннее упрямство и привычка делать назло твердят не отдавать. Он их не слушает, но внутри колет какая-то детская, иррациональная обида.

Какого чёрта!

— Вот ты гд… — Бокуто, пешком выходящий из-за угла, так и замирает. За его спиной Цукишима видит еще одну фигуру. — Чт… Чувак! Что это, блин, — он тычет руками прямо в Цукишиму, — такое?!

— Я предупредил Яку, что приеду с ним, — машет рукой Куроо. — Всё в порядке.

Их двое: активно жестикулирующий Бокуто, проходящий все промежуточные стадии от шока до недовольства, и еще один парень, отличающийся от него настолько, насколько вообще могут отличаться два человека. Бокуто — огромная махина, напоминающая медведя, а его спутник — высокий, тонкокостный, словно черный мазок на белом кафеле. У Бокуто крупные черты лица с широкими линиями, у его спутника лицо узкое, с острыми скулами и внимательными глазами, неотрывно смотрящими на Цукишиму.

— А мы разве не должны его убить?! — не унимается Бокуто.

— Ох, Бо, после того, что он вытворял этой ночью, его просто нельзя убивать.

И Цукишима еле сдерживается, чтобы не придушить его: вовремя понимает, что, пока он реагирует как обычно, всё выглядит как обыкновенные приколы Куроо. Никто даже внимания не обратит.

— Бро! — Бокуто прижимает руки к груди. — Да он соблазнил тебя!

— У нас любовь, — заверяет его Куроо. Цукишима пялится в забор, на его силе воли можно Титаник поднять со дна Атлантики. 

— Акааши Кейджи, — тихо представляется парень, пришедший вместе с Бокуто. 

— Цукишима Кей, — так же тихо раздается в ответ, хотя он уверен, что Акааши и без этого все известно.

— Он тебя использует! — возмущенно восклицает Бокуто.

— Не говори так про него! Он самый лучший! — патетично восклицает Куроо.

Он их убьёт. Обоих. Просто сейчас возьмёт, позвонит в Картель и сдаст с потрохами — пусть приезжают и разбираются. 

— Я тебя предупреждаю, от таких мужиков ничего хорошего не жди!

— Да что ты понимаешь в мужиках! 

— Я очень извиняюсь, — тихо говорит Акааши. Цукишима удивлённо переводит на него взгляд. — За это. 

Но Цукишиму удивляет не это. 

— Вы ведь в курсе, — уточняет Цукишима, пока на заднем плане нравоучения о личной жизни от Бокуто постепенно перерастают в ругань, — что я оставил его в руках Картеля и сбежал? 

Ну так, на всякий случай. По идее, раз Куроо здесь всеобщий любимец и придворный шут, его, Цукишиму, тоже должны ненавидеть страстно и от всей души.

Акааши вздыхает:

— То есть, фактически, оставили на верную смерть?

— Именно.

— Да ты козёл просто потому что!

— Я? Я козёл?! Слушай, ты…

— Соболезную неудаче, — и Акааши сжимает переносицу двумя пальцами. 

Цукишиме кажется, что в конце тоннеля зажегся свет: в Джакарте появился второй человек, который с виду кажется нормальным. 

— Вы чего орёте под окнами?! — хлопает кто-то дверью наверху крыльца. Цукишима поднимает голову: у Яку загипсована рука и ожидаемо мрачное лицо. — Охренели?

— Мы не охренели, — тут же отрезает Куроо. 

И Бокуто, который три секунды назад лез с ним в драку, тут же его поддерживает:

— Бро, чего он на нас кричит? 

Детский сад, безумие, Джакарта: Куроо Тецуро и Бокуто Котаро.

Затем Яку, игнорируя этих двоих, переводит взгляд на Цукишиму и цыкает:

— Епископ сейчас выйдет. Парня сказал не стрелять.

— Ну как, как не стрелять? — недоумевает Бокуто, и Цукишиме хочется залезть обратно в машину и просидеть там до конца своих дней. А ещё лучше — уехать куда-нибудь к Цитадели или Картелю, чтобы его пристрелили. Но он прекрасно понимает, что как минимум до конца всей возни с оттисками ему придётся проводить время в этой компании.

Двери дома открываются вновь: епископ острова Ява, Некомата Ясуфуми, оказывается точно таким же, как на фотографии. Пока он спускается по лестнице, полы его рясы слегка задевают ступени, а потом он останавливается и говорит:

— Цукишима Кей. 

И Цукишима, наконец, выдыхает. Во всяком случае, ему больше не придется мотаться по городу, пытаясь понять, что же ему делать.

— Твое прикрытие провалилось?

— Пришлось уходить, — он пожимает плечами, — я хотел заручиться вашей поддержкой, епископ, но это было слишком рискованно. Он связывался с вами?

— Да что здесь за чертовщина происходит? — наконец отмирает Куроо. — Я думал, ты скажешь, что мы должны его пристрелить! 

— Застрелить? — притворно ужасается Некомата, переводя на него взгляд. — Кого? Помощника Укая, которого тот прислал нам специально из Штатов?


	18. Chapter 18

— А что вы все на меня так смотрите? — невозмутимо спрашивает епископ. — Он прибыл сюда помочь мне.

— Помочь вам? — ошарашенно переспрашивает Куроо. — Помочь вам что? Убить меня?

Они сидят уже внутри дома: Некомата, Яку, Цукишима и Акааши сидят за столом, в центре которого на нескольких свечах внутри металлической подставки греется стеклянный чайник с улуном; Бокуто развалился в кресле, а Куроо и помощник Некоматы, Наой, остались стоять.

На самом деле, после всего пережитого обстановка выглядит до смешного обыденно. Цукишима сдерживает желание истерически рассмеяться и только трёт бровь: та отдаётся болью, а он уже и не помнит, где и как приложился лбом. Или, может, кто-то ему врезал. Так много всего, слишком много. Он правда не может вспомнить.

— Почему ты всегда примеряешь всё на себя? — дергает бровью Некомата. 

Куроо издаёт возмущённый смешок и тычет в Цукишиму пальцем:

— Не, погодите-ка, а, окей? Я только его примеряю на себя. И пока что он выглядит как настоящая попытка от меня избавиться.

Цукишима не выдерживает:

— Говорите так, будто я сюда приехал с целью вас прикончить! — и даже повышает голос, чего сам от себя не ожидает. Он не любит выходить из себя на людях, но перед ним — Куроо Тецуро. Скорее, этот парень выглядит как попытка избавиться — от душевного равновесия Цукишимы так точно. 

— Ну, ты правда чуть не убил меня, погоди-ка, два раза!

— Мы ведь уже выясняли это, — почти шипит Цукишима. 

Господи, как же его бесит. Сначала они целуются, потом его бьют по лицу, потом они стреляются, потом трахаются, потом шутят — и вот, посмотрите, ругаются. Почему нельзя быть последовательнее?! Он не поспевает за этой амплитудой.

— Выясняли, — соглашается Куроо, — только почему-то в наших выяснениях я не услышал, что ты, оказывается, за наших. 

— Что с тобой не так? — выплёвывает Цукишима, откидывая последнюю вежливость. 

— Ребята, я понимаю, что у вас тут одна большая драма, но, может, того, — Бокуто машет рукой, привлекая к себе внимание. — Бро, давай не сейчас. Я пытаюсь понять, что тут происходит.

Взбешенный поведением Куроо, Цукишима откидывается на спинку стула и скрещивает руки на груди. Он принципиально на Куроо не смотрит — теперь ему снова стыдно, что всё произошло при свидетелях. За кого их теперь тут держат? За парочку, которая не может определиться, в каких она отношениях? Анекдот. 

Все недолго молчат. Даже Яку, а Цукишима, всё ещё взбешенный, но оттого не менее наблюдательный, за ним такого обычно не замечал. Яку сидит, и, судя по тому, как нервно он перестукивает пальцами по гипсу, ему очень хочется курить. А ещё он бросает удивлённые взгляды на сердитого Куроо, но ничего не говорит. 

Цукишима вздыхает. То, что такое поведение для Куроо нетипично, немножечко ему льстит. 

— И все же, как так получилось? — наконец подаёт голос Акааши. Он пьёт чай мелкими глотками и выглядит совсем впечатленным. 

Некомата отвечает ему:

— Иккей просто обратился к надежным людям, которых хорошо знает, когда попал в трудную ситуацию. 

— Надёжные люди — это Цукишима? — уточняет Яку. 

— Если быть точнее: семейство Цукишимы, — Некомата их оглядывает, — никто не слышал?..

— Их ещё и много? — хмыкает Куроо, запрокидывая голову. — Обалдеть. 

— На самом деле, я тоже не слышал, пока мне не рассказал Иккей. И в этом, видимо, залог вашего успеха? — он перевел взгляд на Цукишиму.

Такое чувство, будто о каких-то магнатах от криминала говорит. Цукишима, всё ещё не остывший, поправляет очки и пожимает плечами. Что он может на это ответить? Главный залог успеха своей семьи уж точно не он. 

— Семейство Цукишима — мошенники, все до единого, — просто говорит Некомата.

Цукишима, которому не нравится, когда его семье перемывают косточки, недовольно морщится:

— Вообще-то мой дед был преподавателем математики в Йельском университете.

— Пока не стал обманывать казино, — улыбается Некомата, — я навел справки. 

Еще бы он не навел. Но улыбающегося Некомату, понимает Цукишима, лучше не перебивать. Но, по большому счету, любого Некомату лучше не перебивать. 

— Типа семейный бизнес? — уже более спокойно уточняет Куроо. 

— Самый настоящий, — кивает епископ, мерно отпивая из чашки. — Мать нашего иностранного гостя — одна из лучших банковских аферисток, в восьмидесятых навела много шума в Швейцарии. Я даже слышал тогда про это, но не сопоставил. А брат у него раньше занимался фальшивыми деньгами и как раз был учеником Иккея. Тот говорил, крайне талантливый мальчик. 

«Мальчику» через месяц исполняется тридцать восемь. И Цукишима, кстати, категорически не собирался ему ничего дарить, обойдётся. Пусть радуется тому, что он привезет с этой адской сковородки себя.

— А чем там потом занимался твой брат?

Ох, чем только не занимался Акитеру. Когда самому Цукишиме было тринадцать, тот перешёл на промышленный шпионаж, потом — на частные биржевые аферы, мошенничества с кредитными картами, он даже умудрялся подниматься на рынке акций. До того, как он занялся своим последним делом, и года не проходило, как он переключался на что-то другое. Мама всегда переживала, что он будет первым в семье, кого поймают федеральные службы. Но пока все обходилось.

Цукишима раздосадованно вспоминает о Службе. Кажется, первым будет не Акитеру. Впрочем, таков и был план, чего уж теперь переживать. 

— У него… много инвестиций, — все, что говорит Цукишима, грея руки о чашку. 

— Именно поэтому, когда Иккею пришлось оставить оттиски и бежать из страны, он сразу поехал к самому талантливому из своих учеников, — Некомата откидывается на спинку стула. Цукишима даже не скрывает, что ему приятно слышать похвалу брату. — Тем более, как я понимаю, он знал, что тебя отправили в Академию Секретной службы после университета, — замечает он. Цукишима кивает: он периодически слышал от Акитеру, что тот общается с легендарным Укаем Иккеем. 

Правда, до того как три недели назад в Омахе не раздался телефонный звонок, он не знал, как это общение отразится на нём. 

— Иккей попросил у них помощи. Как я понимаю, он рассчитывал добраться до оттисков через Службу. В чём конкретно заключался план? 

Цукишима трёт ладони:

— Когда Акитеру связался со мной и описал ситуацию, действовать пришлось быстро. Проблема была — и остаётся теперь — в том, как вывезти оттиски из страны, именно поэтому и привлекли меня. Ни водным путём, ни воздушным быстро это сделать бы не получилось. Плюс по внутренним данным Службы начала идти информация про активность в Джакарте — они собирали группу, чтобы отправить проверку, и это сильно осложнило дело. Мы решили, что оптимальным выходом будет прикрытие, — он вздыхает. — Использовали старый как мир прием — слив информации. Они начали собирать группу из региона, и мы подредактировали приказ, выданный на руки командиру оперативного отряда, вписав туда меня. Я вылетел из Штатов двадцать пятого числа, встретился с группой уже в аэропорту, здесь. Статус агента при исполнении позволил мне лететь без досмотра и провезти с собой фальшивки, которые передал мне Укай. И только этот же статус мог позволить мне вывезти оригиналы. 

Если бы всё не покатилось к чертям собачьим.

— И где всё это время были чертовы оригиналы? — мрачно спрашивает Яку. Цукишима нехотя обводит всех взглядом: естественно, они будут беситься. Мало кто любит узнавать, что его всё это время водили за нос.

С другой стороны, его гложили отголоски самолюбия.

— В ящике хранения аэропорта Сукарно-Хатта, — отвечает он.

Куроо трёт лоб:

— Ты сразу спрятал их там, как отобрал у меня в порту?

Цукишима кивает.

— У Службы был четкий график: мы выдвигаемся обратно в тот же день, как получаем оттиски. У инспектора Сугавары не должно было хватить времени проводить глубокую экспертизу, — он вздыхает. — Я бы забрал настоящие оттиски из аэропорта при отлете и привез бы их в Штаты. Никаких проблем.

— Они бы догадались, — замечает Акааши. — Рано или поздно. Разве это не поставило бы твою безопасность в Америке под угрозу? 

Цукишима предпочитает оставить этот вопрос без ответа. Он слишком устал вообще и слишком устал для того, чтобы кто-то лез глубже, чем он рассказывает. 

— Но вмешались японцы, — бурчит Яку и принимается стучать по гипсу интенсивнее.

— Японская служба по контролю за наркотиками, — поправляет Цукишима.

И тут все головы поворачиваются к нему.

— Что? — спрашивает Куроо.

— Что?! — вторит ему Яку. 

Цукишима обводит их взглядом и вздыхает еще раз — который за этот день? 

И ему приходится рассказать. От того момента, как инспектор Сугавара заподозрил что-то неладное, до сообщения от лейтенанта Савамуры насчёт встречи Церкви и Картеля. 

— Здорово, — стонет Куроо, когда он заканчивает. — Просто суперски! Нет, серьёзно, кого в этом городе еще не было? Мне кажется, на эту вечеринку слетелись все!

— Давай без этого, — просит Яку, стекая по стулу. Цукишиме искренне хочется уже сжалиться над ним и отпустить покурить. 

— Нет, подожди, дай мне высказаться!

— Заткнись.

— Почему это я должен молчать, когда вокруг такое происходит?! Значит, Цукишима — не добропорядочный агент, да ещё и работает на Укая, — Цукишима даже не берется его поправлять, что он помогает Укаю, и только опускает голову на ладонь. Он безумно устал, но сейчас, когда Куроо нападал не на него, это его почти убаюкивало, — а японцы — не японцы!

— Они японцы.

— Ты понял, что я хочу сказать! Что дальше? Бокуто окажется любителем макраме, ты — активистом ЗОЖ? Какие ещё предательства ждут меня в этой жизни?

— Вас ждут не предательства, а решительные действия, — перечёркивает Некомата. 

Все заметно серьёзнеют от его тона, а Цукишима поднимает голову от руки. Все эти резкие повороты, которые случились за всё это время в этом городе, если и научили его чему-то — кроме незабвенного «бей и беги», — то это понимать, что за таким тоном объявление, что все присутствующие могут расходиться по домам, не последует. 

— Акааши, — кивает Некомата, — расскажи.

— После того как Куроо и Цукишима причинили ущерб и покинули клуб Цитадели, — Акааши аккуратно складывает перед собой тканевую салфетку, — епископ попросил меня провести разведку в Картеле. Оттиски у них. 

Ну вот, пожалуйста. Никаких хороших новостей. 

— На этот раз оригиналы? — уточняет Яку. 

— Именно, — отвечает Акааши.

— И по моим данным… — отвечает Акааши.

— Вашиджо намерен завтра днём вылететь вместе с ними из страны, — отвечает Акааши.

Яку даже не выругивается — поднимает незагипсованную руку вверх в жесте «да ну нахрен, я пошёл отсюда» и действительно идёт курить, шумно отодвигая стул.

Куроо из-под челки смотрит на Акааши взглядом, в котором вполне угадываются все эти зачем-ты-так-со-мной и грустные трагические вздохи. Не говорит он при этом — вот спасибо — ничего.

Бокуто Котаро заворачивается в свою ветровку, лёжа на кресле, как в кокон.

— Есть план действий? — мученически спрашивает Цукишима, решив быть единственным взрослым человеком в комнате. — Потому что если нет, его надо придумать. Вне страны мы их уже не достанем.

На часах — семь часов утра.

Единственное, что хочет Цукишима — спать, но Вашиджо Танджи не позволяет ему сделать и этого.

Зато позволяет кое-кто другой.

Некомата поднимается со стула, делая пальцами какой-то знак Наою. Тот кивает и достаёт из кармана рясы — им не жарко, интересно, внезапно посещает Цукишиму вопрос — крупный золотой перстень с большой блестящей бляшкой и передаёт его епископу. Тот несколько секунд держит его на длинной морщинистой ладони, а потом неожиданно подкидывает в сторону дверного проёма.

Куроо ловко его ловит, затем строит удивлённое лицо:

— Это же…

— Да, — кивает Некомата. — Вы все, — оглядывает их, — выспитесь. Смотреть на вас уже не могу. В пять часов встречаемся в главном доме, обсудим ситуацию. А ты, — он поворачивается к Куроо, — съездишь на развалины и откроешь его. Заберёшь всё, что есть, и возвращайся.

— А потом мне можно будет поспать? — подозрительно уточняет Куроо.

— У тебя была вся ночь, — дергает бровями Некомата, проходя мимо, — ночью надо было спать.

* * *

Цукишима догоняет его уже у машины. 

Куроо выглядит усталым, на лице начала пробиваться щетина; он стоит, закинув ногу на подножку машины, и пытается завязать одной рукой шнурки. Судя по расфокусированному взгляду, получается у него не очень.

Ну, нет. Цукишима на это не подписывался. Он не будет помогать завязывать ему шнурки. 

Зато он может подойти и положить руку на блестящий под пробивающимся утренним солнцем бок машины. И сказать:

— Я проедусь с вами?

Куроо вскидывает голову. Во взгляде нет удивления, будто бы он даже ожидал чего-то такого. Он выпрямляется, и Цукишима ждёт, что вот-вот ему поступит предложение завязать ему кроссовки, но вместо этого Куроо только просит подождать, пока он отгонит машину. 

— Мы ведь в Церковь? — спрашивает Цукишима, забираясь в машину. Куроо угукает, и разговор идёт совершенно не так, как он себе представлял. То есть никак не идёт.

Цукишима едва заметно хмурится, отворачиваясь к своему окну, но то и дело кидая на задумчивого и неразговорчивого Куроо мрачные взгляды.

До Церкви они едут молча.

* * *

От здания действительно остаются одни руины. Они паркуются прямо у того места, где раньше, видимо, были ступени: каменный фундамент остался, пусть и не весь, кое-где пробитый взрывами, а вот крыша и деревянные пристройки обвалились и обгорели. 

Печальный вид.

Если не знать, что это перевалочный героиновый пункт. 

Но когда Цукишима оборачивается, то видит, как Куроо пробирается по самым менее заваленным местам, и лицо у него всё такое же задумчивое. Цукишима внезапно решает спросить:

— Как ты начал работать на Церковь? 

Его не интересовали сухие строчки досье, их он знал наизусть. Ему было интересно, что расскажет он сам.

— Я сюда пацаном совсем попал, — признаётся тот, ковыряя какой-то камень. Цукишима, занятый тем, чтобы не споткнуться об куски прогорелой крыши, оглядывается на него. — Ну, знаешь, — он делает паузу, — индонезийские детские дома — паршивое место. Долго я там не протянул, сбежал. Потом начал работать курьером, перевозить гашиш для одной мелкой банды… Те перешли дорогу старику, ребятки меня кинули, и я подумал — ну, всё. Церковь Ласкано, привет. Можно попрощаться с белым светом.

— А он взял тебя на работу? — Цукишима не удивляется. Епископ любит воспитывать себе работников смолоду. Наверное, восемнадцатилетний Куроо Тецуро и тогда был… необычным мальчишкой. Как-то же из него выросло вот это.

— Нет, ну сначала он попытался меня пристрелить, — смеётся Куроо, и его смех разлетается над обломками Церкви, гонимый ветром, — а когда у него не получилось — да, взял на работу. 

Логично. Цукишима бы засомневался, если узнал, что здесь в священнослужители принимают как-то иначе. 

Куроо перескакивает остатки какой-то стены и оглядывает этот постапокалиптический пейзаж. Цукишима не собирается чувствовать вину, но все равно ее чувствует.

— А ты? — спрашивает Куроо, беря направление на северо-запад.

Он идет по сыплющимся под его ногами грудам камней, на вершине очередной разворачивается и повторяет:

— Что насчет тебя?

Цукишима — не любитель говорить о себе, но ему кажется невежливым задать какой-то вопрос, но отказаться отвечать на такой же. Поэтому пока Куроо пробирается напрямик, лавируя между торчащих балок, он решает обойти сбоку. Камни разлетелись с большим радиусом, в сухой рыжей траве виднеются осколки стен и черепицы.

Ему кажется, что у них — что-то похожее на разговор по душам, если они оба на такое способны, но потом Куроо задает еще один наводящий вопрос:

— Цукишима Кей — это хоть твое настоящее имя? — и хоть голос у него такой, будто бы оттянуть в сторону лежащую дверь ему важнее, чем услышать ответ, Цукишима понимает: ему еще не верят, в нем до сих пор сомневаются.

— Да, — просто отвечает он.

Дверь на вид толстая, из черного дерева, такая типично-характерная для монастыря. Куроо тянет ее сначала двумя руками, после — шипит и тянет одной, здоровой.

— Все правда, — говорит Цукишима, срезая к нему путь по развалинам. — Все. Стэнфорд, — он делает шаг, — Весы, — из-под ноги выскальзывает гильза, со стуком падает вниз и скрывается между камнями. — Проблемы с детектором лжи.

— Ну, теперь-то понятно, откуда они могли взяться, — Куроо откидывает челку назад.

Цукишима спинывает камень, придавливающий дверь, и Куроо убирает ее одним рывком. Спасибо не говорит, но это и не нужно. Под дверью обнаруживаются неповрежденные каменные ступеньки, ведущие в подвал.

Они задают вопросы одновременно:

— Как твоя рука? — Цукишима спускаться не спешит; проверяет, насколько устойчиво лежит рядом кусок крыши, и опирается на него. 

— Ты собираешься вернуться в Америку? — Куроо спускается вниз, звеня связкой взятых у епископа ключей и поигрывая перстнем. Тот, видимо, тоже выполнял роль какого-то ключа.

Зависают, судя по тишине, оба. Цукишима — со своим странным проявлением заботы, Куроо — вот черт пойми, что значит этот вопрос.

— Рука? Сойдет, — говорит человек, который еле завязал сегодня шнурки.

То он раскидывает людей в толпе как котят, то не может нормально что-то поднять. Наверное, это все-таки вопрос адреналина и увлеченности. Сегодня ночью рана ему почти не мешала.

— Ну так что? — кричит он из подвала. 

С обрыва открывается вид на Яванское море. Солнце, поднимающееся над водой, не гипнотизирует. Цукишима только щурится и моргает сухими глазами. Что там интересовало Куроо?

Ах да.

Господи.

— Скорее всего, — отвечает Цукишима. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— О, вот он где! — восклицает Куроо Тецуро. — Нашел. Так вот, ну, думаю, у нас могло бы... что-то получиться? 

— Что-то получиться? — переспрашивает Цукишима. — Да мы то убить друг друга пытаемся, то… — и он разводит руками. 

То. И дело даже не в сексе. 

Желание вмазать Куроо Тецуро шло в ногу с желанием безраздельно владеть его вниманием — Цукишима помнил тот ужас пополам с неуправляемым, непрогнозируемым удовольствием оттого, что тот пошёл по его следам в цеху. Цукишима ловил себя на том, что паузы между словесными пикировками были наполнены нетерпением в ожидании новых. Цукишима помнил себя, уставшего от дурацких подкатов и с интересом прислушивающегося, пытающегося поймать новые. 

— А что, крайне здоровые отношения, как по-моему, — Куроо Тецуро показывается с небольшим черным ящиком размером со старый квадратный монитор в одной руке и бутылкой вина — в другой. — Слушай, ты водишь? А то я бы выпил.

— А разве та старая дама не скормила тебе пол-ящика антибиотиков, прежде чем мы уехали? — хмурится Цукишима. Куроо ойкает. Он что, совсем придурок?

Хотя действительно. Что это за ерунду он спрашивает. 

— Ты просто пытаешься уйти от темы, — Куроо обвиняюще тычет в него бутылкой, присаживаясь на остаток каменного постамента. Видимо, неужто именно трёп на тему отношений смог его разговорить. Судя по информации, которая кусочками досталась Цукишиме во время перестрелки в Цитадели, он не был особо моногамен. Хотя, конечно, сам Ойкава Тоору тоже доверия не внушал. Чёрт разберёт, что у них вообще были за отношения. — Почему ты со мной переспал?

И открывает бутылку — тем самым? Или уже другим? — перочинным ножом.  


Первое, что делает Цукишима — это выхватывает бутылку под возмущённый возглас. 

Второе — это говорит:

— Ты звучишь как шестнадцатилетняя барышня, ты в курсе? — он закатывает глаза и дёргает руку в сторону, когда Куроо тянется за бутылкой. — Часто ты вообще кому-то задаёшь вопрос «зачем ты со мной переспал?»?

— Вообще первый раз задаю, — хмыкает Куроо. Ответ неожиданно так бьёт под дых, что Цукишима успокаивается и опускает руку с бутылкой. — Потому что ответ обычно и так понятен — я же красавчик.

Они сидят в одиночестве на развалинах старой Церкви, пока небо над городом медленно светлеет. Цукишима смотрит на вино — старое, пыльное, французское — в своей руке. Почти романтично.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? Ты меня совсем не знаешь, — наконец вздыхает Цукишима, переводя взгляд на укрытые пеленой чёрного пепла балки и камни. Чуть поодаль среди развалин лежит обгоревший Иисус. — Двое суток назад ты хотел меня прикончить.

Куроо фыркает:

— Выпей. — А потом добавляет: — Я обязательно должен это как-то представлять? Мне нельзя просто быть красавчиком, которому нравится другой красавчик?

Цукишима обхватывает узкое горлышко ладонью и делает глубокий глоток. 

— Мне нравится, что ты противный, как таблетка аспирина, — это что, был комплимент? — и душный. И раздражаешь — потому что ты, очкарик, жутко раздражающий. 

Цукишима смотрит на него взглядом «ты ничего не перепутал?» и отпивает ещё вина. Красное полусладкое. 

— У тебя обалденно длинные ноги, — продолжает перечислять Куроо, глядя прямо на него, и Цукишима предпочитает делать глотки, ожидая, пока это закончится и он сможет вздохнуть свободно, — и потрясающе эротичный немецкий. А ещё ты постоянно ездишь фигней мне по ушам, язвишь и носишь своё эго завязанным в платочек, чтобы его никто не тронул, — ах, а это оскорбления пошли. — И я действительно, — он наконец поднимается с камня, и, уверен Цукишима, у него теперь вся задница в саже, придурок, — действительно, — он делает к нему несколько шагов, — просто балдею от этого. 

Цукишима несколько долгих секунд смотрит на него сверху вниз — какая у них разница в росте, два, три сантиметра? — а потом говорит:

— Ты... — ладно, тут уже некому врать, — …ты мне нравишься, но вот принятие решений, не думая о последствиях — нет.

Куроо проводит ладонью ему вдоль живота, останавливаясь у ремня. Жест получается интимным, но не в сексуальном плане. Куроо слегка гладит его по ребрам пальцами, когда говорит:

— Твоя главная проблема — ты слишком много думаешь. 

Цукишима раздражается:

— Почему мы вообще должны говорить об этом именно сейчас? Мы не в супергеройском фильме, где это последний разговор, прежде чем нас убьют.

— Слушай, — Куроо аж загорается, — а если бы мы были супергероями…

— Нет.

— Ну ладно тебе, погоди… — он забирает у него из ладони бутылку и всё же делает глоток.

Цукишима после этого должен дать ему сесть за руль? Или он упустил какое-то из правил жизни в Джакарте? Вряд ли здесь кого-то волнует, насколько ты пьян, когда водишь. Кроме Цукишимы. Цукишима не хочет ехать в машине, которую ведет сонный и пьяный Куроо Тецуро. Проще сразу взять и лечь во-о-он там: Цукишима косится на церковное кладбище в десятке метров. На таких обычно хоронят священнослужителей, хотя не факт, что там под ненастоящими именами не лежат трупы недоброжелателей.

И Цукишима чувствует, что невероятно пожалеет о своих следующих словах. Он, отчаянно делая вид, что всецело поглощен пейзажем вокруг них, спрашивает:

— Марвел или Диси?

Куроо удивлённо моргает; рука его замирает в воздухе, так и не донеся бутылку до рта.

— Что? 

— Я спрашиваю, — повторяет Цукишима. — Супергерои Марвел или Диси?

* * *

Вечером в главном доме — в доме Госпожи, но Цукишима всё ещё не уверен, как это трактовать, потому что в голову лезет что-то совсем не то — оказываются все. 

На короткую дневную передышку времени из-за джакартских пробок у них не остаётся, так что они подъезжают сразу туда, паркуются и поднимаются, сопровождаемые двумя девушками, одетыми в традиционные одежды. 

Внутри было бы тесно, не будь комната такой большой.

Цукишима видит Яку на стуле, присевшего рядом с ним на корточки — единственный способ быть ниже него, видимо, — и что-то спрашивающего Хайбу; видит Широфуку, поедающую йогурт, рядом с ней — Коноху и незнакомую девушку с длинным светлым хвостом; видит Ямамото, церковного диакона, Кая и рядом с ними парня, которого вживую он ещё не видел, но знал по досье — Инуоку. Бокуто и Акааши сидят за столом. С удивлением узнаёт в углу первоначального виновника всех бед — Дайшо. 

Некомата и Наой оглядываются на них, когда они заходят. 

— Вот и наши Ромео и Джульетта, — тянет Коноха, и Широфуку начинает смеяться с йогуртом во рту. 

Цукишима улыбается ему самой вежливой из своего арсенала доведи-их-до-самоубийства улыбок и отвечает: 

— Тогда вы будете Меркуцио.

Куроо хмыкает. Широфуку снова смеётся. 

— А что не так с Меркуцио? — подозрительно спрашивает у неё Коноха. 

Широфуку, проглотив йогурт и набирая ещё одну ложку, весело отвечает:

— Ничего кроме того, что его убивают первым. 

Некомата негромко стучит по чашке с чаем тонкой серебряной ложкой. Все замолкают. В комнате — видимо, главной гостиной этого дома — воцаряется приемлемая для разговора почти пятнадцати человек тишина. 

— Давайте обсудим, — тихий голос Некоматы слышно в каждом углу комнаты, — нашу завтрашнюю... проблему.

Первым спрашивает Яку:

— У нас есть план маршрута Вашиджо? 

Отвечает Акааши — со своим бледным лицом и чернильными волосами выглядящий так, будто выспался на годы вперёд или, напротив, не спал уже пару лет. Он откладывает телефон и говорит:

— Точного маршрута нет, мы можем только строить предположения. Достоверно известно, что улетать он будет из Сукарно-Хатта. 

— Нам нужен план? — предполагает Кай, проводя рукой по бритой голове. И тут Цукишима понимает, что его так смущало: несмотря на то, что ранен был один Яку, без ряс священнослужителей были все. — Куроо, планы — это по твоей части, нет?

Куроо медленно обходит стол и, остановившись над картой города в крупном масштабе, пару секунд стоит над ней. 

А потом тянет:

— Ну, что я вам могу сказать…

И улыбается: 

— ...время начинать матч.

— Фраза хороша, — обрывает пафос Яку, — а что под ней подразумевается?

Куроо, ничуть не огорчённый, только пожимает плечами — и тут же слегка морщится. 

— Пора…

— ...заканчивать это дерьмо, — внезапно подхватывает Бокуто. Куроо салютует ему двумя пальцами ото лба. 

— Вот именно это под ней и подразумевается. Нахрен планы, — неожиданно жёстко говорит он, а Бокуто расплывается в улыбке, — нахрен сложные комбинации. У нас есть одна выигрышная тактика. Какая, Бокуто?

— Прийти, — неожиданно томно тянет тот, и Цукишима, опустившийся за стол, вскидывает на него взгляд. Голос у него пугающе низкий и звучный: — И разнести. 

Они стоят по разные стороны стола, и Цукишима внезапно чувствует напряжение. Оно появляется, когда он смотрит на этих двоих, и проходит сквозь пальцы короткой дрожью.

— Вот именно, — Куроо упирает здоровую руку в бедро, — зачем искать действующие лица, если те сами приедут к нам — прямо в аэропорт?

— В полном составе, — Бокуто тычет пальцем в точку на северо-западе Джакарты, — и не нужно их бегать искать по всему городу. 

— Да, мы знаем, что их дохрена.

— И что они все с пушками наперевес.

— Кому какая разница? — Куроо разводит рукой. — На каждую их пушку мы принесём арсенал. 

— Ты охренительно уверен в себе, — произносит впечатлённый Яку. Цукишима на него оглядывается: несмотря на слегка игривый тон, в голосе Куроо не чувствуется ни капли легкомысленности. 

В голосе Куроо чувствуется, что его всё это заколебало.

— Конечно, а почему нет? — улыбается он. — Мы не собираемся больше играть с ними в крикни-оскорбление-и-убеги.

Бокуто зеркально отражает его улыбку. 

— Мы собираемся их прикончить.

Цукишима ловит взгляд Акааши, направленный на Бокуто. И он бы рад сказать, что этот взгляд отражает, что Акааши тоже слегка не по себе, что ему тоже жутковато, но — ничего подобного. 

Во взгляде Акааши Цукишима угадывает восхищение. 

— Там будет полный концертный зал народу… 

— ...а мы обожаем устраивать шоу. 

— О, в этом мы мастера, — хищно говорит Бокуто, похожий на огромную плотоядную птицу, приготовившуюся к тому, чтобы схватить жертву когтями прямо в полёте. Цукишима впервые замечает, насколько неестественно янтарные у него глаза — жуткие, жёлтые, почти не моргающие. 

— Первоклассные, — соглашается Куроо. А потом смотрит на Яку: — Ты ведь понимаешь, что тут один вариант — или мы Картель, или они нас?

— Не учи меня жизни, — огрызается тот. 

Но Куроо продолжает: 

— Больше никаких побегов, — смотрит на него. — Больше никаких пряток.

— Остаётся нападать, — резюмирует Бокуто. — И если они приведут своих монстров…

— То мы приведём, — Куроо улыбается, — Яку и Бокуто.

— Вот подхалимы, вы только посмотрите, — шипит тот, но Цукишима замечает, что он доволен. 

Куроо, видимо, убедив главного скептика, обращается ко всем: 

— Пойдём лоб в лоб.

Бокуто Котаро подхватывает: 

— Пусть попробуют что-то предпринять против прямого столкновения. 

— Никаких больше чертовски хитрых планов, — скалится Куроо. 

И этот оскал не обещает Вашиджо Танджи ничего хорошего.


	19. Chapter 19

Цукишиме не нравится отцовский взгляд, которым Куроо смотрит сначала на Широфуку, транзитом — на него самого, после — на Бокуто.

Яку чиркает зажигалкой. Рыжий отблеск от огонька на его лице растворяется в свете восходящего солнца. На часах — почти шесть утра, Яку мрачно подкуривает и, выдыхая дым, говорит, как только Куроо открывает рот:

— Обжалованию не подлежит, — отрезает.

— В моих словах есть рациональное зерно, — самонадеянно фыркает Куроо, наклоняя голову набок. 

— А ты хорошего о себе мнения, — с настолько ощутимым подтекстом тянет Широфуку, что это почти не смешно.

Цукишима даже ухом не ведет. Время до полудня не создано для положительных эмоций. Он трет пальцами глаза под очками, а когда раскрывает их, ничего не меняется прямо до обидного.

— Допустим, я согласен, что Цукишима должен ехать с Бокуто.

Ну еще бы ты был не согласен, если Некомата сказал: «Если ты, мальчик, собираешься ехать с ними, то ты поедешь в самой бронированной машине».

Бокуто неосознанно проводит Цукишиму через весь эмоциональный спектр от ужаса до удивления. Яку говорит, что у него суицидальные наклонности вперемешку с героизмом маленькой повстанческой армии в лесах Южной Америки. И что бронированная машина — это, конечно, хорошо, но только пока Бокуто не решит протаранить ею какую-то стену. Словом, будет весело, готовься.

— Но почему я должен ехать с, — Куроо бросает взгляд в сторону Широфуку, — ней?

— Технически ты едешь не только с ней, но еще и с Сузумедой, — бросается Яку совершенно бессмысленным аргументом. Судя по лицу Куроо, вышеупомянутая Сузумеда ситуацию на спасает.

План настолько простой, что это и планом-то назвать трудно: три машины направляются к штабу Картеля в Тангеранге, одна — в аэропорт. Ямамото и Яку в первом церковном брабусе, Куроо и дамы — во втором, Цукишима и Бокуто — в хаммере альфа, военная сборка. Цукишиме эта суицидальная показушность не по душе: весь город знает, на чем ездит Церковь. Ровно как весь город знает, на чем ездит тот, кто разнес до фундамента Хамайма-Тауэр. Может, Цукишиме у себя на груди еще мишень нарисовать?

На хаммере поменьше Коноха, Акааши и Инуока должны добраться до аэропорта, чтобы вещать о ситуации с места и, если что, оказать поддержку изнутри. Цукишиме не хочется представить себе это «если что», но он прекрасно понимает важность запасных планов на каждую букву алфавита.

Яку с нахмуренными бровями выглядит лет на пять старше, с сигаретой — еще на десять, и да, сейчас ему можно дать его тридцать два.

— Итак, мы добираемся до загородного дома Вашиджо, — тамошний штаб Картеля, — и ждем, пока он выедет, — обстоятельно говорит он.

— Почему ты меня игнорируешь? — Куроо недоуменно поднимает брови.

Акааши смотрит на Куроо взглядом вселенски уставшего человека. В такие моменты Цукишиме стыдно за то, что их с Куроо вообще что-то связывает. 

Кто это вообще? Впервые его вижу.

— Вашиджо будет не один, а с кортежем. В случае чего, ориентируйтесь на черный мерседес-майбах.

— А представьте, если Вашиджо поедет не на мерсе, а на серебристом тиморе, — вставляет с просветленным лицом Бокуто. 

Что ожидаемо, Куроо подхватывает: 

— А представьте, если не на одном серебристом тиморе, а на четырех. — Цукишима перестает понимать, о чем идет речь.

— И в каждом из серебристых тиморов по четыре Вашиджо, — добавляет Бокуто.

Они с Куроо несколько секунд смотрят друг другу в глаза, а потом отвешивают друг другу пять — и этот хлопок звучит одновременно с тем, с которым Яку ударяет себя ладонью по лбу.

— И напоследок: мы снова будем с общей связью, так что не забивайте эфир.

Из-за забора появляются двое — Некомата и его извечный телохранитель Наой. В руках у епископа тот самый ящик, который Куроо вчера достал из подвала разгромленной Церкви. Он делает манерный жест рукой, и церковнослужители — все, кроме уволенного Куроо, снова в рясах — подходят ближе. 

Когда он открывает ящик, Цукишима видит внутри…

— Бутылки с вином? — не верится ему. Он поворачивает голову к Широфуку, раскованно откинувшуюся на багажник и сосущую чупа-чупс. — Он что, погнал нас на развалины ради бутылок с вином?

— Это же Некомата, — она закатывает глаза, — ты чего хотел? Старый алкоголик. 

— Наверное, они будут причащаться, — робко вставляет девушка с хвостом. 

Сузумеда, снайпер, самый новый и самый младший член команды Бокуто, как рассказали Цукишиме. 

— Куроо, иди сюда тоже, — негромко приказывает Некомата. 

Куроо отвлекается от разговора с Бокуто и послушно идёт к священнослужителям, столпившимся полукругом. В свете сумрачного рассвета происходящее почти нереально. 

Наой раздаёт стаканы и достаёт нож, чтобы открыть бутылки. Когда он поднимает одну для удобства, Широфуку приподнимается на локтях и присвистывает:

— А! Ну вот ради такого — это я понимаю, верно. 

Цукишима непонимающе на неё оглядывается, поправляя очки: 

— Не поясните?

— Ну, если я не ошибаюсь — а я в таких вещах не ошибаюсь, — то в ящичке-то было Романе-Конти, — Цукишиме это всё ещё ни о чём ни говорит. — Бургундское, тридцать четвёртого года. Под двести тысяч долларов за бутылку, коллекционное. Ничего себе шикует, старый хрыч! 

Цукишима стоит на рассвете на выезде из квартала проституток, где епископ-наркоторговец проводит мессу одним из самых дорогих в мире вин. 

Такое захочешь придумать — не придумаешь. 

Некомата тем временем поднимает стакан. Священники, до того переговаривающиеся между собой, замолкают. Яку выкидывает окурок и топчет его ногой. Один рукав его рясы отрезан под гипс, стакан он держит другой рукой. 

— Причастие, — громко возвещает Некомата, — наполняет Божией благодатью и препятствует возвращению в душу лукавого духа, изгнанного покаянием. Так совершим же таинство, в котором вина вкусим как Крови Господа нашего Иисуса Христа во оставление грехов и в жизнь вечную! И слова господни произнесём, — выводит своим мягким голосом он. 

Все поднимают стаканы и по очереди начинают произносить:

— Истинно, истинно говорю вам: если не будете есть Плоти Сына Человеческого и пить Крови Его…

— ...то не будете иметь в себе жизни… 

— ...Ядущий Мою Плоть…

— ...и пиющий Мою Кровь…

— ...имеет жизнь вечную… — подхватывает Куроо. 

— ...и Я воскрешу его в последний день… — и даже Хайба!

— ...Ибо Плоть Моя истинно есть пища, и Кровь Моя истинно есть питие... 

— ...Ядущий Мою Плоть и пиющий Мою Кровь пребывает во Мне, и Я в нем! — заканчивает Яку. 

И они пьют до дна.

— Это самый сумасшедший город, в котором я бывал, — признаётся — наконец вслух — Цукишима, запоминая эту картину. 

Широфуку смотрит на него слегка снисходительно: 

— А эти ребята — самые ненормальные священники, которых ты встречал?

— И самые поддельные. Никакой больше веры в религиозный институт. 

— Слушайте, — громко возмущается Бокуто, — а вы с нами-то не хотите поделиться, нет? 

Широфуку его поддерживает:

— Мы тоже собираемся задницами ради вас рисковать!

Епископ насмешливо их оглядывает:

— А вы что, праведные христиане? 

— А, так пьют только праведники? Тогда я совсем не поняла, чего это вы пьёте, парни!

Все смеются. Атмосфера дружеская, но деловая, в воздухе висит ожидание действий. Машины выгнаны за пределы Раанду, и теперь остаётся только ждать. 

Наконец, Яку смотрит на часы, кивает и громко говорит: 

— Пора! Акааши, Со, Коноха, стартуйте к аэропорту. Остальные — через двадцать минут к Тангерангу. 

Коноха соскакивает с бампера хаммера — того, на котором едут они, монстр Бокуто стоит в стороне — и разминает плечи и шею:

— Погнали! 

Действительно. Погнали.

* * *

— Так вот, Гвадалахара, — в третий раз начинает рассказывать Бокуто. — Четырнадцатый год, у нас огромный чемодан с баблом и картина с бабой с голыми сиськами. В смысле девушкой. Ну, женщиной.

— Дамой, — предлагает Куроо в динамике.

— Во, с дамой, короче, — Бокуто красочно кивает головой. — С голыми сиськами. 

Цукишима беспомощно сползает вниз по сидению. 

— Это история не о искусстве, если что, — тянет Куроо. — Это история о том, как Бокуто застукал Акааши за кражей картины у себя в квартире и просто подарил ее ему.

Сидя в огромном — серьёзно, машины машинами, но в таком автомобиле Цукишима ещё не катался — хаммере, Цукишима всё равно нервничает. По телефону Акитеру заставил епископа пообещать, что Цукишима будет в безопасности — и так стыдно Цукишиме не было уже давно. Брат явно думает, что ему всё ещё четырнадцать — но сам он настоял на том, чтобы ехать. И тогда его посадили в военный хаммер. Читай — танк. С ещё одним танком внутри. 

— Бро! — весело хмыкает этот танк в микрофон. — Не рассказывай наперед: так неинтересно будет.

И у него в голове до сих пор не укладывается, как в одном человеке могут умещаться безобидный плюшевый медведь, беспощадная машина для убийств, великолепный лидер и командир и генератор тупых шуток совместного с Куроо авторства. 

Когда они подъехали к базе Картеля, Цукишима с тоской то и дело смотрел на часы: расчётное время отъезда Вашиджо варьировалось от восьми утра до двух часов дня. При пересчёте это означало шесть теоретических часов в одной машине с Бокуто Котаро. Цукишима не знает, как в остальных машинах, а в хаммере Бокуто — гарнитура, транслирующая голос говорящего — чаще Куроо — на весь салон. 

— Ладно-ладно, я молчу, — боже, никто тебе не верит.

— Все, поздно! — Бокуто отбивает веселый мотивчик пальцами по рулю. — Не будет крутых историй.

— Слава богу, — вздыхает где-то там Яку.

Цукишима вторит ему тяжелым выдохом и массирует переносицу, откидываясь на спинку сиденья и пытаясь вытянуть ноги максимально вперед.

— Тебе не нравятся крутые истории Бо? — с наигранным разочарованием спрашивает Куроо.

— Решительно нет, — фыркает Яку. — Не забивайте эфир.

Куроо не слушается:

— Понятно все с тобой, — на несколько секунд замолкает, но никто даже не успевает отпраздновать это событие. — А тебе, Цукишима?

— А я здесь, простите, при чем? — Цукишима прислоняется плечом к дверце.

— Слушай… а что на тебе сейчас?

В динамике слышится хор отпевальщиков и соло Яку на потраченных зря нервах. 

— Ты же видел с утра, — не особо понимая, но смутно предчувствуя подвох, говорит Цукишима.

Вот сейчас Цукишима бы от вина не отказался. Он не очень представлял, как справится с этим на трезвую голову. 

— Ага, отличненько, так вот… я медленно расстегиваю твою рубашку...

И вот с этим.

Бокуто прыскает и косится на Цукишиму, на заднем плане в динамике матерится Яку, Куроо не смеется — невозмутим и обстоятелен, — и в следующий раз Цукишима трижды подумает, прежде чем спать с человеком, за восемьдесят процентов шуток которого стыдно.

— Пуговицу за пуговицей...

— Куроо, просто заткнись, — бурчит Яку.

— Мы не хотим этого слышать, — вторит ему Широфуку.

— Целую твои ключицы… 

Цукишима тоже невозмутим и обстоятелен. И сейчас он невозмутимо сгорит со стыда. Господи, к этой линии подсоединены человек четырнадцать, если Цукишима умеет считать.

— Спускаю рубашку с плеч…

Кстати говоря, о плечах.

Цукишима нагибается к микрофону и отвечает:

— Я медленно надавливаю на рану в твоем плече, — а потом абсолютно спокойным голосом добавляет: — Ты орешь и замолкаешь.

Куроо несколько секунд молчит, а потом выразительно, по буквам произносит:

— А-у-ч.

— А мне нравится, продолжай, — фыркает Яку.

Куроо тут же реабилитируется:

— Ямамото, следи, чтобы Яку держал руки на виду.

Всё это происходит, пока машины Церкви стоят в ожидании прямо через улицу от въезда в роскошный дом Вашиджо Танджи. Идёт первый час. Было решено брать его в городе, потому что внутрь могли быть согнаны все солдаты Картеля — и в массовости статистов они явно выигрывали раунд. А взорвать дом, как за несколько дней до этого Хамайма-Тауэр, было нельзя — кто знает, в чём они перевозят оттиски и как их зацепит. 

— Кто-нибудь хочет еще смешную шутку? — спрашивает голос Куроо в наушнике. 

Цукишима устало прислоняется головой к стеклу. 

А через час он звереет окончательно. 

По своему внутреннему мироощущению это похоже на отравление. Только бывает физическое отравление, а бывает интеллектуальное. Только бывает, что травишься просроченными продуктами, а бывает — Бокуто и Куроо.

— И вот потом я им такой, понимаешь, заявляю… — с энтузиазмом рассказывает Бокуто погрузившейся в тишину эфирной линии. Это была уже третья история за пятнадцать минут. И тут он резко обрывается, а тон меняется так, что Цукишима вздрагивает: — Выходят. На изготовку. 

— В ком-то проснулся команди-и-и-ир, — тянет Куроо, и слышно, как на том конце он зевает. 

Бокуто Котаро тут же возвращается в своё привычное состояние:

— Хэй, он никогда не дремлет!

По правую сторону от них действительно началось движение.

Огромные кованые ворота — две трёхметровые вышки по бокам и несколько вооруженных охранников — начинают медленно отъезжать в сторону. Вскоре на дорогу выкатывает первый мерседес из целой колонны.

Широфуку, перекатывая что-то во рту — очередной леденец, судя по всему, — с хлюпаньем выдёргивает его изо рта и говорит:

— Ну ни хрена ж себе. А старик не поскупился себе на охрану!

Цукишима насчитывает пятнадцать автомобилей и два мотоцикла. На одном из них, по сердечным заверениям Куроо, едет Тендо Сатори — но в этом и без него никто не сомневается. 

— За ними, — коротко приказывает Яку. 

И они едут.

Две основные трассы Тангеранга — шестиполосные, и, преодолев несколько узких улиц, колонна автомобилей Картеля выезжает на одну из них. Даже тут количество их машин поражает. И занимают они все три полосы в одну сторону — ровный прямоугольник из пяти рядов.

— Машина Вашиджо — спереди или в середине? — спрашивает Яку. Кажется, он снова прикуривает.

— Это обычная конвоирская расстановка, — отвечает Бокуто. — Скорее всего, Вашиджо во второй машине третьего ряда. Самое безопасное место в колонне. 

Машины Церкви обгоняют поток сзади и пристраиваются практически следом. Вряд ли брабусы и хаммер можно было не идентифицировать и так, а нынешнее положение дел — они тоже растягиваются во все полосы — просто таки кричит: «Привет! Вы не ждали, а мы пришли!».

Бокуто и Куроо не шутили, когда говорили, что не собираются больше бегать по углам. 

Это навязчивое преследование невозможно не заметить. И, видимо, не прокомментировать: от колонны Картеля отделяется и сбавляет скорость один мотоцикл.

Цукишима узнает ездока. Его на самом деле трудно не узнать: покажите в Джакарте еще кого-то, кто ходит с таким же взрывом на голове — ах да, подождите, забудьте. Тендо Сатори сбавляет скорость и стучится в окно со стороны Цукишимы.

Такое движение плотное, нет времени смотреть по сторонам, такая увлекательная дорога.

Тендо Сатори стучит настойчивее.

— Блин, че он хочет? — Бокуто косится, а потом говорит в микрофон: — К нам стучит Тендо Сатори.

— Это метафора? — спрашивает Куроо почти серьезным голосом.

— Мы можем как-нибудь от него избавиться? — Цукишима все еще старается в ту сторону не смотреть.

Бокуто, не отвлекаясь от дороги, показывает ладонь:

— Ща, — и ныряет рукой назад, пытаясь дотянуться до чего-то, лежащего на коврике перед задним сиденьем. — На.

И протягивает пистолет. Цукишима берет его чисто из-за рефлекса «возьми, если дают» и как бы между прочим говорит:

— Я не совсем это имел в виду. 

— Лишним не будет, — отмахивается Бокуто.

Тендо укоризненно закатывает глаза.

— Что ты сделал? — раздается голос Куроо.

— Дал твоему красавчику маузер, — Бокуто пожимает плечами.

— О, правильно. — Цукишима уже предчувствует некоторое дерьмо. — Вотрись Тендо в доверие — и выстрели в него, ты это умеешь.

Камень летит в огород, а прилетает в затылок.

— Ты долго будешь мне это вспоминать?

— О нет, я больше не буду тебе это вспоминать вообще, но однажды ты почувствуешь вкус пепла у себя во рту.

— Серьезно? Ты цитируешь...

— Не отвлекаемся, до связи, — прерывает его Куроо командирским голосом.

Цукишима держит пистолет в слабой хватке и опускает окно. Напоследок смотрит на Бокуто взглядом «если я умру, то это ты виноват» и видит, что на руле у него только одна рука. Вторая сжимает пистолет и лежит на колене, отстукивая задорный мотивчик.

— Ты бы еще дольше копался, парень, — кричит Тендо.

Теплый воздух бьет в лицо, Цукишима поправляет запястьем очки, задвигая их обратно вверх, и спрашивает:

— Чего вы хотите?

Тендо несколько секунд пялится на него, а потом вытягивает шею:

— О, Бокуто, ты живой.

Бокуто не реагирует: то ли не слышит, то ли не хочет слышать, хотя последний вариант — очень вряд ли.

— В какой машине Куроо Тецуро? — спрашивает Тендо, и да, конечно, что еще может его интересовать, что вообще может интересовать всех в Джакарте, кроме оттисков, сколько уже можно.

Цукишима не уверен, стоит ли ему отвечать, а когда он не уверен, он обычно просит указаний. Правда, конкретно в данной ситуации это нужно завуалировать в небрежный вопрос:

— Он спрашивает, в какой ты машине, — а потом на всякий случай зовет: — Куроо.

— Я понял, что «Куроо», — вздыхают по ту сторону связи. — Скажи, что он мне тут нахрен не нужен.

Принято.

— Куроо говорит, — кричит Цукишима, почти высовывая голову в окно, и Тендо наклоняется к нему поближе, — что не хочет с вами видеться.

— Передай ему, что я обижен, — дважды кричит ему Тендо, сначала просто, потом — на ухо.

— Вы расстроили его в лучших чувствах, — произносит Цукишима в микрофон.

— Господи, мне срать, — цыкает Куроо.

— Ну ты и мразь, — осуждающе говорит Широфуку, и Цукишима явственно видит, как она укоризненно качает головой.

— Я в тебе разочарован, бро, — поддерживает Бокуто. — У тебя нет сердца.

Цукишима ментально отмахивается от них, наклоняется к Тендо и говорит:

— Он равнодушен, — а потом добавляет: — Средняя машина.

Тендо — господи, кто бы мог подумать — благодарно кивает и сдает назад, и в следующий раз Цукишима видит его уже выезжающим между хаммером и брабусом со стороны Бокуто.

А потом происходит нечто. На самом деле, у этого нечто есть название, но в первый момент Цукишима настолько обескуражен, что не сразу может понять, что именно видит. Ему кажется, что дорогу заполняет муравьиный рой: чёрный с зелёными и белыми вкраплениями. 

А потом вспоминает. Действительно, и где же это он мог видеть такую цветовую гамму. 

— У нас пополнение, — кисло замечает Яку, — вот только этих ещё не хватало.

Федеральную трассу заполняют мотоциклы.

— Чего? — реагирует голос Широфуку на суматоху. — Это те лиственники?

— Почему вы называете их лиственниками? — внезапно тоненько интересуется Сузумеда. 

— Лиственники, листочки, листочники, как хочешь, — та фыркает. — Посадили себе на эмблему зелень, сверху навернули череп и думают, что это компенсирует. Не нравятся они мне. Чего им надо?

Тем временем поток мотоциклистов в бело-салатовых джинсовых безрукавках и с той эмблемой, которая так раздражает Широфуку, приближается к ним. 

— А чего ты на меня смотришь! — слышится голос Куроо. — Я, что ли, их привёл?.. Да пошёл ты, Тендо!.. Да знать я не знаю, чего они приехали! Слушай, спроси сам у себя — помнится, это ты последним разрушал их клуб!

— Тендо недоволен? — интересуется Яку.

— Да! — рявкает Куроо. — Что?.. Не буду я это передавать, иди в жопу. 

— Они тут на пару недовольны. Ты чего так злишься?

— Я не злюсь, — голос Куроо становится капризным. — Он просто меня достал. Убери его отсюда? И этих заодно.

— Как вы слышите, они оба недовольны. Блин, закрой окно, он уже достал. 

За этим увлекательным диалогом о том, что кого не устраивает, Цукишима пропускает, когда с его окном равняется один из мотоциклистов — они как раз нагнали машины Церкви, и теперь бело-зелёные куртки верхом на железных конях плыли в неспешном потоке со всех сторон. 

Цукишима поворачивает голову.

Ойкава Тоору приветливо ему улыбается.

— Бокуто, — тут же произносит Цукишима. — Извиняюсь, Бокуто, но у нас проблема. 

Тот, всё ещё прислушиваясь к нытью Куроо, поворачивает голову. И почти сияет:

— О! Куроо, тут твоя злая бывшая!

Цукишима скептично цокает языком. 

Что интересно, первым на это объявление реагирует Яку:

— Что, и Ойкава приехал? Боже, да из него же мотоциклист, как из меня поп-певица! То есть как раз на поп-певицу он больше и похож. Что им надо? 

— Скрижали? — предполагает Куроо. — Компенсация за клуб? Компенсация за моральный ущерб? Парочка бутылок будвайзера и хорошая компания для пикника? 

— Извинения за чилийку, — не удержавшись, добавляет Цукишима. И, чтобы предотвратить комментарии, отрезает: — Я не буду открывать окно.

Видимо, Ойкава что-то улавливает на его лице, потому что поднимает руку и стучит по стеклу. Пистолетом. 

— Я точно не буду открывать окно. 

Бокуто наклоняется так, чтобы Ойкава его увидел. Тот видит. И скептично приподнимает брови. Бокуто в ответ тычет пальцем в машину слева от себя — собственно, в ту, где едет Куроо. А потом треплет сзади свои волосы в невообразимый беспорядок. Видимо, эти мимические потуги говорят Ойкаве то, что он хотел услышать, и он тормозит — а затем объезжает их невозможно большой хаммер сзади. 

— Отправили его к тебе, Куроо, — хмыкает Бокуто. 

— Вы решили из меня объект паломничества устроить или что? — ворчит тот. — У моего окна тут Тендо едет! 

— Зато моё окно свободно, — заявляет Широфуку и, судя по звуку, щёлкает затвором. 

Яку объявляется снова:

— Даже не думай в него стрелять! Сначала узнайте, что им надо — мне кажется, они тут по душу Картеля, а не по наши.

— Ну, им в любом случае тоже нужны скрижа… — Широфуку чертыхается, Куроо хмыкает что-то самодовольное, — оттиски, нет?

— Сначала — поговорите, — отрезает Яку. 

Цукишима не уверен, что люди, между которыми кошка — чилийка? — пробежала, смогут нормально поговорить. Впрочем, вера в союзников — полдела, поэтому он молчит, только смотрит в сторону машины, где едет Куроо, с едва ощутимым опасением.

— Может, их всех к тебе отправить, раз ты у нас такой умный? — меланхолично предлагает Куроо. 

— Спорим, что речь зайдет об аргентинке через три реплики! — восклицает Бокуто.

Аргентинке?

— Сто баксов на пять реплик, — веселится Широфуку. — Они же все-таки серьезные люди.

— Четыре реплики, — неожиданно вступает Яку. — И она была колумбийкой.

Колумбийкой?

— О, Цукишима, ты бы видел сейчас свое лицо, — хохочет Бокуто.

— Ты думал, там замешана одна девушка? — прыскает Широфуку. — Их было много.

— И никто не знает, какая именно послужила той самой разлучницей, — заканчивает Бокуто.

— Цукишима, не слушай их, — врывается Куроо. — То было так, плотское, а к тебе у меня чувства!.. Ойкава, я не тебе, отвали. Тендо, не уступай ему место! Вы же терпеть друг друга не можете!

Они там, видимо, втроём друг друга терпеть не могут. Какая трогательная взаимность чувств. 

— Так, — замечает Широфуку. — Народ. Здесь сейчас, по ходу, будет драка. 

— Да ты издеваешься?! Убери пушку!

— Он в него целится? — со смешком спрашивает Бокуто.

— Ага. Что-то насчёт кореянок… — Внезапно по связи раздаётся оглушительный хлопок, и Широфуку с Куроо начинают ругаться практически хором. — Чёрт! Сузумеда, дай мне мой маузер!

— Что случилось? 

— Что у вас там?

— Этот гад пальнул в салон! Куроо! Держи своих бывших под контролем!

— Как будто кто-то когда-то мог контролировать Ойкаву! — ругается Куроо. Судя по акустике, он закрыл окно. Слышится стук, а с улицы — ещё хлопки и металлический скрежет. Палит по закрытым окнам, понимает Цукишима. 

А потом слышит звук. Сначала Цукишима думает, что нет, быть не может, показалось, тем более что Бокуто, например, совсем не реагирует, а потом оборачивается и видит.

То есть сначала Цукишима видит не это, а Ханамаки из Цитадели, едущего рядом с его окном — да что ж вы все так его облюбовали, да что ж оно вам так покоя не дает — и машущего ему рукой, а уже потом — это.

Где-то за роем черных мотоциклов виднеется несколько серебристых машин, а потом звук все-таки повторяется и оказывается едва слышимым сквозь пальбу и шелест трассы голосом, усиленным через громкоговоритель:

— ...джи. Выдайте нам Куроо Тецуро, и мы никого не тронем.

Господи, что?

— Повторяю: это Футакучи Кенджи, выдайте нам Куроо Тецуро, и мы никого не тронем.

— Куроо! — раздается возмущенный голос Широфуку.

— Куроо, блин, — чертыхается Яку.

— Кто это? — тихо пискает девичий голос.

— Дате.

— Кто? — переспрашивает Цукишима.

— Ну, Аоне, — благоговейным шепотом уточняет Широфуку, но это объяснение совсем не работает.

— Мы же не будем им меня выдавать? — скорее констатирует, чем спрашивает Куроо.

Вряд ли, хотя хочется ужасно.

— Как они вообще тебя нашли? — шипит Яку.

— Это, вероятно, был вопрос времени. — Цукишима прямо видит, как на этом моменте Куроо чешет подбородок.

А потом кто-то стреляет. Среда, где все вооружены до зубов — это как заправка, облитая бензином: достаточно одной искры.

— Может, радио включить? — бормочет себе под нос Бокуто.

Хаммер обсыпают пулями, а ты волнуешься о радио?

— Не смей, фонить будет, — отвечает ему Яку.

Под колеса брабусу стреляют, а ты переживаешь о том, что будет фонить?

Цукишиму начинает подташнивать, и он вжимается спиной в кресло. Настойчиво улыбающийся в окно Ханамаки ситуацию не скрашивает.

Когда поток машин начинает тормозить, Цукишима уже знает — кажется, у него начал нарабатываться опыт, — что ничем хорошим это не закончится. В этом долбаном городе ничего не бывает просто так.

И если машины перед тобой тормозят, а некоторые начинают съезжать на объездные дороги, значит, это — неприятности.

И они здесь по твою душу.

— Мне это не нравится, — индифферентно заявляет Цукишима. 

Он, конечно, чувствует определённую степень спокойствия из-за Бокуто рядом, но беспокойство постепенно накапливается. В том числе — потому что рядом Бокуто. В памяти Цукишимы всё ещё свежи слова про «протаранить стену» и «весело». Стен, конечно, рядом не наблюдается, но на хаммере Бокуто вполне можно таранить окрестные машины, маленькие армии и давить неугодных.

— Цу-ки-ши-ма, — напевает Бокуто. — Тебе ничего никогда не нравится! Расслабься!

Цукишима проглатывает вертящуюся на языке колкость — не нужно грубить человеку, который может переломить тебе хребет, легонько по нему постучав.

Видимо, и Цитадель вокруг, и Дате на серебристых тиморах сзади тоже понимают, что впереди какой-то подвох и даже перестают стрелять так интенсивно, а через некоторое время прекращают огонь вообще.

А ещё через некоторое время у всех — и у Картеля, и у Церкви, и у Цитадели с Дате — появляется эксклюзивная возможность лицезреть то, из-за чего поток машин останавливается вообще.

Впереди, маяча сине-красными огнями на белых автомобилях, выстроился полицейский кордон.

— Приехали, — комментирует Широфуку и, судя по звукам, открывает новый чупа-чупс.

— Наша полиция — и спохватилась так быстро? — кажется, Яку злится. — Да что за чертовщина! Что-то я не видел, чтобы они проявляли такую прыть, когда Куроо и Бокуто разносили весь город, паля по китайцам!

— Говоришь так, будто тебя там не было, — отвечает Широфуку. — Или мне напомнить, кто там устроил массовый расстрел? Маленький мальчик с большими пистолетами. 

— Помолчи, — огрызается Яку. — Будем вылезать и идти к Вашиджо на своих двоих — дальше всё равно не проехать, я отсюда вижу ежи на дорогах. Это не может быть просто так. Тем более, если они видят, что едет Картель… Да они никогда бы не тронули Картель!

— Мне кажется, — вдруг замечает Цукишима, — что это донос.

— В смысле? — он даже через связь слышит, как Яку хмурится. 

Цукишима глубоко вздыхает — ничего в этом городе не бывает просто — и привлекает внимание Бокуто, а потом указывает рукой в нужном направлении:

— Мои коллеги тоже решили поучаствовать в… как там Куроо это называет… в вечеринке? 

У крайней полосы припаркован очень знакомый автомобиль.

Автопарк напоминает мусор, собравшийся под плотиной. Идеальное построение колонны Картеля превращается в хаотичную мешанину: все тормозят, даже юркие мотоциклисты Цитадели. 

Точнее, тормозят все, кроме: 

— Цукишима, держись! — Цукишиме не нужно говорить дважды, правда.

Бокуто сводит брови на переносице, вцепившись руками в руль, и — боже, скажите, что это неправда, — начинает разводить Красное море руками, Моисей доморощенный. Цукишиму здорово кидает вперед, но он намертво держится руками за сиденье, а ещё не побрезговал ремнём безопасности и только благодаря этому остается при зубах.

— Вы где? — раздается в динамике голосом Яку.

— Ща, — коротко отвечает Бокуто, приоткрывает окно и делает несколько выстрелов в воздух. — Слышишь?

— Бо, не хочу тебя огорчать, но здесь все стреляют, — тянет Куроо. — У вас все в порядке?

Нет, у них ничего не в порядке. И хватит пытаться проехать по чужим капотам. Цукишиму кидает из стороны в сторону.

— Не, все, дальше никак, — говорит Бокуто.

Цукишима оборачивается и видит за ними продавленную дорожку. А еще он видит, как Картель стреляется с Цитаделью и еще какими-то людьми — видимо, теми, что работают с — трепет в голосе — Аоне.

Спереди — тоже Картель, но это не то постоянство, за которое Цукишима бы держался обеими руками. 

— Мы вылезаем? — спрашивает Цукишима, пытаясь рассмотреть за тонированным стеклом, безопасно ли вообще отсюда выходить. Хотя, конечно, выбора у него нет. 

— Ищите Вашиджо, — коротко отдаёт приказ Яку. Цукишима кивает — а зачем иначе они сюда приехали? — но потом спохватывается, что он его не видит. Бокуто в этот момент уже жизнерадостно распахивает дверь ногой, заодно вырубая неудачно вставшего солдата Картеля. 

— Цукишима, — начинает Куроо неожиданно менторским тоном, — держись ближе к Бокуто.

На это остаётся только глаза закатить — что Цукишима и делает, тоже открывая дверь и выскальзывая так, чтобы не попасть под шальную пулю. Держаться ближе к Бокуто — это значит подвергать себя риску для жизни в кубе, если только ты не сам Бокуто.

Машина Вашиджо, скорее всего, та, которую унесло чуть правее центральной полосы. Цукишима оглядывается: полицейские что-то кричат на индонезийском, люди Картеля начинают вылезать из машин. Цукишима видит, как Тендо слезает со своего мотоцикла. 

Машина Вашиджо — теоретическая — в нескольких метрах от него. Благодаря тому, что у Бокуто нет понятия «невозможно», «нельзя» и «так лучше не делать», стоит признать: они пробираются в пробку намного дальше, чем остальные. И пока Картель в основном занят полицией и мотоциклистами, у него вполне может быть шанс. 

Цукишима бы попросил Бокуто его прикрыть, если бы это не звучало слишком по-киношному или если бы Бокуто не улетел тут же с кем-то драться. Краем глаза Цукишима замечает, что тот чуть не сносит кому-то голову ударом молотоподобного кулака. 

Прямо посреди федеральной городской трассы разражается целое побоище, и даже несколько полицейских машин с парой нарядов внутри не могут это остановить.

Это смахивает на сцену из какого-то малобюджетного боевика, где одновременно звучат десятки выстрелов и льётся ненастоящая кровь, похожая на томатный сок. 

Господи, да о чём он. 

Всё его пребывание в Джакарте похоже на череду сцен из какого-то малобюджетного боевика!

Именно с этой мыслью Цукишима падает на асфальт, потому что прямо над ним начинают стрелять. 

Он больно ударяется ладонями и коленями, кажется, что-то там себе раздирает — опять, и нет, ничто не заставит Цукишиму к этому привыкнуть после двадцати шести лет размеренной комфортабельной жизни, — но упрямо ползёт вперёд. Ориентиром ему служит багажник машины — всё ещё гипотетической — Вашиджо Танджи.

Он столько пережил, чтобы добыть эти долбаные скрижа… господи, только не это, оттиски, что сейчас уж точно не собирается останавливаться из-за разодранных колен. Разодранных колен — и вот этого трупа незнакомца в бело-салатовой джинсовке справа от него. 

Чувствуя накатившую тошноту, Цукишима ползёт вперёд и останавливается, только хватаясь за багажник нужной машины. Он всё ещё борется с тошнотой, но у него нет времени думать, как близко к нему лежал этот труп, куда смотрели его глаза и откуда текла кровь… У него нет времени. Памятуя об этом, Цукишима собирается вставать, когда заднюю дверцу нужной машины распахивают прямо перед ним. 

Он поднимает взгляд, машинально поправляя очки запястьем той руки, в которой зажат пистолет. 

Мужчину перед собой он узнаёт. 

Это… он напрягает память, пытаясь выцепить имя из слишком большого наплыва информации, полученной за последние дни. Но память его подводила редко, даже в самых экстремальных ситуациях. 

Асахи Азумане. Офицер японской службы по борьбе с наркотиками. 

Он огромный — ненамного ниже Цукишимы, но при этом и ненамного уже Бокуто в плечах. Цукишима сжимает в пальцах пистолет. Ну, это должно быть не так уж и странно, верно? Он уже в него стрелял. Правда, тогда он был одним из многих, потому что в том номере отеля стреляли все во всех, а теперь, если он выстрелит, то убьёт его целенаправленно, но…

Из-за его спины выходят лейтенанты Савамура Дайчи и Нишиноя Юу. Все трое — в потрепанных джинсах и старых футболках, вжимают шеи в плечи от стрельбы. С ними — несколько ярко выраженных картелевских людей: все как один высокие и лысые. Видимо, их тоже взяли в кортеж; судя по тому, что Цукишима слышал, Вашиджо любил держать рядом с собой этнических японцев. 

Цукишима группируется за багажником и тяжело дышит.

— Босс, мы вас выведем, — говорит Савамура, самозабвенно прикрывающий вылезающего из машины Вашиджо.

Судя по звукам, с той стороны мерседеса кто-то начинает палить из автомата. Стрельба раздается с двух сторон и оттесняет их дальше от машины, уводя вперед.

— Шеф, быстрее!

Все, что видит Цукишима — крашеный хохолок Нишинои, обильно усыпающего пулями байкеров из Цитадели.

— Босс, нужно уходить! — голос Азумане.

Мысли Цукишимы — та часть, которая не озабочена собственным выживанием — быстро мечутся, пытаясь найти объяснение тому, что здесь происходит. У Японии нет договора об экстрадиции с Индонезией. Это заметно растянуло их миссию во времени. Это — и постоянное присутствие рядом с Вашиджо десятков людей из охраны. 

Цукишима смотрит: на уровне своих глаз и открытой дверцы он видит ногу в тёмной штанине с чёрным ботинком. Цукишима сдаёт ещё больше назад, практически залезая под автомобиль. Согнуться приходится в три погибели, шею больно ломит. Вашиджо тем временем появляется в поле зрения: сухощавый и низкий, босс Картеля Восхода рядом со своими телохранителями выглядит совсем безобидным стариком. Только злое, напряженное выражение лица — что, не нравится происходящее, ехидно думает Цукишима, — и слишком дорогой для безобидного старика костюм выдают, что безобидного в нём нет абсолютно ничего. 

— Ушиджима! Забери оттиски и привези их! — раздается каркающий голос Вашиджо куда-то в сторону. Цукишима не может позволить себе встать и выглянуть — именно Вашиджо объявил его в розыск по всей Джакарте, и Цукишима этого ещё не забыл, — но сам факт, что где-то в пределах видимости наличествует Ушиджима, заставляет его мысленно попрощаться с семьёй. Со всеми, кроме Акитеру — этот засранец его сюда отправил, и после смерти Цукишима будет преследовать его до конца дней. 

— Босс, — это лейтенант Савамура оттесняет плечом лысого громилу, пытающегося что-то сказать, — босс, мы выведем вас отсюда. 

Лейтенант Савамура выглядит таким надёжным, что Цукишима и сам бы с удовольствием на него положился: я не твой босс, но меня тоже, пожалуйста, выведи отсюда. 

Пытаясь отогнать от себя паникующие мысли, Цукишима заставляет себя думать. 

Идеальный вариант — силой заставить Вашиджо оказаться на территории японского посольства. Идеальное время — сделать это сейчас. Несколько постоянных охранников, которых кутерьма не унесла в бой, не станут действенной преградой для натренированных бойцов — особенно когда на твоей стороне тот бородач Азумане. 

— Пойдёмте, — почти заботливо появляется с другой стороны тощий, с хохолком, Нишиноя. Вашиджо позволяет вести себя сквозь эту Битву При Сукарно-Хатта так, будто его абсолютно устраивает сложившаяся ситуация. Он только брезгливо переступает через кого-то, когда охрана ведёт его между автомобилями. 

Возможно, у японцев даже есть договор с Секретной службой о том, что они смогут провести Вашиджо через кордон.

Когда они уходят — точнее уезжают, и Цукишима как-то злорадно уверен, что место их назначения Вашиджо не понравится, — у него наконец появляется возможность выкатиться из-под авто. Всё болит, но времени на страдания нет. Такой возможности забрать оттиски у него больше может и не бы… 

Цукишима выпрямляется и видит Ушиджиму. 

И тут же пригибается обратно, чуть ли не накрывая голову руками.

Твою мать!

Потом он чуть выпрямляется и пытается рассмотреть, что Ушиджима собирается делать. 

Ушиджима собирается сделать многое: например, прыгнуть рывком в сторону мерседеса своего босса и забрать, как и велено, оттиски. Спасает Цукишиму и его надежду на получение скрижалей то, что даже такой атлант, как Ушиджима — не пуленепробиваемый. Где-то на западе, судя по голосу и истеричной пальбе, нарисовывается Ойкава, отвлекая главного помощника Вашиджо от задания.

— У-ши-ва-ка! Привет, урод!

Ойкава развлекается, Ушиджима продолжает какой-то их, видимо, давно начатый диалог, Цукишима Кей только что назвал оттиски скрижалями. 

Цукишима хочет высказать себе за попадание под чужое влияние, но вокруг пистолеты стреляют слишком часто, люди совершают слишком сумасшедшие поступки, а он — он действует слишком медленно. 

И Цукишима бросается к открытой дверце автомобиля. 

Проблемы Ушиджимы — только его проблемы. На первом месте приоритетов у Цукишимы стоят от…

...тиски.

Чемодан лежит прямо на сидении, где меньше минуты назад сидел Вашиджо. С другой стороны — Цукишиме приходится перебарывать себя — ещё один труп. Он что, даже после этого не вылез из машины?..

Не давая себе времени на раздумья, Цукишима хватает чемодан.

* * *

Иногда ему кажется, что оттиски Укая Иккея — как любая легендарная вещь — немножко прокляты: как только у него в руках оказывается чемоданчик, травмоопасная свистопляска вокруг идет на новый виток, и все становится еще хуже. Даже когда кажется, что хуже — только в гроб.

Цукишима сжимает ручку чемодана — бронированного, очень похожего на тот, что был у него в руках в первый день пребывания в Джакарте, — втягивает шею в плечи и перебежками отходит в сторону. Хаммер кажется оплотом безопасности и спокойствия. Там можно будет переждать, пока все уляжется. Там можно… 

Туда нужно сначала дойти. Цукишима не доходит.

Пятясь назад, он врезается плечом в кого-то, и на поверку им оказывается хмурый мужчина за тридцать. Если кто-то выглядит, как Ушиджима Вакатоши, смотрит, как Ушиджима Вакатоши, и хмурится, как Ушиджима Вакатоши, — то Цукишима больше не хочет в этом участвовать.

У Ушиджимы гипс на левой руке. Это ничего такого. Это просто значит, что Ушиджима сломает ему шею не за пять секунд, а за семь.

— Оттиски, — требовательно говорит он; при этом не требовательно, а так, вежливо и по-хозяйски — мол, ты узнал меня, так что давай, не нужно никого задерживать.

Цукишима косится вправо — там Бокуто кладет ладонь на затылок какому-то парню и несколько раз ударяет того лицом об капот бронированной машины. Косится влево — там просто стреляют, ни одного знакомого лица. По сводкам Службы и сведениям, слитым Укаем, Ушиджима — не самый агрессивный парень в Джакарте. То есть если Цукишима отдаст ему оттиски раньше, чем на горизонте замаячит Тендо с ходящей по синусоиде жаждой крови, его даже отпустят живым. Вместо того чтобы поступить как умный мальчик, закончивший Стэнфорд, Цукишима поступает как конченый мальчик — и лупит Ушиджиму чемоданом по гипсу. Отмахивается, обегает машину, уже готовится к кончине и пуле в лоб, как его хватают за локоть — и практически разворачивают на девяносто градусов — и говорят:

— Так, так, ну будет тебе, Ушивака. Убирай игрушку.

— Ты вовремя, — искренне делится Цукишима. 

Куроо ухмыляется:

— Ума не приложу, что бы ты без меня делал.

Его дурацкое лицо хочется взять в ладони и поцеловать. 

* * *

Вот так всё и начинается. С реплики «Ума не приложу, что бы ты без меня делал» — жил бы себе спокойно тысячи за три километров, не поверишь, — и наставленного на Ушиджиму пистолета. 

У Ушиджимы тоже есть пистолет. И направлен он на Куроо.

Вот, вот с чего всё это начинается. 

Потому что если послушать парочку народных мудростей и даже отчасти к ним прислушаться, можно узнать, например, что где одна проблема — там две. Где две — там больше.

Где один пистолет — там два.

Где два — там больше.

— Положи пистолет, — повторяет Куроо с деланым дружелюбием в голосе. — Давай, парень, ты мне нравишься. Не хочу в тебя стрелять.

— Не стреляй, — предлагает ему густым низким голосом Ушиджима, — я тоже не хочу. Отдай оттиски, и разойдёмся. 

— Давай пропустим первый пункт и сразу перейдём ко второму? — дёргает бровью Куроо. 

Вокруг них всё ещё свистят пули — правда, уже в намного меньшем количестве. Во-первых, потому что, как подозревает Цукишима, не отрывая взгляда от Ушиджимы с пистолетом, направленным прямо на Куроо, добрая половина тут друг друга поубивала. Во-вторых, скорее всего, они стоят слишком близко к Ушиджиме, поэтому Картель не рискует в них стрелять. 

— А мне нравится план Вакато-о-оши, — протягивает рядом голос. Цукишима резко оборачивается — Куроо нет. Собственно, да и зачем ему — ствол-то направлен в нос ему, Цукишиме. 

А вот и народные мудрости, встречайте. 

Тендо Сатори — вот до чего ж странное лицо у мужика — практически упирает ствол ему в лицо. Чёрная мушка перед глазами заставляет сердце под рёбрами стучать сильнее. 

— Отдавай оттиски, очкарик, — улыбаясь, предлагает Тендо. 

У Цукишимы ощущение, что за каждое неосторожное слово или движение он точно лишится головы, но тем не менее он говорит: 

— Мне кажется, «очкарик» — неподходящее обращение к человеку, у которого вы хотите что-то вежливо попросить, — и улыбается в ответ. 

Он выстрелит. Он точно выстрелит. 

Но Тендо только вздёргивает брови и переводит взгляд на Куроо: 

— Ты где это себе такого храброго подцепил? 

— Подцепляют венерическое, — почему я не могу заткнуться, с отчаянием думает Цукишима. — Подбирайте, пожалуйста, слова в мой адрес, я ведь попросил.

— Куроо, — почти кричит Тендо, — да он мне нравится! И я его грохну. Прямо сейчас, если он не отдаст мне чемодан. Давай, — он виляет пистолетом, — скажи своему бойфренду это сделать, иначе сам понимаешь, без обид.

— Без обид, — соглашается кто-то за спиной Тендо. — Пушку опускай, окей? 

Яку держит свою беретту одной рукой, а в другой у него тлеет сигарета. Наверное, именно с этим и связано мрачное выражение его лица — гипс не сгибается, так что ртом до неё ему не дотянуться. 

Цукишима чувствует облегчение. Возможно, сегодня его не убьют.

— А давай-ка лучше ты опустишь, мальчик? Пушки детям не игрушки. Кстати, Куроо, иди нахрен, понятно? 

Или убьют. 

За спиной Яку стоит, пытаясь отдышаться, Ойкава. У Ойкавы все лицо в копоти, крови и грязи, одежда порвана, зато прическа ни капли не помялась.

— Миленько выглядишь, — говорит ему Куроо и дергает уголки рта в чем-то, похожем на улыбку.

Цукишима оценивает цепочку: Ушиджима — Куроо — Цукишима — Тендо — Яку — Ойкава. Пять пистолетов на шесть человек. День идёт, маразм крепчает. 

— Ты не в том положении, чтобы паясничать, — отвечает ему Ойкава так, будто бы держит на мушке не Яку, а его самого.

Цукишима решает спросить то, что волнует здесь всех, и перебить зарождающуюся перепалку:

— И как мы будем решать вопрос? 

Внимания на него не обращают:

— Ты не в том положении, чтобы тебя здесь вообще слушали, окей, да?

— Ты не в том положении, чтобы...

— Господи, придумай что-то новое.

Перепалка из разряда криминальной разборки переходит в разряд рыночного скандала. Цукишима оглядывается на затылок Куроо и хочет — серьёзно — позволить Ушиджиме его пристрелить. 

— Ойкава, — как по заказу раздаётся звучный голос Ушиджимы, перекрывая ор этих двоих. 

— Не сейчас, — с лицом «только не это» отмахивается свободной рукой Ойкава, — серьёзно, Ушивака, только не сейчас! Ты не видишь, я разговариваю?

— Разговариваете! И без нас! — в поле зрения нарисовывается парень, чья челка может посоперничать с челкой Куроо, и становится за «крайним» — целится в Ойкаву.

— Футакучи, уйди, только тебя здесь не хватало, — вздыхает Куроо.

Ага, парень с громкоговорителем.

— Так, с тобой мы потом разберемся, — Футакучи отмахивается от него и уже готовится что-то сказать, как...

— Что за цирк вы тут устроили? — раздается строгий голос Ивайзуми.

Ушиджима — Куроо — Цукишима — Тендо — Яку — Ойкава — Футакучи — Ивайзуми. Еще чуть-чуть — и цепочка станет длиннее очереди в «Эпл Стор» в первый день продажи нового айфона.

Все мнутся. Цепочка выходит слишком длинной, чтобы отследить ее зарождение, и Цукишима чувствует себя старым дедом, который видел еще Вторую Мировую. Он-то знает, с чего все началось.

— Веселый, с клоунами, — кивает Куроо. — Забери своего, кстати, — он показывает на Ойкаву.

Тот качает головой и надменно морщит прямой нос:

— Не могу понять, зачем ты...

— Ты просто мерзкий, — улыбается ему Куроо. — Бо, подтверди.

— Бо подтверждает! — отвечает Бокуто и упирает дуло пистолета Ивайзуми в затылок.

— Так, мы тут все, или сейчас еще кто-то объявится? — спрашивает тот, с челкой, Футакучи, и Цукишима чувствует с ним необыкновенное родство душ — его тоже это интересует, с разницей лишь в том, что Цукишима уверен: так просто все закончиться не может.

Кажется, в семье у них только двоюродная бабушка занималась фальшивыми предсказаниями — и зря. Цукишиме кажется, что у него точно очень хорошо получится, потому что...

— Хорошего дня! — голос инспектора Сугавары.

— Так, а это ещё кто? — Ойкава в непонятках поднимает брови.

Сугавара целится в Бокуто, но тем не менее Цукишима задумчиво тянет:

— Это, видимо, ко мне.

— Так, с тобой мы потом разберемся, — опасно улыбается Сугавара.

Куроо рядом прыскает, и Цукишима понимает почему: они оба это где-то слышали.

— Может, ещё достанем по второму пистолету? — скептично добавляет Сугавара, оглядывая собравшуюся компанию. — А то у нас есть.

— Не бери нас на слабо, парень, — рычит Ивайзуми. — В Джакарте нет идиотов, которые ходят только с одним пистолетом. 

И вот тогда — тогда все достают по второму. 

* * *

— Итак, — Куроо взводит курок и говорит с неуместной торжественностью: — В этот знаменательный день, когда мы все здесь собрались...

— Заткнись, — синхронно рыкают Ойкава и Тендо.

— Ауч, — наигранно ужасается Куроо, а потом резко делает равнодушное лицо: — Поговорите мне тут.

Отслеживать, кто в кого целится, становится нереальным — все целятся во всех. Переводят хмурые взгляды туда-обратно, с лица на лицо, и не снимают никого с мушки. Минус в том, что у каждого здесь по два пистолета, а у Куроо в левой, слабо рабочей — Цукишима. 

— Ты не мог бы, — шепчет ему на ухо Куроо, которому, видимо, тоже пришла эта мысль в голову. Цукишима мог бы — и делает. Скользит одной рукой Куроо по спине, где за пояс заткнут ещё один пистолет, и перекладывает его в другую руку. А потом направляет на Ойкаву. 

— Что? — возмущается тот. — На меня направлено уже как минимум три ствола! Это нечестно! Направь на Ушиваку!

— Вы мне просто не нравитесь, — с безупречной вежливостью улыбается Цукишима и поправляет очки. Впрочем, плюс один пистолет всё равно ничего не меняет в балансе сил. 

— Где оттиски? — шепчет Куроо так, чтобы слышал только Цукишима, параллельно натянуто улыбаясь Футакучи.

Цукишима молча опускает взгляд себе под ноги — они стоят очень выгодно, прямо за бампером машины, и ни их ног, ни чемодана не видно большинству окружающих. Куроо бросает мимолётный взгляд вниз.

— Что вы там шепчетесь? — подозрительно спрашивает Футакучи. 

И Куроо, игнорируя его, громким шепотом по-английски спрашивает, плотнее обнимая Цукишиму за талию:

— Малыш, что, прямо сейчас? Неприлично ведь. Что о нас люди подумают? 

И незаметно двигает ногой. Цукишима хмыкает и не менее громко шепчет, насмешливо глядя в глаза Ойкаве: 

— Ничего хуже измен с чилийкой ты уже не совершишь, так зачем печься о репутации?

Ойкава оскорбленно вскидывает голову. 

Они так и стоят — огнестрельный хоровод, где все целятся во всех, — пока вдалеке не раздается крик:

— О, Дайшо, ублюдок, ты поплатишься!

Цукишима думает: о боже, нет.

Цукишима думает: господи, почему сейчас.

На лице у Куроо то же самое — плюс «вот же хохма», минус «о боже, нет». Кто-то отправил рассылку приглашений по всей криминальной Джакарте?

— Я слышал голос Терушимы, — мрачно говорит Яку. — Блядь, как же курить хочется. 

— И он звал Дайшо, — соглашается Ивайзуми. Несмотря на то, что второй его ствол смотрит Яку как раз в затылок, он интересуется: — У тебя нету или прикурить нечем? 

Если они ещё и сигаретами тут будут обмениваться, Цукишима просто...

— Когда я подам сигнал, — шёпот Куроо еле слышен. — Бежим. 

То, что он решает воспользоваться появлением этих двух, чтобы сбежать, Цукишима понимает. Не понимает он другого. 

Сигнал? Он нервно сжимает пистолет. А он точно поймёт его сигнал? 

Голоса постепенно приближаются к ним, и среди них ожидаемо можно различить Дайшо — виделись у Старших Сестричек — и Терушиму — просто виделись. Наконец они появляются: Дайшо лихо перепрыгивает через капот одной из машин, несколько раз стреляет наугад и практически врезается в вытянутые руки Ойкавы и Яку. В последний момент он успевает под ними пролезть и оказывается внутри их маленького анонимного пистолетного кружка. 

— Так, — говорит Дайшо, оглядывая ситуацию. — Кажется, я не вовремя.

— Да нет, — тянет Сугавара. 

Футакучи его поддерживает:

— Доставай пистолеты и присоединяйся. В кого целиться будешь? 

— Куроо тут? — охотно уточняет Дайшо.

Цукишима считает: раз, два, восемь. Восемь стволов, направленных в Куроо. Кажется, скоро вся Джакарта сбежится сюда занимать очередь. 

Вот как раз в такой и появляется Терушима. Его в клуб можно принимать сразу: у него как раз по глоку в каждой руке. И ориентируется он не в пример быстрее Дайшо, тут же наставляя их на кого попало. 

— Вот такое ощущение, — шепчет Куроо, — что я гожусь только на то, чтобы по мне стреляли.

Цукишима не знает, воспринимать ли это как очередное напоминание о выстреле в плечо, и поворачивает голову.

Куроо его целует — закрыто, но плотно, прямо в губы. 

Это длится всего пару секунд, потому что Цукишима — умный парень. И Цукишима понимает. 

А как только он понимает, они — его ударяет чувство дежавю — бегут. 

* * *

— Я знаю, что ты никогда не прозреешь, мне нужно пытаться бросить, но это же ты...

— поет себе под нос Куроо, подпевая радио и постукивая пальцем по рулю. Затем нашаривает рукой микрофон от громкоговорителя и говорит: — Прием-прием. Футакучи, отсоси у меня.

Цукишима морщится: реплика раздается и в салоне, и снаружи — и стоит благодарить богов, что у Куроо — человек-ни-слуха-ни-голоса — не рождается идеи петь в громкоговоритель.

Первая машина у конца пробки, в которую они ныряют, когда несутся прочь от пуль, криков и ругательств, оказывается — Куроо ругается вслух так, будто она нанесла ему личное оскорбление — серебристым тимором. Но она стоит у самого конца, что позволяет ей беспрепятственно вырулить из этого автомобильного хаоса, у неё целые колёса, она едет, и поэтому Куроо, состроив непередаваемое выражение лица, влетает на водительское сидение и стартует на какой-то съезд. 

Ах, да — и ещё у этой машины был громкоговоритель.

— Это Игги-Изз, ха! Что тут у тебя? Те, кто на этом собаку съел, ставят на то, что мне будет лучше без тебя, глазом не моргнёшь, как я уже полностью забуду о тебе!

А вот теперь он додумывается транслировать это на всю дорогу. И читать рэп у него получается ещё хуже, чем петь. Цукишима не выдерживает и отбирает у него рацию. Во-первых, это ужасно, и, даже если он своим пением пытается деморализовать людей из Дате, это того не стоит. Во-вторых, когда они несутся на скорости почти сто пятьдесят километров в час, последнее, чего хочет Цукишима — это чтобы Куроо убирал руки с руля. 

— Куда мы едем? — у него никогда не было тяги задавать очевидные вопросы, и он больше имеет в виду «зачем», а не «куда», потому едут они определенно в аэропорт Сукарно-Хатта. Куроо открывает рот, чтобы ответить, и на секунду переводит взгляд в боковое зеркало, которое тут же разбивается пулей. Второе уже разбито. 

— Досадно, — он глубоко втягивает воздух, видимо, давя внутри совершенно другое слово, а потом, не отвечая на вопрос, говорит Цукишиме: — Держись крепче.

И такие просьбы обычно не влекут за собой ничего хорошего. Тимор начинает лихо вилять хвостом по дороге: кажется, это такой метод ухода от летящих в колеса пуль. У Цукишимы и прав толком нет, не ему критиковать чужую технику вождения, но он вцепляется пальцами в своё кресло и думает, что зря не выпил сегодня утром церковного вина — хотя ему и не предлагали, — которое обещало даровать вечную жизнь после смерти. Было бы неплохо, потому что умереть, судя по езде Куроо, они собираются уже сейчас. 

А после очередного поворота перед ними вырастает рабица аэропортного ограждения.

Нет, думает Цукишима, ты этого не сделаешь.

Он поворачивает голову — вперёд смотреть страшно — и смотрит на лицо Куроо, сосредоточенного и сжавшего руки на руле. 

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — слабым голосом бормочет Цукишима. 

Куроо, не отвлекаясь от дороги, хмыкает: 

— Надеюсь, ты пристегнулся. 

И делает именно это.

На полном ходу пробивает передним бампером тимора чёртов забор. 

Цукишима знатно прикладывается лбом об свои же руки — куда менее травмоопасно, чем сразу об бардачок. Потом он выпрямляется, на секунду испытывает облегчение, что не открылись подушки безопасности, если они здесь были, а потом сразу — гнев пополам с тем странным, смешанным чувством, когда человек рядом с тобой делает те вещи, на которые ты сам никогда бы не решился. Ты смотришь на этого человека и каждый раз просто не знаешь, как реагировать. 

— Ты повёрнутый, — вот как реагирует Цукишима, прикладывая ладонь к ноющей брови. — Зачем я с тобой связался? Ты же ненормальный. 

После забора они несутся прямо по лётному полю, и Цукишима думает, что отличным финалом для всей этой драмы — трагикомедии? комедии чёрного юмора? — будет, если их переедет самолёт, разгоняющийся по взлётной полосе. 

— Потому что тебе нравится то, что я ненормальный, — просто отвечает Куроо, смотря вперёд и рыская глазами по огромному асфальтированному пространству. Цукишиме даже противопоставить нечего, потому что отнекиваться и откровенно врать было бы очень глупо. Особенно перед лицом скорой смерти, ладно, хватит так шутить. 

— А это делает меня таким же ненормальным? — только бормочет он, сжимая чемодан. 

— Это передаётся половым путём. Итак, выбирай любой, — Куроо делает пасс рукой, пока они едут вдоль белых боингов, и Цукишима уверен: он шутит. 

— Отделайся сначала, — сзади раздаётся рев моторов, — от них. 

Естественно, машины Дате — два точно таких же серебристых тимора — влетают на территорию аэропорта за ними.

Куроо хочет что-то ответить, но в этот раз петляния не помогают. Им простреливают шину, мгновенно понимает Цукишима. Машину резко и сильно заносит, резина скрипит, Цукишима снова больно ударяется головой и тут же косится на Куроо. Тот намертво вцепляется в руль, но их все равно разворачивает и впечатывает в шасси ближайшего самолета.

Куроо стонет, держась за плечо, но бормочет Цукишиме:

— Хватай оттиски и вылезай, — открывает дверь у водительского кресла. — Живее!

Они ехали вперед, потому что развернуться и попросить Дате разойтись было плохим вариантом. Возможно, можно было бы где-то спрятаться на время. Возможно, все бы улеглось, а через некоторое время они придумали бы обходной путь для перевозки оттисков.

Но сейчас они сидят в тиморе, бампер которого смят до состояния гармошки, и Цукишиме кажется, что у него вот-вот начнется истерика.

— Поднимайся давай, — Куроо проверяет пистолет. — Эти парни тебя убьют без всяких церемоний.

Цукишима знает, и это совсем, ни разу не спасает.

— Эти парни пришли за тобой, — выдает он, вываливаясь на улицу и прячась за капотом.

— Так мы ж с тобой и в горе, и в радости, — выплевывает ехидно Куроо, а потом добавляет: — Или хочешь снова меня кинуть?

Цукишима по своей воле не кидал его раньше и сейчас не собирается. А если Куроо ещё хоть раз поднимет эту тему, он на полном серьёзе возьмёт ручку и прокрутит её в дырке от собственной пули в плече. 

— Нет, — выдыхает он. 

Дате подъезжают справа, и они меняются местами.

— А надо бы, — Куроо выпускает несколько пуль в первую машину, слышится звон битого стекла и вскрик. — Минус два, — оборачивается и смотрит: — Переждешь — я тебя потом заберу.

Он уже слышал это раньше. Они помнят, чем это закончилось. 

Пожалуй, это самый весомый повод за всё это время смотреть на него, как на идиота. 

Но Куроо игнорирует взгляд, Куроо достает телефон и, отстреливаясь навскидку, дозванивается:

— Коноха, нужен отвлекающий маневр, — молчит, кривится, нажимает на курок трижды, последний раз — без проку, потому что патроны заканчиваются. — Очень отвлекающий!

Цукишима помнит, что Коноха вроде как подрывник, но мало ли есть еще интересных способов отвлечь десяток людей в аэропорту.

— Когда я дам знак, мы побежим за машину для техобслуживания, — Куроо указывает дулом пистолета в соответствующую сторону. — И расстанемся. Ты переждешь там, — Куроо очерчивает траекторию от ярко-оранжевой точки А до точки Б — ангара с мелкой техникой, — я за тобой вернусь.

— Я не собираюсь тебя оставлять, — зло шипит Цукишима, Куроо аж оборачивается на него, и Цукишиме кажется, что его снова сейчас поцелуют, но Куроо только смотрит пару секунд, а потом засовывает в пистолет новую обойму и снова начинает стрелять. 

И в одну секунду начинается кутерьма. По вдавленному в землю забору выезжает черная ауди, и палят по ним еще из окна. Цукишима узнает Хинату и грязно ругается сквозь зубы. Вот только этого сейчас не хватало! Автомобиль проезжает вперед, заворачивая к ним в тыл, и Куроо откатывается назад, а Цукишима прячется за шасси. Он ударяется головой об асфальт, перекатывается и пытается снова резво подняться на ноги, чтобы сориентироваться. 

Но вместо того, чтобы найти Куроо, он слышит:

— Цукишима! Цукишима Кей! — и чувствует, что ему не стоит оборачиваться. Он узнаёт этот голос. — Поднимай руки!

Цукишима замирает, но руки поднимать не спешит. Сжимает чемодан в руке и закусывает губу. 

Почему это обязано было произойти? Почему нельзя просто… чтобы всё получилось? Мысль обидная, детская, но Цукишима не может от неё отделаться. 

Он разворачивается. 

Инспектор Сугавара стоит с нацеленным на него пистолетом. 

Цукишима чувствует волны раздражения, обиды, ярости, а ещё — неожиданно — волнения. Потому что он понимает, что с каждой секундой, что их здесь задерживают, у них с Куроо всё меньше и меньше шансов отсюда убраться, пока сюда не набежал весь город. 

— Ты думаешь, что можешь так легко уйти? — и Сугавара не улыбается. Его пистолет смотрит прямо в лоб Цукишиме, а тот знает: Сугавара не промахивается. Особенно с такого расстояния. — Отдай оттиски, Кей, и сдавайся. 

Цукишима оглядывается: Куроо прямо около здания терминала, отстреливается от Футакучи и Аоне из Дате. С другого конца лётного поля к ним направляется служба безопасности аэропорта — и максимум, который у них есть, это то время, что у охранников займет пересечь около шестисот метров. 

То есть у них нет времени. 

Совсем.

— Я отдам оттиски, — отвечает он, — я отдам оттиски, а вы… вы нас отпустите. 

Сугавара качает головой:

— Так это не работает, ты ведь знаешь.

Он знает. Он не Куроо, чтобы выкручиваться с помощью харизмы, и не Бокуто, чтобы брать силой, и он плохо умеет просить. От паники, разливающейся по телу, Цукишима замирает с чемоданом в руках. 

— Отдавай, — повторяет Сугавара, — иначе я стреляю. 

Цукишима опускает чемодан на землю — он знает правила и знает, в каких случаях Сугавара обязан стрелять. Он медленно отталкивает его от себя ногой, и тот скрипит металлическими креплениями по бетону. 

Они с инспектором смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд. Несколько секунд, которых у Кея нет. Он снова бросает взгляд на отстреливающегося от людей Дате Куроо. У них нет. 

— Послушай, Кей, — начинает Сугавара тем самым тоном, который Цукишима сразу возненавидел — мягким и увещевательным, — а теперь заведи руки за...

И в этот момент позади Сугавары взрывается самолёт. 

И Цукишима ни разу не преувеличивает: ему приходится прикрыться от шума и жара руками, но взрывной волной его всё равно сносит на асфальт, и он больно падает. И старается открыть глаза как можно скорее: взрывается один из самых дальних небольших самолётов, но пламя, взмывшее вверх, чувствуется даже отсюда. Он трясёт головой, приподнимается на локтях и в двух шагах видит от себя пистолет. В трёх — Сугавару, приходящего в себя, тоже на асфальте. Чуть правее, но дальше, чем пистолет; тем более, за две недели в Джакарте Цукишима выучил много правил, и одно из них гласит: главный тот, у кого есть пушка. 

Нужно просто протянуть руку. Это две секунды. Просто схватить и… 

На полпути к нему Цукишиму встречает хук справа. Влетает, правда, куда-то в плечо, потому что в последний момент Цукишима дёргается и уклоняется. Они с Сугаварой смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, прежде чем Цукишима что есть силы отталкивает пистолет ногой — как можно дальше от обоих. И, вскочив, бежит со всех ног. 

Наверное, сегодня он набегается на всю оставшуюся жизнь — если его не пристрелят и эта жизнь у него будет. Кажется, когда-то он уже думал о чём-то подобном… Плевать. Это же Джакарта. 

Цукишима бежит что есть сил, и, если честно, он понятия не имеет куда. Просто дальше от того места, где его могут убить — после разберётся, надо только найти Куроо… Тут сзади громыхает что-то ещё — видимо, какие-то детали недогоревшего самолёта, потому что грохот куда тише.

И тут на него налетает Куроо. 

— У Конохи хорошие представления об отвлекающих маневрах. Не оборачивайся! Главное вот сейчас — не оборачиваться! — таким жутким тоном говорит он, пока они несутся к ближайшим боингам — что они будут там делать? — что Цукишима действительно слушается. Тем более, бежать приходится очень быстро. 

Но он всё равно спрашивает: 

— А что там сзади? 

Куроо хватает его за руку, стискивает пальцы и отвечает:

— Ничего! Просто крутые парни не оборачиваются на взрывы!

И Цукишима почему-то смеётся.

Ситуация всё ещё хуже некуда: у них нет оттисков, за спинами у них всё ещё Дате и инспектор Сугавара, за ограждением Сукарно-Хатты до них хочет добраться огромная прорва народу. И десять минут назад одна только мысль об этом вгоняла Цукишиму в отчаяние.

Какого чёрта, думает он, послушно несясь и не разбирая дороги, я смеюсь, у него же отвратительные шутки.

Ведомые Куроо, они заворачивают за шасси одного из самолётов. Как раз вовремя: мимо бегут охранники — туда, откуда они пришли. Куроо поднимает взгляд — над ними небольшой частный самолёт — и бормочет:

— Так, этот подойдёт. 

Цукишима, пытаясь отдышаться и не выплюнуть свои лёгкие, опирается руками на колени и, не поднимая головы, спрашивает:

— В смыс… ле? Что мы… будем делать теперь?

— Спокойно, — говорит Куроо абсолютно серьёзно, — у меня есть хитрый план.

Цукишима вскидывается: 

— Ты обещал... больше никаких... хитрых планов!

— Я был не в себе, — говорит Куроо и переводит взгляд с самолёта на Цукишиму. — Послушай…

* * *

И лучше бы он не слушал. 

Это хреновая идея. Цукишима уверен, что в Джакарте таких доморощенных захватчиков нарисовывается по три группировки на неделю, но Куроо смотрит на него серьезно — так, будто бы действительно ждет ответа, и так, будто бы ответа ждет положительного.

— У нас одна пушка, — еще раз напоминает Куроо.

— Я заметил, — еще раз отвечает Цукишима.

Драться — да, трахаться — да, но не захватывать вместе самолеты, черт тебя дери!

— Ты мне доверяешь? — спрашивает Куроо, вцепившись в его запястье. 

Время у них истекает с каждой секундой, но Цукишима всё равно отвечает:

— Нет, — а потом исправляется: — Может быть? 

— Этого достаточно, — кивает ему Куроо. — Итак, вперед!

* * *

Цукишима уверен: это отвратительный план даже по меркам планов Куроо. Отвратительный. Ужасный. Далеко ниже среднего. Абсолютный ноль.

Куроо заводит Цукишиму в самолет, заломив ему руки, и оглядывается по сторонам.

Самолёт внутри отделан более чем богато. 

— Ты кто? — требовательно спрашивает Куроо у мужчины-индонезийца перед ним, тыча их единственным пистолетом Цукишиме куда-то в ухо. — И чей это самолёт? Кто тут хозяин, главный, ну, вы поняли? 

— Мой, — испуганный голос мужчины дрожит. — Меня зовут… Гунтер Перкаса… Это мой самолёт… Мы собираемся с женой улететь в свадебное путешествие... Если вам нужны деньги, то… Мой отец очень богат… Пожалуйста, не трогайте…

— Гунтер, дружище! — говорит Куроо, широко улыбаясь. Одна его рука со спины щипает Цукишиму за задницу, и тот едва удерживается от того, чтобы не засадить Куроо по больному плечу. — Передай своему пилоту, чтобы взлетал. Прямо сейчас. 

— Но моя невеста… — непонимающе просит Гунтер, но Куроо приставляет холодное дуло к шее Цукишимы и говорит:

— Хочешь, чтобы на твоих руках была смерть невинного человека? Этот парень — простой работяга! Я схватил его, когда он чистил асфальтовым катком лётное поле! Может, у него двое детей? Ты лишишь их отца?

Цукишима никак не реагирует, и Куроо щипает его ещё раз, на этот раз сильнее. 

— О, — самым невыразительным своим тоном произносит Цукишима, закатывая глаза, — пожалуйста. Спасите меня.

— Цукишима! — расстраивается Куроо, — с тобой вот вообще неинтересно! — а потом скользит рукой по животу, прижимает его к себе, и переводит пистолет на Гунтера Перкаса, чьё имя кажется Цукишиме отдалённо знакомым. — В общем, парень. Давай-ка, сообщи пилоту, что...

Куроо улыбается: 

— Мы угоняем этот самолёт. 

*

— У меня всё под контролем, — говорит Цукишима, захлопывая крышку телефона — здесь, в Церкви, ему всучили раскладушку годов, наверное, пятых-шестых, и он так с ней и ходит вторые сутки. 

Кабина пилотов мерно гудит. Цукишима глубоко вздыхает, когда чувствует перепад высоты — шасси самолёта оторвались от земли. Аэропорт плавно скрывается за нижней линией широкого окна. Взлет проходит успешно.

— Прошу прощения? — слабым голосом отзывается командир экипажа.

Куроо наклоняется к нему, не отводя дула от затылка, и строит заинтересованное выражение лица.

— Да, Фрэнк? — и довольно улыбается; видимо, это очередная шутка, понятная только ему и смешная только ему. 

Учитывая, что:

— Я не Фрэ… 

Классика. Командир не договаривает, сглатывает и косится на Куроо через плечо. Пистолет начинает смотреть ему в ухо.

Второй пилот выходит не в пример спокойнее. При захвате они выбивают у него положенный по регламенту для кабины маузер, и теперь, опираясь спиной на гудящую под лопатками стену и покачивая добытым оружием, за происходящим следит Цукишима.

— Куда направить самолет? — покорно спрашивает второй пилот. Вот ведь сговорчивый. 

Захватывать самолеты всегда так приятно? Цукишима в шаге от переквалификации.

Куроо, облокотившийся на сиденья пилотов локтями и чувствующий себя абсолютно вольготно — как часто он такое проворачивал и почему его всё ещё не поймали? — закатывает глаза.

— Как я люблю такие вопросы, — хмыкает он. — А куда вы должны были лететь?

Пилот отвечает, косясь на пистолет:

— В Гонолулу.

Куроо хмурится и чешет пистолет висок:

— Это у нас где? — господи, что у него с географией? 

Цукишима вздыхает с посылом «ты безнадёжен» — и, судя по тому, что Куроо оглядывается на него, посыл он улавливает — и подсказывает:

— Это на Гавайях.

— Отличный выбор! — радуется Куроо, одобрительно хлопая по плечу одного из пилотов. Если тот ещё раз так вздрогнет, то разобьёт самолёт, и никуда они не долетят. Затем Куроо потягивается. — Летим на Гавайи! 

Неплохой выбор. Им нужно оказаться в Штатах, но на континенте приземлиться на захваченном самолете всяко будет сложнее — на континенте вообще на любые угрозы терактов сразу привлекается спецназ, а испытывать себя на прочность дальше Цукишима не хочет. 

Ну, а если с Гонолулу не выйдет, то на острове всегда есть море частных аэродромов — а там проще простого переправиться на западное побережье.

— Будем валяться под пальмами, пить коктейли и заниматься любовью, — довольно говорит Куроо.

Цукишима не уверен, что об этом стоило говорить вслух. Хотя... Оттисков у них на руках нет, доставлять их экстренно никуда не надо. Спешить — тоже. Если Куроо за девять часов не доведет его до ручки, то… После «то» идет «а почему бы и нет», но Куроо об этом знать не обязательно. Цукишима открывает рот, чтобы сообразить какую-нибудь колкость, но не успевает.

— Ну, — хлопает себя рукой по джинсам Куроо, — а теперь мне тоже надо позвонить.

Он набирает номер на телефоне и опирается на спинку кресла пилота. Пока ждёт ответа, снимает с его головы фуражку, надевает на себя и оживляется, когда из трубки просачивается живой шум: 

— Привет, Бо!.. Тут, это… Да-да, послушай… Да всё нормально! Слушай меня… Да, внимательно…

Цукишима косится на него с интересом. 

— Я угнал самолет, — кается — ни единой ноты сожаления в голосе — Куроо.

Бокуто по ту сторону телефонного звонка о чем-то его спрашивает. Он окидывает Цукишиму взглядом, многозначительно улыбаясь.

— Вооруженный той еще зажигалкой, чувак.

И это самая настоящая правда, но заканчивается всё, конечно, не так.


	20. Epilogue

— Мне кажется, нас можно поздравить, — говорит инспектор Сугавара, когда они наконец оказываются на взлётной полосе. 

Свежий ветер Среднего Запада ощущается таким приятным после застывшего марева Джакарты, что кажется, будто ты в первый раз за несколько недель глотнул воздуха полной грудью. Ночное небо затянуто привычными для Небраски тучами. Инспектор оглядывает пустое лётное поле: только несколько чёрных правительственных джипов, подкативших к самому трапу. 

Шимизу стоит перед ними, накинув куртку на плечи, и держит в руках чемодан — всё тот же, Картеля Восхода, с оригинальными, несколько раз проверенными оттисками Укая Иккея.

— Это была сложная операция, — кивает она. — И… случай с Цукишимой...

— Этим будет заниматься уже отдел внутренних расследований, — Сугавара кладёт ей руку на плечо. — Только себя не обвиняй, хорошо? Такое случается. Не все агенты… добропорядочны. А с остальным они разберутся. 

Этот разговор уже сто раз повторён за часы полёта до Штатов, но он видит, что Шимизу всё равно напряжена и обеспокоена. Они не нашли ничего ни на Цукишиму, ни на его семью — будто они исчезли в один момент, будто их никогда и не существовало. Всё стёрли подчистую, даже информацию в базах данных Службы. Сугавара ещё в самолёте поднял на уши Ямагучи, заставляя его просеивать снова и снова, искать и искать.

Ничего. 

— А вы, — он поворачивается к троице младших агентов, — для ваших первых оперативных заданий… Да-да, Шоё, я знаю, что оно у тебя уже восьмое… Здорово справились! Так держать. Я считаю, сверху вас заслуженно наградили отпуском.

Хината предлагает съездить отметить, посидеть в баре, но все ссылаются на свои дела — некоторые из них дома, в Штатах, первый раз за несколько месяцев. 

Шимизу передаёт чемодан агентам, едущим прямо в штаб, а сама садится в другую машину — вместе с Сугаварой. Хината все же уговаривает Ячи пропустить стаканчик. Ямагучи прощается с ними на ближайшие пару дней, им ещё вместе защищать рапорт по этому делу. 

Сложному, опасному, безумному делу об оттисках Укая Иккея в Джакарте. 

Так что Ямагучи залезает в машину на заднее сидение и хлопает дверцей. Тонированные окна тут же скрывают большую часть огней основного терминала аэропорта Милларда. 

Он откидывается на сиденье и трёт глаза. Машина трогается с места. 

— Как прошло? — спрашивает водитель. Ямагучи широко зевает. Если честно, он с удовольствием бы сейчас просто лёг спать и даже не вспоминал бы. Столько нервов он давно не тратил — даже за всё то время, что учился в Академии и работал на Службу. 

— Со сложностями, — наконец отвечает он. — Но оттиски в итоге всё равно ведь у нас, верно? — он смотрит в зеркальце заднего вида.

Водитель смеётся, стягивая кепку, и кладет её на соседнее сидение — аккурат на чемодан. Светлые волосы падают на лоб, и он их отбрасывает. 

— Точно. Кей передаёт тебе, что ты хорошо поработал. И следы замёл грамотно — они даже не догадались, что ты стёр о вас обоих информацию через их же собственный доступ. Ты молодец, ты в курсе?

Ямагучи довольно улыбается сквозь усталость:

— Спасибо, — и, прежде чем прикрыть глаза, бросает ещё один взгляд на идеальные оттиски Укая Иккея. — Спасибо, Акитеру.


End file.
